La Rose des Volturi ll
by maritsa21
Summary: En fuite, Angélica désire retrouver sa liberté, même si cela implique d'être à jamais pourchassé par les Volturi, dans un monde vampirique qui lui était alors inconnu jusque là, fait de clan et de guerre de territoire. Elle devra trouver sa place dans ce monde et lutter pour sa vie...
1. La liberté bien enchaînée

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de « La Rose des Volturi » Je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendrons le temps de le lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

« Le 12 Décembre 1720

Mon cher frère,

Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai déjà loin. Je mesure le chagrin que ces mots te causeront.

Tu penseras sans doute que je suis devenue folle, que je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais détrompe toi. Je suis en train de faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner où même de comprendre. Laisse-moi m'en aller mon frère, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Laisse-moi être heureuse, je veux une vie qui soit mienne, sans rendre de compte à personne. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiserons un jour, d'ici là mon frère pense à tous ce que je t'ai dit. Adio mio fratello. La tua piccola sorella che ti ama. Angélica. »

Dans la nuit sombre, une silhouette semblait tracer à travers la forêt à une vitesse aussi rapide que le vent. Elle continua à courir encore une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un manoir imposant, qui semblait vide délaissé de toute vie à l'intérieur.

-Me voilà chez moi... murmura Angélica avec une voix empreinte de nostalgie.

Elle arriva à vitesse normale dans la cour extérieure du manoir. Aussitôt une petite silhouette accouru vers elle.

-Maîtresse… c'est bien vous. Dit le jeune Alessandro qui se figea devant elle en découvrant pour la première fois le visage de sa protectrice, il la dévisagea avec admiration.

-Et bien garçon, ferme dont la bouche tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Ricana la jeune femme en voyant sa mine béate.

-Pardonnez-moi maîtresse, mais j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez un ange…

-Les anges sont au ciel, Alessandro et non sur la terre. Répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire tolérant. –Ne perdons plus de temps maintenant il faut faire vite, tout est prêt ? Le garçon acquiesça de la tête. -Alors part devant en direction du port, je te rejoindrai, j'ai d'abord quelque chose à prendre ici. Aller ! Va !

Sans un mot le jeune garçon couru en direction du cheval qui l'attendait plus loin et parti devant. Angélica elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la maison de son enfance avec un pincement au cœur. Elle entra par la porte arrière des cuisines, plus elle avançait dans les pièces qui lui étaient si familières, plus le silence des lieux devenait lourd et pesant. Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans que le manoir était vide, aujourd'hui le manoir semblait mort ou endormi comme frappé par un sortilège. Angélica alla à la cave, là où se trouvait une grande porte en bois derrière laquelle était cachée la fortune familiale seuls elle et son frère et éventuellement Aro le savaient. Elle ouvrit la porte avec sa clé personnel et prit se dont elle aurait besoin pour ses dépenses futur. Elle referma ensuite la porte, tout à coup elle se figea en entendant des bruits de pas à l'étage puis un claquement de porte. Elle remonta doucement l'escalier en pierre. Arrivée sur le palier elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'encadrement de la porte elle vit une partie du couloir principale, une ombre noir se dessina sur le mur. Angélica resta silencieuse pendant que les bruits de pas se reprochèrent, elle huma l'odeur de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Angélica ? Appela une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« William » se dit-elle.

-Angélica, tu es là ?! Répond moi ! Appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Elle ne dit rien, elle restait caché derrière la porte, elle le sentie passer dans le couloir.

-Ma sœur, je t'en prie si tu es là, répond-moi ! Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais !

« Au contraire, c'est trop tard » Pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle l'entendit monter l'escalier du premier étage.

William alla regarder dans la chambre de sa sœur, personne. Il ouvrit dans un grincement la fenêtre de la chambre et contempla le paysage plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Mon dieu, Angélica pourquoi ? Mon dieu aidez-moi à la retrouver. Pria-t-il au bord du désespoir.

Soudain il entendit une porte se refermer, il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et vit aussitôt une fine silhouette s'éloigner à grande vitesse vers la forêt. C'est alors qu'il comprit que c'était elle !

-Angélica ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

La voyant toujours s'éloigné il sauta par la fenêtre pour la poursuivre. Toujours en l'appelant désespérément.

-Angélica…revient !

Arrivé dans la forêt, William senti qu'il perdait sa trace, il continua néanmoins de l'appeler.

-Ma sœur ne fait pas cela… il faut que tu reviennes avec moi, il le faut tu m'entends…Angélica…je t'en prie écoute moi !

Angélica les yeux remplis de larmes fuyait à travers les bois, ignorant les supplications interminables de son frère. Le brouillard qui avait commencé à se lever lui permettait de s'enfuir plus facilement. Les arbres prenaient des formes sombres lui donnant l'impression d'être cerné de toute part, démontrant ainsi à la jeune vampire que sa vie désormais se résumera à fuir les Volturi, et les autres vampires qui pourraient éventuellement essayer de la capturer pour la livrer à Aro. Il faudrait changer de nom, disparaitre complètement sans jamais laisser de trace. C'est là la vie qu'elle c'était choisie. Maintenant elle se dirigeait vers le port auquel le navire qui l'emportera au nouveau monde était amarré. Elle priait seulement pour que Carlisle ait bien eu sa lettre et qu'il viendrait la chercher au port de New York.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Angélica….tentait encore William. Mais sans réponse, au bout d'un moment il cessa de courir, ses bras tombèrent contre ses hanches, il comprit alors que c'était fini. Il erra comme une âme en peine dans la forêt sans savoir où aller, ni même où il pouvait être. Une peine infini lui broyait le cœur, il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas vu le mal-être de sa sœur ou plutôt n'avait-il tout simplement pas voulu le voir.

-William ! Appela Démétri au loin. Le traqueur accouru vers lui l'air anxieux. –As-tu vu ta sœur William ? Ajouta-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de ce dernier.

-En effet ! Répondit ferment le jeune homme le regard lointain.

-Ah, alors où est-elle ? Demanda le traqueur impatient. –Je n'arrive pas à la pister tu le sais. Alors où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Soudain Félix et Alec arrivèrent à leur tour. William lui prit une inspiration et regarda Démétri.

-Je l'ai perdu. C'est inutile d'espérer la retrouver maintenant….

Démétri afficha une mine perplexe. Il avait ordre de la retrouver, mais au fond de lui le traqueur savait que William avait raison.

-Il faut continuer à chercher ! Intervient Alec. Nous ne l'avons cherché que peu de temps…

-Tu plaisantes Alec ?! Ragea sa sœur qui arriva derrière eux. –Nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit.

-Et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Ajouta Démétri. Il va falloir rentrer et reprendre les recherches demain soir.

-Maître Aro, en sera fort contrarié. Murmura Jane livide à l'idée de décevoir son maître, mais elle poursuivie. -Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour le moment. Laissons-lui de l'avance la traque n'en sera que meilleur. Ricana-t-elle.

William la foudroya du regard, alors Alec réprimanda sa sœur : -Jane je t'en prie !

-Et toi William ! Dit cette dernière avec un ton de reproche. –Ne peux-tu donc pas te rendre invisible, tu pourrais alors la rechercher en plein jour…

-Ma chère petite demoiselle…Commença-t-il sur un ton méprisant.- Au cas où tu ne le serais pas mon pouvoir d'invisibilité n'est pas encore bien développé. Par conséquent je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'en faire usage en plein jour…

Jane allait répondre et sans doute faire usage de son don, mais Alec intervient : -Nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire ici, rentrons !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quelques heures plus tard au palazzo:**

Les invités étaient partis, bien que ces derniers n'en aient rien vus, l'agitation était palpable chez les Volturi. L'ambiance lourde avait envahie les couloirs maintenant déserts. Dans les quartiers royaux Corin termina son récit auprès des deux épouses qui l'écoutaient avec attention quand elle eut fini l'une demanda :

-Et les gardes l'ont retrouvé ou ont au moins une piste à suivre ? Interrogea l'épouse de Caïus.

-Pas que nous sachions signora. Car comme vous le savez peut-être Démétri ne parvient pas la pister.

-Très bien, merci Corin, maintenant laisse-nous seules je te prie. La congédia Athénodora.

-Bien signora. Répondit la garde en s'inclinant.

Une fois seules les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un moment avant de se sourire, comme de soulagement.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ma sœur. Lâcha Athenodora satisfaite.

-Certes…répondit Sulpicia en se mettant plus à son aise dans son fauteuil. –Reste plus qu'à prier pour que mon cher époux ne déverse pas ses foudres sur le clan…Mais au moins je ne verrais plus cette petite créature sous mon toit...

-Un désagrément en moins c'est certain… convient la blonde avec un sourire satisfait égale à celui de l'épouse d'Aro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un silence de mort les quatre gardes ainsi que William entrèrent dans la grande salle où les trois rois les attendaient. Jane s'avança et s'inclina devant eux, mais garda la tête baissé ainsi que les trois autres gardes sauf William qui lui toisa l'un des trois en particuliers. Après un silence Aro le regard dénué d'émotion demanda d'une voix sombre :

-Jane…

-Mon maître, je…Commençai la petite vampire en relevant les yeux vers lui, mais elle se tût aussitôt en le voyant lever la main comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

-Jane…reprit Aro les mains jointes devant lui et les coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs de son siège. –As-tu accomplie la mission que je t'ai confiée ? Demanda-t-il faussement car il connaissait évidement la réponse.

-Hélas seigneur…nous avons cherché toute la nuit en vain… seul William l'a aperçu quittant leur manoir familial…Angélica nous a échappé.

Aro ne dit rien et ne regarda même pas William qui lui ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.

-Elle vous a échappé…Ah Jane…susurra son maître d'un ton lasse. Dois-je comprendre que tu as ou plutôt vous avez échoué…Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule chose c'était de me ramener Angélica à la maison et vous êtes tous ici parmi nous sans Angélica. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle qui n'osait pas affronter son regard, une fois devant elle, il lui prit le menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde. –Tu oses revenir te présenter devant moi sans avoir fait ce que je t'avais ordonné…

-J'implore votre pardon mon maître….Dit-elle péniblement.

-Mon pardon ? Rien que cela…dit-il avec méprit en laissant retomber sa main du menton de Jane. –Vois-tu Jane je ne pense pas que tu le mérites !

-Ne blâmez point vos gardes Aro ! Intervient William. –Nous savons tous deux qui sont les vrais coupables dans cette histoire.

Sans un mot ou un regard pour lui, le roi fit alors à Démétri signe de s'avancer.

-Mon maître…dit le traqueur en s'inclinant.

\- Démétri… j'exige qu'à la tombée de la nuit tu reprennes tes recherches et cette fois ne t'avise pas de revenir sans elle, sauf si c'est moi qui te fais rappeler. Maintenant hors de ma vue, vous tous sauf vous William je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Les gardes se retirèrent laissant William seul avec les trois rois, bien que Caïus et Marcus n'avaient encore rien dit, l'un parce que Aro avait dut le lui ordonner et l'autre n'avait sans doute rien à dire mise à part « je t'avais prévenu ». Quant à Aro et William ils se toisèrent sans un mot mais la tension était bien là entre eux deux.

-Ma sœur s'est enfuie, Aro et pour de bon cette fois ! Et pourtant je sais qu'elle n'a pas pu agir seule, quelqu'un a dut l'aider. Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si je dois vous en garder rancœur ou vous en être reconnaissant ?

-Cher William, sachez que quoi que vous décidiez mes gardes retrouverons votre sœur…

-Quelle importance maintenant ? S'emporta William. –Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que c'est en grande partie de votre faute tout ça, c'est vous qui l'y avait poussé. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif, j'ai également ma part de responsabilité car je n'ai pas sus la protéger de vous !

-Vous semblez bien prompt à m'accabler de tous les torts, mais apprenez mon cher que tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était dans son intérêt à elle.

-Foutaises ! Vous l'avez fait pour vous Aro. Vous vouliez avoir tout pouvoir sur elle et au final c'est vous qu'elle a fuie et elle a bien fait !

-Assez ! Coupa Aro fermement. –Je comprends votre colère William, mais n'oubliez jamais à qui vous parlez.

-Pas la peine mon seigneur, je m'en vais…

-Vraiment ? Dit Aro avec un amusement certain. Et pour aller où ?

-La chercher et la ramener dans notre vraie demeure là où nous aurions dû rester.

-Hélas mon cher William, cela ne sera pas possible, notre Angélica c'est momentanément égarée, vous comprendrez que ne je peux prendre le risque que vous fassiez la même erreur.

-Ah oui… et vous allez faire quoi Aro, me tuer ? Répondit le vampire avec défi.

-Certes non, mon jeune ami, nous ne sommes point des sauvages et votre sœur m'en voudrait terriblement pour ce geste. Réplique-t-il avec un léger rire.

-Vous êtes fou Aro! Lâcha William avant de s'en aller de la salle.

Une fois qu'il fut parti Caïus parla enfin : -Tu ne comptes tout de même pas le laisser partir ?

Aro pour seule réponse le regarda avec un sourire narquois que le blond lui rendit aussitôt d'un air complice. Il savait ce que le roi comptait faire. Aro allait demander à Chelsea de lier le jeune homme au clan si ferment qu'il leur sera totalement loyal de plus il se servirait du don de Corin pour que William se sente heureux de son sort et qu'il ne pense pas à quitter les Volturi. Comme l'avait fait sa jeune sœur.

-Et pour ce qui est de ta petite protégée, mon frère. Poursuivi Caïus.- Quel sort lui réserve tu ?

-J'aviserai le moment venu ! Répondit simplement Aro qui allait à son tour quitter la pièce.

-Tu connais nos lois Aro ! Elle t'a trahie, elle a trahie le clan en prenant la fuite. Elle doit mourir !

Sans se retourner Aro lui dit : -Moi seul déciderais de son sort, elle reste ma création, cette créature a seulement oubliée à qui elle appartenait !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

Après plusieurs mois passer sur l'océan, le jeune Alessandro vit enfin au loin les côtes du nouveau monde à cette allure ils arriveraient au port de New York à la nuit tombée. Le garçon se sentait si heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien qu'il ait affreusement le mal de mer. Il respirait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'air marin en repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était entré au service de cette grande dame si belle et pourtant si étrange, bien qu'elle ait tenu toute ses promesses, elle lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, elle lui avait également enseigné des notions d'Anglais. « Oui, elle a éduqué le petit chien errant que j'étais » pensa-t-il ironiquement. Quelques fois Alessandro avait essayé de la faire parler de sa vie, et pourquoi elle semblait fuir quelques choses, mais elle refusait obstinément d'en parler se contentant de lui dire de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet. Elle ne sortait jamais de sa cabine sauf quelque fois le soir et plusieurs fois aussi le jeune garçon l'entendait pleurer la nuit, se plaignant d'une intense douleur au cœur. Alessandro se sentait tellement impuissant dans ces cas-là, il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de la protéger. La seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire c'était qu'elle aller rejoindre son frère un certain monsieur Cullen au nouveau monde.

-Maîtresse ! Appela Alessandro à travers la porte en bois. Nous arriverons au port à la tombée de la nuit ! Il n'entendit pas de réponse mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Pendant les belles journées ensoleillés elle ne voulait pas qu'il rester en sa compagnie elle passait ses journée seule la plupart du temps. A force il s'y était habitué.

Quelques heures plus tard il vient de nouveau à sa porte pour lui signaler que le navire était désormais à quai. Elle l'autorisa à entrer pour qu'il porte les quelques bagages qu'ils avaient.

-Maîtresse pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné la peine de tout ranger vous-même, je l'aurais fait pour vous. Dit-elle en voyant les malles prêtent et sa maîtresse déjà prête à partir. Elle avait revêtue une robe élégante mais simple couleur noire satin avec un manteau de la même couleur, elle avait également mit sur sa tête un voile noire avec des fleurs brodé dessus.

-Ne t'en fait dont pas petit homme. Répondit-elle simplement. –Porte plutôt les bagages et je prendrais les deux sacs. Je veux quitter ce navire maintenant ! Dit-elle impatiente.

-Tout de suite maîtresse. S'empressa de répondre le petit humain.

Une fois sur le quai perdu dans une foule bruyante de voyageurs et de marchands Alessandro suivait tant bien que mal sa jeune maîtresse qui lui jetait de temps à autres des petits regards pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait toujours. Angélica, elle cherchait anxieusement du regard son ami Carlisle, espérant qu'il est bien reçu sa lettre. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas pu le prévenir qu'elle serait accompagnée mais elle savait que le vampire dans son grand cœur serait ravi de lui venir en aide. Elle le chercha encore, quand enfin ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au loin droit devant elle sur la silhouette d'un homme grand vêtu lui aussi de noir qui dégageait une aura vampirique mais bienveillante c'était lui ! Sans plus réfléchir la jeune femme se faufila à travers la foule pour enfin courir vers lui et lui sauter au cou, lâchant ses sacs au passage pour le serrer contre elle. Le jeune serviteur encore un peu loin n'avait cependant rien loupé de la scène, le « frère » de sa maîtresse semblait lui rendre son étreinte avec autant de force qu'elle.

-Carlisle il mio amico. Murmura-t-elle les yeux larmoyant, humant son odeur comme s'assurer qu'il était bien là. –Vous êtes là, je n'ose y croire.

Le vampire la posa au sol et la contempla avec un grand sourire.

-Ma douce amie, c'est un bonheur pour moi que de vous retrouver, j'avais peur manqué le jour de votre arrivée.

-J'avais également peur que vous ne soyez là ou que vous ne refusiez de prendre le risque de m'accueillir chez vous…

-Angélica, ma chère amie c'est pour moi un honneur de vous venir en aide, et c'est le devoir de tout ami digne de ce nom. Ne vous tourmentez pas, vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi…

-Grazie mille, Carlisle. Le remercia la jeune femme. –Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas seule il y a un jeune garçon avec moi, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu organiser ma fuite.

-C'est un humain ? Demanda Carlisle, en distinguant une petite forme avançant péniblement derrière Angélica.

-Oui mais rassurez-vous il ne sait rien de notre secret, il ne sait rien de ma vie, sauf que pour lui vous êtes mon frère…

-Vous avez bien fait. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard ce pauvre petit m'a l'air éreinté.

-Oui c'est que je lui fais tout porter, mais bon il faut bien qu'il travaille un peu…dit-elle ironiquement.

-Vous êtes incorrigible Angélica. Dit Carlisle en souriant.

Une fois que le jeune Alessandro arriva à leur hauteur. Angélica fit les présentations et Carlisle porta à la place de l'humain les bagages, bien que celui proteste. Ils montèrent ensuite dans un fiacre qui les emmenèrent à une petite maison situé aux alentours de New York. Une fois installée et le jeune serviteur endormi dans sa petite chambre. Angélica rejoins son ami au salon, celui-ci venait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée bien que les vampires ne craignent pas le froid c'était plus pour Alessandro.

-Voilà ! Dit Carlisle en se relevant en frottant ses mains. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de lieux auquel vous êtes habitué à vivre mais c'est….

-Carlisle…Le coupa Angélica le voyant gêné de l'accueillir, dans une si petite et modeste maison. –C'est parfait je vous assure… c'est même mieux que ce que j'espérais. Vraiment mon ami c'est parfait.

-Oh, dans cas…vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout mettre en ordre ici, c'est que j'ai fait l'acquisition de cette maison il y a une semaine seulement, vous comprenez quand j'ai reçu votre lettre il y a quelques mois je ne disposais que d'une petite chambre je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre donc j'ai cherché un endroit pour vous accueillir comme il se doit…

-Carlisle…Prononça Angélica avec étonnement. –Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez acheté une maison juste pour moi. « Le vampire acquiesça de la tête » -Mais il ne fallait pas je me serais contenté …

-Je vous en prie Angélica, c'est normal et ça me fait plaisir de vous rendre ce service. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Angélica se retenait de pleurer, devant la générosité et la bonté d'âme de Carlisle.

-Venez. Dit Carlisle en lui indiquant un fauteuil à côté de lui. –Venez-vous asseoir, il y a beaucoup de chose dont nous devons parler ma chère.

Les deux vampires discutèrent un moment de l'organisation de leur nouvelle vie ici, Angélica promis à Carlisle de renoncer au sang humain le temps qu'elle resterait avec lui, bien que ce dernier ne la forçait en rien de le faire, mais il apprécia le geste de la jeune femme, Carlisle lui voulait prendre en charge le jeune garçon pour lui enseigner la médecine afin qu'il puisse le remplacer quand l'heure viendra pour eux de quitter ces lieux. Enfin après ce premier point abordé, Angélica lui demanda : -Vous avez dû être surprit en recevant ma lettre ?

-En vérité pas tant que cela, j'ai bien ressenti votre détresse dans cette lettre, bien qu'elle fut courte. C'est ce qui m'amène à vous demander…que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Vous n'êtes obligé de me répondre. Précisa-t-il.

Après une inspiration elle commença à lui raconter : -Vous savez, vous Carlisle comment Aro me traitait, il me faisait suivre constamment par ses chiens de soldats, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du palazzo sans qu'il le sache, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ceci ou cela… Il me faisait la cour, parfois sous les yeux de tout le monde même de sa femme. Aro voulait tout me donner, mais la seule chose que je désirais il ne pouvait me l'offrir.

-Etre délivrée de lui. Devina Carlisle sans surprise.

-Oui, je ne pouvais plus le supporter c'était trop dur, et quand vous êtes parti cela ne s'est pas arrangé, après une altercation entre les épouses et moi, je m'étais enfuie dans la forêt pour être seule et c'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre d'un autre vampire, Boris un russe de passage en Italie. Le jour allait se lever alors il m'avait invité à rester avec lui dans le manoir qu'il occupait pour le temps de son séjour. Je repartis le soir même, quand Alec et Démétri se sont jetés sur moi pour me ramener au palazzo. Pendant plusieurs semaines Aro faisait mine de m'ignorer, alors je sortais en cachette, et lors d'une de mes sorties que j'ai rencontré ce jeune humain, c'est alors que l'idée de m'évader m'est venue. Je vous passe les détails, mais je pense qu'Aro se doutait de quelque chose, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'endormir sa méfiance en lui disant très subtilement ce qu'il voulait entendre…

-Angélica… commença Carlisle.

-Non laissez-moi finir, je vous en prie. Je l'ai laissé entendre que j'étais prête à vivre avec lui en tant que sa maîtresse. Je l'ai laissé croire que je voulais être sienne. C'était le seul moyen, bien que je répugne à faire cela. Il devenait de plus en plus pressant et à bout de patience…

-Angélica, il ne m'appartient peut-être pas de vous dire cela, mais je pense que nous nous connaissons suffisamment pour que je puisse me le permettre, voyez-vous malgré les apparences j'ai toujours été convaincu de l'amour d'Aro pour vous. Il vous aime c'est évident ! Conclu Carlisle sûr de lui.

-Il m'aime vous dîtes ?! Si c'était vrai pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais voulu me le dire ? Honnêtement Carlisle, trouvez-vous que c'est une preuve d'amour que de me garder prisonnière dans un palais ? Dit tristement Angélica. –Si c'est ainsi qu'Aro m'aime, alors son amour je n'en veux pas !

Le vampire soupira, ne pouvant que constater les dégâts qu'Aro avait causés malgré lui.

-Certes, mais c'était sa jalousie qui le poussait à agir de cette façon envers vous, c'est un mal qui peut rendre un homme fou. Mais ne croyez pas qu'il voulait vous nuire…

Angélica ne disait rien mais cela lui rappelait cette sombre histoire avec son demi-frère Vittorio, qui lui disait qu'aimer une femme comme elle était une fatalité. Avait-il peut-être raison finalement ?

-Non, il voulait que je n'existe qu'à travers lui, c'est le comble de l'égocentrisme. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais cherché ses avances ou encore son « amour » c'est lui qui a voulu faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… Pourquoi faut-il donc que dans ce genre de cas la femme soit la seule fautive du désir qu'elle suscite malgré elle chez l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas dit et ne pense pas cela, Angélica. La rassura Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant. –Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute. Aro souffrait de ne pas être aimé de vous en retour, alors il a dû se dire que puisse qu'il ne pouvait espérer, il vous garderait tout de même auprès de lui. Puisque je sais qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de vous perdre. Mais vous Angélica nierez-vous devant moi n'avoir jamais rien ressenti pour lui ?

-Je vais être honnête avec vous mon ami, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais naïve et surprotégé, mais je me suis tout de suite sentie attiré par lui, mais c'était au-delà de l'attraction qu'un vampire exerce sur un humain… c'était comme une évidence… comme si il m'attendait… c'est très difficile à expliquer, et il m'était très difficile de lui dire non. Il fascinait, j'étais charmée c'est vrai, par l'homme que j'avais devant moi et j'en suis tombée amoureuse, quand enfin la nuit de ma transformation il dévoila son vrai visage, toute mes illusions volèrent en éclats. Plus les années passaient plus j'avais peur de lui, je voulais le fuir, mais il avait toujours cette façon de me regarder… de me sourire, qui je vous l'avoue ne me laissait pas indifférente. Carlisle je suis très heureuse d'être partie loin de son emprise, mais pourtant…Je ne sais pourquoi j'en éprouve une peine terrible. Sur le navire en venant ici, des douleurs horribles m'assaillir à la poitrine, comme si on m'enfonçait des dagues dans le cœur. C'était insupportable, d'avoir la sensation de ressentir une douleur qui n'est pas entièrement la nôtre. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez tout ce que j'essaye de vous dire, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai ressentie. Aro ne me pardonnera jamais, il me tuera s'il me retrouve. On ne lui tourne pas le dos s'en en payer les conséquences.

Carlisle resta silencieux, touché par les paroles de la jeune femme, comment avait-elle put garder dans son cœur autant de souffrance ? Mais ce qui était clair pour lui maintenant c'est qu'Angélica au fond elle aimait toujours Aro, quand bien même ce dernier lui avait fait du mal. Pour l'heure elle avait surtout besoin d'être protégée, et de se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Il faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps à Angélica pour se remettre de ces neuf années de vie à Volterra, et la force d'affronter le monde extérieur qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnu. Carlisle se promit de tout faire pour l'y aider, mais il savait aussi qu'un jour viendra où elle se retrouvera obligé d'affronter son créateur, et ce jour-là elle serait seule face à Aro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur (Quelques mois plus tard) :**

La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs semaines, l'air était humide et le ciel orageux, pourtant cela ne dissuadé pas Angélica de sortir de la maison, il fallait bien reconnaître que Carlisle étant pratiquement tous les jours à l'hospice et le jeune Alessandro parti depuis maintenant un mois avec un régiment de soldat en tant que médecin, elle se sentait un peu seule. Mais ce n'était pas si grave pour elle. Elle marchait dans la forêt, Carlisle étant parti chasser de son côté et elle ayant déjà attrapée quelques proies, elle partait le rejoindre à leur point de rendez-vous qui était une vielle ruine au milieu de la forêt, tout en repensant au petit humain qui l'avait aidé à s'en fuir.

 **« FLASH BACK »**

-Je venais vous dire au revoir, maîtresse. Dit Alessandro l'air un peu triste.

Angélica assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, un livre à la main lui sourit.

-Voyons, tu n'as plus de raison de me nommer ainsi. Alors tu es sûr de ton choix ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant en uniforme.

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans vous avoir à vous et votre frère fait mes adieux. Et vous dire aussi combien je vous suis reconnaissent de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

-Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, tu m'as rendu un grand service, maintenant il faut penser à toi !

Le garçon sourit, mais paru un peu hésitant à poursuivre : -Vous m'avez appris tellement…enfin je veux dire… vous allez me manquer…

-Mais non voyons…

-Si mademoiselle Cullen, vous allez me manquer, vous savez la première fois que j'ai vu votre visage j'ai cru que vous étiez un ange… je crois que c'est vrai. Merci pour tout.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris doucement la main et y déposa un chaste baiser en ajoutant :- Dieu vous bénisse.

Angélica le regarda attendrie et lui dit : -Je te souhaite bonne chance monsieur Cullen…

 **« Fin Flash-Back »**

Et oui « monsieur Cullen » Cela paraissait peut-être étrange à dire, mais comme Alessandro était orphelin il n'avait pas de nom de famille donc Carlisle lui donna le sien en le présentant aux autres humains comme son neveu. Et maintenant il était parti, elle avait pourtant songé à la possibilité de le transformer, mais après en avoir parlé avec son ami Carlisle ils en avaient conclu que entre Carlisle et ses occupations de médecin et Angélica qui elle se faisait difficilement à son sevrage de sang humain pour le régime végétarien, cela aurait était trop difficile de prendre en charge un nouveau-né, car même elle avait du mal à retenir sa soif de sang quand le jeune humain était là. Finalement elle se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle arriva au sommet d'une falaise du haut elle pouvait admirer le paysage, en bas dans la vallée elle pouvait distinguer la maison entouré par la forêt où elle habitait avec son ami.

Angélica commença à faire demi-tour quand le vent du nord souffla dans sa direction en apportant avec lui une odeur qui la figea sur place. Elle huma l'air une nouvelle fois pour être sûr et là pas de doute son instinct lui dit aussitôt de masquer son odeur corporelle. Deux vampires venaient de faire leurs apparitions dans la vallée en bas de la falaise. Elle sauta alors au sommet du sapin le plus haut et huma encore une fois l'air pour repérer Carlisle. Elle détecta ce dernier près des ruines de leur point de rendez-vous, la vampire décela aussi que les deux autres vampires allaient dans la direction de son ami. Elle sauta d'arbre en arbre pour ses retrouver à distance respectable des ruines, mais assez près pour que ses yeux de vampire puissent voir ce qui allait suivre. Angélica vit Carlisle de toute évidence il les avait sentis aussi et il les laissait venir à sa rencontre. C'est alors qu'elle vit avec stupeur et une peur évidente Démétri et Félix s'approcher de Carlisle.

Le vampire anglais qui avait bien sentis la présence des gardes Volturi les laissa venir à lui directement. A une distance respectable les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent.

-Démétri, Félix. Salua Carlisle poliment avec un sourire. – Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici.

-Bonjour Carlisle. Répondit le traqueur en inclinant la tête, un bras derrière le dos. –Je suis ravi de te revoir, Aro également t'envoie ses plus sincères salutations.

-Dit lui bien que je le remercie, comment va mon vieil ami ? Demanda Carlisle avec un calme impressionnant.

-Hélas pas aussi bien, tu te doutes que nous ne sommes point ici pas simple visite de courtoisie malheureusement.

-Je devine en effet, que se passe-t-il pour que vous ayez prit la peine de venir jusqu'ici me trouver ?

Le traqueur sembla hésiter un instant, il observa attentivement le vampire végétarien espérant sans doute trouver une faille dans son attitude si calme.

-A la vérité cher Carlisle, ce n'est pas exactement toi que nous cherchons, je voudrai seulement que tu réponds à mes questions, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr, que souhaites-tu me demander ?

-As-tu au cours des derniers mois reçus des nouvelles ou encore la visite d'Angélica Di Rosebourg ?

-J'ai en effet reçu une lettre d'elle il y a maintenant un an, dans laquelle elle prenait seulement de mes nouvelles, mais rien de plus ! Pourquoi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Angélica ? Demanda faussement le vampire.

-Pas encore ! Répondit mystérieusement Félix.

-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre ? Fit innocemment Carlisle.

La tension commençais à monter entre eux bien qu'aucuns ne le laisse paraitre.

-Et bien puisque tu le demande…Commença Démétri. –Cette chère Angélica à disparut du palazzo il y a quelques mois. Et depuis nous sommes sans nouvelles, son frère est très inquiet…

-Angélica à disparut ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est justement ce que nous cherchons à savoir, tu sais que je peux difficilement la pister, il m'arrive de repérer faiblement sa trace, mais les pistes ne sont jamais vraiment exploitable. C'est pourquoi Aro nous envoi te trouver, il veut savoir si tu as aidé en quoi que ce soit Angélica.

-C'est comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis un an, et au vu de ce que vous m'apprenez je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Et connaissant Angélica elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de mettre en danger des personnes qui lui sont proche !

Les deux Volturi ne dirent rien, se contentant de le regarder, puis le traqueur dit :

-Très bien je te crois, Aro sais que tu ne lui mentirais pas, surtout au sujet d'Angélica. Quoi qu'il en soit aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller ?

-En France peut-être, c'est le pays d'origine de sa mère. Mais après je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit le vampire blond.

-Nous verrons bien, mais sache Carlisle que si tu as la moindre information de à son sujet Aro te prit de le lui faire savoir, car elle est recherché partout et nous finirons bien part l'attraper un jour et tout vampire qui l'aiderait ou la cacherait sera châtié.

-J'entends bien Démétri, mais je souhaiterai savoir ce que l'on reproche à Angélica ? Demanda Carlisle l'air grave.

-Tu sais que dans notre monde il y a des règles, Angélica s'est rendu coupable de trahison envers les Volturi et surtout envers son créateur, un vampire ne quitte les Volturi qu'avec l'accord des maîtres. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non elle appartient à Aro.

-Est-ce tout ?! Demanda Carlisle qui savait qu'il était inutile d'insister à se sujet.

-Pour le moment oui ! Répondit Félix. –Nous reviendrons…

-Et vous serez les bienvenues. Dit Carlisle avec un sourire complaisent. Transmettez mes amitiés à Aro ainsi qu'à Marcus et Caïus.

-Bien sûr Carlisle, Aro sera ravi de savoir que tu te portes bien, au revoir. Dit Démétri en inclinant la tête.

-Une dernière chose Démétri, qu'arrivera-t-il à Angélica si vous la retrouvée ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Seul Aro décidera de son sort, car je te l'ai dit elle est sienne !

Sur ces derniers mots les deux gardes s'en allèrent sans se retourner. Carlisle quant à lui attendit qu'ils soient partis suffisamment loin pour rentrer à son tour chez lui. Arrivé à la maison il trouva Angélica dans sa chambre en train de faire ses bagages. Inquiet il lui demanda :

-Mais Angélica que faites-vous ?

-Vous ne serez jamais en sécurité avec moi… Il faut que je parte !

La jeune femme avait l'air tellement paniquée, il lui dit : -Ils sont partis Angélica vous n'avez plus rien à craindre…

-J'aurais toujours quelque chose à craindre Carlisle, vous ne comprenez pas, ils me traquent et ils ne s'arrêterons jamais, et aujourd'hui je vous ai mis en danger et cela m'a était insupportable, vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire si ils apprennent que je suis ici avec vous et que vous leur avez mentis… non je ne peux pas vous imposer ça plus longtemps. Expliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Angélica, écoutez-moi ! Ordonna son ami en lui saisissant les mains. –Nous savions que ce serait risqué, et j'assume ma responsabilité, je suis trop impliqué maintenant et je ne vous laisserais point seule dans cette situation ! Vous comprenez, nous changerons de maison, d'endroit, de pays si il le faut. Et nous le ferons jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez capable de mener votre vie sans moi, car vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour affronter le monde extérieur toute seule, vous devez d'abord développer votre don, car croyez-le il vous sera très utile, tous les vampires ne sont pas animés de bonne intention même envers ceux de leur race, il vous faudra apprendre à savoir faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. C'est pour cela que vous avez encore besoin de moi.

Angélica se laissa tomber sur son lit et lui dit les yeux remplie de larmes : -Vous en avez déjà tellement fait pour moi…

-Et cela en valait la peine ! Rajouta Carlisle. –Vous êtes forte mon amie, Vous surmonterez les obstacles. Je vous demande de me faire confiance.

Angélica ne dit plus rien, Carlisle s'assit à côté d'elle et l'étreignit doucement en la berçant dans ses bras. –Cela sera dur au début, mais vous verrez que vous n'en ressortirez que plus forte, et plus heureuse chère amie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur (Volterra):**

Marcus sortais d'une de ses interminables nuits dans la bibliothèque principale, il remontait avec une lenteur déconcertante le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage des appartements royaux, il passa devant la porte de ceux qui étaient il y a encore peu de temps à la jeune Angélica. Pensant à elle, le vampire s'arrêta devant cette porte, la pensée de cette jeune femme l'attristé d'avantage, il aimait sa compagnie, elle apportait une gaité propre à sa jeunesse, il arrivait toujours quelque chose quand elle était là et maintenant il avait l'impression que le palazzo s'était une nouvelle fois mit en sommeil attendant qu'elle revienne pour toujours. Marcus savait qu'elle n'était pas complétement épanouie ici, mais il avait espoir qu'avec un peu de patience et de temps elle finirait par trouver sa place. Folle espoir ! Il se réjouissait que son frère ait trouvé sa moitié et pourtant leurs relations n'avaient fait qu'empirer au fils des années.

Soudain, Marcus sorti de ses pensées nostalgiques en entendant des bruits de pas venant des appartements pourtant désert de la jeune femme. Il comprit sans surprise, mais avec une lassitude évidente qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Alors il poussa lentement la porte et entra dans la pièce, il vit alors Aro assit sur le bord du grand lit baldaquin, les yeux rivés sur une étoffe de soie entre les mains, l'une des préféré de la jeune femme si il se souvenait bien. Aro n'affichait aucune émotion, depuis la nuit où Angélica était partie, il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici. Sans doute parce que l'odeur quoi que maintenant mois présente de la vampire s'y trouvait encore et Aro gardait la clé de cette suite constamment avec lui, personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans son autorisation. Marcus qui lui comprenait cette situation, commençait à s'inquiéter de ce comportement obsessionnel qu'avait Aro, ses proches redoutaient que cela ne le rende fou.

-Mon frère. Appela faiblement Marcus.

-J'ai demandé à être seul il me semble…marmonna Aro mécontent qu'on le dérange.

-Aro, tu ne devrais pas…

-A-t-on des nouvelles des gardes envoyé en mission ? Coupa Sèchement Aro.

-Pas que je sache.

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu ici, Marcus ?! Demanda le vampire en se levant du lit pour aller vers la fenêtre en face de lui.

-Il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce mon frère. Répondit calment Marcus.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, tout comme je refuse que l'on touche à cette chambre…

-Aro, pourquoi t'infliger cela ? Demanda l'autre vampire.

\- J'ai tant de colère pour elle, je lui ai tout donné, et pourtant ça n'a pas suffi, j'ai fait bien des exceptions et concessions pour elle. Et en retour elle ne m'a apporté que souffrance…Murmura-t-il comme dans un état second.

-Vos chemins sont liées mon frère, patiente elle te reviendra quand elle y sera prête, mais toi le seras-tu ?

-Sors d'ici ! Ordonna Aro sans le regarder.

Marcus n'insista pas et s'en alla, laissant Aro seul avec ses démons intérieurs. Celui-ci regarda le ciel par la fenêtre, portant l'étoffe de soie de sa bien-aimée à son visage pour en humer l'odeur délicieuse qui s'y trouvait encore.

-Par les dieux, je vous en prie…susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre en serrant l'étoffe dans ses mains. –Ne la laissez à aucun autre ! Faites qu'elle me revienne ! Ne la laissez à aucun autre !

(A SUIVRE…)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de La Rose des Volturi, j'espère qui vous aura plu. En attendant le prochain, je voudrais remercier ceux qui suivent cette fiction que j'aime tant écrire, et ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je trouve cela très motivant et surtout très bénéfique au moral. Encore un grand Merci et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre.


	2. Les souvenirs d'une autre vie

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction, et les personnes qui laissent des reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus dans les moments de doute ou de maladie de la page blanche. Je l'ai dit auparavant et je le répète encore aujourd'hui que même si les chapitres peuvent mettre du temps à arriver j'irai au bout de cette fiction. Encore merci, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

Le temps avait suivi son cours, depuis la dernière visite des gardes Volturi, plusieurs années venaient de s'écouler. Années, au cours desquelles Angélica et son ami Carlisle n'avaient eu de cesse de déménager de ville en ville, d'état en état à travers tout le grand continent bien qu'ils préfèrent les terres au nord du pays, où le climat était moins contraignent pour des vampires. Ils rencontrèrent au cours de leur voyage de nombreuses populations indiennes, mais étrangement ces humains semblaient les fuir, comme si ils pouvaient sentir l'aura non humaine qui se dégageait des deux vampires. Avec beaucoup de patience et de persévérance Carlisle parvient à apprendre à la vampire à maitriser sa soif de sang humain pour l'amener progressivement vers un régime alimentaire dit « végétarien » pour un vampire, cela n'aura pas était chose aisée mais il y était parvenu et n'en était pas peu fier. Les yeux de l'Italienne avaient depuis quelques années prie une couleur or, comme ceux de son ami, mais une teinte plus sombre que lui. Carlisle savait qu'elle avait encore du mal à contrôler son don mais il était persuadé que la maîtrise viendrait avec le temps. Le vampire avait pris goût à la présence de la jeune femme, il ne se sentait plus seul, même si il se doutait que du côté d'Angélica les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple, elle avait le mal du pays et son frère lui manquait terriblement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette séparation brutale avec tout ce qu'elle avait connue autrefois, même si elle le cachait bien et ne s'en plaignait jamais. Les Volturi n'avaient pas réapparus depuis la dernière fois et la menace qu'ils représentaient semblait n'être qu'un souvenir. Aujourd'hui le temps était nuageux, les deux vampires étaient donc sortis dans un endroit isolé pour l'entrainement quotidien d'Angélica.

-Carlisle, je ne parviens pas à maintenir la sphère d'eau suffisamment longtemps dans les aires…Se lamentait Angélica.

Carlisle, lui était assis sur un rocher et regardait la jeune femme dans la rivière l'air pensif.

-Je pense que vous avez trop de contrôle ma chère, essayez de lâcher prise…

-Vous pourriez être plus précis ?

-Détendez-vous, fermez les yeux, nous avons remarqués que la source de votre pouvoir réside dans vos émotions et se manifeste par rapport à ce que vous ressentez, donc il me semble qu'avant toute chose il vous faut maîtriser vos émotions car si celles-ci sont chaotiques votre don risquera de provoquer des dégâts autour de vous.

-C'est malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rétorqua Angélica.

-C'est pourtant à mon sens le meilleurs moyen de procéder. Que ressentez-vous Angélica ? Demanda son ami.

-De la colère, de la tristesse, je ressens tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je n'arrive plus à rien. Répondit-elle agacée.

-C'est bien ce que démontre votre don, il vous faut alors travailler sur vous-même ma chère amie et là moi je ne peux rien pour vous. Laissez vos émotions couler comme l'eau. Faites le vide dans votre esprit et éloigner ses sentiments négatifs…maintenant recommencez !

Angélica suivi les conseils de Carlisle et recommença elle remarqua une amélioration dans la lévitation de la sphère d'eau formée au-dessus de la rivière, elle tenue encore quelques minutes avant de laisser la sphère retourner à la rivière.

-Vous voyez, c'est bien mieux. L'encouragea l'anglais. –Je crois que cela suffis pour aujourd'hui, venez ma chère allons chasser avant que le soleil ne revienne.

C'était ça leurs vies depuis maintenant plusieurs années. D'une certaine façon Angélica était heureuse de cette vie, mais plus les années passaient plus son pays natale lui manquait provoquant chez elle un profond mal-être. Elle en parlait peu à Carlisle ne voulant pas qu'il s'en sente responsable, altruiste comme il était. Elle apprenait à développer son don bien que la tâche s'était avérée plus dure qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Et lorsque Carlisle n'était pas à la maison elle s'ennuyait atrocement, la lecture, la peinture et autre divertissement du genre la laissait insatisfaite, et la poussait à ce demander, combien de temps encore supporterait-elle de vivre de cette façon, car elle n'avait pas le même désir que Carlisle de se mêler aux humains et ne compté pas rester végétarienne toute son éternité, mais cela elle se gardait bien de le lui dire. Mais elle sentait que bientôt il serait temps pour elle de changer de vie, même si son ami lui avait beaucoup apprit, Angélica était convaincue qu'elle le quitterait un jour et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas bien au contraire, c'était le but de toutes ces années d'entrainements qu'elle puisse un jour vivre sans lui. Qu'elle puisse être indépendante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Année 1731) :**

 **-** Allons Angélica vous avez bien réfléchie à la chose ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Carlisle l'air inquiet.

-Ecoutez mon ami, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça, sur ma vie. J'ai besoin de réponse sur certaine chose tant que je le peux encore, il faut que je règle mes comptes avec cette femme !

-Mais enfin vous ne savez même pas si cette personne vit toujours et combien même ce serait le cas cette dame doit vous croire morte ? Et puis comment ferez-vous une fois là-bas, pourquoi et comment cette idée vous est-elle venue aussi soudainement ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant faire ses bagages.

-Elle m'est venue au cours de mes longues journées de solitude…et puis je sens que c'est important j'ai eus tout loisirs de me renseigner pour la retrouver.

-Écoutez, je sais que je vous laisse souvent seule, et que vous vous ennuyiez quelque fois ce que je comprends, si vous le désirez je ferais en sorte de rester plus souvent avec vous…

-Non Carlisle ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement dans sa phrase. –Des gens comptent sur vous ici. Et puis c'est moi qui est choisie cette vie et qui me suis installé chez vous, vous n'avez pas à faire cela pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle plus doucement.

-Mais comprenez-moi c'est trop dangereux pour vous de partir là-bas toute seule. Tanta vainement de lui faire entendre Carlisle. – Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, si vous croisiez le chemin d'un garde Volturi. Si vous êtes à ce point décidé laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner.

-Votre sollicitude me touche et je sais l'apprécier croyiez-le. Mais c'est un voyage que je dois faire seule, se sera également l'occasion de savoir si votre enseignement à portée ses fruits. Voyez cela comme une mise à l'épreuve et puis comme vous l'avez dit si je croise un Volturi il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne vous voit pas en ma compagnie. Conclu-t-elle en laissant clairement entendre que sa décision était sans appel.

Carlisle soupira voyant qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus. Néanmoins il lui demanda :

-Vous avez de quoi payer votre traversée en bateau ? Si vous voulez je peux…

-Merci Carlisle. Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je sais ce que je fais. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Il semble que oui…

-Quand ce sera fait, je reviendrai chez nous mon ami. Dit-elle en prenant la main du vampire. –Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi ? Dit-elle en riant et en caressant de sa main libre les beaux cheveux blonds de son ami.

-Bien sûr ma chère, vous êtes ici chez vous. Répondit-il avec un sourire triste, il porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

-J'espère que vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez. Mais de grâce, Angélica, faites attention à vous. Et revenez vite.

Angélica lui sourit et se blottie contre lui : -Je vous le promets mon ami. Je reviendrais soyez-en sûr. Puis sur ces derniers mots elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue blanche et alla ensuite reprendre les préparatifs de départ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **France – Paris (Février 1732) :**

Les traversées en bateaux prenaient toujours autant de temps, mais enfin Angélica était arrivée à destination. Elle louait une chambre dans un luxueux hôtel parisien et oui malgré tout, les vieilles habitudes de noblesse ne la quittait pas. Durant son voyage elle avait eu tout le temps de penser à ce qu'elle dirait à cette femme, pourquoi la trouver maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, disons seulement qu'en repensant à son enfance qui aujourd'hui lui sautait à la gorge, Angélica se disait qu'il fallait maintenant des réponses. Quand elle avait découvert que cette personne vivait encore cela raviva une très ancienne blessure qu'elle croyait avoir enfouie à jamais au fond de son cœur. Tous ces souvenirs appartenaient à une autre vie désormais. Mais la douleur de ce souvenir elle était toujours là, en y repensant la nostalgie s'empara de l'Italienne.

 **Flash-Back :**

 _ **-Où allons-nous maman**_ _? Demanda la petite fille assis bien sagement sur la banquette en face d'une belle dame qui n'était autre que sa mère la magnifique comtesse de Verua._

 _La voiture remuait sur le chemin enneigé qu'empruntait les chevaux, ce qui faisait quelques fois rire la petite._

 _ **-Nulle ne part en particulier mon enfant**_ _. Répondit sa mère sans la regarder, les yeux trop absorbés par le paysage, des rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur la neige la faisant briller comme des diamants._ _ **–Je te l'ai dit nous faisons seulement une promenade.**_

 _ **-Maman, je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue, je regrette seulement que vous ne veniez pas plus souvent nous voir.**_ _Dit la petite de sa voix cristalline._

 _La comtesse ne répondit pas, elle sourit à sa fille un moment avant de le faire disparaitre, affichant une mine impassible._

 _ **-C'est dommage que William ne soit point avec nous il sera triste de ne pas vous voir, faut-il vraiment que vous rentriez à Turin ce soir?**_ _Demanda l'enfant les yeux rivés sur sa mère._

 _ **-Malheureusement ma petite je le dois!**_ _Répondit simplement sa mère._

 _ **-Qu'avez-vous maman**_ _? L'interrogea la petite fille en voyant le regard fuyant de sa mère comme si elle était ailleurs._

 _ **-Ce n'est rien je me sens un peu lasse.**_ _Dit-elle toujours sans la regarder._

 _ **-Pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas alors ? Vous êtes fâchée ?**_ _Questionna-t-elle._

 _ **-Que vas-tu chercher.**_ _Commença sa mère en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois._ _ **–Mon enfant tu n'as que huit ans, tu ne peux pas comprendre…**_

 _ **-Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ma belle petite, je vais devoir partir pour un long voyage…**_ _Expliqua mystérieusement la comtesse._

 _ **-Ah… On ne me l'a pas dit maman…**_ _Répondit la petite fille étonnée de cette nouvelle._

 _ **-C'est parce que c'est un secret.**_ _Murmura sa mère._

 _ **-Et vous reviendrez quand nous voir?**_ _Demanda la petite sans comprendre vraiment les paroles de sa mère._

 _Elle ne répondit pas de suite, la comtesse semblait choisir ses mots le regard de nouveau fuyant elle finit par dire :_

 _ **-Ce serait trop risqué de revenir… Jamais !**_ _Lâcha-t-elle d'un trait._

 _ **-Jamais, maman ?**_ _Répéta l'enfant complétement perdue par ses paroles._

 _ **-Un jour tu pourras comprendre tout ce que ta mère est en train de faire…**_ _Dit-elle d'une voix très calme._

 _ **-Mais pourquoi… Non ! Maman ! Non !**_ _Dit frénétiquement la petite qui commençait à comprendre._

 _Les mots de sa mère sonnaient dans sa tête comme une épouvantable mélodie qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Sa mère lui faisait ses adieux, elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi sa maman voulait l'abandonner, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? La petite fille se jeta aux pieds de sa mère la suppliant de l'emmener avec elle._

 _ **-Je t'en prie enfant, ne rend pas la chose plus difficile, je ne peux t'emmener.**_ _Tenta de lui expliquer sa mère qui repoussait les bras de sa fille qui venait de lui agripper la taille._

 _ **-Maman, je vous en supplie ne me laissez pas, qu'ai-je fait ? Vous ne m'aimez plus ?**_ _Pleura la petite qui serrait sa mère de toutes ses forces._

 _ **-Mais si je t'aime bien encore, mais je ne puis rester auprès de vous. Je reprends ma vie, même si cela veut dire me séparer de toi. Lâche-moi Angélica ! Lâche-moi !**_ _Dit fermement sa mère._

 _ **-Maman je vous en prie, restez ! Maman ne m'abandonnez pas ! Pitié je serais sage !**_ _Cria sa fille qui ne lâchait pas prise._

 _ **-Tu n'y peux rien ! J'ai choisie ! C'est ici que je te quitte !**_ _Répondit avec émotion mais aussi avec force sa mère qui serrait les poignets de fille si rudement que cela lui faisait mal, pour la faire lâcher._

 _ **-Non maman, non !**_ _Répéta encore sa fille_ __ _en relevant ses beaux yeux humides vers elle._

 _La comtesse déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant et lui dit :_

 _ **-Angélica, quand tu seras une femme tu comprendras. Ecoute-moi !**_ _Ordonna-t-elle._ _ **–Ne laisse jamais un homme te déshonorer, même si il dit t'aimer ou tu devras faire comme moi ! Choisir !**_

 _A ces derniers mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour la petite fille, la comtesse ouvrit la porte de la voiture toujours tirée par les chevaux et poussa sa fille de toutes ses forces hors de celle-ci. Criant de surprise l'enfant tomba sans ménagement au sol bien que sa chute fut amortie par la neige. Une vive douleur s'empara d'elle dans tout son petit corps, elle réussit pourtant à se remettre debout et trouver la force de courir après la voiture qui s'éloignait au loin._

 _ **-Maman !**_ _Hurla-t-elle de sa voix enfantine. En courant l'air froid lui brulait la gorge, lui fouettait le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche le pied prit dans un plie de sa robe et tombe à terre relevant la tête une dernière fois, prenant appui sur ses mains, les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle ne vit plus qu'un point sur la ligne d'horizon._

 _ **-Maman…**_ _Murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix maintenant meurtrie par le froid._

 _Angélica venait d'être abandonnée par sa mère sur un chemin isolée en pleine forêt. La petite était totalement perdue elle ne reconnaissait pas le chemin, elle sanglotait, elle avait froid tellement froid que ça la brulait. La neige commença à tomber et le soleil à se coucher. Angélica, voulu faire demi-tour et marcha une bonne heure, quand à bout de force elle se laissa tomber sur le côté de la route ne sentant plus rien à ses extrémités. Combien de temps était-elle resté là, elle ne le savait pas, la colère avait fait place à la tristesse et maintenant elle ressentait plus rien. Et elle ferma les yeux voulant s'enfuir de cette réalité insupportable pour elle. Elle voulait tout oublier._

 _ **-Seigneur dieu !**_ _Entendit-elle au loin ainsi que le hennissement d'un cheval._ _ **-Pauvre enfant.**_

 _Elle se sentie prise à bras par un homme, sa voix elle croyait la reconnaître._

 _ **-Mais cette petite c'est**_ _..._ _ **La petite princesse du manoir ! Comme diable est-elle arrivée là ?**_ _Cette voix qui semblait si inquiète pour elle, elle l'avait reconnue c'était celle du mari de sa nourrice Cécilia._

 _ **-Ne craigniez rien petite demoiselle, je vous ramène chez vous.**_ _La rassura-t-il en l'enveloppant dans sa cape avant de monter à cheval. Et prendre la route du manoir Di Rosebourg._

 **Fin Flash-back :**

Ce qu'elle aurait préféré n'être qu'un cauchemar, était pourtant bien la réalité de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là. Après avoir était ramené chez elle, Angélica eut la fièvre pendant plusieurs jours, si bien que tout son entourage avait craint pour sa vie. Mais contre toute attente la petite fille qu'elle était avait surmonté la maladie, mais le chagrin lui était toujours bien présent dans son cœur. Maintenant à l'âge adulte elle se demandait toujours comme une mère pouvait abandonner son enfant ainsi. La rancœur qu'elle éprouvait encore vis-à-vis de cette femme même après temps d'année ne la quittait pas non plus, il fallait que cette femme s'explique. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le temps était couvert elle pouvait donc sortir sans mal. Quand elle arriva dans la cour d'un luxueux petit hôtel de Paris, elle se sentie plus déterminé que jamais, une domestique vient lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée en s'inclinant légèrement de elle, il était vrai qu'Angélica était vêtue comme une grande dame et de ce fait imposait le respect en un regard. La domestique l'étudia un moment du regard avant de dire :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle…

-Bonjour. Répondit Angélica en Français avec un grand sourire. –Je viens voir madame la comtesse.

La servante sembla un instant mal à l'aise et répondit : -Je suis navrée madame la comtesse ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui…

-Oh, je pense que madame fera une exception, pour moi aujourd'hui ! Coupa-t-elle fermement.

-Hum… commença la domestique peu sûr de la manière de procéder avec cette étrange inconnue à l'accent Italien. –Etes-vous, mademoiselle… une proche de madame la comtesse?

-On peut dire cela comme ça, alors vous m'annoncez auprès de votre maîtresse ou dois-je le faire moi-même ?! Demanda Angélica avec impatience.

-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Dit alors la domestique voyant que cette femme ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle amena l'étrangère au premier étage et fit signe Angélica d'attendre dans le couloir pendant que la domestique prévenait la comtesse de son arrivé. Angélica en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, cette résidence luxueuse, ses œuvres d'arts c'était bien là le goût de sa génitrice, elle sentit également l'odeur de cette femme dans la maison…

-Mademoiselle ? Appela la domestique en la sortant de ses pensées. –Madame la comtesse souhaite savoir qui demande à la rencontrer ?

-Madame la comtesse sait qui je suis. Répondit simplement Angélica, ne voulant pas se nommer et rester la plus discrète possible. –Maintenant excusez-moi… dit-elle en passant devant la domestique pour entrer dans le petit salon.

-Mais attendez… Dit la domestique affolée de cette initiative. –Je ne puis vous faire entrer ainsi…

Angélica se retourna vivement vers elle et lui ordonna sans détour : -Maintenant veuillez disposer ! J'ai à parler seule avec madame la comtesse. Et avant que la petite servante ne dise un mot de protestation elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Angélica n'avait que peu de temps devant elle, elle traversa alors le petit salon pour suivre l'odeur humaine de la comtesse qui la menait dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, elle vit en entrant une dame assise dans un fauteuil de profil devant la cheminée un livre à la main. Elle prit le temps de la détailler de la tête aux pieds et oui le temps avait fait son œuvre cette femme devant Angélica était vieille mais on pouvait deviner que cette femme devait être belle dans sa jeunesse. Quand la comtesse remarqua sa présence dans la pièce elle tourna la tête vers elle et se figea presque instantanément devant l'apparition qui venait d'entrer. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux sans un mot. C'est Angélica qui rompit le silence en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Et bien signora, je suis bien aise de vous trouver ici après tout ce temps ! Avait-elle dit en Italien pour que la domestique qui elle le savait écoutait à la porte ne comprenne pas à leur échange.

La comtesse la regardait sans rien dire trop stupéfaite pour parler, au bout des quelques minutes elle sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. –A qui ai-je l'honneur, jeune fille ? Car vous ne seriez être celle que je crois que vous êtes, si cette personne était encore de ce monde elle aurait 41 ans…

-Oui, madame c'est précisément mon âge. Répondit-elle avec douceur. –Je suis heureuse de constater que malgré tout vous vous souveniez encore de moi et m'avez reconnue, Mère ! Poursuivie Angélica en pesant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est impossible ! Trancha sa mère les yeux écarquillés, posant son livre sur la table à côté d'elle, choqués de voir son passé lui revenir en pleine figure !

-Impossible vous croyez ?

-Tu es morte, depuis des années…reprit sa mère comme pour elle-même.

-Touchez-moi mère ! Ordonna Angélica piquée au vif par ces mots, en saisissant la main vieillie de cette femme. –Je suis bien réelle !

-Comment ? Fut le seul mot qui vient aux lèvres de sa mère, qui contemplait le visage magnifique de sa fille qu'elle avait cru morte depuis des années. –Par quel maléfice tu es….

-Cela n'a aucune importance ! Répondit Angélica en lâchant sa main comme si elle s'y était brûlée ! –Ce qui l'est en revanche madame c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis ici devant vous…

-Que viens-tu chercher ici après tout ce temps ? Demanda sombrement sa mère sans vouloir la regarder.

-Vous n'en avez pas une idée mère ? Je veux des réponses et il est plus facile de les avoir quand les personnes concernées vivent encore !

-Il est vrai que je te dois bien cela ma fille. Se résolue enfin à dire la comtesse en faisant signe à sa fille de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Angélica s'assit en face d'elle et la vieille dame reprit : -Ecoute tu vas tout savoir, car je vois en ta venue aussi surprenante soit-elle, une occasion d'enterrer ce passé qui m'est trop lourd une fois pour toute !

-Et de m'y enterrer avec par la même occasion, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous ne pouvez pas oublier votre passé mère, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Le passé comme la vérité sont comme le corps des noyés, il remonte toujours à la surface c'est une des lois de la nature. Répliqua Angélica avec cynisme.

-…Mais de tout évidence ces lois ne semblent pas te concerner. Fit remarquer sa mère en faisant référence aux traits si angélique, si jeune de sa fille qui ne correspondait pas à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée de la sorte mère ? Demanda sa fille en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

-Avant toute chose…dit-elle après un long soupir. –Ce n'était pas contre toi ou ton frère, vous n'aviez rien à voir dans ma décision de partir.

La comtesse commença à lui expliquer le contexte difficile qui avait entouré la naissance Angélica et de son frère William. Elle était en ce temps-là mariée au comte de Verua, qui l'avait emmené avec lui à la cour de Savoie à Turin et dont elle avait eu quatre enfants. C'est là qu'elle avait connu, le duc de Savoie Victor Amédée II de Sardaigne (Le père d'Angélica) qui tomba follement amoureux d'elle vers 1688. Elle avait repoussé pendant longtemps ses avances avant de céder, trahie par sa famille et « encouragée » par Louis XIV, et de devenir sa maîtresse quasi-officielle. Alors qu'elle jouissait d'une position enviable et d'une réelle influence politique, elle se sentait prisonnière à Turin et n'était pas heureuse de sa vie. Alors elle organisa avec ses deux frères une évasion d'Italie rocambolesque le 4 octobre 1700 pour trouver refuge au tout début 1701 dans le couvent de sa tante. Depuis elle s'était remariée avec un homme qu'elle aimait et menait la vie qu'elle entendait sans rendre de compte à personne.

Après que la comtesse eut terminé son histoire, elle garda le silence observant le visage impassible de sa fille qui semblait ailleurs. En vérité cette histoire fit violement échos dans l'esprit d'Angélica, car à peu de détails près leur histoire de vie était la même. Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas ressembler à sa mère, se rendait compte qu'elles étaient pareilles.

-Comme tu me ressembles mon enfant…Finit par dire sa mère, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. –Tu es encore plus belle que je l'étais.

-La beauté, ma mère c'est elle qui a été la cause de mon malheur comme du votre ! Répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, visiblement elle voulait sans doute demander à sa fille développer son commentaire, mais Angélica la coupa avant qu'elle ne put le formuler à voix haute :

-Pas de question madame, ma vie ne vous concerne en rien. Dit-elle froidement.

-Comme il te plaira Angélica…Répondit sa mère en prononçant pour la première fois son nom. –Mais je vois dans tes yeux que mon histoire ne semble pas te surprendre, dois-je comprendre que…

-Pas de question ! Insista Angélica en levant les yeux vers sa mère toujours aussi perspicace, aussi intelligente.

-Je vois… murmura sa mère. « L'histoire s'est répétée une fois de plus »comprit-elle en voyant la réaction de sa fille face à son discours.

Après un silence Angélica se leva en disant : -Je vous remercie de ces réponses madame, je ne désire pas en entendre d'avantage, vous avez choisi votre destin et je le comprends mais ce que je ne cautionne pas c'est qu'une mère abandonne ses enfants de cette manière. Je comprends que vous ne m'aimiez pas !

-Ai-je dis que je ne t'aimais pas Angélica ? Réagit sa mère comme touchée par ces paroles.

-Ce n'ai pas le cas ?! Dit Angélica faussement étonnée.

-Ma fille… Commença sa mère après une profonde inspiration.

-Quoi ?! Coupa Angélica sans la regarder.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends, je mérite ta colère, mais te voyant ici après tout ce temps… Je voudrais que tu acceptes le repentir d'une vieille femme, je ne puis revenir en arrière, après tout ce que je vous ai fait à ton frère et à toi… Et pourtant j'aimerais de tout cœur ton indulgence et ton pardon. Termina-t-elle d'une voix sincère.

Angélica qui lui tournait le dos, pivota alors vers elle qui était toujours assise dans son fauteuil et lui dit : -Pourquoi je vous pardonnerais ?

La veille dame se leva enfin mais difficilement de son siège et vient vers elle.

-Parce que la vie semble t'avoir vengé, ma fille, tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Tu as visiblement l'autonomie. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la main gauche d'Angélica, où elle ne voyait pas d'alliance, donc pas de mari, et voyant les beaux atours de sa fille qui montraient qu'elle n'avait pas de problème d'argent, donc qu'elle était libre d'agir à sa guise. –C'est justement pour cela que ton cœur trouvera peut-être quelques raisons de me pardonner.

Puis sans un mot de plus sa mère lui prit la main et y glissa un objet avant d'ajouter : -Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons mon enfant.

-Non en effet. Confirma sa fille en sentant son cœur se serrer par tant d'émotions qui l'assaillir.

-Alors je te souhaite bonne chance, je remercie dieu d'avoir veillé sur toi comme il la fait. Au moins je t'aurais revue une dernière fois, je n'ai pas étais la mère que tu avais voulu, et j'en suis désolée…

A ces mots la comtesse serra sa fille dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, qui après comprit que ce serait le seul « je t'aime » qu'elle recevrait de cette femme.

-Que Dieu te garde mon enfant… Murmura sa mère en rompant leur étreinte. –Maintenant, vas !

-Adieux, maman… Souffla Angélica, retenant ses larmes et après un dernier regard sur sa mère s'en alla sans un mot.

De la fenêtre la comtesse regardait sa fille dans la cour qui partait, il lui semblait que les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui c'était sa fille qui partait pour toujours et elle qui restait. A cette pensée elle murmura : -Décidemment, ma fille quels sont les qualités et défauts que tu ne tiennes pas de moi !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue de Démétri :**

-Encore une fausse piste ! Rumina le traqueur Volturi. Des années de cherche et toujours rien. Cette maudite créature ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le garde avait parcouru toute l'Italie, il était allé au nouveau-monde, en France et dans d'autres pays et toujours rien aucune trace comme si elle avait complétement disparut de la surface de la Terre. Quelques fois par un heureux hasard il arrivait à sentir une piste, mais elle ne menait très souvent à rien. Il fallait qu'il attende qu'elle fasse un faux pas, mais il la savait prudente. Démétri redoutait par-dessus que les maîtres le rappel à Volterra et lui demande de rendre des comptes sur ses recherches infructueuses. Car cela était déjà arrivé, et les maîtres devenaient de plus en plus sévères aux vues des échecs répétés de leur meilleur pisteur. Démétri promettait milles souffrances à cette traîtresse. Maintenant avait une fois de plus reprit la route pour rentrer une nouvelle fois en Italie à la demande de maître Aro, quand il passa par Paris où il avait dut s'arrêter à cause du soleil. Il avait senti ce qu'il n'osait plus et n'aurais pas cru trouver ici. Sa délicieuse odeur. « Angélica » avait-il deviné tout de suite, le vampire végétarien avait dit vrai finalement, elle était bien en France ou du moins était passé par-là. Mais l'odeur était déjà en train de disparaître, il fallait donc suivre la piste maintenant. Enfin l'erreur qu'il attendait. Sans perdre un instant il se remit en chasse à la nuit tombée, cette fois elle ne lui échapperait pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur : Année 1780 :**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'Angélica était revenue vivre avec son ami Carlisle, même si cette dernière lui était revenue le cœur en mille morceaux de son voyage France. Avec patience il avait de nouveau réussi à lui redonner le sourire et le moral. Mais il sentait également qu'Angélica avait avec le temps pardonné à sa mère et elle gardait toujours avec elle le chapelet que sa mère lui avait donné et trois ans après cette dernière entrevue ils apprirent la mort de la comtesse.

Assis à son secrétaire, Carlisle étudiait les dernières découvertes médicales depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Cela lui sera bien utile quand il se rendra à Yorktown, la guerre y faisant rage il fallait être prêt pour toute intervention. Quand tout à coup le vampire se raidit en entendant hurler à l'étage.

-AH!AH ! AH ! CARLISLE !

« Angélica » Reconnu-t-il la voix. Il se rua à l'étage quand il se sentit percuté de plein fouet par Angélica complétement paniquée.

-Carlisle… Il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. –Allez voir je vous en prie…

-Angélica… commença doucement Carlisle.

-Allez voir ! Répéta-t-elle.

-Très bien. Céda le vampire. –Attendez-moi en bas.

Carlisle alla examiner la chambre de la jeune femme, et rien ni personne ne s'y trouvait comme elle l'affirmait. Il soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident se produisait en effet cela faisait quelques années que ça avait commencé. Angélica se plaignait de voir une silhouette noire ou une ombre apparaitre dans sa chambre quand elle était seule dans la pièce. Au début Carlisle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais ce phénomène persistait toujours au point de la terrorisée comme aujourd'hui. Il la rejoignit dans le salon où il la trouva assise les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il s'approcha quand elle parla :

-Vous venez me dire qu'il n'y a personne n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez croire que je suis folle ?

-Bien sûr que non Angélica, vous savez bien que je ne penserais jamais cela de vous. La rassura-t-il.

-Je l'ai vraiment vu Carlisle, cette ombre, cette silhouette dans ma chambre, je lisais tranquillement sur mon lit quand elle est apparût dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre.

-Mais à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda le vampire qui essayait désespérément de comprendre.

-Une ombre vous dis-je, une silhouette d'homme, je ne peux en distinguer le visage. Je perds la tête Carlisle ! Termina-t-elle d'un ton fataliste.

-Mais bien sûr non, il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout cela. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. –Allons venez avec moi, allons faire une promenade tous les deux. Proposa-t-il.

-Fort bien ! Dit simplement Angélica.

Quelques semaines plus tard, par une fin de soirée Angélica lisait tranquillement dans le salon, quand Carlisle rentra.

-A enfin ! Dit Angélica en le voyant arriver. –Je pensais que… Mais elle se tut en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Un grand homme se tenait derrière lui avec des cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, modestement vêtu, il avait une allure de soldat. Angélica regarda de nouveau Carlisle attendant une explication sur cet étrange visiteur, quand l'inconnu parla :

-C'est ta femme, j'imagine ?! Demanda-t-il à Carlisle en la désignant de la main.

-Oh non, répondit aussitôt Carlisle -Cher Garrett je vous présente la signorina Angélica Di Rosebourg, une amie qui vit avec moi et qui partage mon régime alimentaire. –Angélica. Appela-t-il. –Permettez que je vous présente Garrett, un nomade que j'ai rencontré à Yorktown.

Angélica s'avança doucement vers eux, étudiant du regard le dénommé Garrett. Et dit poliment: -Enchanté monsieur.

-Italienne ! Comprit Garrett rien qu'en entendant l'accent dans sa jolie voix.

-Si ! Répondit Angélica. –Et vous Anglais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Certainement pas ! Répondit le nomade comme choqué. –Américain s'il vous plait ! Corrigea-t-il.

-Oh, toutes mes excuses. Répondit Angélica avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Les britanniques, je ne peux pas les voir, même en peinture. Dit-il puis en posant une main sur l'épaule de Carlisle, il précisa : -Excuse-moi l'ami, à part toi bien sûr.

Et oui Carlisle était bien un anglais, mais ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque de l'autre.

-Carlisle, mon ami. Dit la jeune femme en le tirant vers elle. –Pouvons-nous causer une minute, excusez-nous monsieur Garrett. Rajouta-t-elle à son attention.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux vampires disparurent dans la pièce voisine.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez amené cet étranger ici ?! Demanda Angélica irritée d'être mise au pied du mur.

-Ne vous inquiétez dont pas Angélica. Répondit Carlisle. –Comme vous avez pu le constater il est vampire depuis peu. Et j'ai songé que lier connaissance avec d'autre nous ferait du bien à tous les deux… Il est un peu bourru je le reconnais mais vous verrez il est très sympathique.

-Je vois…Répondit Angélica en grinçant des dents. –Mais rassurez-moi il ne va tout de même pas s'installer ici ?!

-Juste quelques jours. Dit Carlisle avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Quelques jours ?! Répéta Angélica ahurie.

Trois semaines plus ce Garrett était toujours là, et une certaine tension était apparu entre l'Italienne et lui, du moment où le nomade avait appris qu'Angélica était « de sang royale » donc pour lui une royaliste, et du côté d'Angélica cet américain « Révolutionnaire » commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rudes épreuves avec ses idées idéalistes et surtout irréalisables. Elle avait appris que ce derniers avait été transformé par un vampire errant qui avait attaqué son groupe de soldat, que le vampire en question rassasier du sang de ses compagnons d'armes qu'il avait tué avec lui ne prit pas la peine de le vider lui entièrement de son sang, laissant involontairement le venin vampirique transformer l'humain qui gisait encore au sol dans la forêt. Mais cela arrivait assez souvent en temps de guerre, que des vampires soient créés involontairement. Le nomade qui ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature rebelle voulait partir encore et encore se battre pour son pays ! Admirable vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler constamment contre tous les pouvoirs en place. Angélica se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet et elle lui apprit l'existence des Volturi, mais elle comme Carlisle se gardaient bien de préciser les avoir côtoyer par le passé.

-Tu verras Di Rosebourg, les français aussi ils vont y venir ! Expliqua Garrett qui marchait devant elle dans la forêt. Carlisle pensait que de leur proposer une petite promenade dans les bois loin de la maison leur permettraient de briser la glace entre eux une bonne fois pour toute. Car les deux vampires n'avaient de cesse de se quereller à longueur de journée.

-C'est plus fort que toi nomade, tu ne parles que de ça ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-La révolution gagnera la France aussi ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Dit-il comme enflammé par ses propres paroles. –A bas les tirants !

-Mais certainement Garrett, comme ça ils mettront d'autres tirants à leur place, ils pilleront les monuments, burleront tout ce qui leur passeront sous les mains, tueront tout ceux qui ne penseront pas comme eux, ils saccageront tout et ils appelleront ça la république ! Conclue-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bien sûr, vous les royaliste cela ne vous dérange pas d'opprimer le peuple avec vos privilèges… Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

-Et vous les révolutionnaires ça ne vous pose pas de problème de conscience d'abattre et de saccager tout sur votre passage et de faire passer ça sur le nom de la république. Et après tu me dis que l'Amérique est le pays de la liberté, ne me fait pas rire.

-Tout à fait, l'Amérique est le pays de la liberté ! Dit-il convaincu.

-Sans rire, tu es vraiment naïf mon pauvre ami. La liberté pas pour tout le monde, et qu'est-ce que l'Amérique je te le demande un pays qui se bâti sur le génocide d'un peuple et sur l'esclavage d'un autre, non mais franchement bravo, le révolutionnaire. Ironisa-t-elle.

Sur ce dernier argument difficilement contestable le nomade ne savait que répondre.

-Et puis pourquoi perdre notre temps à nous quereller ainsi pour des problèmes de sociétés et de cultures humaines, Garrett ? demanda Angélica fatiguée de tout ceci.

-Oui, ben je vois qu'il est inutile d'en dire d'avantage. Grommela le nomade.

-Oh, mais qu'il est buté ! Ragea Angélica qui le devança et partie devant. –Puisque c'est comme ça nomade, restons-en là !

-Très bien votre Altesse ! Ironisa-t-il en mimant une révérence.

Et sur ces dernière paroles les deux vampires se séparaient, Angélica avait beau essayer de faire des efforts avec lui, lui de son côté préférait faire le dur d'oreille et le buté, et bien soit. Vraiment seul Carlisle semblait apprécier le nomade et Angélica désirait de tout cœur qu'il s'en aille. Garrett lui marcha jusqu'à un grand campement où il savait que le vampire végétarien qui aimait bien travaillait. Il voulait lui dire que c'était inutile d'essayer, une armistice, entre l'Italienne et lui, et qu'il allait donc reprendre sa route, mais avant qu'il ne trouve son ami un homme vient vers lui.

-Bien le bonjour nomade ! Le salua cet inconnu.

Garrett le dévisagea un moment avant de répondre : -un bon jour ça je ne suis pas sûr ! Répondit-il en continuant de dévisager son interlocuteur le nomade avait bien senti qu'il s'adressait à un vampire, mais celui était vêtu de curieuse manière, il portait un vêtement gris foncé avec quelques bordures qui lui donnait un air aristocrate « encore un » se dit-il alors. Puis il remarqua un collier avec ce qui ressemblait à un blason orné de la lettre « V » Sur l'instant cette lettre lui rappela quelque chose mais il ne savait dire quoi, alors il demanda : -Je peux savoir ce que voulais l'ami ?!

L'étrange vampire lui sourit et répondit : -Je suis à la recherche d'une veille amie, j'ai ouïe dire qu'elle vagabondait par ici ? Elle est à peu près de cette taille. Dit-il en indique gestuellement de sa main 1m70. –Pas désagréable à regarder. L'auriez-vous vu ?

-Oh, vous parlez de l'Italienne, Angélica ?! Comprit Garrett en voyant soudain les yeux du vampire en face de lui s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur.

-Celle-là même ! Confirma le vampire.

-Oui je viens de la quitter, elle est partie par-là ! Expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le chemin du bout du doigt.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur. Dit simplement le vampire tout sourire avant de disparaitre.

Garrett haussa les épaules puis continua sa route, quand soudain il eut comme un flash.

« **Les Volturi, sont une famille très puissant, comme une famille royale et ils portent comme signe distinctif un collier représentant les armoiries de le clan en forme de « v** »

Tels furent les mots d'Angélica, quand elle lui avait parlé de ces Volturi, alors le nomade se demanda soudainement si il ne venait pas là de commettre la pire des imprudences.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ! Se dit-il horrifié de sa stupidité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le traqueur couru à travers la forêt suivant avec ardeur la piste encore fraîche de sa proie. L'excitation de la chasse et l'espoir de mettre enfin la main sur elle après toutes ces années lui faisait oublier les précautions qu'il se devait de prendre face à un vampire doté d'un pouvoir comme le sien. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une idée en tête « l'attraper » coute que coute. Il sauta alors dans un arbre et huma l'air, c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à ressentir d'une façon aussi nette l'odeur et l'aura de la fugitive. Démétri repéra sa proie en direction des montagnes, il se savait proche du but, reprenant sa traque de branches en branches, d'arbres en arbres il sentait sa confiance en lui et ses capacités encore inégalés de traqueur refaire surface en lui, enfin il allait l'avoir, cette peste allait lui payer cher ses années d'humiliations qu'il avait dû endurer auprès des maîtres et de la garde aux vus de ces échecs répéter dans la poursuite de l'Italienne.

Le vampire s'arrêta devant une rivière qui traversait les bois, bordé de rocher, idéale pour faire disparaitre ses traces, la lumière du jour passait par quelques interstices que formait les sapins tout autour de la rivière. Humant encore une fois le vent qui soufflait dans sa direction, la rosée du matin apporté un air de fraîcheur en plus de l'humidité constante du lieu, le ciel était voilé de ses nuages, se concentrant il ferma les yeux une seconde et après une inspiration les ouvris. Aussitôt la stupeur envahie ses traits parfaits, droit devant lui de l'autre côté de la rivière se trouvait celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination, mais la façon qu'elle avait de le toiser lui suffit à comprendre que ce n'en était pas une. C'était bien Angélica Di Rosebourg qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Sortant de sa stupeur le traqueur reprit constance et salua la vampire d'une inclinaison de la tête, un bras derrière le dos.

-Principessa ! Dit-il d'un ton formel en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, elle était vêtue comme un homme, bien que ses vêtements aient été adapté à sa taille de femme, elle portait une veste en velours sombre couleur prune, avec une chemise d'un blanc éclatant bordé de dentelle en dessous de son corsage noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur lacé sur les côtés, ainsi que des bottes en cuir noir montant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux épousant la forme de ses jambes finement sculptés. A sa fine taille, une ceinture sur laquelle se trouvait un pistolet et enfin sur sa tête un chapeau tricorne feutré noir, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant au bas de son dos étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval tenue par un simple ruban. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme que Démétri avait connu autrefois. L'homme se sentis malgré lui intimidé et impressionné par cette métamorphose flagrante. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait rien perdue de sa superbe, bien au contraire.

Après un silence pesant il la vit bouger avec élégance, mais ses poings ganté restés serrés le long de son corps. Le garde resté surprit par l'intensité de son regard, aucune émotion sur son magnifique visage. Puis elle desserra les lèvres et d'une voix douce mais ferme elle répondit :

-Principessa… Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a point appelé ainsi ! Et bien traqueur ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, sans même appeler le vampire par son prénom.

-Soixante ans chère mademoiselle Di Rosebourg…Répondit-il avec cynisme.

-Seulement! Soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas encore assez selon moi…

A quelques mètres plus loin derrière Démétri se cachait le nomade Garrett dans un sapin et observait la scène pas très loin de lui entre les deux vampires. Que diable cet homme pouvait bien vouloir à cette vampire, bien qu'il soit en désaccord avec elle, son instinct lui disait qu'elle était en danger, non pas que le nomade voulait jouer les preux chevaliers, mais il sentait la tension monter entre eux. Curieux comme il était, et rebelle face à toute forme d'autorité, il fallait qu'il guette, qu'il sache ce qui se tramait, pas loin de lui. Tendant l'oreille il écoutait leur conversation comme si il était à leur côté.

- **Non immaginavo di trovarti qui** ! Dit l'homme froidement.

 **-Perché sei venuto qui**?! Répondit Angélica sur le même ton.

Le nomade grogna de frustration, naturellement les deux vampires parlaient en Italien, il ne comprenait donc pas leur échange.

 **-Tu lo sai Angélica**! Dit calmement le traqueur. – **Sono venuto per te** !

Angélica, quant à elle tachait de rester calme face à lui. Elle savait qu'il venait pour elle, c'était évident. –Tu sembles Démétri caresser l'illusion que je vais te suivre avec le sourire…mais j'ai le regret de te faire savoir que je n'ai pas l'intention ou même l'envie de venir avec toi ! Expliqua-t-elle fermement.

L'Italienne voyait l'expression du traqueur se modifier signe qu'il perdait patience, comme si pour lui ce n'était qu'un caprice de petite fille. Angélica voulu alors le provoquer pour qu'il fasse un seul pas vers la rivière ou encore essaye de sauter au-dessus pour l'atteindre, c'est alors qu'elle pourrait le neutraliser le plus vite possible en se servant de son don, il fallait titiller l'arrogance du garde.

-…Tes yeux ! Remarqua enfin le vampire. –Ils sont…bredouilla-t-il ahuri de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ! -As-tu été en contact avec ce vampire qui se dit végétarien ?! Carlisle Cullen !

-Je pourrais te répondre que cela ne te regarde pas traqueur ! Mais comme je n'ai rien à cacher je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir… Il y a quelques jours j'ai en effet rencontré monsieur Cullen, une pure question de providence car je ne l'avais point revu depuis son départ d'Italie. Il m'a fait part de cette visite que toi-même et Félix lui avait rendu il y a quelques années. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est en rien mêlé à mon choix de régime alimentaire ou encore à ma décision de vous quitter ! Jamais je ne l'aurais mis en danger de la sorte ! Et tu le sais !

C'était évidemment un énorme mensonge, mais fallait être convainquent pour mettre Carlisle hors de cause. Le garde semblait perplexe.

-Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité, traîtresse ! Lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

-Pauvre petit, cela m'est égale si tu ne crois pas ce que je te dis ! Répliqua-t-elle encore une fois sur le même ton que lui avant de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?! Demanda-t-il agacé.

-Toi ! Très sincèrement j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que l'on me reproche. Dit-elle calmement. -Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que si tu tiens tant que cela à me ramener à tes maîtres tu devras d'abord me tuer !

Garrett toujours dans son arbre commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur la suite des évènements, devait-il intervenir ou non ?

 **-Aro, non sarà molto contento che ti uccido !** Lui répondit le vampire d'une voix sombre.

Encore une fois il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Ce qui rendait le choix plus difficile.

A l'entente de ce nom les traits d'ange de l'Italienne se firent plus durs. –Va-t'en Démétri, tant que je te le permets encore ! Menaça-t-elle.

-Oh, C'est une menace ? Renvoya-le vampire avec arrogance, puis il avança d'un pas et le bout de son pied toucha l'eau de la rivière.

-Un conseil d'amie je dirais ! Rectifia Angélica en levant lentement le bras droit devant elle le poing serré avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Assez ! Le jeu a assez duré maintenant c'est fini tu vas….

-C'est fini en effet… murmura-t-elle en écartent les doigts de sa main, c'est alors qu'un jais de glace se forma au-dessus de la rivière en se propulsant à vitesse fulgurante droit sur leVolturi, emprisonnent sa jambe pour ensuite atteindre le bas de son torse et ses avant-bras. Incapable de s'en libérer cette glace collait à lui comme le coquillage sur son rocher. Le traqueur choqué de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, grognait de rage. Sifflait contre la vampire qui s'approchait lui en marchant sur la passerelle de glace formée sur la rivière.

-Quelle stupidité Démétri… Commença Angélica. –Tu es d'une prétention, dis-moi tu as réellement cru que tu pourrais t'en prendre à moi tout seul ? Et oui je suis plus forte que tu semblais le croire, autrement tu ne t'aurais pas fait avoir comme simple un novice. Dit-elle en se riant de lui.

-Angélica…Commença le garde en mauvaise posture, mais elle le coupa sèchement.

-Que devrai-je faire de toi, traqueur ? As-tu seulement conscience que je pourrais te tuer, et enfin avoir la paix ?! Expliqua-t-elle en agrippant la mâchoire du vampire de sa main droite, laissant un gel glacial s'échapper de sa main empêchant ce dernier de parler. –Mais, je ne suis pas du genre à tuer pour le plaisir et je ne vais certainement pas faire cette joie à tes maîtres qui seraient ravis de se servir de ta mort contre moi…Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, écoute bien traqueur ! –Tu vas rentrer chez toi et transmettre un message… Si à l'avenir je te trouve encore, toi ou un autre sur mon chemin…je serais sans pitié, je ne fais pas partie de votre clan et j'entends vivre mon éternité comme je l'aurais décidé ! Est-ce bien clair comme ça !

Angélica retira sa main du visage de Démétri et commença à se reculer lentement sans perdre le vampire encore prit dans la glace des yeux. Garrett qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors comme ça elle avait un don, même Carlisle ne lui en avait pas parlé. C'était très impressionnant et il était ravi de ne pas être dans la position du traqueur. Il vit ensuite Angélica tourner le dos au vampire pour reprendre calmement sa route, quand soudain le nomade vit ce dernier fou de rage réussir à se dégager de l'emprise de la glace prêt à reprendre sa traque. C'est alors que sans réfléchir Garrett sauta de sa branche et à une vitesse folle rattrapa le traqueur et à l'instant où celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au vampire qu'il avait senti soudainement arrivé de nulle part, le nomade lui porta un violent coup à tête qui le fit s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd laissant apparaitre une fissure béante sur son crâne. Angélica qui s'était retournée également en sentant Garrett approcher le regardait l'air plus que surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis le vampire abandonna le corps encore inerte du Volturi et couru rejoindre la vampire, arrivé à sa hauteur il lui agrippa le poignet pour qu'elle le suive.

-Tu l'as tué ? Demanda-t-elle en ne voyant pas Démétri faire le moindre mouvement.

-Non, je l'ai seulement assommé. Répondit-il avec empressement. -Maintenant Di Rosebourg vient avec moi, quand la fissure sa tête va se refermer il va se relever et surtout se souvenir de qui lui a fait ça ! Aller vient !

Sans un mot de plus les deux vampires prirent la fuite. Angélica toujours agrippé par Garett le suivait, tracent les bois en longent la rivière.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda la vampire.

-Tais-toi, je connais une cachette où il ne nous trouvera pas !

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rivière au sommet de la cascade et sautèrent pour atteindre la rive d'en bas, c'est alors que Garrett fit passer Angélica derrière la cascade en longent la paroi en pierre.

-Continue encore un peu et tu verras une ouverture dans la roche. Lui indiqua le nomade derrière elle.

Arrivé à l'étroite ouverture elle se glissa à l'intérieur suivi de près par Garrett qui lui avait un peu plus de mal à entrer, dans un espace restreint mais suffisamment grand pour deux. Les deux vampires avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux bassins, l'humidité des lieux faisait perler des gouttes d'eau sur la roche, l'endroit était totalement plongé dans la pénombre mais ce n'était pas un problème pour des vampires qui voyaient aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas frénétique venant de l'extérieur c'était sans doute Démétri qui les cherchait, il lui avait en effet pas fallu longtemps pour se relever du coup de Garrett.

-Comment connais-tu cette cachette ? Demanda Angélica.

-Quand j'étais encore humain ces caches nous servaient à nous cacher des tuniques rouges, ça nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois… et comme l'eau efface les traces, aussi grand traqueur que soit ce vampire il ne nous trouvera pas ici ! Dit-il visiblement sûr de lui.

-Je vois ! Répondit seulement Angélica les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Juste une question Di Rosebourg… Commença Garrett. –Qu'est-ce que ce type te voulait ?!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires n'est-ce pas Garrett ?! Dit-elle d'une voix agacée avec son accent italien.

-Je t'ai tout de même aidé sur ce coup, là ! Lui fit remarquer le nomade.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! Rétorqua la vampire. –Je contrôlais la situation…

-Au début peut-être mais après…

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

-Sa t'arracherais ta langue de royaliste de juste me dire merci ? Lui reprocha Garrett.

-…Merci Garrett. Dit à contre cœur la vampire après une hésitation.

-Ouais bon, ça ira. Tu aurais peut-être dut le tuer tu sais ?!

-Non, même si tu peux me croire cela ne m'aurait pas posé problème de lui arracher la tête.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi c'est quoi l'histoire avec les Volturi ? Insista encore Garrett.

Après un soupir elle commença à parler : -Alors voilà pour simplifier, il y a quelques années j'ai fuie leur clan, car je voulais changer de vie et ce contre la volonté des trois dirigeants du clan, mais on ne tourne pas le dos aux Volturi sans conséquences, et depuis ils me traquent car pour eux j'ai…

-T'as déserté ! Termina Garrett.

-On peut dire cela comme ça, oui ! Pour le moment ils n'ont pas vraiment de motifs pour m'arrêter, car je n'ai jamais fait allégeance aux Volturi, comme je n'ai jamais enfreint les lois les plus sacrées de notre monde. –Mais si je tuais le meilleur pisteur de leur clan cela leur donnerai une raison de s'en prendre à moi.

-Mais comment pourraient-ils savoir que c'est toi ? Demanda Garrett.

\- Crois-moi ils le seraient. Mais toi pourquoi tu m'as aidé Garrett ?

-En fait pour tout te dire c'est moi qui l'ai sans le vouloir mener à toi, il est venu à moi me poser des questions et sans réfléchir je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait savoir ce n'est que quand j'ai remarqué son collier que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Excuse moi j'ai été idiot.

-Oh, je suis touché mon cher, je compte tant que cela pour toi ? Dit-elle avec un léger rire.

-Te donne pas autant d'importance Di Rosebourg ! Je préfère me dire que je me révolte contre l'autorité de ces tirants et leur système monarchique…

-Si tu le dis… Dit Angélica peu convaincue.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant, retourneras-tu chez Carlisle ? Lui demanda le nomade.

-Malheureusement je pense qu'aux vues de ces nouvelles circonstances, je vais devoir le quitter et continuer ma route seule, c'est maintenant trop dangereux pour moi comme pour lui de voyager ensemble.

-Alors où vas-tu aller ?

-Je l'ignore. Et toi tu sais où tu vas aller ?

-Je pensais partir vers le nord le climat y est plus clément pour nous autres. Répondit le nomade, il sembla hésiter un moment mais il finit par dire : -Ecoute Di Rosebourg même si on a eu des engueulades, et malgré la différence fondamentale de notre visions des choses, je pense qu'ensemble on aura plus de chance de s'en tirer, alors si ça te dit au lieu de se séparer, on a qu'à partir du même côté ? Proposa-t-il.

-Vraiment ? ! Lâcha Angélica ahurie. –Merci de la proposition Garrett, mais juste une chose, tu m'as aidé alors dois-je en conclure que nous sommes amis maintenant ?

-Amis ?… Je ne sais pas encore, mais partenaire…Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle qui lui tendit aussitôt la sienne avec un sourire. Puis ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'armistice entre eux. –Partenaires ça c'est sûr ! Confirma Garrett. –Alors l'Italienne, tu viens avec moi ?

-…Oui, Garrett j'en suis ! Répondit-t-elle. –Je pense qu'on peut sortir, il doit être partir maintenant.

-Ah ben enfin. Répondit-il en brisant leur poigné de main. –J'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux attributs, j'en ai ma claque.

Angélica resta immobile devant lui, cet homme avait une façon de s'exprimer déconcertante.

-Tu as vraiment un langage de rufian Garrett, il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus parce que là c'est ni fait ni à faire.

-Ah, les femmes….Soupira Garrett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant où j'ai à l'esprit une idée complétement cinglée, mais ça je vous laisserais en juger. A bientôt.

Pour le moment je vous mets la traduction du dialogue en Italien entre Angélica et Démétri :

D- **Je n'imaginais pas te trouver ici !**

A- **Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?**

D- **Tu le sais Angélica, je suis venu pour toi !**

D- **Aro ne sera pas très content que je te tue !**


	3. Jusqu'à ce que le vent tourne

**Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant, je tiens à remercier personnellement « amooureuse » « l** **ola vegas » et « CL » pour leur reviews. Qui m'ont motivée à bloque pour finir ce nouveau chapitre. La puissance d'une review est impressionnante… Et je remercier aussi tous les autres qui la suivent. Bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Point de vue extérieur : ( Volterra )**

Le traqueur restait immobile devant les trônes de ses maîtres. Aro venait de lâcher sa main, et avait par conséquent vu le lamentable échec de Démétri, qui si proche du but s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Aro afficha d'abord une mine perplexe en évaluent dans son esprit ce qu'il venait de voir, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire discret. Il retourna s'asseoir avant de parler :

-Et bien, Démétri, nous avons bien failli te perdre.

-En effet, mon seigneur. Répondit celui-ci bien mal à l'aise de devoir le reconnaître devant eux.

-Alors où est-elle ?! Demanda Caïus d'une voix froide et sombre.

-Notre Angélica se trouve ou plutôt se trouvait…Rectifia Aro de sa voix calme. –En Amérique, car maintenant qu'elle se sait découverte elle a sans aucun doute déjà changé d'endroit, elle est…très prudente. Expliqua-t-il non sans une légère frustration dans sa voix.

-Pourtant cette prudence n'a pas empêché Démétri de la retrouver. Précisa Caïus.

-Certes, mais cependant il fut incapable de la ramener à la maison. Ajouta Aro, avec une teinte de reproche.

Démétri lui écoutait leur conversation sans un mot, trop humilié par son échec, et touché dans sa fierté. Il s'était laissé avoir avec une telle facilité qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Aro quant à lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que lui disait Caïus, son esprit semblait prit dans une rêverie qui au fil des dernières années était devenue une habitude chez lui. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du traqueur, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un tel changement chez son Angélica, son don s'était largement développé avec le temps, son apparence était différente et surtout son regard, autrefois si doux avait aujourd'hui une expression plus dure et laissait entrevoir une détermination sans faille. Bien qu'il en fût très impressionné le roi n'en montra rien. Mais un autre détail l'avait déstabilisé…ses yeux. Ses prunelles qui étaient d'un pourpre sombre sublime avaient pris une teinte or foncé, signe qu'elle avait changé de régime alimentaire. Aro savait également par Démétri qu'Angélica avait avoué avoir vue Carlisle, ce qui voulait dire que son vieil ami n'avait pas voulu signaler cette visite, donc qu'il la protégeait un minimum. Un autre détail, mais qui cette fois ne le perturbait pas au contraire, il aurait pu en être furieux, mais non, il appréciait trop Carlisle pour lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé cette entrevue secrète. Il se disait même que cela pourrait lui être utile, il réfléchit alors à une autre manière de tirer profit de cet élément, si Angélica prenait le risque de garder contact avec Carlisle cela voudrait dire qu'elle reviendra le voir, il faudra donc garder ce vampire sous surveillance. Un jour le piège se refermerait.

-Je recommande de lancer un avis de recherche et d'arrêt à son encontre, nous ne pouvons plus garder cette affaire secrète, que tout vampire nomade ou faisant parti d'un clan ayant vu ou entendu parler d'elle, nous le fasse savoir ! Expliqua Caïus. –Ne lui laissons aucune possibilité de refuge ou d'échappatoire.

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Aro en acquiesçant à cette idée.

Marcus, lui pour seule réponse soupira. Il avait un avis bien à lui sur la question et bien qu'Aro le connaisse il décida de l'ignorer.

Démétri, en ce qui le concerne rageait intérieurement de voir « cette affaire » lui échapper et devenir publique, maintenant il en ferait une affaire personnelle, sa réputation de meilleur traqueur était en jeu, désormais. Puis Aro posa son regard sur lui et dit :

-Tu reprendras tes recherches, mais Félix se joindra à toi, dans cette délicate entreprise…

-Cela ne sera pas…Ne put s'empêcher de dire Démétri avant qu'Aro lui lance un regard qui le fit taire instantanément

-Je l'exige ! Dois-je rappeler à ta mémoire qu'elle est bien plus forte que toi désormais ! A l'avenir je te conseil d'être moins sûr de toi, que cela ne te desserve pas une nouvelle fois !

Le ton du maître était sans appel si bien que le traqueur ne pouvait que s'incliner devant sa volonté.

-A vos ordres, maître. Dit respectueusement Démétri, sachant qu'il était inutile de défier les maîtres et encore moins Aro.

-Et une dernière chose. Dit celui-ci. –William viendra avec vous, toi et Félix le formeraient à utiliser son don sur le terrain.

Démétri inclina seulement la tête pour acquiescer, voyant là une punition aux vus de ses échecs répétés dans sa mission. Il aurait volontiers tué Angélica de ses mains mais malheureusement, il la fallait vivante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William restait devant sa fenêtre à regarder le paysage qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien, avec un air absent. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras lui enlacer la taille, une fine forme de femme se pressent contre son dos. A ce geste tendre il pensa aussitôt à sa sœur qui avait pour habitude de faire cela quand il n'était pas bien.

-William, mon cher ? Appela la douce voix de Corin. – Quelque chose te trouble ?

-Rien de grave. Répondit-il dans un soupir et se retournant vers elle. –Les maîtres souhaitent que j'accompagne Démétri et Félix dans leur mission.

-Je vois. Dit Corin déçue qu'il doive partir. –Pour les aider à retrouver ta sœur ? Devina-t-elle sans surprise.

-En effet ! Répondit simplement William. A la vérité il n'aimait pas qu'on aborde ce sujet et Corin le savait très bien. Elle avait rarement vue un sourire sur les lèvres de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'elle pourrait remplacer le vide que sa sœur avait laissé dans son cœur. Corin savait aussi que William ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle et la vampire l'avait accepté, mais de le savoir dehors en mission pour retrouver sa sœur l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

-Cela veut dire que tu pourrais partir pour quelques années ?

William ne répondit pas, pour seule réponse il embrassa tendrement sa compagne avant de partir de ses appartements. Corin soupira en le voyant partir, elle alla s'asseoir dans le bureau de son amant dans la pièce à côté, malgré son absence, l'ombre d'Angélica était toujours entre eux quand bien même, elle utilisait son don sur lui pour qu'il se sente heureux de cette vie et alléger sa mélancolie et sa peine. La vampire leva les yeux sur le bureau et vit un cadre en bois finement orné, avec pour portrait peint en son centre celui d'une femme. « Encore elle » Pensa Corin en sentant la colère, mêlé à sa jalousie envers cette femme, monter en elle. En contemplant le visage magnifique d'Angélica, ses yeux semblaient regarder fixement Corin, avec une expression douce émanant de ce portrait. « Il t'aime plus que moi » Pensa encore Corin. Puis elle finit par s'adresser au portrait, comme si elle pouvait parler à Angélica à travers lui.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu gardes toujours tout son amour pour toi seule !? Demanda Corin avant de prendre le portrait et de le mettre, la face contre le bureau, ne supportant plus de la voir. –Par les tout dieux…murmura-t-elle tout bas. –Faites qu'elle meure !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Carlisle rentra à la maison ce soir-là pour la première fois il n'entendit point de querelles ou d'éclat de voix venant de l'intérieur et c'était chose étonnante, Angélica et Garrett avaient-ils trouvé un terrain d'entente finalement ? Puis en allant dans le salon, l'Anglais trouva les deux vampires assis calmement dans leur fauteuil comme si ils attendaient son retour, Carlisle remarqua également deux malles de voyage dans le coin à droite de l'entrée du salon. C'est en voyant l'air interrogateur de son vieil ami, qu'Angélica se leva et vint vers lui.

-Mon ami, venez avec moi, il faut que je vous parle. Dit-elle en prenant sa main pour qu'il la suive sur le perron à l'extérieur. Carlisle eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la mine grave d'Angélica, une fois dehors il lui posa la question :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Après un silence son amie lui répondit : -Il faut que je m'en aille Carlisle.

Bien qu'il ait dû s'y attendre un jour ou l'autre cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

-Mais…pourquoi donc ? Furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent aux lèvres.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous annoncer cela de cette façon, mais aujourd'hui j'ai eus la surprise d'un visiteur indésirable.

Sans attendre davantage elle lui raconta cette désagréable journée, pour arriver à sa décision de partir avec Garrett, Carlisle fut toute fois heureux de savoir que le nomade partait avec elle, mais il sentait également une profonde tristesse de la voir partir aussi vite. Mais encore une fois, il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle dans cette histoire, il était vrai que si elle ne partait pas maintenant il serait lui aussi en danger, si cela n'était déjà pas le cas. Le docteur devait se faire une raison et la laisser partir. Leur vie ensemble était terminée.

-J'aurai tant voulu que cela se passe autrement mon ami. Dit-elle attristée.

-Et moi donc, ma chère Angélica, mais nous savions que cela arriverai, même si la vie que nous avons eu ici n'a pas toujours été des plus divertissante pour une jeune femme je rends grâce à dieu de nous avoir accordé autant d'années. Merci d'être resté vivre avec moi aussi longtemps…

-Je vous en prie Carlisle, c'est moi qui ne pourrais jamais assez, vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est grâce à vous que je peux enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et nous nous reverrons j'en suis certaine.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Carlisle qui sourit enfin. –Quand partez-vous ?

-Dès ce soir !

Sans en ajouter davantage Angélica serra Carlisle dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

-Comme vous allez me manquer Angélica. Murmura le vampire.

-Vous aussi, prenez soin de vous mon ami.

-Où allez-vous aller ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est mieux que vous n'en sachiez rien. Expliqua-t-elle en brisant leur étreinte.

-C'est vrai. Reconnut-il. –Mais de grâce faîtes-moi savoir que vous allez bien, quand vous le pourrez. Vous savez que je suis de nature inquiet.

-Je vous le promets Carlisle.

-Bon, les enfants ! Intervient Garrett qui sortait de la maison avec les deux malles dans les mains. –Angélica il est temps de prendre la route. Lui rappela-t-il.

-J'arrive Garrett. Répondit-elle en souriant à Carlisle avant de rentrer à l'intérieur chercher ses dernières affaires.

Garrett lui posa les malles sur le perron avant de dire : -Diable, pourquoi les femmes ont-elles toujours besoin d'emporter toute leur chambre dans leurs bagages ? Plaisanta-t-il, mais en voyant le regard triste de Carlisle il se ressaisit et lui dit en passant une main sur son épaule. –Ne t'inquiète dont pas l'ami je veillerai sur ta princesse… Mais je t'en prie ne lui répète surtout pas.

-Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle Garrett, mais sache que malgré sa force, émotionnellement elle est fragile. Ne l'a contrarie pas inutilement.

-Ça risque d'être difficile, mais je vais essayer. Ne t'angoisse pas il ne lui arrivera rien. Assura-t-il.

Sur ces derniers mots Angélica revint avec son manteau sur le dos, chapeau sur la tête. Prête à partir.

-Alors votre Altesse, on peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton humoristique.

-Oui je suis prête Garrett.

Angélica dit une dernière fois au revoir à son ami, et partie avec Garrett dans la nuit vers les terres du Canada .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angélica nota une grande différence entre la vie de nomade avec Garrett et celle qu'elle avait avec Carlisle. Elle devait admettre que la façon de vivre du nomade lui convenait bien mieux que de rester constamment à la maison comme elle l'avait fait avant. Avec Garrett, ils louaient des chambres dans des auberges ici et là, plus pour elle que pour le nomade. Se faisant passer pour des cousins, devant les humains trop curieux. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors ou à voyager au bout d'un moment une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux, aussi différent étaient-ils les deux vampires avaient un point commun qui les réunissait, un besoin désespéré de liberté. Mais la liberté à un prix et cela Angélica le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Bien qu'elle avait encore de quoi tenir plusieurs années ses finances commençaient à approcher de la limite qui pour elle était celle de l'acceptable pour assurer son train de vie. Un matin elle aborda le sujet avec Garrett. Ils avaient profité d'un ciel particulièrement nuageux pour sortir en forêt.

-Tu sais Garrett, il faudrait penser à un moyen de remplir le portefeuille…

-Si déjà tu arrêtais un peu de dépenser sans compter pour tes tenues de luxe pas très discrètes, tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de cela. Lui fit remarquer son compagnon de voyage.

-Excuse-moi cher ami, mais ce n'est pas parce que je voyage en nomade que cela veut dire que je dois me vêtir comme une gueuse. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et bien ça ne te ferait pas de mal, princesse ! Rajouta Garrett.

-Allons, tu es bien content que j'ai de l'agent toi aussi. Lui fit remarquer à son tour Angélica. –Alors comment fait-on ?

-Tu dois bien le savoir, non ? Rétorqua Garrett. –Vous les nobles, vous avez l'art et la manière de voler les paysans…

-Garrett ! Dit plus fermement Angélica mécontente. –Arrête ton numéro de théâtre un instant. Je te parle sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si l'argent tombait du ciel !

Sur ces derniers mots, ils entendirent venir par le nord, une étrange calèche tirée par plusieurs chevaux, cette calèche passa su le sentier en contre-bas d'où les deux vampires se tenaient.

-C'est un convoi, qui transporte l'argent des banques vu comme cette calèche est conçu. Expliqua Garrett. –Dis-moi, dieu doit bien t'aimer pour répondre à tes demandes aussi vite.

Angélica étudia un moment son compagnon de route du regarde avant de répondre :

-Attend, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'attaquer ce convoi ? Demanda-t-elle en comprenant l'idée dans les yeux du nomade.

-Et pourquoi non ? C'est bien toi qui dit que nous avons besoin d'argent ? Alors quand l'argent vient à nous il ne faut pas s'en priver. Aller vient le diner est servi. Clama-t-il joyeusement, et avant qu'elle ne réponde il partit dans la direction du convoi.

Angélica elle, soupira : -Et après c'est les nobles les voleurs, je rêve…

En amassant le butin, une fois s'être rassasié du sang des soldats en charge du convoi, Garrett lui prenait ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'intéressant sur les morts avant de les regrouper dans la calèche et d'y mettre le feu. Angélica quant à elle au lieu de se nourrir du sang des chevaux comme s'y était attendu Garrett, n'avait pas hésité à se nourrir du sang des gardes avec lui, démontrant ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre son ancien régime alimentaire. Elle se gardait bien de le dire mais ce cambriolage improvisé, et l'excitation que cela lui avait procurée sur le moment et le gout du sang humain dans sa bouche lui donna la sensation d'être de nouveau vivante, d'être libre. C'était une sensation délicieuse. Bien sûr pour des humains cette scène macabre aurait provoquée l'horreur, l'indignation devant ce crime abjecte, mais il faut savoir que pour des vampires c'est une chose tout à fait normale, banale même, c'est dans leur nature de prendre la vie des autres pour prolonger la leur. Bien qu'Angélica n'aime pas tuer, et n'y prend aucun plaisir à le faire comme certains vampires. Elle le faisait car c'était nécessaire pour survivre.

-Alors comme ça tu reprends les vieilles habitudes Di Rosebourg ? Lui lança Garrett.

-Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater. Répondit-elle avec détachement.

-Moi qui croyais que tu étais comme Carlisle, décidément tu me surprendras toujours.

-Non je ne suis pas comme Carlisle, je m'adapte seulement aux nouvelles circonstances, avec le sang humain je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir aussi souvent que je devais le faire avec le sang animal. Même si ce régime alimentaire m'a apporté une grande maitrise de moi-même et de ma soif de sang. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Dit Garrett. –Je t'avoue que cela m'impressionne, bon maintenant ramenons le butin à la maison.

Au moment de prendre la route du retour, le vent apporta avec lui une étrange odeur qui chatouilla l'odorat de la jeune femme, Garrett lui ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention et parti devant. Angélica se redressa et huma une nouvelle fois l'air pour être sûr, et là pas de doute possible c'était bien une odeur humaine. Pourtant il lui semblait bien avoir éliminé tous les soldats du convoi. Elle suivi donc la direction de cette odeur qui l'intriguait car elle était légèrement différente de toute autre odeur qu'elle avait pu sentir jusqu'là. Angélica s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt quand son ouille capta des battements de cœur saccadés et une respiration irrégulière. Elle écarta des branchages devant elle et aperçue une petite silhouette courir à toutes jambes devant elle, comme si cet humain avait compris qu'elle l'avait repéré. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le prit en chasse en sautant dans les arbres, de branche en branche, elle le rattrapa aisément. Elle bondit non loin de lui sans qu'il la voit, mais avant qu'elle ne lui mette la main dessus elle entendit le petit humain hurler de douleur en tombant à terre, arrêtant ainsi sa course à travers la forêt. En s'arrêtant elle qu'il venait de se prendre la jambe dans un piège de chasseur. L'odeur du sang lui monta aussitôt au nez, mais comme elle s'était déjà rassasié un peu avant elle fut capable d'y résister. En l'observant plus attentivement elle remarqua que cet enfant, car s'en était bien un ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et surtout il était Indien. Angélica se figea sur place comme une statue, lui leva les yeux grands ouverts vers elle, gémissant tenant sa petite jambe entre ses mains, il n'avait pas assez de force pour ouvrir le piège et se libérer lui-même. Alors Angélica s'approcha lentement de lui, qui paniqué agitait un bras en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles pour l'Italienne, mais geste semblait lui dire « va-t'en ».

-Ne craint rien… Lui dit alors Angélica d'une voix la plus douce possible pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. –Laisse-moi t'aider.

L'enfant qui ne comprenait évidemment rien à ses mots, continua de s'agiter ignorant sa blessure qui s'aggravait davantage à mesure qu'il remuait comme un possédé. Alors Angélica n'attendit pas une minutes de plus pour qu'il se calme et posa un genou à terre et attrapa les mâchoires du piège à loup et les écarta jusqu'à casser le piège en deux. A cet instant le petit Indien n'osa plus bouger et la regarda bêtement l'air de se demander comment avait-elle pu faire cela. Aussitôt sa jambe ensanglantée dégagée, Angélica le prit dans ses bras avec précaution, alors le petit sembla reprendre vie et de ses mains libres la frappa avec ses poings sur la poitrine, en reprenant de plus bel son charabia de parole en indien. Angélica elle souffla de lassitude, ne sentant absolument rien des coups que l'enfant tentait vainement de lui porter.

-Tu as une manière originale de remercier les gens qui t'aide petit… Lâcha-t-elle blazer.

Elle emmena ce petit démon jusqu'à la rivière et le posa par terre, comme il sembla s'être calmé et enfin comprendre qu'elle essayait de l'aider il ne bougeait plus, il attendait patiemment qu'elle le soigne comme elle était justement en train de le faire, elle avait rincé sa plaie avec l'eau de la rivière et avait réussi à faire cesser le saignement de la jambe et avec deux bouts de bois lui fit une attelle pour sa jambes qu'elle attacha avec son foulard qu'elle avait déchiré à ce effet.

-Et voilà. Dit-elle. –Ce n'est pas du travail de professionnel et Carlisle me dirait sans doute « qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail » mais c'est mieux que rien. Tu as de la chance ce n'était pas si grave.

L'Indien la regardait maintenant avec des yeux exorbités tels un hibou. Puis après un semblant de sourire s'afficha son visage, il avait les cheveux presque aussi longs que les siens, avec une tenue un peu étrange faite en peaux de bêtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit, où est ta famille ou ta tribu ? Comme tu préfères ?

Evidemment l'enfant ne répondait rien, il sembla prit dans une sorte de contemplation, il approcha alors ces petits doigts du visage de la jeune femme avec hésitation puis enfin il toucha sa joue mais aussi vite il cessa comme prit d'un frisson au contact de sa joue froide et dure comme la glace.

-Tu ne serais pas un Iroquois ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

Étrangement il sembla comprendre ce dernier mot car il hocha la tête.

-Alors ça c'est….

Angélica n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle sentie l'odeur de Garrett qui venait vers eux, elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là.

-Alors princesse qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé là ? Demanda le nomade en apparaissant derrière le petit Indien qui sursauta à l'entente de sa voix.

-Tu le vois bien Garrett, un petit Indien. Répondit Calmement Angélica.

-Angélica nous pas le temps de nous amuser, alors bouffe-le ou laisse-le ici ! Et partons ! Dit-il fermement.

-Que je le laisse ici dans cet état tu plaisantes ou quoi et je ne tue pas les enfants moi ! Répondit-elle plus durement.

Garret observa l'enfant de la tête aux pieds avant de dire avec dédain : -De toute façon il y a pratiquement rien à boire là-dedans. Alors que veux-tu en faire de cet oiseau-là ?

-C'est pourtant clair, je vais le ramener chez lui ! Dit-elle sans détour.

-Tu… quoi ? Bredouilla Garrett ahuri.

-Oui, c'est un Iroquois, Les Iroquois sont sédentaires, ce qui veut dire qu'ils habitent au même endroit la plupart du temps. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je sais ce que signifie « sédentaire » je te remercie. Grommela Garrett. Il doit faire partie du village derrière la colline en face. Dit-il en montrant du doigt la direction. –Ramène-le si tu veux, moi je rentre à la maison.

-Dit donc j'en connais un qui a but du sang contaminé aujourd'hui. Ricana Angélica devant la mauvaise humeur de Garrett.

-Je dis juste, que les petits d'Indiens imprudent et trop curieux ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Merci pour ton aide très cher Garrett. Répondit simplement Angélica. –Maintenant si tu permets je ramène le « petit oiseau » au nid.

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent aux abords du village C'est un village Iroquois typique comprenant un grand nombre de maisons longues en écorce d'orme ou de cèdre. Angélica portait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Quand une foule d'Indiens s'amassèrent à quelques mètres d'eux comme pour faire barrage. La vampire s'arrêta à distance respectable et attendit calmement, mais aucun Indiens semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas vers elle et le petit dans ses bras, ils se contentaient de les regarder, certains de les montrer du doigt, au bout d'un moment Angélica fini par dire à voix haute :

-Est-ce que cet enfant appartient à cette tribu ? Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprendraient ses paroles mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose.

Alors une vieille femme apparut dans son champs de vision, les autres s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, elle avait une tenue différente des autres femmes présentes, elle tenait également un bâton étrange avec des ornements de plumes et bien d'autre chose. Angélica comprit sans difficulté cette femme était quelqu'un d'important dans cette tribu. Avec Carlisle elle s'était intéressée à la culture Iroquoise, elle savait que leur structure sociale était fondée sur le matriarcat. En effet les femmes, surtout celles qui sont âgées, étaient reconnues pour leur sagesse. Chez ces Indiens, c'étaient les femmes qui arrangeaient les mariages et qui, possédaient maisons et terres. Et cette vieille devant elle, avait une allure de ce qu'on pourrait appeler « Chamane » mais Angélica n'en était pas certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit cette femme s'approcha d'elle, l'enfant lui, la regardait fixement sans un mot, il semblait la connaitre. Elle était plus petite qu'Angélica, mais l'aura qui émanait d'elle imposait le respect. La femme parla enfin, d'une voix calme mais avec une once de méfiance, elle continua de s'approcher en détaillent l'étrangère devant elle de haut en bas, puis les traits vieillis de son visage se durcirent d'avantage, elle s'arrêta à distance respectable, lança encore quelques paroles incompréhensible, elle ne semblait pas du tout faire attention à l'enfant, elle fixait avec insistance Angélica, qui se sentie fouiller jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par ce regard. Et contre toute attente la vieille Indienne lui demanda dans un Anglais à l'accent bizarre : -Tu es quoi ?!

Ce n'était pas une erreur de traduction, elle ne lui demandait pas son nom, mais bien ce qu'elle était. Angélica ne répondit pas, mais soutenait son regard avec un air impassible. La femme fit alors un dernier pas vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux, aussitôt la femme eut mouvement de recule ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si elle avait soudain réalisée qui elle avait devant elle, elle s'écria alors plus pour elle-même :- _**Ohanzee**_ ! Sans un mot de plus et sans ménagement elle s'empara du poignet du petit Indien et le tira en lui arrachent un cri de douleur, hors des bras de la jeune femme, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, sans le lâcher elle recula sans la perdre du regard en tirant le petit par le poignet et de sa main qui tenait le bâton fit de grand geste, et s'écria d'une voix qui semblait lui dire : Va-t'en !

Angélica fut choquée de cette réaction, mais encore plus de la manière dont elle venait de lui prendre l'enfant des bras. Elle se demanda alors si cela n'était pas la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Garrett à la vue du petit Indien, visiblement les Indiens savaient mieux se servir de leurs yeux que les Européens. Cela avait dû lui rappeler des souvenirs. Angélica repartie donc, ne souhaitant pas attiré plus l'attention, cette femme venait de lui jeter en pleine figure un rappel de sa condition.

-Et bien… Ils ont une façon bien à eux de remercier les gens. Marmonna-t-elle en s'en allant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine d'années que les deux nomades vivaient ensemble, parcouraient le Canada, et l'Alaska. Le monde avait encore changé, Garrett se félicitait que les Américains avaient maintenant leur indépendance et que les Français avaient renversés la monarchie, il n'avait parlé que de ça pendant des jours, répétant inlassablement à Angélica « Je te l'avais bien dit » jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui colle son poing dans la figure pour le faire taire. Angélica n'était pas violente d'ordinaire, mais le nomade avait le don de la pousser à bout. Un beau matin Garrett revint de la réception de l'auberge avec une lettre à son attention, elle y reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de son ami Carlisle, comme avait-il su où lui écrire, ça mystère… Elle l'ouvrit donc et la lut.

« _**Ma chère Amie,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous recevrez cette lettre à temps, je voudrais vous voir, si vous pouviez venir me rejoindre en Alaska à Denali, il y a là-bas des personnes que je souhaite vous présenter. Je vous y attends. Votre ami dévoué. Carlisle Cullen. »**_

Bien que cette lettre ne fut pas longue, l'idée de revoir Carlisle après tout ce temps, la ravissait au plus haut point, mais ce qui lui donnait des réticences c'était ces « personnes » qu'il voulait semble-t-il lui présenter. Mais cela semblait important pour lui. Alors elle informa Garrett de son futur voyage en Alaska, ce dernier préférait ne pas venir, non pas qu'il ne souhaitait voir Carlisle mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer d'autres vampires et quelques jours de solitude pour lui était un beau cadeau. Car mine de rien Angélica et Garrett aimaient avoir leur moment de solitude.

Quand Angélica arriva à Denali, elle put pister sa problème l'odeur de Carlisle, la vampire ce demandait aussi comment son ami s'était retrouvé ici. Elle suivit l'odeur jusqu'à un lieu bien isolé en pleine forêt. Une grande maison construite en bois et en pierre. Décidément que venait faire Carlisle ici. Soudain elle vit ce dernier ouvrir la porte d'entrée et venir vers elle en écartant les bras en signe de bienvenue.

-Ma chère ami, quel bonheur de vous voir, je vois que vous avez eu ma lettre. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-En effet mon ami, cela combien de temps ? Vingt ans ?

-Aucune importance, vous êtes là c'est tout ce qui compte. Venez, je vais vous présenter. Répondit-il tout sourire en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Angélica fit alors la connaissance de trois belles femmes blondes, La première Tanya qui semblait être la chef de clan, la deuxième Katrina plus provocatrice et extravertie et la dernière Irina plus réservée et sensible. Les trois sœurs l'avait immédiatement accueillie à bras ouvert il fallait dire que Carlisle avait beaucoup parlé d'Angélica mais sous le patronyme de Rose qui était son deuxième prénom. Katrina avait par la suite entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire de leur clan, aussi tragique soit-elle. Le clan était originaire de Slovaquie il était composé de Sasha et de ses «filles», Tanya, Katrina, et Irina. Toute les trois ont été transformées durant le même siècle. À un moment donné, Sasha avait secrètement créé un enfant immortel, Vasilii. Lorsque les Volturi l'ont découvert, ils sont venus pour détruire l'ensemble du groupe, mais elles avaient été épargnées car elles n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de l'enfant. Cependant, Sasha et Vasilii furent détruits.

Les trois sœurs ont ensuite trouvés que la compagnie des humains était agréable pour faire face à leur perte, et sont devenus par la suite les initiatrices de la légende du "succube"; un démon, ayant l'apparence d'une belle femme, qui avait des rapports sexuels avec des hommes avant de les tuer. Finalement, au fil des siècles, elles sont devenues solitaires par la douleur des cicatrices de leur défunte mère et de certains hommes qu'elles avaient tués. Tanya a décidé de suivre un régime végétarien pour voir si elle pouvait garder le contrôle pour éviter de tuer des hommes tout en dormant avec eux. La méthode s'est avérée efficace, et Katrina et Irina l'ont rejoint. Les sœurs se sont installées à Denali, à cause de sa grande population d'animaux, et n'ont plus tué d'hommes lors de rapports sexuels au cours des siècles.

À un moment, une certaine Carmen, qu'Angélica venait également de rencontrer et son compagnon Eleazar, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, car était parti se nourrir avant qu'elle arrive, ont trouvé les trois sœurs et sont restés avec elles pour tester leur mode de vie, et pour éventuellement rejoindre leur famille. Ils finirent par rencontré son ami Carlisle Cullen, et sont devenus des alliés et des amis proches, bien qu'ils préfèrent se considérés comme des cousins en raison de leur régime alimentaire, en parlant de régime alimentaire Carlisle avait bien remarqué qu'Angélica avait changé le sien, mais n'y fit aucune allusion, après tout Angélica faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré elle était heureuse que son ami ait trouvé des personnes qui partagent son régime alimentaire. Etrangement personne ne lui demanda d'où elle venait quelle était son histoire, elle soupçonna Carlisle d'y être pour quelque chose mais au fond t'en mieux.

Cependant les choses devinèrent différentes quand le fameux Eleazar entra dans la pièce. En voyant cet homme elle eut, une drôle d'impression. Il mesurait 1,80 m, avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'à son col. Il avait les mêmes yeux dorés de tous les vampires "végétariens". Eleazar avait une peau d'olive légère, très probablement en raison de son héritage espagnol. L'espagnol était sa langue maternelle.

-Signorina. Dit-il respectueusement à son intention.

-Vous parlez Italien, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Sì ! Répondit-il. –Ma compagne et moi-même sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance, Carlisle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous et je vous en prie appelez-moi Eleazar.

-Tout le plaisir et pour moi…Eleazar.

Angéliça remarqua par la suite que l'espagnol la fixait d'une façon insistante, un regard qui ne lui plaisait vraiment, au fil des deux semaines passées ici, elle se rapprocha de sa compagne la jolie Carmen qui avait les cheveux bruns foncés, avec un soupçon d'une tonalité d'olive pour son teint crayeux. Angélica était légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Carmen avait une personnalité très douce, gentille et maternelle, et pleine de compassion pour un vampire, sur ce point elles étaient similaires. Bien qu'Angélica apprécie cette femme, elle voulait avant tout avoir des informations sur son mari envers qui elle avait développé une grande méfiance, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, alors elle avait décidé de se servir de son charme naturel et de sa capacité à plaire aux autres sans trop d'effort, avec gentillesse, intelligence, compassion et un peu de manipulation pour ce qui était de ce domaine elle avait eu un excellent maître. Un soir elle se promenait avec Carmen à l'extérieur et en profita pour lui poser des questions le plus innocemment du monde. Angélica la fit parler d'elle, pour enfin en venir au sujet qui l'intéressait. Carmen qui ne voyait rien de suspect dans cette conversation commença à lui raconter sa vie et sa rencontre avec Eleazar alors qu'il était encore au service des Volturi, et ils sont tombés amoureux. Eleazar et Carmen ont vécu ensemble quand son compagnon travaillait encore pour les Volturi, mais la lutte d'Eleazar entre ses deux mondes a profondément troublé Carmen. Pour cette raison, et à cause de sa propre aversion pour certaines des méthodes des Volturi, Eleazar est parti avec Carmen pour trouver une vie nouvelle et plus pacifique ensemble. Le maître Volturi ne voyait aucune menace à laisser partir Eleazar et lui a ainsi donné sa bénédiction.

Cette révélation troubla fortement la vampire, voilà pourquoi elle ressentait une telle méfiance envers lui. Mais apparemment il était au service des Volturi quelques années après qu'elle se soit enfuie. Cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, d'ailleurs l'avait-il démasqué, elle en était convaincue, ces regards qu'il lui lançait constamment depuis deux semaines maintenant. Tout prenait un sens désormais, il fallait qu'elle le confronte et vite, qu'elle sache ses intentions, allait-il se taire ou la vendre aux Volturi ? Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de lui dire Carmen à l'instant.

-Rose, ma chère tout va bien ?

-…..Comment, oh oui tout va bien ce n'est rien. Tu me disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais un compagnon. Répéta alors l'espagnole.

-Oui, mon ami Garrett est mon compagnon de voyage. Dit-elle.

Carmen sourit à cette réponse avec un léger rire : -Ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là que je le formulais.

« Evidement » se dit l'Italienne : - Non, je n'en ai même jamais eu. Répondit-elle en toute honnêté.

Carmen eut l'air très surprise de cette révélation, elles avaient à peu près le même âge, même si Carmen était un plus jeune. Elle se demanda donc comment une femme aussi magnifique et intelligente qu'Angélica n'avait jamais eu de compagnon d'un point de vue sentimental dans sa vie.

-N'as-tu donc jamais était amoureuse ? Demanda Carmen curieuse.

-Si, une fois…Commença Angélica. –Mais j'étais bien jeune. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant pour un homme qui ne me mérité pas. Disons seulement que je n'ai pas rencontré la bonne personne.

A la vérité, depuis son départ de Volterra. Angélica n'avait pas pensé une seule fois au désert qu'était sa vie affective, bien trop occupée à se cacher, à survire et à essayer de vivre une vie normal. Qu'elle n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé à tout cela, en lui disant ça Carmen venait de montrer à quel point elle était seule. Pour Angélica c'était comme si elle avait verrouillé son cœur, car à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à « l'Amour » même en générale cela la ramenait toujours à «LUI » Comme s'il avait planté ses crocs au plus profond d'elle. Cet homme était partout, son ombre semblait toujours la suivre où qu'elle aille.

Tout à coup une douleur vive lui serra le cœur, cette douleur elle la connaissait, ce n'était pas la première fois, elle gémie en mettant les mains sur sa poitrine. Carmen surprise de cette réaction soudaine, vint la maintenir avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux sur le sol.

-Rose, que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Aide-moi… à m'asseoir… Répondit Angélica en suffoquant tant la douleur était pénible à supporter.

Carmen emmena la jeune femme à l'intérieur et l'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Que puis-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle impuissante.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire, il faut attendre que ça passe… là ça va déjà un peu mieux. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Quel est ce mal dont tu souffres ?

-Une vieille plaie qui est toujours ouverte. Répondit mystérieusement l'Italienne en reprenant enfin une respiration normale.

-Pardonne-moi si je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas…Commença Carmen l'air coupable

-Non…ce n'est pas toi… je t'assure, mais je te demande de ne point en parler aux autres.

-Bien sûr ! Promit Carmen en mettant une main compatissante sur la sienne.

Plus tard quand elle se sentie mieux, Angélica alla dans la bibliothèque y attendre Eleazar, elle savait qu'il viendrait, depuis le début ils se tournaient autour, lui ne semblant pas prendre son courage à deux mains pour venir la confronter, sans doute avait-il malgré les apparences peur d'elle, et à juste titre. Elle savait maintenant par son épouse qu'il avait le don d'identifier le type et la force des autres vampires qui sont aussi dotés de pouvoirs supplémentaires. Eleazar pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une «pratique hasard», puisque deux pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière. Sa capacité à lire les pouvoirs est, comme beaucoup d'autres pouvoirs, plus faible sur les humains, et se limite donc à ce sens et exige une concentration totale pour lui permettre de détecter leurs pouvoirs potentiels. Quelques instants il entra dans la pièce, l'Espagnol ne fut pas surprit de la voir, il s'y attendait même.

-Fermez la porte je vous prie. Demanda poliment la vampire adossé au mur en face de lui. L'homme obéi sans un mot. –Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire Eleazar.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle reprit : -Vous savez n'est-ce pas, peut-être aviez-vous des doutes au début, mais il fallut juste utiliser votre don pour connaître le mien. Car un vampire qui maitrise l'eau sous toutes ses formes je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait deux sur cette terre.

-Non, en effet. Dit-il enfin.- Et je dois ajouter que cela m'impressionne.

-Je dois savoir, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, et que je sais de quel clan « vous » étiez par le passé, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Allons Eleazar…dit-elle se déplaçant avec élégance dans sa direction. Je sais qu'au plus profond de vous, vous croyez que les lois doivent être respectées pour l'équilibre et la sécurité du monde des vampires, raison qui vous on sans doute poussé à rejoindre les Volturi, quoique j'imagine sans surprise que vous n'avez pas été complètement satisfait de leur mode de vie, autrement vous ne serez point ici. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Vous êtes perspicace signorina Di Rosebourg… Commença-t-il en la nommant de son nom de famille. –Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncez. Car ce qui a pu se passer entre les Volturi et vous ne me concerne pas.

-Et que saviez-vous de ce qui a pu se passer ou pas entre les Volturi et moi ?! Interrogea-t-elle.

-Presque rien. A vrai dire à Volterra, il conseillé de ne point évoquer votre nom et encore même votre existence. Avoua-t-il.

-Tiens donc…Et pour quel autre motif seriez-vous prêt à vous taire ?

-Je tiens à ma tranquillité, voyez-vous j'ai été désemparé et déçu quand j'ai découvert le vrai visage des Volturi, leur désir est de contrôler au lieu de maintenir l'ordre. Je heureux qu'Aro m'ait laissé partir.

Angélica ricana : -Vous lui avez demandé la permission pour quitter le clan. Aro n'a pas dut aimer l'idée, mais lui a néanmoins accepté, en croyant tel que je le connais que vous pourriez revenir dans la garde si jamais il avait besoin de vous et il n'a pas dut estimer nécessaire de tenir à votre don. Pour ma part qui n'ai jamais prêtée allégeance aux Volturi. Aro a toujours refusé de me rendre ma liberté, alors je la lui ai prise !

Eleazar qui l'avait écouté dans son récit criant de vérité, il éprouva alors de la pitié pour cette femme. Il la voyait autrement que le visage de la traitresse qui avait fuie le clan et la protection du maître des lieux. Et il n'enviait pas son destin.

-Ecoutez Angélica, il y a peu de temps que j'ai quitté les Volturi, mais je peux vous dire que maintenant, il y a un mandat d'arrêt contre vous, cette affaire n'est plus un secret et ne concerne plus que la garde, désormais tout vampire peut vous dénoncer et même vous capturer.

-Oh…C'est Démétri qui doit être ravi. Ricana une nouvelle fois Angélica en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous livrer à eux, car vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, et cela mettrait en danger tous ceux que vous connaissait y comprit moi, car si ce que vous me dites est vrai, Aro n'hésitera pas tôt ou tard, pour trouver un prétexte pour que je réintègre le clan. Vous devez partir, vous devez quitter l'Amérique du nord. Lui dit le vampire avec angoisse.

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je pars maintenant. Je vous laisse le soin de le dire à Carlisle et aux autres.

-Bien sûr. Dit-il compréhensif. J'aurai aimé faire votre connaissance dans d'autre circonstance.

-Et moi donc mon cher. Pour être honnête avec vous cela me rassure que nous soyons du même avis.

-Disons aussi, que vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme que l'on voudrait avoir pour ennemi. Avoua-t-il en se détendant quelque peu.

-De vous à moi Eleazar, je ne vous le conseil pas ! Dit-elle avec un sourire étrange, puis elle sauta par la fenêtre ouverte de la bibliothèque et disparut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angélica était de retour au Canada dans une région appelée également Nouvelle-France, elle avait pris soin d'envoyer une lettre excuse à son ami Carlisle pour être parti de cette façon. Elle avait rejoint Garrett et avait repris la route avec lui. Il était en train de voyager dans une zone occupé par les colons Français car même si ces territoires avaient était cédé à la Grande-Bretagne en 1763, quelques colons Français étaient resté. Ils voyageaient non loin d'un camp, car les soldats étaient des proies faciles.

-Putain ! Jura Garrett. Quand ce n'est pas les Anglais, c'est Français qui occupe un territoire.

-Oh, un peu de respect tu veux, ma mère était Française. Le réprimanda Angélica.

A la longue, elle c'était habituée au langage de Garrett. Mais elle savait quoi dire pour qu'il se taise :

-C'est pour la plus part des descendants d'immigrés…comme toi ! Termina-t-elle en ricanant.

Cette simple remarque le fit taire, puisque c'était la vérité après tout.

Ils montèrent sur les hauts plateaux, sous une pluie battante et de cette hauteur ils pouvaient distinguer le campement en contre bas près d'un lac.

-Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'attendre la nuit avant d'aller chasser quelques soldats. Suggéra l'Italienne.

-Oui, je crois aussi. Acquiesça Garrett. –De toute façon ils ne vont pas se sauver…

A la nuit tombée Angélica et Garrett approchèrent silencieusement du camp, tout était calme, tranquille, il fallait dire qu'avec cette pluie aucun humain avait envie de sortir. Les deux vampires se séparèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lors de la chasse, ils se donnaient toujours un temps à respecter quand ils attaquaient à un endroit où il y avait plusieurs humains, il ne fallait jamais s'éterniser dans ces cas-là et rester le plus discret possible. Angélica restait tapie dans l'obscurité de la nuit, cherchant à repérer quelques proies faciles et les quelques imprudents qui s'éloignaient un peu trop du camp furent ses premières victimes, elle chercha encore une dernière victime pour finir cette soirée de chasse, quand elle vit un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs, traverser le camp avec une démarche « déterminé » quand son odeur lui parvint aux narines, elle crut l'avoir déjà sentie auparavant pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chasser ici. Mais cette l'odeur lui semblait familière, l'observa de plus près avant qu'il n'entre dans une grande tente, et elle remarqua que c'était un Indien mais vêtu comme un Européen. « Un Indien »pensa-t-elle, puis en y réfléchissant elle eut comme un flash, en sentant une nouvelle fois cette odeur, son esprit lui montra le visage d'un enfant qu'elle vue il y avait bien longtemps maintenant. « Alors ça par exemple »pensa ahurie « Que le monde est petit » Tout à coup Garrett arriva à côté d'elle et lui dit tout bas :

-Eh oh Di Rosebourg, tu dors ?!

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir passer ?! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire….

-Le petit Indien…bon plus si petit que ça aujourd'hui. Mais je crois bien que c'était lui.

-Vraiment ? Dit Garrett surprit. –Celui d'y a vingt ans ?

-Celui-là même, par dieu que fait-il ici ? Demanda Angélica plus pour elle-même.

-Quelle importance, aller vient il faut partir. Répondit-il avec empressement.

-Il faut que je le voie. Dit Angélica en sortant de derrière les buissons et s'avançant vers la tente où elle l'avait vue entrer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ? Appela Garrett.- Tu es complétement folle…revient !

Elle ne l'écouta pas sa curiosité était trop forte, et si il y avait d'autre humain dans cette tente, et bien elle ne laisserait pas de témoin. Elle entra sans faire de bruit dans la tente, ce qu'elle y vit la surprit. « Oh ! »Fit-elle en voyant l'Indien de dos penché sur un homme à moitié couché sur la table du centre, qui devait le capitaine du camp. Les mains de l'Indien lui enserrant le cou avec force. L'autre homme qui essayait de se défendre en vain face à son agresseur en poussant des gémissements d'étouffements. Alors qu'elle regardait la scène en silence Garrett entra à son tour et se figea comme elle en voyant cela. Il finit par dire à la rigolade, mais d'une façon à ce que seule Angélica puisse l'entendre :- Tiens on dirait un être humain en danger de mort !

L'Indien ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, qui il eut étranglé le capitaine, dont le corps maintenant inerte venait de tomber au sol, il se retourna et vit les autres qui le regardaient avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te dise Angélica…Commença Garrett les bras croisés. –Celui-là il me plaît !

-A moi aussi figure-toi ! Répond-elle en regardant l'Indien.

-Qui vous êtes ? Demanda ce dernier en Français avec un drôle d'accent.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? Lui répondit-elle en Français.

L'Indien les dévisageait, bien sûr qu'il les avait reconnu surtout la femme. Il était d'ailleurs surprit qu'ils n'avaient du tout changés.

-Comment ? Dit-il alors sans comprendre.

-Je pourrais te l'expliquer, mais pour cela il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous, car après ce que tu viens de faire, je ne pense pas que tu puisses rester ici. Répondit calmement Angélica.

Il semblait hésiter, alors Garrett s'approcha de lui vitesse vampirique et l'assomma.

-Mais…enfin Garrett qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Angélica choquée de ce geste.

Le nomade qui venait de mettre l'humain sur son épaule lui répondit : -On à plus le discuté, je sens des soldats arriver, on continuera cette conversation à la maison.

-Oui mais enfin tout de même, ce ne sont pas des manières… Le sermonna-t-elle.

Plus tard l'Indien se réveilla en sursaut dans un vieux sofa, dans une maison qui semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus de vitres aux fenêtres, l'endroit était poussiéreux et sordide. Il regarda autour de lui quand il « la »vit cette étrange femme qui venait vers lui.

-Excuse cette façon triviale dont mon compagnon de route s'est servi, j'ai bien essayé de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais au bout d'un moment j'y ai renoncé. Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger rire. –Excuse aussi ce décor, mais il fallait trouver un abri avant le levé du jour…Enfin j'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux ? Je suis heureuse que ne pouvons enfin nous comprendre.

Angélica le détailla un moment, il devait avoir environ 30 ans, et mesurer plus d'1m80. Il avait de beaux yeux vert-gris et un visage fin, c'était un bel homme, se disait-elle.

-Tu es qui ?! Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur sa tête qui le faisait encore souffrir.

-Oh, c'est vrai je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter, je me nomme Angélica Di Rosebourg. Et l'autre homme que tu as vu c'est Garrett. Et toi cher ami comment t'appelle-t-on ?

-Les blancs, m'appellent Mani. Répondit-il simplement.

-Mani ? Répéta-t-elle, car pour elle en Italien « mani » voulait dire « mains » au pluriel ça sonnait étrangement mal. –Mais ton vrai nom quel est-il ?

-Les miens m'appelaient, Nashoba.

-Et justement où sont les tiens ?

-Mort ! Lâcha-t-il comme une masse.

-Oh, j'en suis désolée. Dit-elle sincèrement.

L'humain la fixait depuis le début avec une certaine méfiance mais en même temps de la curiosité.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un camp Français ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Mani, ne dit rien, il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en parler ou peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ce qui était compréhensible. Alors elle lui dit : -Je ne t'inspire pas confiance, moi-même à ta place… mais dans les circonstances actuelles tu devrais essayer.

-Tu es quoi ? Demanda alors l'humain en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Je pense que tu t'en doutes. Cette femme semblait l'avoir devinée. Répondit-elle faisant référence à la vieille Indienne.

-Elle était ma tante. Dit Mani avec nostalgie. Elle savait que tu étais le démon qui à visage humain.

-C'est ce que tu crois, penses-tu que je sois un démon ?

-Plus depuis ce jour-là ! Répondit-il en parlant du jour où il l'avait connu. –Pourquoi tu m'as pris ?! Demanda-t-il ensuite en parlant de la nuit dernière.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai voulu t'aider une seconde fois, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me plaît, je ne serai pas encore dire quoi.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Interrogea l'Indien.

-Cela dépend de toi Mani. Dit-elle en commençant à marcher de longs en larges sur le parquet grinçant de la maison. –J'y ai beaucoup réfléchie quand tu étais inconscient.

En effet quelque heure plus tôt Angélica avait longuement réfléchie à ce qu'elle ferait quand il se réveillerait, cet humain avait un « Je ne sais quoi » qui lui plaisait et maintenant elle se sentait responsable de lui. Elle avait parlé de l'idée et de cette envie avec Garrett et celui-ci n'avait pas d'objections à l'idée de voyage à « trois » au lieu de deux. « Quel beau trio se serait » avait-il dit « Le révolutionnaire, la royaliste et l'Indien, non mais franchement quel beau tableau » Les deux vampires en avaient beaucoup rit. Mais elle ne ferait rien sans le consentement de Mani.

-Voilà, tu me dis que plus personne ne t'attend, alors je te laisse le choix, soit je te laisse partir et tu continues ton chemin et tu es sûr de te faire tuer un jour ou l'autre parce que tu es, ce que tu es. Ou, je fais de toi l'un des nôtres tu pourras partir avec nous si tu le souhaites, tu deviendras un immortel comme moi. Je te laisse y réfléchir…donne-moi réponse à l'aube. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Plus tard Angélica et Garrett étaient dehors devant la maison en ruine à contempler les premières lueurs jour, respirant la rosée du matin, un plus tôt elle avait vu le jeune Indien partir dans les bois, elle ne l'en avait pas empêché elle savait qu'il reviendrait, mais Garrett lui était un peu sceptique.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il fallait le laisser partir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Certainement, il en avait besoin pour me faire confiance. Expliqua-t-elle avec une douceur étrange dans la voix.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il reviendra ?

-Je n'en sais justement rien. Ricana-t-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on pari ? Demanda-t-il l'humeur joueuse.

-Ne pari pas, tu perdrais…Rétorqua Angélica avec le sourire.

Une heure plus tard les vampires n'avaient toujours pas bougés quand ils virent arriver au loin l'Indien. Alors Angélica tendit lentement et avec une légère suffisance la main du côté du vampire.

-Garrett ? Appela-t-elle avec un accent de victoire dans la voix.

Le nomade souffla de mauvaise grâce et lui lança sa bourse en murmurant un juron.

-Merci ! Répondit-elle en la mettant dans sa poche avant de le narguer. –C'est toujours un plaisir de parier avec toi cher ami.

-N'abuse pas de ta chance, princesse. Grogna Garrett. –Car l'éduction du futur nouveau-né c'est toi qui va-t'en charger ! Déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Quand Mani arriva devant elle, il vit stupéfaction la peau de la jeune femme briller au rayon du soleil qui venait de se poser sur elle.

-Tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda-t-elle en le sortant de sa contemplation.

-Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Un silence passa avant qu'elle réponde : -Et bien, je vais te mordre pour que le venin pénètre dans ton sang, il fera mourir ton corps pour te faire renaître à la vie éternelle, cela prendra deux ou trois jours au cours desquels tu souffriras le temps que la métamorphose s'opère. Et quand enfin tu te réveilleras tu ressentiras une irrépressible soif de sang, mais je serai là pour d'aider et t'enseigner tout ce que tu devras savoir. Tu seras plus fort physiquement, tes sens seront amplifiés, tu seras immortel. Expliqua-t-elle en toute honnêté.

Mani hocha la tête. Après un autre silence elle lui demanda :- Maintenant que tu sais ce qui t'attend, que choisis-tu ? Veux-tu venir ou non ?

-Oui ! Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

L'Italienne lui sourit, heureuse de cette réponse, il allait être le deuxième vampire qu'elle créait car le premier étant son frère William, mais Mani serait le premier qu'elle créera volontairement cette fois. Elle savait comment faire pour ne pas le tuer accidentellement, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, en murmurant : -Alors soit ! Puis en un éclair le mordit dans la chair tendre de son cou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le réveil de Mani en vampire et la première année de nouveau-né passé, ils purent reprendre la route, avec le temps l'Indien s'était bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie, il avait appris à faire confiance à ces deux vampires et surtout en sa créatrice, il parlait peu mais il illuminait par sa stature, Mani, Iroquois et dernier de la tribu des Mohawks, était homme-médecine : il parlait aux arbres, reconnaissait les totems de chacun et pouvait réveiller les presque morts, il s'était également découvert un don : celui-ci de guérir n'importe quelles maladies ou mal pouvant toucher les êtres vivants. Et il n'avait pas son pareil dans le combat, que ce soit au corps à corps où sa coordination faisait merveille ou au maniement du tomahawk. Une fois il avait même mit Garrett au tapis en à peine deux secondes, ce qui avait valu un énorme fou rire d'Angélica qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Mani leur avait aussi donné des noms Indien à ses deux compagnons de voyage. Pour Garrett c'était « Wakiza » qui signifiait semblait-il « Guerrier Déterminé » Cela lui correspondait plutôt bien et pour Angélica elle en avait deux, le premier était « Winema » qui voulait dire « Femme Chef » Car Mani venait d'une tribu où c'était avant tout les femmes qui dirigeaient, et il avait une dévotion totale vers Angélica, elle avait fait l'effort d'apprendre sa langue et ses coutumes et avait en échanges partagé les siennes. Puis Mani la rebaptisa « Yepa » qui signifiait « Princesse de l'Hiver » En raison de son don et de ses origines.

Mani raconta un jour à sa créatrice ce qui était arrivé aux siens. Quand les Français avaient débarqués dans le but de les tuer, la malaria avait déjà décimée une bonne partie du village, les blancs avaient donc fini le travail, éliminant femmes et enfants seul Mani en n'avait réchappé car le capitaine voulait un interprète Iroquois, un sergent lui avait appris le Français et quelques mois après il étrangla le capitaine sous les yeux d'Angélica. L'Iroquois savait également tout de la vie de sa créatrice, et il était bien le seul à tout savoir au fil du temps lui et elle était devenu comme « frère et sœur de sang » Ils étaient inséparables, ainsi Mani comblait d'une certaine façon le vide affectif que ressentait l'Italienne depuis longtemps. Ils continuèrent cette vie de nomade, à faire les guerres américaines, pillait les convois des banques, voyager, jusqu'en 1830.

Cette année-là Garrett leur annonça une nouvelle. Il envisageait de partir de son côté. Cela n'avait pas surprise Angélica qui connaissait la nature indépendante du nomade et son besoin de solitude, elle respecta donc son choix. Ils avaient passés tant d'années ensemble que maintenant le temps de la séparation était venue. Quelques semaines après cette nouvelle Garrett parti vivre seul, du côté de la nouvelle-Orléans, les trois amis se promettant qu'ils resteraient en contact. Angélica avait demandé à Mani si lui aussi désirait partir, ce dernier refusa avec force, pour lui sa place était avec elle. Alors les deux autres décidèrent de partir en Amérique du sud, principalement au Mexique. Et ce qu'ils trouvèrent là-bas c'était un climat de guerre, de suspicion, de méfiance vis-à-vis des étrangers n'appartenant à aucun clan. Il ne fallait jamais s'éterniser à un endroit, car à tout moment on pouvait s'en prendre à vous pour des motifs futiles. Ils apprirent comment tout cela avait commencé par un autre nomade qui fuyait cette zone de conflit et qui les avaient enjoints à faire de même.

La guerre (commencée vers les années 1820) s'est centrée autour de Puebla, Mexico, où un certain Benito avait amassé son armée de nouveau-nés, plus puissants physiquement que les vampires plus anciens au cours de leurs premiers mois d'existence. Benito a d'abord massacré deux petits clans près de Houston, puis est passé à un plus grand à Monterrey. Sa tactique a été si efficace que la plupart des clans dans les régions environnantes ont créé leur propre armée de nouveau-nés pour se défendre contre lui. Les humains locaux étaient constamment ciblés soit pour leur subsistance vitale, soit pour créer de nouveaux vampires. Comme les nouveau-nés sont volatiles et dangereux, ils se tuent facilement en groupes et, par conséquent, il fallait donc remplir les effectifs plus souvent.

-Encore un mâle qui à la folie des grandeurs. Avait dit Angélica à Mani en constatant ce « bordel » car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette situation. –Si personne n'y mets un terme les Volturi le feront, je m'étonne même qu'ils aient attendus si longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit on ne va pas les attendre, allons au Brésil, je pense que ce sera plus tranquille et plus accueillant qu'ici. Avait-elle alors déclarée.

Mais traverser le Mexique n'était pas chose facile. Lors de leur traversée ils firent la rencontre d'une femme ou plutôt une jeune fille nommée Maria, appartenant au clan de Benito. Elle s'était intéressée au deux nomades ayant vue la capacité remarquable de Mani au combat lors d'une altercation avec un autre vampire, elle avait donc proposée aux étrangers de la rejoindre. Proposition qu'Angélica avait avec diplomatie et délicatesse, déclinée. Les talents de diplomate, et l'aura parfois intimidante qui émanait d'Angélica avait permis de tenir certains vampires en respect, leur permettant de poursuivre leur chemin sans trop de difficulté.

-Quelle bande de sauvage ! Pestait continuellement Angélica.- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient tous, que leur petites guéguerres de territoire nous intéresse. C'est tellement primaire comme comportement. –Des sauvages ! Je te dis, Mani….

L'Iroquois, ce contentait d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la frontière entre le Mexique et le Guatemala et s'arrêtèrent un moment au cœur d'une forêt. Quand la nuit tomba les deux vampires reprirent leur route, puis quelques minutes plus tard Mani s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il avait sentie quelque chose ou plus quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mani? Demanda Angélica en se retournant vers lui, en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Nous sommes pas seuls ! Affirma-t-il en Iroquois.

Angélica huma l'air à son tour et en effet une autre odeur que celle de Mani lui vint au nez, mais c'était étrange. Un silence presque anormal régnait ici, comme si les animaux avaient fuis ces lieux ou quelques choses d'autre. Maintenant ils pouvaient tout deux sentir une présence qu'ils identifièrent comme étant vampirique. Alors ils sentirent cette présence bouger sur la gauche à toute vitesse. Aussitôt ils la prirent en chasse, la course à travers la forêt se poursuivie sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, visiblement cette créature connaissait bien les lieux, puis une seconde présence vient s'ajouter à la course poursuite, comme pour venir en aide à l'autre, alors Angélica et Mani échangèrent un simple regard avant de se disperser pour en prendre en chasse chacun un. Les deux autres qui avaient compris leur stratagème se dispersèrent aussi. Angélica continua de le poursuivre, car oui c'était une présence mâle, jusqu'à des vieilles ruines où elle s'arrêta car elle avait senti la créature s'y arrêter aussi. Elle avança prudemment, écartant les lianes de lierres qui pendaient dans le vide, suspendues aux pierres de cette ruine.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en Anglais en cherchant du regard où il pouvait bien être.

Aucunes réponses, cependant elle sentait toujours cette présence, et le plus surprenant c'était qu'elle croyait entendre un cœur battre. Elle se tourna quand tout à coup une grande silhouette surgit de nulle pour atterrir devant elle et lui porter un coup en plein ventre pour la propulser sur les reste du mur d'en face, qui ne résista pas au choque et s'écroula. Etourdie par ce choque, elle mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, soudain elle se sentie agrippée par le cou par une main large et dure, quand elle vit le visage de son agresseur, elle resta sans voix, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était en effet un beau jeune homme sans doute de descendance indigène avec une peau couleur brun foncé, les yeux de la couleur du teck chaud et des caractéristiques extrêmement attrayantes. Il portait ses cheveux noirs en tresse devant ses épaules.

-Que nous veux-tu, toi ?! Dit-il d'un ton ferme, son anglais n'était que légèrement accentué. –Répond ! Dit-il impatient.

L'Italienne qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être malmenée de cette façon, posa aussitôt sa main sur le poignet du jeune et le gela instantanément pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit, car c'était comme elle l'avait brûlé avec le froid. Tenant son poignet dans son autre main il leva les yeux vers elle avec incompréhension. Angélica n'hésita pas et le gifla du revers de la main de toutes ses forces, si bien que jeune homme tomba à terre sous la violence ce coup.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, garçon ! Réplica la jeune femme en colère de l'accueil peu amical que lui avait démontré le jeune homme. –Avant tout pardonne-moi de t'avoir infligé cela. Dit-elle en parlant de la brûlure de glace à son poignet. –Mais je craignais que tu ais une réaction folle avant de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence. Tu parles Anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon toujours au sol hocha la tête.

-Bien, pour commencer je ne te veux aucun mal, si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuie comme des voleurs, mon compagnon nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de vous courir après ! Je veux savoir qui ai-je l'honneur et surtout qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Car la vampire entendait bien un cœur battre dans sa poitrine, mais plus vite que celui d'un humain ordinaire et son sang n'était pas figeait dans ses veines comme celui d'un vampire normal. Le jeune homme la fixa d'abord avec méfiance, mais au vue de la situation défavorable pour lui, il préféra parler :

-Mon nom est Nahuel et je suis un hybride ! Lâcha-t-il. Mi- humain, mi- vampire.

-Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Demanda Angélica abasourdie par cette découverte.

Alors le jeune homme lui raconta un peu son histoire. Elle apprit que l'autre vampire n'était autre que sa tante Huilen, mais cependant un vrai vampire elle. Elle sut aussi qu'il affichait les mêmes capacités de vampires normales, de sens surnaturels, de force et de vitesse, mais dans une moindre mesure. Sa peau est plus dure que le granit et ses os, y compris ses dents et ses ongles, étaient presque incassables. En raison de ses traits humains, il pouvait facilement interagir avec les humains et cacher ses capacités physiques. Sa salive était assez venimeuse pour transformer une personne en vampire. Tout cela était incroyable pour elle.

-Moi, qui croyais avoir tout vue ! Dit-elle étonnée. –Pour ma part, je suis Angélica et mon compagnon c'est Mani un Iroquois originaire du Canada.

-Ce ne connait pas cette région. Avoua Nahuel en se relevant.

-Cela ne fait rien, montre donc ton poignet. Dit-elle en examinant la brûlure. –C'est partie tu n'as plus rien. –Maintenant peux-tu m'aider à retrouver Mani et ta tante ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mani venait à l'instant de neutraliser la vampire, il l'a maintenait fermement au sol, pendant qu'elle poussait des grognements de fureur et de rage de s'être fait avoir aussi vite et si facilement. Mani l'avait observé un moment c'était une petite vampire avec une longue tresse de cheveux noirs qui se balançait quand elle courrait contre son dos. Comme tous vampires qui a une alimentation humaine, ses yeux étaient de couleur bordeaux. Quand elle se calma enfin, il déserta son emprise sur elle, qui retourna vers lui et dévisagea sans un mot, toute trace de fureur dissipée dans ses yeux. Mani restait accroupi à côté d'elle, immobile, calme la regardant dans les yeux comme si il tenait une conversation d'un simple regard. Il fut difficile pour lui de dire combien de temps dura ce moment il semblait fasciné, mais il finit par ce relever, reculer sans la quitter des yeux puis il partit en la laissant seule.

La vampire qui n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer, se releva, soudain elle entendit du bruit, venant du nord elle sauta alors dans l'arbre le plus proche et attendit, plus loin elle vit trois formes sombres sur le chemin. Quand elles passèrent près de l'arbre où elle se cachait elle vit que c'étaient eux aussi des vampires, trois hommes dont un très petit, sous de longues capes, noires et une grise. La vampire n'avait jamais vue ce genre de vêtements ou encore ce genre de personnes, elle les observa prendre le même chemin que cet étrange homme qui venait de laissée plutôt. Elle songea alors à retrouver son neveu au plus vite, mais ne résister à l'envie de les suivre discrètement.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, une armée de « tunique noire » Eliminait les derniers survivants des clans du Sud vaincus précédemment. Un vampire blond visiblement satisfait de ce massacre, il demanda à l'un de ses soldats :

-Et bien ?

-Tous les vampires ennemis ont étés exécutés monseigneur. Déclara le garde.

-Fort bien, j'espère que ces imbéciles auront compris la leçon cette fois. Ricana-t-il méchamment. –Nous pouvons rentrer à Volterra maintenant. –Fait rappeler la garde et le groupe de Marcus.

-A vos ordres, maître. Répondit l'autre.

-Maître ! Appela derrière lui une voix enfantine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alec ? Demanda le maître en se retournant vers lui.

Le vampire blond vit alors Alec marcher dans sa direction suivi de près par deux autres gardes qui tenait un étrange individu entre leurs griffes.

-Que m'apportes-tu là ? Dit-il comme ennuyer qu'on le dérange pour si peu.

-Un Indien, maître. Répondit-il.

-Je le vois ! Grogna le vampire, en dévisageant l'Indien en question qui était visiblement sous l'emprise de la vapeur paralysante d'Alec. –Mais pourquoi donc me ramènes-tu ça ?!

-Disons, qu'un Indien dans cette région n'est pas selon moi chose courante. Et ça l'est encore moins quand l'Indien en question parle Italien.

Alec n'avait pas vraiment tort, au même moment Marcus revint avec sa garde rapproché.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Marcus en arrivant à hauteur de son frère.

-Tu arrives au bon moment. Lui dit ce dernier. –Alec, à peut-être fait une prise intéressante en fin de compte ! Notre frère étant déjà reparti avec le reste de notre armée, pourrais-tu savoir si ce vampire à quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda-t-il à Marcus en point un doigt crochu vers le prisonnier.

Alors Marcus le regard impassible, fixa l'Indien, se concentrant sur des quelconques relations et liens affectifs de celui-ci qui pourrait les intéressés. Puis tout à coup le vieux vampire fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien ?! Questionna l'autre impatient.

-Nous devons l'amener à Aro, tout de suite ! Déclara-t-il l'air grave. – Si il est déjà reparti, emmenons ce vampire avec nous à Volterra !

-Qu'as-tu vu ?!

-Il « la » connait. Dit-il alors Marcus, puis il regarda son frère. –Il la connait… très bien même. Précisa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus loin, Angélica et Nahuel, cherchèrent pendant au moins une heure Mani et Huilen. Angélica commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas normal. Enfin comme par magie une femme accourut derrière eux et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Ça devrait être cette fameuse Huilen sa tante. Elle commença à parler dans une langue qu'Angélica ne comprenait pas, mais elle sentait au son de sa voix que c'était grave.

-Que dit-elle ? Demanda Angélica.

Nahuel, ne répondit pas de suite. Sa tante continuait de parler.

-Nahuel, que dit-elle ?! Répéta Angélica.

-Elle dit que…commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. –Qu'elle a vu votre ami.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Et alors où est-il ? Où est Mani ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Il est parti sans lui faire aucun mal…

-Naturellement pourquoi lui en aurait-il fait ?! Répondit-elle agacée.

-Elle dit encore, qu'elle a vu trois hommes l'emmener….Poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils à l'écoute du récit de sa tante.

-Trois hommes ? L'emmener ? Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, trois hommes vêtues de noirs, avec un collier en forme de « V » elle les a vu l'emmener, ils sont déjà loin… Ils ont pris…la mer. Elle l'a vu.

A ces mots, Angélica eu l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, son Mani entre les mains des Volturi, c'était un cauchemar, elle n'entendit plus rien de ce que lui disait Nahuel, c'était comme si un vide venait de s'installer dans son esprit, comment ne l'avait-elle pas prévue, une guerre de territoire allait forcément rameuter les Volturi ici et maintenant ils avaient Mani. Nahuel lui, regarda Angélica l'air inquiet, elle avait un regard sans vie, perdue, choqué.

-Angélica ? Appela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas possible…murmura-t-elle. – Mon dieu…ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, pas lui !

Bien sûr les deux autres avaient du mal à saisir de quoi elle parlait. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de la fixer de nouveau.

-Ils vont lui faire du mal…murmura-t-elle puis comme si elle reprenait soudainement vie elle dit avec une force, mêlé de colère: -JE DOIS LE SAUVER !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Voilà, pour ce troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. Juste pour information, le personnage de Mani est inspiré directement du film « Les Pacte des Loups » J'ai choisi de garder le même nom que dans le film, et les mêmes origines du personnage. Pour ce qui est de Nahuel j'ai décidé de le faire apparaitre un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire, car normalement il est né en 1850.**

 **Paroles de la vieille Indienne :Ohanzee = signifiant démon, créature maléfique.**


	4. Retour à Volterra

**Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre après plusieurs mois d'attente. Pour ceux qui me suivre, ils savent que c'est une habitude chez moi, mais que je compense donc tout ce temps en écrivant de long chapitre. Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier du fond du cœur tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction et également ceux qui laissent des reviews. Pour l'heure je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

-C'est de la folie ! Ne cessait de répéter inlassablement Carlisle en faisant les cent pas dans son salon. -Pour l'amour de dieu ne commettez pas cette folie...

Le docteur restait encore sous le choc de ce que venait de lui raconter Angélica qui était arrivée chez lui avec agitation et une inquiétude visible sur le visage, elle lui avait parlé de la création de cet Indien qu'elle appelait Mani, et enfin sa capture par les Volturi en Amérique du sud. Et comble de la surprise Angélica lui avait annoncé son intention de partir le sauver.

-Que dois-je faire selon vous Carlisle, tout est de ma faute ! Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir !? Répliqua la jeune femme avec force et colère. -Mon Mani entre les mains de ces tortionnaires, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il lui arrivait malheur. Ils vont se servir de lui pour m'atteindre c'est une certitude. Je dois le sauver.

-Je comprends Angélica, mais enfin si vous retournez à Volterra vous êtes sûr de ne plus jamais en repartir ! Lui expliqua Carlisle en pesant chaque mot.

-C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre ! Dit-elle avec détermination.

-Le risque est trop grand…Soupira le vampire l'air abattu.

-Je suis venue vous voir pour vous expliquer la situation mon ami et maintenant je pars seule, je ne veux plus que quiconque soit mêlé à ça. Et il est hors de question que Mani paye à ma place pour mes erreurs.

-Folie, folie que tout cela ! Répéta Carlisle. Je devrai venir avec vous, vous n'y arriverez pas seule !

-Non ! Refusa catégoriquement l'Italienne. –Carlisle...Je refuse que vous veniez avec moi ! Ecoutez, maintenant qu'ils ont Mani ils vont forcément savoir qu'il est lié à moi et donc Aro enverra ses meilleurs gardes à ma poursuite sur ce continent si cela n'est pas déjà fait. Ils seront alors moins nombreux à Volterra et les meilleurs membres ne seront pas là…et puis je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendront à ce que je vienne en personne à Volterra.

-C'est suicidaire ! Lâcha lourdement Carlisle.

-Ça l'est, en effet ! Reconnue la jeune femme. –Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Pas même ma liberté, je n'en ai jamais eu, l'ombre des Volturi à toujours plané au-dessus de ma tête, qu'Aro prenne ma vie s'il le veut, mais ils ne toucheront pas à Mani !

-Mais enfin, comment allez-vous faire ? Demanda Carlisle l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je monterais un plan et j'improviserais ! Maintenant le temps presse je dois y aller, si jamais je ne reviens pas mon ami…

-Ne dîtes point cela je vous en prie…La coupa le vampire en fermant les yeux comme pour ce dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Si je ne reviens pas Carlisle ! Insista Angélica. –Tout ce que je possède sera à vous ! Maintenant je vous dis au revoir. Puis sans un mot de plus le vampire la regarda partir à toute vitesse hors de sa maison, il soupira alors de fatigue et de résignation, il savait que quand Angélica était déterminée rien ne l'arrêtait pas même lui. –Oh mon dieu…murmura-t-il tout bas en levant les yeux au ciel. –Protégé-la !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Volterra :**

Deux gardes entrèrent dans la grande salle tenant avec une poigne de fer le prisonnier arrêté en Amérique du Sud. Ils le traînèrent sans ménagement devant les trois trônes au fond de la salle. Le prisonnier ne semblait pas réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs. Il était maintenant à genoux en face de ces trois personnages dont il ne connaissait que les noms. Malgré tout l'Indien gardait la tête haute et fixait sans aucune expression apparente sur son visage, il avait balayé du regard la grande salle cherchant une issue potentielle, mais malheureusement pour lui il y avait un garde à chaque porte. L'homme qui était assis au milieu des deux autres. Il savait qui était cet homme et quel lien l'unissait à sa créatrice. L'homme en question étudia un moment l'Indien du regard sans un mot l'air intrigué et visiblement curieux. C'est alors qu'il desserra lentement ses lèvres et s'adressa au vampire à sa gauche :

-Voilà donc le vampire dont tu m'as parlé… quel singulier personnage. Fit-il remarquer.

-En effet ! Confirma l'autre. –Cet étranger à semble-t-il des choses à cacher selon Marcus. Des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser sur une certaine personne. –J'ai bien tenté de lui délier la langue à plusieurs reprises grâce à Jane. Expliqua le blond avec un sourire mauvais. –Mais il semblerait qu'il soit de nature coriace celui-là !

-Voyez-vous cela…murmura celui du milieu plus curieux que jamais. –Intéressant ! dit-il en se levant, puis avec élégance s'avança vers l'Indien qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

-Il me semble mon cher…Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. –Que nous avons une connaissance en commun. (L'Indien ne répondit rien) –Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que j'attends de ses nouvelles. Mais avant tout chose permet moi de me présenter… Je suis Aro.

-Je sais qui tu es ! Trancha l'Indien d'une voix calme mais ferme.

-Oh ! S'exclama Aro visiblement ravie. –T'aurait-on déjà parlé de moi ?! Cela simplifie les choses alors ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers lui. –Puis-je te demander des nouvelles de ma chère Angélica ?!

-Je ne dirais rien ! Répondit Mani en comprenant ce que voulait ce vampire en lui tendant la main.

-Tu n'auras point besoin de parler, mais je suis curieux de ta vie comme celle de la personne que tu protèges.

Sans attendre l'ancien posa ses deux mains sur les joues du prisonnier qui toujours maintenu par les gardes ne pouvait pas se débattre ou encore résister. Aro prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux laissant venir les souvenirs de cet Indien dans son esprit. Il put dès lors voir sa vie dans sa tribu, et ce fameux jour où il fit la rencontre de la belle Italienne. Malgré tout Aro savourait chaque souvenir et image où elle apparaissait, la seule frustration qu'avait le roi à la vue de ces souvenirs c'est que dès lors qu'Angélica avait su parler couramment l'Iroquois ce qu'elle apprit assez vite d'ailleurs, les conversations des deux vampires se faisaient principalement en Iroquois. Comme si elle avait prévue l'éventualité d'une capture, méfiante comme elle était. Son Angélica semblait tellement différente. Il reconnut le nomade qu'avait croisé Démétri quelques années auparavant, ensuite il vit la vie qu'avait mené le trio avant que ce nomade ne reprenne seul la route. Il fut surprit et impressionné de la dévotion de l'Indien à l'égard d'Angélica. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle sans la moindre hésitation. Ainsi il sut qu'elle se trouvait bien dans le sud pendant les guerres de clans, donc qu'ils auraient pu l'attraper à ce moment-là. Cette pensée le contraria, mais la capture de ce vampire allait finalement lui être forte utile. Car il avait pu constater l'attachement de la jeune femme pour lui et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort. Après quelques minutes Aro laissa lentement ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Et l'air satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir il dit :

-Merci pour cet échange mon ami. Tu es donc la création de ma chère Angélica….Je dois avouer que je suis très surpris de cela. Comme de ta fidélité envers elle. Je suis cependant enchanté de faire ta connaissance, mais j'aurais préféré que cela se passe en d'autres circonstances. Grâce à toi mon cher, j'ai bon espoir de la revoir prochainement en ces lieux. Précisa-t-il d'une voix plus sombre.

-Jamais elle ne viendra ! Répondit fermement Mani en essayant encore de se débattre.

-Oh, détrompe-toi ! Rétorqua Aro toujours en le fixant. –Elle viendra pour toi, si ce n'est pas mes gardes qui la ramènent, quel bonheur ce sera de la revoir, elle nous a beaucoup manqué…

-Je t'apprends que l'inverse n'est pas aussi vrai en ce qui la concerne, Aro ! Dit Mani avec une voix cynique.

Aro ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Mais Caïus lui ne put se retenir de préciser :

-Aucune importance, cette traîtresse subira le sort qu'elle mérite ! Garde ! Appela-t-il. –Mettez-le au cachot et assurez-vous qu'il y reste !

Mani se sentant alors entrainé par les deux gardes ajouta d'une voix plus forte à l'attention d'Aro : -Elle a eu raison de te fuir, car tu portes le mauvais esprit en toi, Aro Volturi !

Aro, ne disait toujours rien, il était comme dans un état second, visiblement cet Indien en savait des choses, Angélica lui avait certainement raconté toute sa vie. Alors le roi sans un mot sorti à son tour de la salle et se dirigea dans le couloir de ses quartiers personnels l'air pensif. Il méditait sur tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Oui, il en était sûr qu'elle viendrait pour lui si ses gardes ne l'attrapaient pas avant, mais le plus difficile était de savoir quand. Mais il était aussi pris d'un doute, Angélica serait vraiment assez folle pour prendre ce risque, comment allait-elle faire ? Il n'avait plus assez d'effectif pour faire surveiller toutes les entrées du Palazzo. Mais qu'importe le plus important pour lui était qu'elle revienne. Il avait pendant les premières années qui ont suivies sa fuite espéré qu'elle revienne d'elle-même, il aurait alors peut-être put lui pardonner cette folie, mais aujourd'hui après la colère et la rage qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là avait laissé place au désespoir. Les échecs répétés de Démétri avaient laissé un gout amer dans sa bouche. Non, Aro voulait lui faire payer cet affront, lui faire payer ce vide immense qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Tout n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe dans son piège.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, du fond de son cachot Mani comptais les jours qui passaient grâce à l'horloge du palazzo qui sonnait et dont il ressentait les vibrations à travers la pierre humide de la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait jeté. Plongé dans la pénombre, le vampire était enchaîné le dos contre le mur, il restait calme essayant de conserver les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il pensa longuement à tous ces évènements à commencer par sa capture, qui en y repensant était vraiment d'une accablante stupidité les gardes qui l'avaient arrêté l'avaient seulement entendu appeler sa créatrice qu'il avait nommé heureusement à ce moment-là par son nom Indien mais il avait commis l'erreur de le faire en Italien. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Angélica, bien sûr qu'elle essayerait de venir le chercher, mais l'idée qu'elle mette sa vie en danger pour lui, lui était insupportable. Il se demanda alors pourquoi cet homme en avait tant après elle, il savait que cet Aro était le « père » vampirique de sa créatrice, mais pourquoi un tel acharnement sur Angélica, se demandait-il sans cesse. Car il y avait certaines choses qu'Angélica ne lui avait pas dites, comme par exemple la nature exacte de sa relation avec son créateur. Mani sentant clairement un rapport de force insoutenable entre Aro et Angélica. Soudain un bruit venant de l'extérieur de la cellule le fit sortir de ses pensées, il leva les yeux vers les barreaux de la porte mais ne vit rien, pourtant il était sûr de ressentir une présence derrière cette porte, c'est alors que son esprit vif fit le lien et le vampire comprit comme une évidence de qui il s'agissait.

-Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là ! Appela doucement Mani, mais aucune réponse ne vint, après un long silence une voix masculine fini par lui répondre :

-Comment avez-vous deviné ? Demanda l'homme en apparaissent devant les barreaux de la porte.

-C'est toi son frère ! Répondit Mani sans la moindre hésitation, il le regarda un moment avant d'ajouter :- Tu as le même regard…tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Termina-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ce que beaucoup disent… Mais c'est faux nous sommes très différent. Répondit d'une voix morne William sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu es là? Demanda Mani avec une voix toujours aussi calme.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…Commença l'autre. –Je crois que…Dit-il en cherchant ses mots, puis hésitant :- Je voudrais que tu me parle d'elle ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Parce que son sort t'intéresse ? Demanda Mani d'un ton plus froid.

-Évidement ! Répondit William d'une voix agressive. –Elle est ma sœur !

-Vraiment ? Ne fais-tu pas parti de ceux qui la traque ?

-Non moi je cherche ma sœur, car sa place est auprès de sa famille, pas dans la nature c'est bien trop dangereux! Réplica-t-il avec force.

Mani, fit simplement un bruit de gorge, mais ne répondit rien, il trouvait l'arrogance de cet homme agaçante, visiblement il prenait encore sa sœur pour une petite fille et que savait-il du monde extérieur lui qui n'était visiblement jamais allé au-delà du territoire des Volturi.

-Au contraire, sa place n'est pas ici ! Dit alors Mani. –Angélica est trop sauvage, c'est un esprit libre ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qui bon pour elle.

-Peut-être ! Reconnu son frère. –Mais ici elle avait tout pour être heureuse! Alors pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme une voleuse ?!

-Mais n'est-on jamais heureux sans liberté ? Répondit Mani. –Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, toi tu ne sais pas voir, pas écouter !

A ces mots William frappa de colère dans le mur derrière lui, fissurant ainsi la pierre sous la force du coup, il savait que cet Indien avait raison et ces paroles lui rappelaient celles de sa sœur jadis. Il se retourna ensuite vers la porte de la cellule.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela ! Rugit-il. –Je l'adorais ma sœur, j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. Mais elle a décidée toute seule de m'abandonner à jamais.

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit partie qui provoque ta colère William, Tu n'as rien fait pour la protéger et empêcher que ça se produise. Expliqua Mani toujours aussi calme.

-Quelle importance aujourd'hui ! Rétorqua William. –Ma sœur reviendra bientôt grâce à toi. Termina-t-il avant de se reculer de la porte pour s'en aller mais avant qu'il n'atteigne l'escalier de sortie il entendit le vampire lui dire de sa cellule:

-Si tu aimes vraiment ta sœur, tu la laisseras libre de choisir sa vie !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(** **Plusieurs semaines après** **)**

 **-Volterra !** Murmura Angélica d'une voix sombre, contemplant au loin sur la plus haute colline la cité qu'elle avait fuie autrefois. Plongée dans la pénombre qui venait de s'installer elle fixait la petite ville qui n'avait pratiquement pas changée en plus d'un siècle. « Etrange » se disait-elle, aucune ville ne reste inchangée pendant si longtemps, elle remarqua de la lumière et des bruits comme de la musique venant du centre de la ville, il devait y avoir une fête et cette manifestation pourrait peut-être l'aider finalement. Mais malgré tout elle frissonna de peur, sentant tous les souvenirs de ces neuf années de vie ici lui revenir en mémoire. Son cœur se serra, son estomac se noua, ses jambes étaient comme paralysées sur place. C'était la première fois en 110 ans de cavale qu'Angélica revenait dans son pays natal, la peur au ventre. Elle détourna alors le regard vers le sol. Elle s'était vraiment fait violence (et encore le mot était faible) pour trouver le courage de revenir jusqu'ici, tant elle tremblait de terreur à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais si elle devait se sacrifier pour Mani elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle se sentait responsable de lui et coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé à cause de son imprudence.

Alors elle prit la direction d'une ancienne chapelle en ruine dans la petite forêt qui bordait les collines. Elle savait de par les plans qu'elle avait vu jadis dans le secrétaire de son créateur tous les passages secrets qui menaient de l'intérieur à l'extérieur du Palazzo, elle n'avait pris le risque de reprendre le même que par celui duquel elle s'était échappée la première fois. Non, celui-ci était le plus ancien de tous, celui qui en théorie n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps sans doute était-il même condamné. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être le seul qui menait non loin du niveau des cellules, qui était le niveau souterrain le plus bas du Palazzo.

Quand elle enfonça la veille porte en bois de chapelle, elle entendit et vit des oiseaux s'envoler sur les dernières poutres en bois qui tenaient encore la moitié du toit, tout le reste s'était effondré et la végétation avait commencée à envahir les lieux. La vampire se fraya un passage parmi les débris au sol pour atteindre l'autel en pierre au fond de la chapelle. Enfin elle se posta sur la gauche de l'autel et le poussa de ses deux mains droit devant elle, dans un bruit sourd un vieil escalier commença à apparaitre en dessous avec odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait, une odeur tellement forte et insoutenable qu'Angélica ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main sur son visage et boucher son nez avec une grimace de dégout et de répulsion. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait y aller. En descendant les marches avec précaution elle s'aperçue que ce passage était bien plus étroit et plus bas qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Cela ressemblait à un vieux corridor en forme d'arche, même elle qui était mince et de taille moyenne devait courber la tête pour passer. Il y avait un court d'eau qui circulait au milieu du chemin ce qui rendait l'endroit humide. Angélica continua néanmoins de circuler dans le tunnel plongé dans le noir, priant pour que celui-ci se ne soit pas effondré à certains endroits, dégâts généralement provoqué par le temps. La vampire continua son chemin non sans appréhension de ce qui pourrait l'attendre à l'arrivé du tunnel, enfin après plusieurs minutes elle se trouva au bout du tunnel devant ce qui ressemblait à une grande dalle en pierre qui lui barrait le chemin. Sans grande difficulté Angélica poussa la pierre qui condamnait la voie, en priant pour que personne ne l'entende son but était de passer le plus inaperçue possible. Quand elle pénétra dans le couloir elle ne vit personne et ne sentait aucune odeur de vampire à proximité. Ce qu'elle trouva un peu étrange, malgré tout elle avança dans le couloir en pierre plongé dans la pénombre. Bientôt elle se retrouva devant un escalier aux marches raides et anguleuses. Elle les gravit avec précaution à pas de loup. Un stress immense lui nouait le ventre et la peur de se faire attraper était palpable dans son cœur. Mais l'Italienne était déterminée, arrivée au niveau des cellules c'était comme un carrefour de quatre couloirs dont un qui menait à l'étage au-dessus. Elle huma l'air pour repérer Mani au plus vite, espérant qu'il soit encore en vie. Elle sentit également la présence d'autres vampires aux étages supérieurs, il fallait faire vite.

Tout à coup au moment où elle crut sentir l'odeur de son ami, Angélica perçue une présence qui arrivait de l'étage du dessus « Un gardien » se dit-elle, aussitôt elle s'adossa contre le mur qui faisait l'angle à l'escalier principal duquel elle entendait déjà quelqu'un descendre sans un bruit elle attendit qu'il passe la dernière marche avant de l'attraper subitement par derrière et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pousser un cri ou de se défendre. Elle utilisa son pouvoir pour le geler sur place, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle traîna alors le corps immobile du garde en direction de la cellule où elle avait senti plutôt l'odeur de Mani. Devant la porte en bois elle arracha sans ménagement le trousseau de clé sur la ceinture du garde et ouvrit la porte avec empressement, quand elle pénétra dans la cellule, la jeune femme vit alors avec horreur son ami assit au fond du cachot les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés, la tête baissée, on eut dit qu'il était mort. Angélica se jeta à ses pieds les larmes aux yeux de le voir ainsi, se sentant tellement coupable.

-Mani ! Appela-t-elle en le libérant de ses chaînes, mais aucune réponse pas même un mouvement ne vint du vampire. –Mani ! Appela-t-elle encore en le tirant vers elle pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, elle avait l'impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, le pauvre avait des cernes profondément marquées sous les yeux, le tint gris signe qu'on l'avait assoiffé pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et qu'il soit incapable d'essayer de fuir. « Les barbares » Se disait-elle en songent aux bourreaux qui lui avaient infligé pareil traitement. C'est alors qu'elle revint vers l'autre vampire toujours immobile et le tira jusqu'à Mani à qui elle entrouvrit la bouche, elle saisit le poignet du garde et l'entailla d'un coup de morsure. Elle fit dégeler le sang dans les veines du garde et le fit couler dans la gorge de Mani. Enfin après quelques minutes Mani sembla revenir à la vie, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les fixa sur elle.

-Qui…es-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec peine à articuler.

-Mais c'est moi, Mani ! Répondit Angélica, l'indien à première vue ne l'avait pas reconnu car elle était habillée comme un homme et ses cheveux étaient rentrés dans un chapeau. -Je suis venue te sauver ! Reprit-elle en essayant de le relever.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut venir ! Murmura-t-il.

-Sottise, aller lève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Reprenant peu à peu ses sens et quelques forces grâce au sang de l'autre vampire, Mani parvient à se lever. Prenant appui sur Angélica qui le soutenait.

-Aller nous devons partir avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

-Ils savaient… que tu allais… venir ! Murmura tout bas Mani.

-Evidement ! répondit simplement Angélica. –Aller il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Angélica prit soin de refermer la porte à clé (non sans trembler) derrière eux laissant le garde inanimé à l'intérieur de la cellule.

-Courage Mani…l'encouragea-t-elle. –Fait un effort ! Angélica emmena son ami jusqu'à l'entrée du passage qui lui avait permis d'entrer ici.

-Passe devant ! Dit-elle. –Ne t'arrête surtout pas, il te mènera hors de la ville et une fois dehors nous…

Tout à coup Angélica n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentie agrippé par le bras et violement projeté sur le mur de derrière, elle porta une main à sa tête pour se ressaisir et chercha du regard qui l'avait prise par surprise mais ne vit rien.

-Angélica ?! Appela Mani inquiet qui avait déjà commencé à entrer dans le tunnel.

Sans réfléchir et prise de panique elle ordonna à Mani de fuir. Pourtant l'Indien commença à faire demi-tour pour lui venir en aide, mais Angélica lui ordonna encore de partir sans elle.

-Sauve-toi Mani ! Cria-t-elle en sentant une nouvelle fois cette force invisible la saisir par le bras.-Va-t-en !

Mani voulait lui désobéir et la défendre, mais il était trop faible pour l'aider et il le savait. Puis soudain il vit Angélica disparaître subitement, Alors dans l'urgence de la situation qui devenait critique il entreprit de sortir le plus vite possible du tunnel pour aller reprendre des forces en se nourrissant du sang animale ou humain qu'il pourrait trouver avant de revenir pour lui porter secours, et ce même si elle lui avait ordonné de fuir. Elle était revenue pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne.

Angélica quant à elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en bois d'une chambre qu'elle reconnue sans peine. Elle sentie également qu'on lui hotta avec force le chapeau qu'elle portait laissant ainsi apparaître ses longs cheveux.

-Tu es complétement folle ! Gronda une voix derrière elle.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir… mon frère! Répondit Angélica qui se releva en frottant sa veste de ses mains avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. –Je constate que tu as toujours une manière originale de recevoir la famille. Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent un moment, William trouva sa petite sœur tellement changée, rien que dans son regard il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle avait un regard perçant qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Les minutes passèrent et Angélica nota qu'elle n'entendait pas de gardes ou d'agitation dans le palazzo alors elle demanda à son frère :

-Tu n'as pas donné l'alerte ?!

-Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Répondit William froidement. –Et il ne tient qu'à toi que je ne la donne pas ! Précisa-t-il. –Il faut qu'on parle !

-William je t'en prie…commença Angélica, qui sentait la pression monter en elle de plus en plus.

-Tu oses revenir ici ?! Tu as perdu la tête, sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils te feront ? Tout ça pour lui ! Dit-il, énervé en parlant de Mani.

-Circonstances exceptionnelles, je n'allais pas laisser mon ami entre leurs mains ! Répondit-elle avec force. –Maintenant tu m'excuseras cher frère, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas discuter avec toi mais je dois y aller, pour des raisons de survies évidentes…

Angélica marcha en direction de la porte, mais William qui se trouvait devant celle-ci lui barra le chemin.

-Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce ! Dit-il fermement.

-Voyez-vous ça ?! Rétorqua sa sœur nullement impressionné. –Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivée ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil, disparaître sans rien dire...Pourquoi ?!

-La lettre que je t'ai laissée n'était pas assez claire ?! Je voulais vivre ma vie ce n'est pas un crime !

-Tu avais pourtant tout ici…Commença William.

-Mais pas la liberté ! Le coupa sa sœur.

-La liberté…Reprit son frère en ricanant. –Tu vois ce qu'elle te coûte aujourd'hui. Tu es traquée de toute part, Aro ne renoncera pas ! Termina-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

En effet, le fait de se savoir si proche d'Aro ne fit que redoubler l'angoisse d'Angélica, il fallait qu'elle se sauve et vite.

-Mon frère je t'en supplie laisse-moi partir, le temps presse !

-Je ne peux faire cela ! Ta maison et ta famille sont ici, enfin Angélica soit raisonnable…

Cette fois Angélica l'interrompit avec un rire amer :-C'est toi qui délire et tu dis que c'est moi la folle ! Enfin William ouvre les yeux pour une fois, il hors de question que je revienne vivre dans cet endroit maudit. Jamais tu entends ! Laisse-moi vivre !

William s'avança vers elle à toute vitesse et lui saisit les avant-bras avec force.

-Angélica tu ne te rends pas compte du danger…

-Bien sûr que si, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande de me laisser partir ! Réplica-t-elle. –Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Tu préfères être chassé comme un animal ? Réfléchi enfin, tu n'as plus rien…

-Si, ma vie ça personne ne me l'a prise.

-Et tu crois qu'elle veut le coût d'être vécue ainsi ! Ricana une fois de plus son frère.

-En tout cas c'est mieux qu'ici. Rétorqua sa sœur.

Tout à coup elle entendit de l'agitation dans le palazzo « Trop tard » se dit-elle. « Ils ont dus trouvés le garde » William quant à lui soupira :

-Comment as-tu pu faire tout cela ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Et toi alors ?! Rétorqua sa sœur au bord de la crise de panique.

-Qu'ai-je fais ? Demanda William sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. – Dis-le-moi !

-Rien ! Justement, c'est peu non ? La manière dont Aro me traitait, dont il me tenait prisonnière, tu préférais que tout se passe dans ton dos, hein ? En fermant les yeux et les oreilles comme à ton habitude. Aro pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, puisse que pour toi le plus important était qu'Angélica soit toujours là à sa place quoi qu'il arrive. Tu croyais peut-être que si j'étais à lui ça serait profitable ?

-Si tu penses vraiment cela c'est que tu es devenue un monstre ! Murmura son frère horrifié par ces paroles.

-Et toi ?! Rugit sa sœur.

-Que pouvais-je faire d'autre pour te protéger?!

-Me protéger ? Ricana Angélica. –Tu appelles cela comme ça ! Décidément tu n'as jamais eu de volonté propre ! Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début au moment où je commençais à comprendre que je ne pouvais plus compter sur toi. Je le voyais chaque jour dans tes yeux tu ne ferais rien pour m'aider…

-Je ne crois pas que tu saches lire dans mes yeux. Répondit tristement William.

-J'y ai vu de la peur ! La peur que je m'échappe à jamais de cet endroit, que je parte loin de toi ! Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé finalement.

-C'est vrai que j'avais peur de te perdre. Reconnu son frère le tient encore plus pale que d'habitude. –Je veux seulement te protéger…

-Cesse de mentir, tu ne sais pas le faire ciller des yeux. Tu veux seulement que ton petit monde redevienne comme avant !

-Tu disais que tu m'aimais, que nous serions toujours ensemble. Tenta de lui rappeler William espérant peut-être l'attendrir.

-Et toi qu'as-tu dis ? Qu'as-tu fais ?!

William ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il était inutile ne nier la vérité. Laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, le regard perdu. Mine de rien le fait de voir son grand frère qu'elle avait tant admiré autrefois dans cet état lui faisait quand même mal au cœur, en le voyant si désemparé la colère qu'elle avait ressentie envers lui commença à se dissiper peu à peu. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait toujours son frère, elle n'était pas insensible, même si leur séparation il y a maintenant un siècle lui avait fait terriblement mal cela l'avait malgré tout endurcie, mais pour son frère ça l'avait visiblement anéanti.

-Très bien ! Dit-il après un long soupir comme résigner. – Je vois qu'il est inutile d'espérer te fais changer d'avis. Tu veux partir, alors vas-y ! Mais ne t'avise jamais plus de revenir ici !

-Mon frère…commença Angélica d'une voix plus douce.

-Va-t'en ! La coupa-t-il en ferment les yeux et se détournant d'elle. –Tu as choisi ton destin après tout !

-William ! Appela sa sœur en se postant devant celui-ci en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention elle sembla hésiter un moment puis fini par dire :

-Pars avec moi !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quartiers Royaux : point de vue extérieur (Un peu avant):**

Dans les quartiers royaux se trouvaient les maîtres et leur épouses, ils vaguaient tous à leurs occupations Athénodora était en grande conversation avec son époux, Sulpicia profitait de la compagnie de Corin, quant à Marcus et Aro ils lisaient chacun un livre de leur côté. Pourtant malgré ce calme apparent Aro lui ressentait au fond de lui comme un malaise, une angoisse grandissante ce qui le laissa perplexe car c'était une sensation très étrange, il avait la sensation que ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas. Alors le vampire ferma son livre et alla à la fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos l'air pensif. Il pensa alors à cet Indien dans les cachots, à son plan pour capturer celle qu'il pourchassait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite de son plan, elle allait revenir ici, il en était sûr. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette angoisse ? Brusquement il sorti de ses pensées quand un garde arriva à toute vitesse dans le salon.

-Maîtres… commença-t-il en inclinant la tête respectueusement. –Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion.

-Qu'il y a-t-il de si important pour que tu viennes nous déranger de la sorte ! Dit Caïus d'une voix méprisante.

-Maîtres, le prisonnier s'est échappé ! Lâcha-t-il, à ces mots tous les regards des vampires présents se tourneraient vers lui.

-Comment ?! Dit Caïus ahurie en se redressant. –Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ?! Parle ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Nous venons de trouver le garde qui surveillait l'entrée des cachots dans la cellule du prisonnier…

-Il est mort ? Le coupa sèchement Caïus.

-Non, mon seigneur. Il est toujours vivant, mais c'est très étrange il est comme pétrifié, incapable de bouger ou parler avec des traces de givre sur le visage…

Sur ces derniers mots les trois maîtres se regardèrent simultanément, de toute évidence ils avaient compris à qui il fallait attribuer cet étrange phénomène. Alors Aro réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures venait d'elle, c'étaient ses émotions à elle ! Il se maudissait de le comprendre que maintenant. Caius lui avait le visage déformé par la colère à la simple pensée d'être prit pour un imbécile dans sa propre demeure par cette petite garce, comme il se plaisait à la nommer. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse s'échapper une nouvelle fois, quelle humiliation ce serait pour le clan Volturi. Mais Angélica n'était pas un vampire ordinaire Caïus le savait au fond de lui, elle lui avait toujours fait peur de par son don, mais bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais pas même à lui-même.

-Il y a une intruse dans la palazzo ! Rugit Caïus. - Trouvez-la ! pas question qu'elle prenne la fuite une seconde fois. Envoyé tous les gardes du château à sa recherche ! Exécution ! Aboya-t-il au garde.

-Tout de suite maître ! S'exécuta le garde.

-Alors comme ça elle est revenue. Murmura Aro d'une voix sombre. –Enfin…

Aro sorti alors du salon dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Corin, elle horrifié à l'idée que le frère et la sœur se retrouvent partie à la recherche de William. L'agitation gagna tout le palazzo à une vitesse folle. Les épouses elles se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, quant à Marcus il haussa seulement les épaules et laissa échapper à long soupir convaincu que cela finirait mal. Corin couru jusqu'à la chambre de compagnon espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà parti à la recherche de sa sœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Partir avec toi !? Répéta doucement William l'air rêveur.

-Oui ! Insista Angélica. –Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici mon frère ? Pars avec moi !

William caressa la joue de sa sœur avec tendresse et lui répondit tristement :

-Je ne puis venir…

-Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda Angélica sans comprendre. –Il est encore temps, viens ! Insista-t-elle en le secouant un peu comme si elle voulait le réveiller.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas…Corin va…

-Corin ?! Le coupa sa sœur avec froideur. –Evidement !

Angélica ne sut ce qu'elle devait en penser, car c'était quand même elle qui avait autrefois encouragée son frère à avoir une compagne, même si d'un autre côté elle savait que Corin avait dû bien profité de son absence pour avoir le champs libre auprès de William et qu'elle l'avait sans aucun doute volontiers consolé de son départ.

-Mais tu l'aimes au moins ? Demanda alors Angélica prise d'un doute.

-…D'une certaine manière oui. Fini par répondre William.

-D'une certaine manière ? Répéta Angélica un peu septique de ces paroles. –Ce n'est donc pas pour elle que tu refuses de me suivre.

-Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux Angélica. Je n'ai pas l'âme aventurière et indépendante comme la tienne, ma place est ici. Je suis un bel égoïste, vraiment…

-Mon frère, je t'en prie…

-N'insiste pas… Dit faiblement William. –Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant !

-Mais ils sauront que tu m'as aidé…Dit-elle inquiète.

-Ah, que peuvent-ils me faire de plus…tu es ma sœur. Va maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fortement. C'est ce qu'il lui manquait le plus. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant laissant place à Corin.

-William chéri, vite Angélica est… Corin se figea sur place en voyant que son compagnon n'était pas seul, en effet il tenait une autre femme dans ses bras qui la fixait froidement comme pour lui signifier qu'elle venait de les déranger. –William ! Appela-t-elle choquée par cette vision qu'elle n'espérait plus jamais voir.- Que fait-elle ici ?! Que fais-tu ?

-Je viens rendre visite à mon frère, Corin. Répondit Angélica à la place de son frère, elle brisa leur étreinte et poursuivie : -Cela te poserait-il un problème ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Angélica ! Rétorqua Corin. –Tu veux attirer des ennuis à ton frère ? William viens, il faut prévenir les autres.

-En effet je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Mais tu ferais mieux de me remercier Corin, car si tu es la compagne de mon frère c'est bien grâce à moi !

-Comment oses-tu ?! Dit Corin indignée. –Tu n'as point perdue ton arrogance, Angélica. Tu souriras moins quand le maître…

Corin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car soudain un autre vampire arriva et lui enserra le cou entre son bras et saisit un de ses poignets de sa main libre. C'était Mani. Angélica fut à la fois en colère mais ravie de le voir.

-Viens ! Dit Mani à Angélica. –Les autres arrivent.

En effet Angélica pouvait entendre à quelques étages plus bas la garde qui fouillait tout le château à sa recherche, ils allaient bientôt arriver ici.

-Angélica ! Intervient William en voyant sa compagne se débattre contre la prise de Mani. –Dit-lui de la relâcher.

-Si elle se tient tranquille…Répondit Angélica qui fit un signe de tête à Mani qu'il la relâche. Alors Mani lâcha prise sur Corin qui se mit aussitôt à hurler : -A la garde ! Angélica le regard blasé devant pareil stupidité elle se précipita vers Corin, l'attrapa part le cou et lui fit la même chose qu'au gardien des cellules. Corin tomba alors inerte sur le sol de la chambre sous les yeux choqués de son frère.

-Que lui as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de Corin désormais pétrifiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas les effets se dissiperont quand je serais partie. Et d'ailleurs… Commença-t-elle en s'agenouillant à son tour près de son frère. –C'est le moment d'y aller. Expliqua Angélica en posant une main sur la joue de son frère. –Cela ne la gêne pas, ça ne fais pas mal. Le Rassura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front : -Au revoir, mon frère ! Puis elle partit rejoindre Mani qui l'attendait impatient de pour sortir d'ici.

-J'en ai neutralisé certain dans les cachots, mais maintenant il est impossible de s'enfuir par le passage des sous-sols.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de sortir d'ici alors. Heureusement pour nous que les plus redoutables de la garde ne sont pas ici je n'ai pas senti leur odeur. Si c'est comme je le pense ils vont faire rappeler tous les soldats ici, donc si nous parvenons à sortir d'ici ce sera plus simple de fuir dans la nature. Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier, qui descendait à l'étage inférieur, mais Angélica retient Mani qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

-Non pas par-là, tu les entends ils arrivent. Dit-elle en voyant l'ombre de certains gardes apparaître en bas des escaliers. –Suis-moi Mani vite pour l'amour du ciel! Dit-elle en l'entrainant dans une pièce voisine. C'était la bibliothèque, Angélica avait l'avantage de connaître les lieux. –Vite Mani, ils doivent contrôler tous les souterrains par conséquent il nous ait impossible d'espérer nous évader par-là, réfléchissons. Dit-elle sur le point de céder à la panique.

-Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous battre contre eux ? Demanda Mani avec un peu d'espoir.

-Non, toi tu risques d'être tué et moi faite prisonnière, ce n'est pas le résultat que je veux obtenir. Et nous ne pouvons pas passer par les fenêtres elles donnent pour la plupart sur la place en fête, ça ne serait pas discrets même à vitesse vampirique le risque est trop grand, non le seul moyen c'est de s'enfuir par les toits !

-Par les toits ? Répéta Mani étonné.

-Oui il faut monter à la tour du palazzo le plus vite possible, une fois là-haut nous prendrons des directions différentes et après on improvisera…Dit-elle ne sachant que faire exactement.

-Ils sont ici ! Cria un garde qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Sans plus attendre Angélica propulsa un jet de glace dans sa direction pour faire diversion et entraina Mani derrière elle avant que les autres gardes ne se ramènent pour les stopper. Les deux vampires se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible changeant de direction ou se cachant dès qu'ils entendaient des gardes arriver vers eux. Même si Angélica commençait à croire qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à sortir de là, Mani lui ne perdait pas espoir d'atteindre la tour avant de se faire attraper. Ils durent de temps à autre neutraliser des gardes qu'ils ne pouvaient contourner mais sans les tuer pour autant. Deux étages plus bas quatre vampires venaient de se regrouper.

-Alors ?! Rugit Caïus qui participait activement aux recherches. Où sont-ils ?

-Maître ils ont été repérés au troisième étage, mais il est difficile de les suivre, nous ne savons pas comment ils font…

-Ah, la peste. Marmonna le blond entre ses dents. Elle connaît bien le château, elle sait par où passer ou se cacher, elle en train de jouer avec NOUS ! Cria-t-il furieux. Et Aro où se trouve-t-il ?

-Nous l'ignorons maître. Intervient Renata. –Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis que l'alerte a été donnée.

-Maître ! Appela Afton. –Nous avons découvert plusieurs gardes paralysés sur les deux étages supérieurs.

A ces mots Caïus comprit : -Ils se dirigent vers la tour, ils comptent fuir par-là ! Suivez-les ! Je vous déconseille de les laissez pas s'échapper !

Sortant d'une nouvelle cachette, Angélica et Mani atteignit le vieil escalier de la tour, ils avaient eu beaucoup mal à y parvenir. Soudain elle crut entendre la voix détestable de Caïus venant du bout du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, la jeune femme regarda à toute vitesse autour d'elle pour trouver une façon de stopper leur assaillants pour gagner du temps et elle finit par avoir une idée, mais avant de la mettre en pratique elle tourna vers Mani qui venant de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

-Pars devant ! Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Non pas sans toi ! Répliqua Mani avec obstination.

-Je te l'ordonne Mani ! Rugit alors sa créatrice. –Si je te dis de fuir et de me laisser ici tu dois le faire ! Pars devant je te rejoindrais !

L'indien ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois bien que cette perspective de la laisser en arrière lui déplut fortement, il monta l'escalier jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Angélica, elle aperçue enfin Caïus au bout du couloir celui-ci se figea un moment en la voyant se demandant peut-être si l'espace d'un instant il ne voyait pas un fantôme. Cependant il se ressaisit vite et à peine fut-il un pas dans la direction de la jeune femme, celle-ci posa ses mains sur l'arcade en pierre qui formait l'entrée du couloir et y créa un épais mur de glace pour leur bloquer le passage avec une rapidité telle que Caïus même à vitesse vampirique n'eut pas le temps de le franchir. Angélica l'entendait hurler de rage de l'autre côté, taper avec toute sa force sur la glace, mais sans succès pour l'instant du moins. Car ce n'était pas de la glace ordinaire elle mettait un moment avant de céder sous les coups. Mais c'était assez pour lui laisser le temps de fuir, à son tour Angélica monta l'escalier ignorant royalement les insultes que Caïus pouvait lui lancer et dieu sait qu'ils y en avaient. La pensée à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour ne pas céder à la panique c'était celle de partir d'ici. Quand elle atteignit enfin le sommet de la tour carrée, elle tourna sur elle-même regardant les quatre ouvertures de style vénitiennes qui donnaient sur des petites allées entre les remparts et les quatre murs de pierre qui formaient la tour cherchant par quels côtés fuir. Elle sortit prudemment sur la petite allée côté jardin intérieur du Palazzo pour ne pas être vue des humains sur la place en fête, le vent souffla dans sa direction lui indiquant ainsi de quel côté était parti Mani, elle alla sur la gauche et en un mouvement rapide elle posa une botte sur la balustrade avec l'intention évidente de s'en servir d'appui pour sauter sur le toit d'en face, mais elle se stoppa dans son élan et se raidit quand elle sentit une autre odeur qui lui frappa les narines de plein fouet. Toujours la botte sur son appui elle posa également ses mains sur la balustrade et tourna rapidement la tête sur la droite pour voir qui se tenait derrière elle. Et c'est là qu'avec stupeur elle le vit à quelques mètres d'elle au bout de l'allée, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Angélica se sentie complétement paralysée rien qu'en le voyant, il était là immobile et silencieux vêtu de sa longue toge noire, on pouvait seulement distinguer ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre de sa toge par le fait que le vent les agitaient sur son passage. Son visage semblait imperturbable, ses traits toujours surprenant de beauté. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Angélica c'était les yeux de son créateur qui prient une telle expression pénétrante qu'Angélica se sentie pour ainsi dire transpercée jusqu'au fond de son âme par ce regard qu'il tenait sans cesse attaché sur elle.

A les voir ainsi tous les deux figés se dévisageant sans retenue on aurait dit qu'Aro la regardait tel un oiseau de proie qui a longtemps rétrécie en silence les cercle formidable de son vol et qui tout à coup s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur sa proie tant convoitée. Angélica, elle le regardait avec une méfiance non dissimulée mais aussi avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se douter qu'Aro, parviendrait sans peine à deviner par où elle tenterait de lui échapper sans doute l'avait-il comprit avant tous les autres c'est pour cela qu'il était seul ici, mais il avait visiblement laissé Mani fuir sans chercher à l'arrêter car dans le fond ce n'était pas l'indien qui l'importait, lui n'était qu'un simple appât pour l'attirer elle. Angélica reconnue que c'était brillant. Soudain Aro fit un pas vers elle sans un mot, Angélica réagit alors comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter du haut du palazzo. Aro percevant ce qu'elle allait faire s'arrêta et dit d'une voix douce, trop douce pour Angélica :-Attend…

Angélica se stoppa malgré elle, comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, sans le regarder elle entendit Aro reprendre calmement :-Angélica, ne fais pas ça. (Elle le vit du coin de l'œil tendre la main paume ouverte vers elle) –Reviens-moi ! Ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. A ces derniers mots elle osa le regarder et elle fut subjuguée par l'intensité de son regard. L'accent de sa voix était presque tendre et si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Aro elle s'y serait laissé prendre. Mais « Aro reste, Aro »se dit-elle, elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire comme la manière forte (c'est-à-dire la faire ramener par Démétri avait lamentablement échoué) il avait changé de tactique, il pensait qu'il l'amadouerait avec quelques paroles du style «Reviens et tout est oublié, pardonné » en lui tendant la main comme si Aro faisait à Angélica l'immense honneur de la pardonner de ses fautes. Bien sûr que non, Aro avait la rancune presque aussi tenace que la sienne il comptait bien se venger. Angélica malgré la peur que cet homme lui inspirait refusa de se laisser abuser par ses belles paroles dont il avait le secret, elle releva la tête avec une expression à la limite de l'arrogance et lui répondit dans un soupir en se mettant debout sur la balustrade: -Voyons Aro, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit «Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de seconde chance ». A ces mots elle vit un éclair de fureur qui passa dans les pupilles laiteuses du maître Volturi, autrefois il en aurait souri d'amusement mais plus aujourd'hui visiblement. La jeune femme savait qu'avec ces mots c'était comme si elle lui crachait au visage, pourtant elle frissonna de peur en décelant une lueur de folie dans yeux, Aro venait de faire tomber le masque. Tout en laissant sa main se refermer durement sur elle-même et retomber le long de son corps il fit un autre pas vers elle en lui adressant un sourire qui la fit trembler dans tout son corps. –Soit ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. Tout à coup elle le vit bouger rapidement vers elle, avec l'intention évidente de l'attraper heureusement pour elle, Angélica avait de bon réflexe tout aussi vite que lui elle sauta en manquant de peu qu'Aro parvienne à lui saisir le bras et en un salto rapide elle atterrir sur le rempart derrière lui et aussitôt avec une vitesse surprenante au moment où le vampire se retourna vers elle, il ne vit qu'un épais nuage de givre flotter devant lui, lui cachant la vue quand il se dissipa Angélica avait une fois de plus disparût.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enlaçant Mani de toutes ses forces, Angélica ne parvenait pas à calmer l'agitation dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir vivants tous les deux. Elle venait de retrouver son ami qui l'attendait caché dans les bois, mais tout danger n'était pas encore écarté très vite ils se remirent à courir avant que d'autres gardes Volturi ne les retrouvent. Tout en courant le plus loin possible Angélica transmettait à Mani des instructions très précises :

-Nous ne pouvons plus rester ensemble Mani ! Lui dit-elle l'air grave.

-N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non malheureusement c'est impossible! Ils savent que tu m'accompagnes, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis ! Tu vas aller voir Carlisle en Alaska et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, après tu iras rejoindre Nahuel et sa tante, tu l'as rencontré il me semble. (Mani hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation) –Ils sont d'accord pour t'accueillir, je pense que tu seras bien avec eux. Conclue-t-elle.

Mani s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda faire de même avant de demander : -Et toi ?

-Il est préférable que tu n'en saches rien en ce qui me concerne. Moins tu en sauras mieux cela vaudra.

-Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Refusa catégoriquement Mani.

-Faire quoi ?! Rétorqua sa créatrice à bout de patience.

-Te laisser seule…

-Bien sûr que tu le peux et tu le dois ! Exigea-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses belles mains. –Mani, il le faut. Je ne puis faire autrement, quand je le pourrais je te ferais parvenir de mes nouvelles. Fais-moi confiance mon ami c'est la meilleur solution que nous avons pour le moment et quand nous arriverons à la frontière Française on se séparera ! Maintenant viens.

Ils reprirent leur course en silence cette fois. Bien entendu que l'idée de se séparer de Mani lui faisait mal, mais Angélica n'avait pas le choix et elle savait que Mani au fond de lui le comprenait. A deux ils étaient trop reconnaissables, une Italienne accompagnée d'un Indien ce n'était pas très discret. Après quelques heures de route ils arrivèrent à la frontière.

-Voilà…Commença Angélica essayant de contenir sa tristesse. –C'est ici que je te laisse. Encore une chose…dit-elle en enlevant de sa poche de manteau une bourse d'argent en cuir noire et une lettre qu'elle lui donna. –Tiens c'est pour toi et va prendre le navire « L'espérance » à Bordeaux, donne aussi cette lettre au capitaine il est au courant de ta venue et t'attendra jusqu'à demain soir à 20h alors ne soit point en retard.

-Tu avais tout prévue ! Dit-il sans surprise.

-Plus ou moins c'est vrai mais pour être honnête je ne croyais pas qu'on s'en sortirait tous les deux. Avoua-t-elle.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Si j'avais pu faire autrement Mani tu te doutes bien que je l'aurais déjà fait. Maintenant il faut que tu y ailles. Mais tu vas tellement me manquer. Ajouta-t-elle.

Mani s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça en lui murmurant: -Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci d'être venue me sauver.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné. Autrement je ne me serais plus jamais regardé dans un miroir sans me cracher dessus. Dit-elle avec une touche d'ironie.

-Angélica, ne reste pas seule tu auras besoin d'amis, choisie les soigneusement. Lui conseilla Mani.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, aller vas-y maintenant c'est déjà assez difficile de te laisser partir. Nous nous reverrons de façon, je te le promets.

-N'oublie jamais Yepa, si tu as besoin de moi, n'importe quand pour quoi que ce soit, je serai là !

-Je sais ! Répondit-t-elle avec tendresse avant d'embrasser Mani sur le front. –Bonne chance !

Elle brisa alors leur étreinte et le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, elle s'était efforcé de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle prit alors la direction opposée et alla aussi loin qu'elle le put sans se retourner. Elle se dit que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment toute seule. Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu d'une forêt, ignorant complétement où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Angélica prit un temps pour essayer de réfléchir calmement, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle l'avait revue lui, inchangé dans tous les sens du terme. La vampire en tremblait encore rien qu'en y repensant, la façon dont il l'avait regardé, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et son frère qui avait refusé de la suivre cela faisait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle. Angélica ne parvenait pas à se réjouir d'avoir réussi à leur échapper encore une fois, car maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ? Et où aller ? Sa vie n'avait pas de sens pour elle car elle se résumait à « courir, manger, se cacher » Pourtant elle avait toujours su que ce serait comme ça. La jeune femme commençait à se lasser de la vie de nomade, elle voulait avoir un endroit où elle pourrait rester sans contrainte, un lieu bien à elle et qui sait une famille peut-être mais c'était là un rêve auquel elle préférait ne point songer, la seule pensée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant lui faisait déjà terriblement mal. Dieu qu'elle avait l'âme profondément humaine malgré tout, un vampire dit normal n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupation. Mais pour le moment toutes ces choses d'une vie calme et paisible lui était impossible, il faillait maintenant qu'elle se fasse oublier quelque temps. A cette pensée elle se demanda où pourrait-elle bien s'exiler sans trop de danger. Elle passa une main sur son visage, où quelques larmes avaient commencées à couler, elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Oh c'est vrai un vampire ne pouvait pas ressentir la fatigue, la fatigue physique du moins. Sentant une bague en argent sur un des doigts de sa fine main d'un blanc de neige, elle observa la bague avec attention, c'est fou comme certains bijoux que nous portons deviennent avec le temps comme une part de nous-même on ne les sent même plus sur nous et le jour où nous ne les portons plus on sent alors qu'il manque quelque chose. Cette petite bague qu'elle avait au doigt était celle que ce fameux vampire Russe « Boris » lui avait offert un jour en lui précisent que si elle voulait venir le voir elle serait la bienvenue. « Et pourquoi non ? » se dit-elle alors, la Russie elle n'y était jamais allée et ne parlait pas langue pourtant cette idée s'imposa à elle comme une évidence. Oui pourquoi pas, Boris ne connaissait pas son vrai nom et ne savait rien de sa vie, c'était parfait. « Je pense qu'il sera heureux de me voir »Se dit-elle en prenant sa décision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur: La Russie année 1831 :**

C'est en plein hiver qu'Angélica arriva à la frontière de la Russie, elle avait pris soin de ne pas passer par la Pologne à cause du soulèvement de l'armée Polonaise qui avait lieu contre l'occupation Russe. Soulèvement qui était justement en train de se faire violement écrasé par l'armée de la Russie. Angélica avait pour seul bagage une malle qu'elle avait emportée avec elle et qui contenait uniquement des vêtements d'homme à sa taille, car bien évidement les jupons et les corsets et autre chose du genre prenaient toujours trop de place. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et encore moins où pouvait bien vivre Boris, elle se souvient qu'il lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle arriverait en Russie il le saurait et il viendrait à sa rencontre. Oui certainement mais pour l'heure elle se disait qu'il serait préférable pour elle de trouver peut-être une chambre décente dans la ville la plus proche. Angélica avait essayé tant bien que mal de repérer une odeur vampirique, mais rien n'y a fait. Elle erra encore quelques heures sous la neige, c'était un climat tellement froid, mais qui pour elle était parfait comme ça il serait plus aisé d'utiliser son don en cas de problème. Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus elle posa sa malle dans la neige et s'assit dessus « Aller, nous allons faire cela à la manière humaine »se dit-elle, et elle sortit une carte (à son avis peu exacte) de sa poche et l'étudia un moment. Angélica y renonça très vite et finit par jeter cette carte au sol, agacée. Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde lui parvient aux narines, une odeur si forte qu'elle se plaqua une main sur son nez. « Mais quelle est cette senteur immonde »se demanda-t-elle avec une grimace de dégout. « Un animal est mort depuis plusieurs jours ? »se dit-elle avec ironie. Tout à coup elle entendit un hurlement animal qui l'a fit tressaillir de tous ses membres.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Dit-elle en se relevant, cherchant d'où pouvait bien provenir ce hurlement.

Elle monta la pente enneigée à sa droite en direction du bruit qu'elle entendait se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa position et aperçue quelques mètres plus bas une clairière entièrement blanche, trois silhouettes au loin, la première elle vit que c'était un homme, un vampire sans aucun doute car son odeur commençait à lui parvenir. Il courait à vitesse vampirique à travers la clairière poursuivit de très près par ce qui ressemblait à d'énormes loups, il y en avait deux qui avaient pris en chasse le vampire.

-Dieu du ciel ! S'étonna Angélica en voyant ça. –Mais ces choses qui lui courent après ce ne sont pas des loups… c'est…c'est des Lycans !

Angélica n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux « des Lycans » elle avait toujours crut qu'ils avaient été chassés jusqu'à l'extinction par les Volturi il y avait de cela plusieurs siècles et comme si ça ne suffisait pas ils pouvaient semble-t-il se transformer en pleine journée. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible. Angélica n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de pousser la réflexion plus loin car elle vit soudain le vampire changer de direction et venir tout droit vers l'endroit où elle se cachait « Il est pas sérieux » se dit-elle en courant ramasser sa malle à quelques mètres d'elle et sauta alors dans un gros sapin juste devant elle et à peine l'eut-elle fait que l'autre vampire apparût dans son champ de vision il venait de sauter jusqu'ici, mais quand il atterrit un des deux lycans qui le suivait avec plus de rapidité que son congénère faillit l'attraper, mais le vampire fut plus rapide et esquiva de peu les mâchoires puissantes de l'animal dont on pouvait voir les crocs acérés prêts à mordre de nouveau sa cible. L'homme donna alors un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen du lycan au pelage noir qui venait de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière et dans uns rugissement qui fit trembler de peur Angélica du haut de son arbre, fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Mais aussitôt l'autre lycan aux poils bruns fonça sur le vampire qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ces bêtes étaient vraiment monstrueuses à voir de près comme de loin. Le vampire allongé sur la neige tenait entre ses mains la tête du lycan qui essayait de le mordre, l'homme prononçait des paroles en russe. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une grosse malle tomba de tout son poids sur l'énorme tête du monstre qui sous la violence du choc tomba sur le côté visiblement assommé. Le vampire toujours à terre ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, il vit alors une fine silhouette atterrir de nulle part et faire face à l'autre lycan qui grognait furieusement devant ce nouveau vampire qui venait d'apparaître, aussi vite que l'éclair avant même que le lycan lui fonce dessus l'autre vampire fit un mouvement du bras droit et simultanément la neige au sol accompagna le mouvement comme répondant à un ordre mystérieux et se changea en glace qui se dirigea droit sur les quatre énormes pattes de la bête l'immobilisant presque instantanément. Alors le vampire russe se releva au même moment où l'autre vampire se retourna vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes avant que la vampire qui venait de le sauver ne reprenne sa malle qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur la tête de l'autre lycan. Aussitôt le vampire russe lui attrapa le poignet en voyant derrière elle le lycan noir commencer à se libérer une première patte de la glace et l'entraina de force derrière lui, les deux vampires se mirent à courir à toutes allures sans se retourner, mais entendant à nouveau un lycan les suivre, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande rivière et la jeune femme comprit sans difficulté qu'il allait falloir sauter par-dessus, toujours entrainé par le russe elle suivit son mouvement quand il sauta avec elle sur l'autre rive échappent une nouvelle fois de peu à un coup de patte du lycan qui à la grande surprise de l'Italienne ne sauta pas et resta sur sa rive hurlant de frustration à la vue de ses proies qui venaient de s'enfuir. La jeune femme resta un moment sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle se rendit compte que ce mystérieux vampire la tenait contre lui un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, en levant les yeux vers lui elle le observa de plus près, il était grand aux cheveux bruns presque aussi foncés que les siens tirés en arrière arrivant au niveau de sa nuque il portait une fine moustache taillée d'une façon à ce qu'elle soit reliée à sa barbe qui atteignait le bas de ses joues épousant parfaitement la forme de sa mâchoire, il avait un nez bien dessiné, de léger plies au niveau des yeux quand il fronçait les sourcils, des traits parfait et propre à tout vampire. Il était vêtu de noir qui contrastait avec le tient pale de sa peau et portait un chapeau typiquement russe pourrait-on dire. « Un bien bel homme »Pensa aussitôt la jeune femme, le vampire lui, il fixait le lycan sur l'autre rive avec un air féroce comme pour lui signifier d'un simple regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il ose tenter de les rejoindre. Finalement le lycan sembla renoncer à les chasser et reparti dans la forêt dans un dernier grondement venant de sa poitrine. La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte protectrice du vampire qui tourna aussitôt son beau visage vers elle comme si il se rappelait soudain de sa présence. Le regard inexpressif il lui dit d'une belle voix grave : - Всё в порядке, мисс ? Mais devant l'incompréhension visible sur le visage de la jeune femme, il reprit : -Peut-être comprenez-vous le Français?

-Oui ! Répondit-elle. –Vous pouvez me parler en Français. Excusez-moi mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-C'est vrai que je n'ai point eu l'occasion de me présenter, pardonnez-moi. Dit-il avec un accent russe aussi prononcé que cela de Boris. –Je me nomme Dimitri Belikov, pour vous servir belle dame.

« Dimitri » pensa la jeune femme, c'était donc lui dont Boris avait mentionné le prénom autrefois.

-…Je suppose, mademoiselle que vous êtes Italienne ? Poursuivi Dimitri en la regardant de haut en bas sans retenue. –Et que vous vous appelez Rose ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ? L'interrogea la vampire méfiante.

-Nous avons un amis en commun…Précisa-t-il avant de prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne :-Permettez ? Dit-il en y déposant un baiser respectueux.

-Boris ! Devina-t-elle sans surprise.

-Lui même, il m'a tant parlé de vous, c'est lui qui m'envoi vous chercher, venez, il vous attend avec impatience. Dit-il en prenant la malle à côté de la jeune femme. –Du moins si c'est bien lui la raison de votre présence ici ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Tout à fait, monsieur Belikov.

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Dimitri.

Angélica hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ils se mirent en route, sur le chemin Dimitri n'avait de cesse de la regarder avec curiosité, au bout d'un moment elle finit par lui en demander la raison :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ?

-Excusez-moi si je vous dévisage mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir une femme vêtue comme un homme. Répondit-il en toute sincérité.

-C'est moins encombrant pour voyager. Expliqua simplement Angélica. –Cela vous dérangerait-il ?

-Pas du tout, cela vous va même plutôt bien. Ajouta-t-il en osant lui lancer un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

-Dites-moi une chose Dimitri, vous m'avez dit que Boris vous avez envoyé à ma rencontre, mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

-Excellente question. Répondit Dimitri sans la regarder cette fois. –Voyez-vous notre clan emploi quelques vampires nomades qui contrôlent tant bien que mal les frontières de notre territoire, c'est un de cela qui nous a signalé avoir repéré une odeur inconnue, celle d'un vampire femelle, mais sur le territoire lycan, d'ordinaire nous ne nous soucions guères des imprudents qui s'y aventure, mais étant donné que nous ne recevons que très peu de visiteur et qu'il se trouvait que le visiteur en question soit une femme, Boris a alors songé que ça pouvait être vous. Il m'a donc envoyé en espérant que je vous trouverais avant les lycans, mais malheureusement ce sont eux qui m'ont trouvé avant. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vous ai point remercié de votre aide mademoiselle Rose… Brillante idée la malle sur la tête ! Termina-t-il avec un petit ricanement.

-Je vous en prie. Répondit Angélica. –Je n'avais vu ce genre de créature auparavant…

-A ce propos ma chère, comment avez-vous fait cela ?

-Cela ? Répéta la jeune femme faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

-Neutraliser le second lycan. Précisa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, au cours de mon existence.

-C'est mon don ! Avoua Angélica qui ne pouvait pas le nier, elle espérait d'ailleurs ne pas s'être trahie à cause de ça elle se demandait si les Russe étaient au courant des recherches des Volturi sur une vampire ayant se pouvoir, elle l'ignorait pour l'instant.

-Un don physique, c'est très impressionnant. Dit-il admiratif. –Et très rare surtout…

-Justement, Dimitri…Commença la jeune femme un peu gênée.- Pouvez-vous garder pour vous ce que vous avez vu, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache.

-Comme vous voudrez. Répondit-il le vampire non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil intrigué. –Je tairais cette petite mésaventure avec les lycans…

-Merci, mais encore une chose si vous me le permettez ? Comment se fait-il que des lycans puissent se transformer en plein jour, j'ai toujours crut cela impossible.

-Tout comme les vampires qui ne peuvent pas paraître au soleil sans brûler. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. –C'est un mythe, mais seul les plus âgées en sont capables en plein jour même si leurs capacités en sont quelque peu diminuées. Autrement ils ne sont pas dépendant de la pleine lune pour se transformer, ils sont seulement plus puissant sous son influence. Maintenant mademoiselle si le voulez bien nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, nous allons arriver.

En effet la nuit venait de tomber quand ils arrivèrent après avoir traversé un long sentier dans les bois, devant la grille d'un grand manoir bien isolé du reste du monde. A la vue de ce manoir sombre de l'extérieur Angélica eu un frison désagréable qui l'a parcouru dans tout son corps, il y avait une aura étrange qui émanait de cet endroit. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de venir jusqu'ici ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle y trouverait. Dimitri ouvrit la grille et l'invita à passer devant.

-Allez-y, je vous en prie il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

-De quoi aurai-je peur ?! Demanda-t-elle sans trop comprendre le ton qui se voulait rassurant de Dimitri qui était en train de refermer la grille derrière eux.

-Mais pour rien. Dit-il sans perdre son sourire. –Venez !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, quand Dimitri toqua trois fois le levier sur la grande porte et se tourna ensuite vers elle pour lui dire au même moment où la porte s'ouvrit:- Soyez la bienvenue au Manoir des Belikov, chère Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Paroles en Russe :-Всё в порядке, мисс ? (Tout va bien mademoiselle ?) Si la traduction est correcte, c'est toujours difficile de traduire mot à mot.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le Dimitri Belikov de cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec celui de « Vampire Academy » C'est seulement le nom qui me plaisait. Alors pas de comparaison s'il vous plaît. Merci.**

 **Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu. Et pour être honnête avec vous j'ai bien cru ne jamais parvenir à sortir des couloirs du Palazzo. Horrible vous dis-je et je ne souhaite à personne de s'y perdre comme je l'ai fait. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, ça ne fait pas de mal au moral des auteurs en générale. Pour ceux qui espèrent voir un jour Aro et Angélica ensemble, je vous demanderai avant toute chose…de la patience et surtout de me faire confiance. Car pour le moment vous l'aurez lus c'est plutôt mal parti. Mais…mais vous verrez bien la vie est pleine de surprise. Je vous dis à très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **P.S:** **Per gli italiani che leggono questa finzione, potete lasciare un commento, avete fortuna l'autore sa parlare italiano. A presto !**


	5. Une rose en hiver

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et je peux vous dire que je suis la première surprise de voir qu'il ne m'a pas fallu 6 mois pour le poster. Avant je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Et je remercie particulièrement « - xua-gram – lola - SadakoTama » Pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et encourager à écrire ce chapitre aussi vite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

Quand Angélica et Dimitri pénétrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée tout semblait étrangement calme, comme s'ils étaient les seules personnes présentes en ces lieux quelque peu lugubres. Seul un serviteur humain était là, leur tenant la porte en inclinant profondément et respectueusement la tête. La vampire ne lui prêta aucune attention sur le moment et cela ne la surprenait pas de voir un serviteur humain ici, elle y était habituée même car les Volturi aussi avaient des serviteurs humains à leur disposition. Juste en face d'eux trônait un immense escalier joliment orné de sculptures en bois. Sur les étages supérieurs on pouvait voir des balustrades en bois sombres surmontées de grandes arches sculptées dans le style architectural Russe. Il y avait un grand nombre de tableaux sur les murs, cette demeure avait un certain charme mais bien trop sombre et froid au goût d'Angélica.

Le serviteur humain prit les manteaux des deux nouveaux arrivants, non sans lancer un regard discret exprimant de la curiosité et de l'admiration envers la très belle femme aux côtés de monsieur Dimitri. Mais ce dernier dont le coup d'œil curieux du serviteur n'avait pas échappé lui lança un regard noir qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire baisser la tête du serviteur comme s'il avait était pris en faute. Encore une fois Angélica n'y prêta pas attention, son regard à elle fut soudainement attiré vers le sommet de l'escalier d'où elle avait entendu des bruits de pas pressés émanant du couloir du premier étage sur la droite puis une voix grave retentie :-Où-est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

Aussitôt un grand homme apparût sur l'allée du premier étage, il posa ses mains sur la balustrade sous l'une des arcades et observa les deux nouveaux venus avec un air totalement ravi et un grand sourire.

-Mes yeux ne se trompent pas c'est bien ma chère amie Rose que tu me ramènes Dimitri.

-En effet c'est bien moi, bonsoir Boris ! Avait répondu la jeune femme avant que Dimitri n'eut le temps de le faire.

Le russe descendit l'escalier et il s'esclaffa aux anges :

-Mademoiselle Rose vous arrivez ici tel un beau matin d'hiver. (Angélica accueille la remarque avec un sourire) -Comme vous vous êtes fait désirer belle dame. Dit-il sur un ton de faux reproche en prenant sa main dans la sienne avant d'ajouter : -Mais qu'importe aujourd'hui, vous êtes là est c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Merci, je suis moi-même très heureuse de vous revoir, j'espère que ma venue quelque peu impromptue ne vous dérange pas trop. Répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Mais pas le moins du monde, chère amie j'en suis ravi vous avez bien fait de venir ici et…Il fit une pause un moment quand il sembla faire attention pour la première fois au «style» vestimentaire de son invitée. -…Original. Finit-il par dire semblait apprécier ce style, puis il regarda la malle qu'avait posée Dimitri à côté de lui sur le sol. –Vous n'avez que cela comme effet personnel ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oui ! Acquiesça la vampire. –Je préfère voyager léger.

-Je comprends. Mais si vous le désirez faire quelques achats dîtes-le moi, j'enverrai un de mes serviteurs le faire pour vous.

-Je vous remercie Boris c'est bien aimable.

-Je vous en prie. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien Dimitri va vous conduire à votre chambre, vous resterez quelque temps parmi nous j'ose l'espérer ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-En vérité je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie. Avoua la jeune femme.

-Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, vous êtes la bienvenue. Dimitri ?! Appela ensuite Boris. –Si tu veux bien montrer à cette charmante dame sa chambre, quant à vous chère Rose rejoignez-nous après au salon quand vous voudrez.

Quelques minutes plus tard Angélica et Dimitri qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre. Pendant que le vampire cherchait la clé sur son trousseau plus que saturé de toutes les autres petites clés de couleur or, argent ou bronze qui s'y trouvaient, Angélica quant à elle eut soudain son attention attirée sur la gauche au bout du couloir, il lui avait semblé percevoir une odeur féminine lui arriver aux narines. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue à l'angle du couloir l'espace de quelques secondes un visage l'observer avec intérêt, mais dès que l'inconnue compris que sa présence avait été remarquée elle s'enfuie aussitôt. Angélica baissa alors les yeux l'air plus étonné, se disant que ces gens-là n'avaient visiblement pas pour habitude de recevoir des visiteurs. Puis elle reprit son air impassible quand elle entendit la clé enclencher la serrure de la porte que Dimitri ouvrit avant de faire poliment signe de la main à la vampire :

-Si vous voulez bien vous donné la peine d'entrer. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Angélica entra et observa un moment la chambre richement décoré dans des tons couleurs rouge et noir ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les couloirs de prédilections des Volturi. Dimitri posa la malle dans l'entrée et lui dit :

-J'espère que vous apprécierez les lieux, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit nos domestiques sont à votre service. Maintenant je vous laisse vous installer mademoiselle.

-Je vous remercie Dimitri. Répondit-elle sans le regarder prendre congé, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire elle alla s'allonger sur le grand lit baldaquin et ferma les yeux un moment comme si elle allait s'endormir. Angélica pensait à Mani, au fait qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant plusieurs décennies voir des siècles, encore une séparation brutal qui lui tombait dessus. Elle pensa encore à son frère complétement soumis, sans volonté et enfin à son créateur, il ne cesserait jamais de la poursuivre, il était déterminé à la reprendre.

-Je n'aurais jamais la sainte paix…murmura-t-elle en sentant ses larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues comme pour relâcher toute cette pression accumulée. Elle devait faire le point sur sa vie et sur ce qu'elle comptait en faire, Angélica en avait assez de courir elle voulait se poser dans un endroit bien à elle où elle pourrait vivre un peu normalement. Elle savait que retourner en Amérique était exclu et de toute façon elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais pour l'heure elle voulait se reposer ici avant de prendre une décision. Un peu plus tard elle fit un brin de toilette avant de se changer et se recoiffer. Elle revêtit un autre costume d'homme avant de descendre au salon rejoindre ses hôtes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ma chère amie…s'esclaffa joyeusement Boris une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans le salon. –La chambre est à votre goût j'espère ?

-Oui, je vous remercie Boris, cette chambre est parfaite.

Angélica scruta du regard le grand salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, le plafond était assez haut avec un beau lustre en son centre, le reste de la pièce était éclairé par le feu dans la cheminée derrière Boris et Dimitri qui se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre leur regards fixé sur elle. Ce salon était décoré de plusieurs bibliothèques ce qui rappelait à la jeune femme la demeure où elle avait passé la journée en Italie avec Boris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il y avait aussi trois fauteuils en cuirs où Angélica vit une petite vampire aux beaux longs cheveux blonds tressés en une tresse de chaque côté de ses frêles épaules, vêtue à la mode russe cette dernière se leva de l'un des fauteuils et se rapprocha très près de Dimitri comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière lui. L'italienne reconnue en elle le visage qu'elle avait aperçu quelque heure plus tôt dans le couloir, cette vampire ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans (physiquement du moins) aux vus de ses traits juvéniles, elle donnait l'impression d'une poupée de porcelaine. La petite vampire dévisageait l'italienne l'air intimidé mais les yeux brillants de curiosité, pendant une seconde Angélica crût qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la compagne de Dimitri vu comment elle s'accrochait à son bras, celui-ci d'ailleurs se libera le bras des petites mains fines de la vampire et s'avança vers leur invitée avec un beau sourire.

-Mademoiselle Rose. Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la saisisse, ce qu'elle fit. –Permettez-moi de vous présenter…poursuivit-il en amenant l'italienne devant la petite blonde qui gardait les yeux fixés sur elle sans prononcer un mot. -…Mademoiselle Ineska Belikova *****

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Ineska…Répondit poliment Angélica.

-Et Ineska et également ma petite sœur. Précisa Dimitri.

\- Votre vraie sœur ? Demanda Angélica surprise de ce détail car c'était chose rare de rencontrer des vampires qui comme elle avait un lien biologique avec un autre vampire d'un groupe.

-Oui. Murmura Ineska en français mais tellement bas qu'un humain n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

-Notre douce Ineska est un peu timide, chère Rose. Finit par dire Boris devant le manque loquacité de la petite blonde.

-Cela ne fait rien Boris, je comprends elle ne me connait pas. Répondit Angélica compréhensive.

-Vous n'êtes pas du tout ce que j'imaginais…Dit soudain Ineska.

-Et comme m'imaginiez-vous mademoiselle? Demanda Angélica un peu prise au dépourvue par cette remarque.

-…Pas comme ça ! Lâcha-t-elle après un silence avant de se rassoir dans le fauteuil.

Angélica se sentie un peu ébranlé et mal à l'aise de cet échange aussi bref fut-il. Dimitri qui perçu son malaise lui murmura à l'oreille :-Ne prêtez pas attention à ce qu'elle vient de vous dire.

-Bonsoir ! Dit une voix féminine dénuée de chaleur derrière Angélica. –Qui nous ramènes-tu là mon fils.

Angélica se retourna avec lenteur vers cette femme qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle eut aussitôt un moment de pose quand elle la vit. C'était une dame de taille moyenne qui semblait avoir été transformée vers la quarantaine bien qu'elle paraisse plus jeune grâce à la métamorphose. Ce qui frappa Angélica c'était la dureté des traits de son visage, contrairement à elle qui avait un visage harmonieux et doux, une beauté lumineuse comme celles des femmes d'origines latines. Le visage de cette vampire était d'une beauté froide, sans éclat avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs remontés en chignon derrière sa tête. Tout en cette femme respirait l'austérité et ce qu'elle dégageait ne plut pas à Angélica comme si son instinct lui disait de faire méfier de cette vampire. Cette première impression ne fut pas des plus agréables d'autant plus que cette femme la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds avec une expression hautaine.

-Et bien ma chère Roxalana. Dit Boris en approchant. – Vous vous êtes fait désirez.

-Mère…commença Dimitri avant que celle-ci ne réponde à la remarque de Boris. –Permettez que je vous présente Mademoiselle Rose qui nous vient d'Italie.

-Mademoiselle, la salua simplement la dite Roxalana. –C'est donc vous l'Italienne dont Boris nous a si souvent parlé. Soyez la bienvenue en Russie.

-Je vous remercie. Répondit simplement Angélica qui avait encore peine à croire que cette créature était la mère de Dimitri et d'Ineska.

-Avant que la glace ne prenne. Murmura Boris sentant l'atmosphère quelque peu tendu. Nous prendrons bien un verre de sang pour fêter votre arrivée parmi nous chère Rose.

-Mais certainement. L'imita Dimitri sur le même ton en voyant sa mère et Rose se toiser le visage inexpressif.

-Malheureusement j'ai des choses à faire. Répondit Roxalana à l'intention de Boris. –Peut-être plus tard. Ineska vient avec moi je te prie. Appela sa mère. –Veuillez nous excusez tous les trois.

-Mais je vous en prie Madame. Lui répondit en souriant Angélica pendant que les deux femmes sortaient de la pièce. Angélica vint alors vers Boris qui lui tendait un verre.

-Je m'excuse pour elles…Lui dit Dimitri l'air affligé. –Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une étrangère.

-Cela explique l'accueil glacial que l'on m'a fait ! Rétorqua la vampire.

-Roxalana n'est jamais et je le déplore… très agréable. Ne le prenez point pour vous personnellement. Dit Boris.

-Très bien ! Dit Angélica peu convaincue.

-Salute ! Dit joyeusement Boris en italien pour porter un toast en l'honneur de son invitée.

« Au moins les hommes de cette maison ont le sens de l'hospitalité »Se dit Angélica en buvant son verre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point de vue extérieur :** **(Quelques jours plus tard)**

Angélica profitait de ces quelques jours de calme au manoir Belikov, pour méditer sur ses projets de vie. Elle cherchait où elle pourrait bien aller vivre, en vérité elle hésitait entre la France ou l'Italie. Bien qu'aller en Italie soit risqué pour elle, Angélica se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout si les Volturi étaient à sa poursuite ils ne la chercheraient pas en Italie. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où elle été allée sauver Mani de leurs griffes. C'était une option à étudier de toute façon elle n'était plus à une folie près.

Angélica était assise devant sa coiffeuse passant lentement la brosse dans ses longs cheveux comme si elle était dans un état second. C'était un beau matin d'hiver les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre et se reflétaient dans le miroir, étrangement elle était la seule des vampires vivants ici à ouvrir les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière, ce qui l'amenait à se demander si les autres savaient encore ce que c'était que de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau scintillante à son contact. Enfin bref « Chacun ses goûts »se disait-elle.

L'Italienne passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Boris qui lui avait fait visiter les extérieurs et l'intérieur des lieux. Elle n'avait que très peu de contacts avec les trois autres, comme s'ils la fuyaient surtout les deux femelles. Mais bon il y avait plus terrible comme situation et Angélica préférait rester discrète et ne pas imposer sa présence. Elle se contemplait dans le miroir terminant de se coiffer quand tout à coup son regard fut attiré par-dessus son épaule vers le fond de la pièce juste derrière elle. Elle se figea en voyant cette fameuse ombre noire qu'elle avait déjà vue quand elle vivait encore avec Carlisle. Poussant un hoquet de surprise laissant tomber sa brosse sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se retourna en direction du mur du fond de la chambre mais trop tard, l'ombre avait disparue. C'était fois l'avait vue plus distinctement que les autres fois cela ressemblait à la forme d'un homme et cela lui donnait sans cesse l'impression de ne pas être seule dans la pièce comme si on l'épiait. Angélica prit sa tête entre ses mains, croyant commencé à devenir folle pour de bon.

-Tout ça c'est dans ma tête ! Tout ça c'est dans ma tête ! Répéta-t-elle essayant de s'en convaincre. –Ma pauvre fille tu deviens complétement paranoïaque ! Se dit-elle. –Calme-toi, c'est la pression de ses dernières semaines…rien de grave. Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, soudain elle sursauta en entendant toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

-…Entrer ! Dit-elle après une hésitation.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. La salua poliment en français une domestique humaine. –Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais je vous apporte les robes que vous avez commandées au couturier.

-…Oh, fort bien merci. Faites-moi donc essayer tout ça je vous prie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Au même moment dans un des salons au manoir :**

-Nous ne savons rien de cette femme, Boris pourquoi l'avoir invité ici ? Demanda froidement Roxalana au chef du clan tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil devant elle. –Enfin vous l'avez vu ?!

-Splendide n'est-ce pas ! Répliqua Boris qui ne prêtait pas plus que d'ordinaire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Je ne la voyais pas comme ça… Murmura Inèska assise à côté de son frère Dimitri qui lui fumait silencieusement sa cigarette.

-Elle est exactement ce que j'imaginais coupa sèchement sa mère. –Boris à toujours eut le don de ramener chez nous des originaux…

-Oh, je vous remercie du compliment, chère Roxalana…La taquina ce dernier qui savait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas être appelé par son prénom.

-Anna ! Je vous prie Boris. Corrigea-t-elle. Et de plus vous avez vus comment elle est accoutrée? Personne ne lui a donc jamais appris à se vêtir comme une vraie dame ?!

-Moi je trouve que cela lui va très bien…Parla enfin Dimitri. –Je vous prie madame de ne pas porter de jugement trop hâtif en ce qui la concerne. Nous nous flattons d'être un peuple accueillant faite y honneur.

-Bien parlé ! Répliqua aussitôt Boris en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, puis il s'adressa à la mère de ce dernier. –Ma chère, je suis ici chez moi, j'invite qui je veux et j'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable envers notre invitée. Mademoiselle Rose est une jeune femme charmante et cultivée, elle a tout mon respect.

-Comme ce français qui nous a quitté il y a quelques années comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Interrogea faussement Roxalana. –Très cultivé, très charment et surtout très ambitieux.

-Laurent à fais son choix, Anna. Allons cessez maintenant je vous prie et faites bonne figure à cette demoiselle quand elle nous rejoindra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Pendant ce temps :**

-Bon, toutes les robes me vont bien, je vous remercie madame. Dit Angélica à la domestique.

-Si je peux me permettre mademoiselle vous êtes différente des autres.

-Dans quel sens ? Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise de cette remarque il faut dire qu'Angélica avait le don de s'attirer la sympathie du personnel de maison partout où elle allait.

-Vous êtes aimable…Précisa-t-elle.

-Comment vous appelle-t-on ? Interrogea alors l'Italienne.

-Nina, mademoiselle. Répondit la domestique avec une petite révérence.

-Quel est votre âge si je puis me permettre ?

-34 ans, mademoiselle.

-Dites-moi Nina, vous connaissez bien les membres de ce clan ? Demanda la vampire avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Assez bien oui, cela fait 10 ans que je suis à leur service.

-Voyez-vous ma chère, je connais déjà votre maître monsieur Boris. Mais en ce qui concerne les trois autres je suis dans l'inconnu le plus total. Pourriez-vous être assez aimable et m'éclairer à leur sujet ? Assez-vous je vous en prie. Ajouta-t-elle en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face d'elle pour mettre l'humaine à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais…Commença la domestique en s'asseyant en face de la vampire.

-Dîtes-moi seulement ce que vous en pensez. Lui demanda Angélica sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. –Commencez donc par mademoiselle Ineska ?! Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

L'humaine visiblement plus à l'aise par la voix douce et les traits confiant de la vampire commença après une hésitation :

-Et bien mademoiselle Ineska est d'un genre réservé voir misanthrope. Elle est constamment dans son monde, il faut dire qu'elle est un peu étrange même pour un vampire…enfin d'après ce que je peux connaître d'eux. Son frère monsieur Dimitri… (À la voir prononcer ce nom, Angélica remarqua que les joues de l'humaine s'empourprèrent quoi d'étonnant Dimitri était loin de laisser indifférent même pour les autres vampires)-…Lui on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il voit. Il ne parle que si il a quelque chose à dire, il aime être seul la plupart du temps et il est difficile à cerner, il très secret. Lui et le maître sont les chefs de ce clan.

-Je vois. ? Murmura Angélica pensive. -Et de sa mère Roxalana, qu'en est-il ?

A l'entente de ce nom Nina se raidit.

-…Elle…comment vous dire…elle est comme la noyade mademoiselle, agréable si l'on cesse de ce débattre.

-Je vois ! Répéta Angélica mi- amusée, mi- inquiète de cette réflexion.

-Je me permets de vous le dire, car c'est pour vous surtout. Cette femme est mauvaise, faîtes attention à ce que vous lui dites.

-Très rassurant…Murmura la vampire plus pour elle-même. –Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Nina j'ai affronté plus terrible que ça dans ma longue vie…Merci de m'avoir fait part de votre opinion, vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien mademoiselle. Dit la domestique en se relevant avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant elle et de se retirer la laissant seule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la matinée peu avant midi Angélica flânait dans les couloirs des étages explorant le manoir pour s'occuper et tuer son léger ennui. Boris ayant dû s'absenter pour la journée elle cherchait de quoi se distraire. Elle finit par passer devant une porte entre-ouverte intriguée elle l'ouvrit et entra tout doucement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il s'y dégageait de cet endroit une forte odeur de peinture et de bois. Angélica alla aussitôt ouvrir les volets pour faire rentrer la lumière, vu la poussière qui flottait dans l'air cette pièce ne devait pas être souvent aérée. Quand elle se retourna elle vit sous ses yeux émerveillés tout un atelier de sculpture en bois, avec des couleurs vives, des motifs de style russe. Angélica n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant, elle continua d'admirer ce beau travail prenant une des sculptures en bois qui représentait un cheval de la taille d'un jouet d'enfant entre ses mains pour mieux l'examiner.

-Mon atelier vous plaît ?! Demanda soudain une voix grave qui fit sursauter Angélica, la faisant lâcher le cheval de bois qui tomba par terre sur le tapis. Elle leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce et vit Dimitri Belikov qui la fixait avec un sourire amusé de son petit effet de surprise.

-…Oh ! Commença-t-elle gênée. –Excusez-moi Dimitri, je ne savais pas que cette pièce était votre endroit privée. C'est que je ne savais que faire d'autre en attendant le retour de Boris alors j'ai voulu faire un petit tour…

-Je vous en prie, il n'y a aucun mal mademoiselle pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur. La coupa-t-il en venant vers elle, il la regardait d'une étrange façon comme si il la voyait pour la première fois Angélica comprit ensuite pourquoi elle n'était plus habillée comme un homme mais bien comme une femme. Dimitri se pencha pour ramasser le cheval de bois aux pieds de l'Italienne puis le reposa sur la table à côté de lui avant de regarder de nouveau la vampire toujours mal à l'aise. –Vous portez bien aussi la mode féminine à l'Italienne. La complimenta-t-il.

-Merci. Répondit-elle simplement puis pour changer de sujet elle lui demanda : -C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

-En effet, travailler le bois à toujours était l'une de mes passions. Cela vous plaît-il ?

-Beaucoup ! Répondit sincèrement Angélica. –Vous êtes très doué.

-Je vous remercie, venez que je vous montre quelque chose. Dit-il en se déplaçant sur la gauche vers une vitrine qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une boite de taille moyenne toute en bois foncé sur laquelle était sculpté des roses. –Voyez ! Dit-il en la posant sur une table devant la vampire, il tourna une petite manivelle discrète derrière la boite quand elle fut remontée à fond il lui dit:-Allez-y ouvrez-la !

Angélica tendit les mains et ouvrit délicatement le couvercle et à sa grande surprise simultanément deux petites figurines représentant un couple de danseurs se mit à tourner sur une mélodie de valse. C'était un spectacle adorable qui fit sourire Angélica telle une enfant à qui on aurait offert pour la première fois un présent. Dimitri observait sa réaction avec un sourire discret mais son regard semblait fasciné. Quand la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit davantage.

-C'est vraiment magnifique ! Lui dit-elle émerveillée.

-Je l'ai terminée il n'y a pas très longtemps. Dit-il en refermant la boite avant d'aller la ranger dans la vitrine.

-Et vous gardez tout ce que vous créez ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Pas forcément, il arrive que des collectionneurs humains ou vampires m'en achètent certaines. Alors Rose vous vous plaisez ici ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Assez oui, mais je vous avoue qu'aujourd'hui je m'ennuie un peu.

-Je comprends, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas des hôtes des plus divertissant contrairement à Boris.

-Oh, ce n'est ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Je sais. Je comptais travailler un peu ici cet après-midi si vous voulez vous pouvez rester, à condition d'observer le silence.

-Très bien, merci à vous je serai muette comme une tombe !

Angélica ne resta pas muette bien longtemps, elle était trop heureuse de ne pas être abandonné à sa solitude, elle posait beaucoup de question à Dimitri sur son travail, ses passe-temps. Ce dernier d'ailleurs lui répondait très volontiers et engagea la conversation. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien une bonne partie de l'après-midi Dimitri avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui qui ne cessait de faire rire la jeune femme. Un peu après la conversation alla sur le sujet des lycans. Angélica voulais en savoir plus à leur sujet.

-Les enfants de la lune ou lycans sont des créatures similaires aux loups-garous mythiques. Commença à raconter Dimitri. –Ils mutent, c'est-à-dire change d'apparence selon les cycles lunaires. Comme vous l'avez constaté une fois qu'ils ont mutés ils ne ressemblent pas vraiment à de véritables animaux, leurs pattes avant sont plus puissantes que leurs pattes arrière et ils ont encore des mains à pouce opposables qu'ils peuvent utiliser. De plus ils se déplacent presque debout et ont des mouvements plus simiesques que canins. Sous leur forme de lycan ils perdent conscience de leur humanité et sont plus bestiaux que rationnels. L'influence de la lune renforce leur puissance et les rend dangereux et très difficile à tuer. Contrairement à ce qu'affirment les légendes une balle en argent ne risque pas de les tuer.

-Impressionnant .Murmura Angélica. -Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils ne nous ont pas poursuivis quand nous avons passé la rivière ?

-Voyez-vous, il y a maintenant sept siècles à la suite de la croisade extermination de la population lycan par les Volturi, nous avons conclu un pacte avec l'un des chefs des deux clans de lycan survivants. Je suis allé trouver Vitalli le plus avisé des deux pour lui proposer une trêve et enfin parvenir à une entente. Les négociations furent longues mais désormais nous sommes en paix. Bien que Ivan le deuxième chef n'ai jamais approuvé ce traité, malgré tout il respecta la volonté de Vitalli. Cela me surprend que vous ne sachiez rien de cette histoire. Termina-t-il.

-Il faut dire qu'il y a sept siècles, je n'avais encore fait mon entré dans ce monde…Avoua Angélica avec un léger rire.

-Vous devez être bien jeune alors petite Rose. Dit-il avec un ton d'amusement dans la voix pendant qu'il sculptait une de ces pièces en bois.

-Et vous bien vieux mon cher. Rétorquant la jeune femme. –Vous en savez des choses, artiste, professeur d'histoire, vous êtes très polyvalent.

-Privilège de l'âge, jeune demoiselle. –Et vous alors, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

-De nulle part en particulier si ce n'est d'Italie. J'ai vécue longtemps en Amérique avant de revenir dans le vieux monde.

-Ah, intéressant et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à revenir sur ce continent ?

-Mon pays me manquait, j'avais envie de voir de nouvelle chose.

Angélica préférait ne pas trop parler de sa vie personnelle pour le moment ne sachant pas encore si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

-Je comprends cela, avez-vous de la famille en Italie ?

-Un frère, mais nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue ces derniers temps.

-Vraiment ?!Répondit-il surprit. –Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'il n'était pas complétement d'accord avec mes choix de vie et que de ce fait nous avons suivis des chemins différents. Mais il m'arrive de le recroiser de temps à autre.

-Je vois, ces choses-là arrivent parfois. Dit-il en sortant de sa veste une petite boite en métal, il l'ouvrit et en sorti une cigarette. –Permettez ?

-Je vous en prie, vous êtes ici chez vous. Répondit-elle.

-Certes mais par courtoisie je préfère vous le demander je ne voudrais pas que cela vous incommode. Vous en voulez une peut-être? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, je ne fume pas ! Refusa-t-elle poliment.

Soudain on toqua à la porte.

-Dimitri ! Appela la voix de la mère de ce dernier qui finit par entrer. –Oh ! Fit-elle en voyant que l'Italienne s'y trouvait aussi.- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Pas le moins du monde madame. Répondit Angélica d'une voix calme.

-Je venais vous prévenir que le dîner va être servi dans un instant si vous voulez bien tous les deux vous donner la peine de descendre.

-Certainement madame. Répondit Dimitri, puis sa mère et lui échangèrent quelques paroles en russe avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Angélica. –Je vous rejoins de suite mademoiselle, je vous remercie de votre compagnie de cet après-midi elle me fut forte agréable.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Dimitri.

Ce dernier lui sourit et parti la laissant seule avec Roxalana à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Vous avez un fils très doué madame. Lui dit Angélica plus pour rompre le silence.

-N'est-ce pas, il a été très créatif et surtout très intelligent. Je vois que vous avez changé de tenue, entre nous ma chère celle-ci vous va mieux que l'ancienne. Et est surtout plus appropriée pour une dame.

-Je vous remercie madame. Répondit simplement Angélica préférant rentrer dans son jeu même si cette remarque l'agaça.

-Vous venez semble-t-il d'un milieu aisé ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les beaux atours de l'Italienne, elle semblait visiblement intéressée par ce détail.

-En effet madame.

-La bourgeoisie, peut-être ?

-La noblesse (pour ne pas dire la royauté, mais ça c'était un détail dont il valait mieux ne pas parler).

-Oh ! Fit la Russe l'air impressionné. –C'est une chose bien heureuse que d'être bien né, mademoiselle. Votre créateur devait ne pas avoir peur de braver les interdits, c'est que voyez-vous il est proscrit de transformer des humains qui viennent de trop haute positions sociales, cela peut d'ordinaire trop attirer l'attention.

Angélica ne répondit pas, le silence était pour elle la meilleure des solutions face à ce genre de personne. Roxalana regarda l'atelier autour d'elle avant de dire :

-C'est surprenant…Commença-t-elle en avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Quoi donc ?

-D'ordinaire mon fils ne laisse personne entrer dans son atelier pas même Boris.

-Il faut croire qu'il aura choisi de faire une exception. Supposa la jeune femme.

-Il faut croire en effet…Allons suivez-moi ne faisons pas attendre les autres, Boris est d'un genre impatient ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Décidément cette femme ne plaisait pas du tout à Angélica, avec ses sous-entendus, ces petits piques de phrase qu'elle pouvait lancer de temps en temps. Non vraiment elle se jura de rester le plus loin d'elle si possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la salle à manger Boris assit en bout de table monopolisait la conversation en racontant des souvenirs assez comiques à Angélica qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui. Dimitri lui était installé à l'autre bout de la table et Roxalana et Ineska étaient assises en face de l'Italienne.

-…Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vus un énorme lycan courir après Laurent en faisant des bons de géant pour le rattraper. Décrivait-il en riant autant que sa jeune invitée. –A ça grand dieu, pour sa première partie de chasse ce pauvre Laurent s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

-Comment s'en est-il sorti ? L'avez-vous aidé ? Interrogea la jeune femme impatiente de savoir la fin.

-Certainement pas ma chère, un nouveau-né doit apprendre à se défendre tout seul. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très joyeux quand il est rentré à la maison. Tu t'en souviens Dimitri ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé mais le regard un ailleurs, sans doute que pour lui comme pour les deux autres il avait entendu cette histoire un millions de fois.

-Да ! Je m'en souviens j'y étais. Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sang son verre.

Visiblement les dîners ressemblaient à ça chez eux, on vous apportait plusieurs types de sang en bouteille et on le servait dans un verre en cristal au court des discussions entre membres du clan. Au début Angélica avait trouvé ça étrange comme comportement, mais au final on s'y faisait vite.

-Qui était ce Laurent ? Demanda Angélica.

-Une autre des brebis égarées que notre cher Boris nous a ramené de son voyage en France. Répondit en premier Roxalana sur un ton dédaigneux. –Mais qui a visiblement retrouvé son chemin puisqu'il nous a quittés il y a quelques années.

-Roxalana, je vous en prie ! Répliqua Boris non sans une once d'avertissement dans la voix, puis il reprit pour Angélica : -C'est un jeune français que j'ai rencontré à la cour de France, oui magnifique comme pays vraiment. Et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et enfin j'en ai fait un des nôtre. Un jeune homme charmant, mais au bout d'un moment il a choisi de partir à la découverte du monde si on peut dire.

Angélica n'écoutait que d'une oreille la réponse, elle avait remarqué qu'à l'évocation du dénommé Laurent le visage d'Ineska se ferma subitement, elle gardait maintenant les yeux rivés sur son verre vide posé sur la table devant elle. Aussitôt Angélica se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu une quelconque relation entre ce français et elle.

-Et vous Ineska ? L'interpela Angélica, celle-ci releva subitement la tête vers elle surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole. –Qu'en pensiez-vous de ce jeune français ?

-….Je pense qu'il…Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots quand tout à coup sa mère lui coupa la parole.

-C'était un petit opportuniste trop ambitieux, Ineska ne se mêle pas à ce genre de personne !

Cette fois Angélica fut piqué au vif devant le comportement de cette femme, mais pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses grands aires de Tzarine, sa propre fille ne pouvait jamais parler sans qu'elle intervienne pour répondre à sans place, puis tout à coup sans aucune explication le verre en cristal à moitié plein de Roxalana se brisa entre ses doigts, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf l'Italienne. Le liquide rougeâtre se déversa sur la table et sur ses vêtements.

-Et ma chère qu'elle poigne ! Fit remarquer Boris. –C'est penser à ce jeune vampire qui vous met dans cet état ?

-Bien sûr que non voyons ! Répliqua-t-elle avec force, elle claqua des doigts et ordonna à un des domestiques présents de nettoyer. Boris qui voyant le regard que l'Italienne lançait à Roxalana voulu intervenir mais Angélica ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Excusez-moi Dame Anna. Commença-t-elle aussi respectueusement qu'elle pouvait. –Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas à vous que la question s'adressait mais à votre fille Ineska. Je souhaite entendre son avis cela m'intéresse. Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Ineska qui la fixait avec des yeux stupéfiaient. Roxalana allait répliquer mais un grondement provenant de la poitrine de Boris la fit se raviser et elle fit par dire avec un sourire de complaisance :

-Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Rose. Ineska répond à cette demoiselle ! Ordonna-t-elle alors à sa fille.

Angélica comprit en entendant sa réponse que Boris avait le dessus sur Roxalana et qu'elle le respectait autant qu'elle semblait le craindre pour se soumettre ainsi à sa volonté.

-…Je le trouvais très bien élevé, il avait beaucoup de conversation…et c'était un ami. Précisa timidement Ineska.

« Ma fille ne se mêle pas à ce genre de personne » C'est bien ce qu'avait dit sa mère et bien ce n'était pas tellement exacte en ce qui concernait Ineska. Pensa Angélica qui souriait mentalement. Car c'était plutôt Roxalana qui ne se mêlait pas à ce genre de personne, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs.

-Moi aussi je l'appréciais. Lâcha Dimitri en souriant à sa sœur comme pour la soutenir.

-…Excusez-moi mais je vais me retirer. Murmura Inseka en se levant de table.

-Mais certainement mon enfant. Dit Boris en se levant à son tour. –Une partie de billard cela intéresse quelqu'un ?

-Volontiers ! Accepta Angélica tout sourire.

-Très certainement. Répondit Dimitri. –Mère vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Non merci mon fils, je dois allez me changer ! Répondit-elle sèchement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Plus tard dans la bibliothèque qui servait également de salle de jeux se trouvait un beau billard. Angélica, Dimitri et Boris avait depuis peu commencé une partie. C'était au tour de la jeune femme de jouer, très concentré elle prenait le temps de viser, bien que pour un vampire à la vue parfaite ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, puis sous le regard des deux messieurs elle marqua le point.

-Gagné ! Leur lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Ah ! Soupira Boris. –Que vous me battiez aux échecs passe encore, mais au billard là non je regrette ce n'est pas possible !

-Mauvais joueur. Lui lança la jeune femme avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Je reconnaître que c'est un joli coup ! Dit Dimitri admiratif. –Un petit verre de vodka pour fêter cette victoire ?

-Avec grand plaisir. Répondit Boris. –Avez-vous déjà gouté, Rose?

-Je regrette mais non.

-Alors il vous faut absolument essayer. Dit Dimitri en lui tendant un petit verre avec un fond de vodka.- Vous avalez d'un seul trait comme ceci. Expliqua-t-il en buvant son verre en même temps que Boris puis une fois fini, ils jetèrent simultanément leur verre par terre. –A vous maintenant ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Angélica s'exécuta et avala tout d'un seul coup non sans faire une petite grimace qui fit rire les deux hommes.

-Qu'elle est adorable. Fit remarquer Boris à son compagnon. –Cela vous plaît ?

-Surprenant mais j'aime bien. Répondit-elle.

-Je le savais…Murmura Dimitri avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne s'ouvre laissant place à Roxalana.

-Boris, un des nomades qui gardent notre territoire demande à vous voir. Dit-elle sans la moindre expression.

-A grand dieu, ne peut-on jamais avoir une soirée de libre. Soupira-t-il.

-De quoi s'agit-il madame ? Demanda Dimitri.

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Répondit sa mère. –Vous venez Boris.

-De suite ma chère, mes amis continuez à vous divertir je reviens très vite. Dit-il avant de sortir suivi de la mère de Dimitri qui lança un étrange regard à Angélica avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Dimitri en voyant l'expression songeuse de la jeune femme.

-Votre mère regarde à travers moi comme si j'étais transparente ! Finit-elle par lui dire.

-Ai-je le même regard ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda un moment comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux, avant de sourire doucement.

-Non ! Répondit-elle simplement.

Angélica s'appuya au billard observant Dimitri sortir sa fameuse boite à cigarette quand il lui proposa :

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ?

-Allez soyons fous ! Céda-t-elle en acceptant la cigarette qu'il lui tendait. –Je vous remercie.

Dimitri se rapprocha d'elle et grilla une allumette, avec une lenteur déconcertante sans la quitter des yeux, soutenant son regard il alluma la cigarette entre les doigts d'Angélica qui inspira doucement quand la fumée apparut. Dimitri alluma ensuite la sienne et se posta à côté elle.

-C'est la première fois que vous fumez ?

-Non, une fois un de mes compagnons de route a tenté de m'y initier mais sans grand succès.

-Vous avez donc vécue avec d'autres congénères ?

-Oui, un temps avec un de mes amis puis avec deux autres nomades dont un que j'ai moi-même créée en vérité. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les hommes.

-Vous êtes donc ce qu'on appelle par chez nous une femme à hommes. Conclu Dimitri.

-J'aime bien les hommes, à ma manière voilà tout, je les vois plus comme des camarades. Je ne suis donc pas une femme à hommes dans le sens où vous le sous-entendez…

-Je ne sous-entendant rien mademoiselle. Répondit-il toujours d'une voix douce. –Nous autres vampires avons des mœurs et une conception de vie bien différente des humains.

-Cela est bien vrai. Reconnue-t-elle en expirant la fumée. Comment vous faîtes ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant faire des cercles de fumée.

-Des ronds de fumée ? Facile, inspirez et gardez un maximum de fumée en bouche….

Angélica s'exécuta faisant très exactement ce qu'il lui disait.

-…Et vous exhalez en faisant la bouche ronde, comme une carpe. Précisa-t-il en faisant de même. –C'est ça !

-Merci pour la leçon Dimitri. Dit la jeune femme avec un léger rire, elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et dit :-Merci pour cette soirée, je vais prendre congé. Bonne fin de soirée Dimitri. Le salua-t-elle en se dirigent vers la porte.

-Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi, Rose. Lui lança-t-il comme un murmure, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Quelques mois plus tard)**

Les mois comme la vie avaient suivis leur cours, Angélica se sentait mieux, plus détendu qu'à son arrivée bien qu'elle évitait soigneusement dame Anna, elle avait néanmoins réussi à se lier d'amitié avec son fils Dimitri. Ce qui paraissait enchanté Boris, qui n'avait de cesse d'essayer de la convaincre de prolonger son séjour ici, Angélica n'était pas dupe elle savait que le vampire souhaitait qu'elle s'installe définitivement au manoir, il ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement mais c'était évident. En vérité Angélica songeait à repartir vivre en Italie dans peu de temps.

Aujourd'hui le temps était couvert avec un peu de neige. Dimitri lui avait proposé de sortir en forêt pour une petite séance de tire à l'arme à feu. Aussi surprenant que cela l'avait été pour Dimitri, lui et Angélica se découvrirent une passion des armes à feux, ils comptaient donc faire quelques tires dans la nature cet après-midi. En attendant Angélica marchait dans le jardin enneigé, elle se sentait dans son élément. Elle sorite cependant de ses pensées quand elle aperçue Ineska marchant vers elle.

-Bonjour Ineska. La salua l'Italienne avec un sourire.

-Bonjour… Murmura la blonde avant de préciser. -Vos pensées s'estompent dans vos yeux Rose, je crains d'en avoir interrompue le cours…

« Ineska, dans toute sa splendeur » Se dit aussitôt Angélica qui avait appris à connaître la petite Ineska, elle avait en fait 16 ans physiquement, elle avait une manière étrange de s'exprimer et le don d'apparaitre tel un fantôme. Au début Angélica avait réellement crut que cette petite demoiselle était folle. Puis au final on s'habituait à sa façon d'être. Depuis le fameux soir où Angélica avait en quelque sorte rabattue le caquet de la mère de la jeune fille, celle-ci venait plus naturellement vers elle. Ils leur arrivaient de passer de bon moment rien qu'en discutant. Au contact d'Angélica, la petite blonde parlait plus, était plus en confiance et surtout moins timide. Comme si elles s'étaient apprivoisées l'une l'autre.

-Cela ne fait rien Ineska. Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?

-Pas spécialement, je venais seulement voir ce qui pouvait bien vous occuper si longtemps dans le jardin ? Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas à l'intérieur avec nous ?

-J'ai toujours préféré l'extérieur, rester dans les maisons me donne la sensation d'être… emprisonné. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec vous je vous rassure. S'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

-Je vois, et vous n'aimez pas rester seule non plus…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Angélica intriguée.

-Et bien, vous cherchez toujours la compagnie de monsieur Boris ou de mon frère car vous avez peur de rester seule. –Oh. Fit-elle en constatant qu'Angélica la regardait de travers. –Je vous mets mal à l'aise, excusez-moi vous êtes déjà suffisamment stressée comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ennui avec ça. Dit-elle avec une petite voix embarrassée.

-Moi stressée ?! Interrogea Angélica qui ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Mais oui, vous savez bien. Par cette ombre noire qu'il m'arrive de voir autour de….Oh ciel j'en ai trop dit ! Se reprit-elle en voyant le visage de l'Italienne devenir livide.

-Mais comment…Furent les seules mots qui vinrent aux lèvres d'Angélica qui fixait la petite blonde les yeux exorbités, choqués.

-Pardon, c'est pour cette raison que mère ne veut pas que je parle de mon don, ça met les gens dans l'embarra.

-Vous avez un don ? S'étonna Angélica.

-Oui j'en ai un et mon frère aussi. Boris ne vous en a rien dit ?

Ineska disait tout ça avec une banalité déconcertante comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale pour elle. Elle parlait aussi souvent avec détachement de la situation, telle une spectatrice d'une scène qu'elle était pourtant en train de vivre.

-Non il n'en a rien fait. Murmura la jeune femme prise au dépourvue. –Mais vous comment savez-vous pour cette ombre?

-…Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Dit Ineska maintenant gênée, avant de se retourner pour faire demi-tour, mais Angélica la retient en lui attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher ça de la sorte et attiser ma curiosité, puis partir sans rien me dire ? Si vous savez ce que c'est dites-le moi ! J'ai besoin de le savoir. Insista-t-elle.

-Ecoutez, si ma mère l'apprend…

-Votre mère n'est pas là, laissez-la donc où elle est. S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi ! Je vous promets que cela restera entre nous.

-…Bien. Céda Ineska comprenant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à Angélica. –Venez, marchons un peu.

Ineska, commença après plusieurs hésitations à lui expliquer que son don :

-J'ai le don de voir ce qui échappe aux autres, c'est ce que les humains appellent la médiumnité …

-La médiumnité ? Voulez dire voir des esprits, les personnes décédés ?

-Entre autre, vous ne croyez pas que cela soit possible je suppose ? Dit-elle avec air qui semblait vouloir dire « je sais que tu me prends pour une folle »

-Oh, vous savez plus rien de l'ordre du surnaturel ne m'étonne. Regardez-nous, nous sommes la preuve vivante qu'il n'y a rien de rationnel dans ce monde.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Reconnue Ineska avec un petit sourire. –Je peux voir l'aura de ceux de notre espèce, un vampire normale sent l'aura vampirique d'un congénère, mais ne l'a voit pas. J'ai vu la vôtre Rose, le premier soir où je vous ai aperçue. J'ai étais très surprise par ce que vous dégagiez, je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi lumineux dans toute mon existence…

-Je ne dois pas être aussi lumineuse que cela.

-Détrompez-vous, vous êtes une belle âme. C'est très rare chez nous autre. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez dit le soir où je suis arrivée que je n'étais pas ce que vous aviez imaginé ? Comprit-elle, pour seule réponse Ineska hocha la tête en signe approbation. –Et cette ombre noire alors ? Que savez-vous de ce phénomène ?

-Rien justement, c'est là qu'est tout le problème, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça. Avoua Ineska. -Cette chose qui ressemble à une forme humaine et qui vous apparait, depuis quand la voyez-vous ?

-Depuis longtemps. Répondit-il Angélica dans un soupir de lassitude. –Elle m'est d'abord apparut quand je vivais en Amérique, au début ça ressemblait à une masse noire comme du brouillard et aux fils des années c'est devenu plus distinct. Je la vois quand je suis seule au moment où je m'y attends le moins et que mon esprit est en pleine méditation…

-Mais elle ne vous a jamais fait de mal ? Demanda Ineska.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Rétorqua la jeune femme. –Elle me terrifie et c'est déjà bien assez !

-Vous savez c'est très étrange mais cette ombre je crois qu'elle émane de vous…

-Vous voulez dire que c'est moi qui crée ce phénomène ? Demanda Angélica ahurie.

-Cela peut paraitre surprenant mais oui ! Cependant cette chose qui vous suit ne semble pas vous appartenir.

-Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne peux pas vous en apprendre plus.

-Avec votre don il n'y a pas un moyen de savoir ce qu'elle me veut ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que vous devriez le lui demander vous-même si elle vous apparait de nouveau. De par mon expérience, il ne faut pas que vous en ayez peur, au contraire acceptez-la. Et peut-être arriverez-vous à découvrir le fin mot de tout ça.

-Ineska ! Appela une voix d'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête simultanément dans cette direction et elles virent une femme faire des grands signes de la main, c'était Roxalana. « Quoi encore » Se disait Angélica ennuyée de ne pas avoir un moment de tranquillité sans qu'elle apparaisse.

-Ineska ! Reprit sa mère. –Rentre immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle avant de refermer la fenêtre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre mère ? Demanda Angélica. –C'est une manie chez elle d'interrompe les gens constamment ?

-C'est que…Hésita Ineska. –Elle ne veut pas que je m'approche de vous.

« De mieux en mieux »Se dit l'Italienne.

-Elle dit que vous avez une mauvaise influence. Avoua la petite vampire.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, vous ? Rien ne vous oblige à faire ce que votre mère vous ordonne. Vous êtes semble-t-il plus âgée que moi, vous avez passé l'âge qu'on régente votre vie à votre place.

-Certes, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi libre que vous.

« Ma pauvre enfant si tu savais » Se dit Angélica en songeant qu'elle était loin d'être libre.

-C'est également l'avis de votre frère ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de mon frère… Dimitri lui est libre de faire ce qu'il veut mère ne lui dit rien, déjà parce que c'est un homme et de plus c'est son préféré.

-Pardonnez-moi cette audace, peut-être même mes manières, mais une mère digne de ce nom ne devrait pas favoriser un de ses enfants plus qu'un autre.

-Que voulez-vous on ne change pas si facilement ce qui a toujours était.

-C'est bien vrai. Murmura Angélica en raccompagnant Ineska devant la porte de la véranda. –Encore merci Ineska pour cette discussion.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, cela m'a fait du bien de parler de mon don. C'est un sujet tabou ici, on préfère l'ignorer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus gaie comme pouvoir, mais si ça peut aider les autres et vous-même alors ne le cacher pas.

-Merci. Répondit timidement le vampire blond. –Au fait Rose, passez un bon après-midi avec mon frère… parait-il qu'il attend ça avec impatience. Murmura-t-elle tout bas ce qui fit rire Angélica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis quelques minutes des coups de feu se faisaient entendre dans la forêt, suivie du bruit du verre qui vole en éclat. Au résonnement du bruit que faisaient les armes les oiseaux agités s'envolaient des arbres avec précipitation. _**« Pan !»**_ résonna une nouvelle fois dans les airs.

-Et bien…Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me battre en duel avec vous. Dit Dimitri l'air impressionné.

-Que craignez-vous donc Dimitri, vous êtes à l'épreuve des balles. Répliqua Angélica qui tira encore une fois dans une des bouteilles en verres _**«Pan !».**_ –J'ai parlé avec votre sœur aujourd'hui…

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup. Dit-il en allumant sa cigarette.

-C'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre, vous avez une sœur adorable.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant souriante depuis le départ de Laurent. Dit-il plus pour lui-même.

-Ineska….avait un faible pour lui ? Questionna Angélica curieuse de ce détail.

-Plutôt oui, un faible qui était réciproque.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Par la suite Laurent courtisait ma sœur, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il y avait une affection sincère entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où il ressenti « l'envie d'ailleurs » il voulait s'en aller, Laurent a proposé à Ineska de le suivre. Madame ma mère s'y ait fortement opposé, elle lui posa un ultimatum c'était rester ici et épouser sa fille ou partir mais sans elle…

-Et il a choisi de partir. Conclu Angélica.

-Voilà, toute l'histoire. Mais ma sœur comme Boris qui l'a tout de même créé ne lui en n'ont pas tenu rancœur. Ineska comprenait.

-Mais n'aurait-elle pas pu partir avec lui tout de même? Demanda Angélica qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi une telle soumission au bon vouloir de Madame Roxalana.

-Malheureusement, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, ma sœur ne se risquerait pas à défier l'autorité de notre mère. Répondit simplement le russe.

-L'autorité ?!Répéta Angélica ahurie. –La tyrannie vous voulez dire. Rectifia-t-elle en ignorant le regard stupéfiait du vampire. –Vous savez pour que les choses évolues il faut se forcer et le vouloir. Et parfois même briser les règles qui nous oppriment.

-Vous semblez avoir l'expérience de la chose ?

-Tout à fait. Affirma-t-elle. –Votre mère…elle me déteste ! Ne dites pas le contraire vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Excusez-moi si mes paroles vous choquent.

-Non loin de là. J'admire et surtout j'apprécie votre franchise, peu de personne sont capable d'exprimer librement ce qu'elles pensent, vous n'êtes pas femme à cacher vous sentiments, j'aime ça. Mais que ce soit vous ou quelqu'un d'autre elle n'aime pas beaucoup les gens. Mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous ici depuis ces derniers mois ? La vie russe est-elle à votre goût ?

-Elle est un peu rude, c'est vrai mais pas si mal que ça. Répondit-elle en venant vers lui. –Et vous ? Interrogea-t-elle en prenant sa cigarette de la bouche du russe qui la laissa faire, pour la porter à ses lèvres et inspirer puis expirer la fumée. -Vous n'avez pas eu envie de voyager ?

-De ce bas monde j'en ai fait le tour. Répondit-il en reprenant délicatement sa cigarette de la main d'Angélica. –J'en ai assez de voyager seul.

-Vous ne me ferait pas croire que vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici, Dimitri.

Depuis quelque temps la relation entre l'Italienne et le Russe avait évolué en une charmante complicité. Dimitri sous ses airs sérieux et indifférent à tout, était en réalité un homme très patient, respectueux, curieux qui aimait rire de tout. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'intrusif, il prenait le temps de connaître les gens qu'il fréquentait. Et avec elle il était très prévenant, attentionné. Il avait compris qu'il fallait apprivoiser l'animal sauvage qu'elle était, en faisant un pas vers elle et la laissant faire le reste pour venir vers lui. Il y avait vraiment une belle entente entre eux, ce qui ne laissait pas complétement de marbre Angélica, qui se surprenait à apprécier l'intérêt que cet homme lui manifestait et ce serait mentir que de dire que son charme la laissait indifférente.

-Plus autant qu'avant. Lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. –Vous pensez bientôt repartir ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-En effet. Confirma-t-elle.

-Comme Boris sera déçu…Lui qui espérait tellement que vous restiez encore quelques temps. Dit-il, amusé.

-Il s'en remettra, je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici pour toujours. Répondit-elle avec détachement.

-Ce serait si terrible ?! Demanda Dimitri plus sérieux. –Ma maison est la vôtre aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Ajouta-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. –Croyez bien que votre présence est très appréciée. –J'espère que Roxalana ne vous fera pas fuir. Dit-il avec ironie. –Ignorez-la.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Répondit simplement la jeune femme en retirant sa main de la sienne avant de se détourner de lui.

-Cela vous gêne qu'on vous tienne la main. Remarqua le vampire en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Non, bien sûr que non…mais…Laissez tomber, cela n'a aucune importance et ça n'a rien avoir avec vous.

Sans un mot Dimitri s'avança derrière : -Qui vous a blessé ? Finit-il par demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Murmura Angélica sans lui faire face, mais surprise par la question.

-J'ai presque 2000 ans vous savez. Avoua-t-il comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait reconnaître une blessure sentimentale. –Rose, j'espère un jour vous m'accorderez votre confiance.

-Mais vous l'avez…Répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Non, pas encore. Dit Dimitri en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. –Rose, veuillez me pardonnez cette audace, mais je savais que vous me feriez du bien dès notre première rencontre… Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai toujours une dette envers vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et je compte bien vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Dimitri avait un tel charisme qu'il était difficile de douter de lui, il était sincère et sûr de lui, cela plaisait à la jeune femme.

-Arrêtez, vous n'avez aucune dette, Dimitri, aucune.

Dimitri ne répondit rien, il leva lentement les mains et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains. Elle tressaillie et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Ne vous effrayez pas. Laissez-moi faire, je tiens à m'acquitter de ma dette.

Angélica resta silencieuse, une douce chaleur lui envahie l'esprit, une sensation de bien-être absolu qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là. Elle se perdit dans cette sensation apaisante, les yeux fermés. Cela dura l'espace de quelques secondes avant que les mains de Dimitri retombèrent avec lenteur le long de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Angélica sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-La preuve que vous attendiez pour pouvoir me faire confiance. J'ai le don du « bouclier » si on peut le définir ainsi. Un talent défensif, les pouvoirs mentaux des autres vampires n'ont aucuns effets sur moi et maintenant ils n'ont plus d'effet sur vous. Expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ?! S'écria Angélica stupéfaite.

-Bien sûr cela ne vous protègera pas des attaques physiques et il n'y aura que moi qui puisse enlever cette protection et je ne peux faire cela qu'avec une seule personne à la fois…

-Merci ! Le coupa la jeune femme émue, car cela voulait dire que le pouvoir de Jane et de son frère Alec, même celui d'Aro n'aurait plus prise sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurais cru une telle chose possible. Dimitri ne pouvait pas savoir combien ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait allait la protéger. Heureuse, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de se jeter dans les bras du vampire qui bien que surprit de sa réaction lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur.

-C'est avec vous que j'ai décidé de partager mon pouvoir, vous le méritez largement. Allons, belle Rose. Dit-il en lui baisant la main non sans soutenir son regard, puis il dit : -Venez rentrons à la maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Boris :**

Ce dernier était en train de remuer les buches dans la cheminée en chantonnant des complaintes russes l'air joyeux. Il fallait dire qu'il était particulièrement heureux de la tournure des évènements. Et ne cachait pas sa joie de voir un de ces plans fonctionner à merveille.

-Vous souriez Boris…Dit une voix morne derrière lui.

-Oh, que dieu me préserve Roxalana, un moment de distraction. Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous met de si charmante humeur ?

-Oh, tiens ! Fit Boris en regardant par la fenêtre, ignorant royalement sa question. –Mon cher Dimitri en compagnie de notre belle Italienne. Enfin les voici.

-Parlons-en, combien de temps encore cette petite gourgandine va rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, très chère. Répondit mystérieusement Boris sans la regarder.

-Le temps pour quoi exactement ?! Insista Roxalana qui vint près de lui pour ensuite regarder par la fenêtre à son tour. Elle vit en effet, son fils accompagné de cette femme dont elle ressentait la menace jusque dans ses veines, et remarqua de suite la façon dont Dimitri la regardait, et elle comprit où Boris voulait en venir. –Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? C'est pour ça que vous avez invité cette femme ici ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher. Rétorqua le vampire en se détournant de la fenêtre pour aller s'assoir à son bureau. –Elle est exactement ce qu'il faut à votre fils.

-Comment osez-vous ?! S'énerva la vampire. –D'abord ce vaurien de français avec ma fille et maintenant cette petite insolente avec mon fils. Jamais !

-Je ne vois ici qu'une insolente et elle est devant moi. Parla calmement Boris les mains jointes, les coudes reposant sur le bureau. –Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Prenez garde Roxalana, vous vous gouvernez mal, le mépris, la méchanceté sont des valeurs peu sûr ! Sachez bien que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait de vous l'une des nôtres c'est parce que votre fils m'a jadis supplier de le faire et c'est encore par amitié et respect pour lui que j'accepte de vous garder ici. Alors restez à votre place ! Maintenant sortez ! La congédia-t-il sans plus de manière, celle-ci claqua violement la porte derrière elle en sortant furieuse.

Boris ce disait que c'était heureux qu'il est autant d'influence sur cette femme insupportable, bien qu'elle n'est pas si désagréable d'habitude, mais elle était trop possessive avec ses enfants, surtout Dimitri qui lui par chance ne se laissait pas faire par sa mère. Boris espérait que les choses se mettraient en place d'elle-même, mais il garderait un œil sur Roxalana. Car il la savait capable de tout, et surtout du pire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mois de plus passa, à l'extérieur c'était le plein hiver tel qu'on pouvait le connaître en Russie. Le soir du nouvel an était arrivé et Angélica ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de repartir. Cependant l'idée de quitter un certain vampire en particulier la peinait. En effet depuis ce fameux après-midi où Dimitri lui avait offert sa « protection mentale » La jeune femme c'était prise à songer à lui d'une toute autre façon. « Il est tellement différent de _ **lui**_ » Pensait-elle sans cesse, autrefois son ami Carlisle lui avait confié qu'Aro était soit disant éprit d'elle, si toute fois il le fut, c'était un amour malsain, obsessionnel, exclusif et par-dessus tout sans avenir. Penser à son créateur lui faisait tellement de mal, rien que quand elle fermait les yeux Angélica revoyait comment Aro l'avait regardé sur le sommet de la tour du palazzo, la folie dans ses yeux signe qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à elle. « Non, il ne m'aime pas, ce qu'il voulait c'était me posséder, comme on collectionne une œuvre d'art »Se disait-elle tout bas. Mais malgré tout quoi qu'elle en dise Aro restait le premier amour de sa vie aussi bien humaine que vampire.

Angélica regarda enfin dans la salle autour d'elle, Dimitri jouait du piano à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant que Boris dansait avec le jeune Ineska. Pour le nouvel an Boris avait invité tous les vampires nomades qui gardaient leur territoire, son hôte semblait raffoler de ce genre que frivolité. Quand enfin son regard s'arrêta sur Dimitri la jeune femme l'étudia un moment. Elle se demandait ce que serait un amour sain, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Angélica ne se sentait pas amoureuse du Russe, mais elle ne pouvait nier la forte attirance et le magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur elle. Dimitri lui faisait la cour, mais d'une façon discrète et subtile, avec lui c'était plutôt « Je séduis lentement, mais surement » Cette pensée fit sourire l'Italienne.

Plus loin Boris parlait avec Dimitri toujours à son piano.

-Voyons Dimitri, je te sais plus entreprenant que ça. Murmura-t-il un peu agacé. -Laisse ta sœur prendre ta place et va inviter Rose à danser.

-J'y compte bien, Boris. Chaque chose en son temps. Répondit calmement Dimitri sans détacher ses yeux de la partition.

-Ecoute cher ami je sais que sous tes airs indifférent, notre charmante italienne te plaît, alors ne laisse pas passer ta chance, car ce genre de femme ne reste pas disponible bien longtemps et ne se présente pas deux fois en un millénaire…

Dimitri qui termina son morceau de musique sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée puis il céda sa place à sa petite sœur, il partit ensuite s'isoler avec Boris dans une autre pièce. Angélica, elle assise devant la fenêtre un verre de sang à la main, avait engagé la conversation avec une des nomades une belle rouquine à peu près de la même tranche d'âge vampirique qu'elle, et qui à sa grande surprise parlait couramment Italien.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes en Russie ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Quelques mois…

-Quelques mois ? S'étonna-t-elle. –C'est un record.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

-D'ordinaire les gens ne restent pas bien longtemps, déjà à cause de la présence des lycans et de plus de celle de la sorcière qui vit ici. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-Ah oui ! S'exclama Angélica qui comprit qui cette femme surnommait la sorcière. –Vous parlez de Baba Yaga ! (Surnom qu'Angélica avait donné à Roxalana).

-Baba Ya… ?Bredouilla la rousse les yeux écarquillés avant de partir un fou rire dans lequel elle entraina Angélica. –Excellent…Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je donc jamais pensé…Baba Yaga ça tombe sous le sens voyons, oh très bien trouvé comme surnom mademoiselle. Il faut que j'en fasse par à mon compagnon ça va l'amuser.

-Votre compagnon ? Interrogea l'Italienne.

-Oui, le monsieur là-bas qui discute avec un autre nomade. Décria-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. C'est également mon créateur. Et vous ? Vous ne seriez pas par hasard la compagne de monsieur Dimitri ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? S'étonna Angélica.

-Oh, ce n'est pas le cas ? Alors venez m'excuser. C'est que voyez-vous mon conjoint qui d'ordinaire passe beaucoup de temps avec monsieur Belikov, m'a dit que ce dernier déclinait ses invitations car il avait très souvent ses après-midi de prit pour être avec vous. C'est ce qui nous a laissés penser que peut-être il avait trouvé la perle rare. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors veuillez me pardonner.

-En effet je ne suis pas sa compagne, mais son amie. Rectifia Angélica. –Comme Boris n'est pas souvent là et bien c'est Dimitri ou sa sœur qui me tient compagnie.

-Si vous me permettez cette remarque, j'en connais plus d'une qui tuerait pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Je ne n'en doute pas, il est absolument charmant et très protecteur surtout.

-C'est vrai qu'il l'est. Reconnue la rouquine avec un sourire. –En parlant d'homme charmant, voilà mon mari qui arrive vers nous.

-Mesdames ! Salua respectueusement le vampire.

-Mon ami. Commença tendrement sa femme avec un regard de pure adoration. –Permet-moi de te présenter mademoiselle Rose.

Le vampire sourit et fit un baisemain à l'Italienne.

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. J'étais impatient de rencontrer la dame pour qui mon cher Dimitri me délaissait depuis quelque temps, mais vous voyant il en ait tout excusé.

Angélica accueillie la flatterie avec le sourire. L'homme s'assit aux côtés de sa compagne en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent. Répondit son mari. –Ichvan en a repéré deux à la frontière sud.

-Excusez-moi monsieur ? L'interpela Angélica qui souhaitait savoir de qui il parlait. –Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

-C'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant, un des nomades vient de signaler la présence de deux vampires appartenant à la garde des Volturi. Nous ne savons pourquoi ils sont ici, mais les Volturi ne se déplacent jamais sans raison. Peut-être viennent-ils évaluer ce qu'il reste des clans de lycans ? Autrement je ne vois pas pourquoi ils prendraient la peine de venir jusqu'ici…

Angélica n'en montra rien mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même c'était la panique générale.

-…je pense. Poursuivi le vampire.- Que le seigneur Boris ira leur demander ce qui les amène en Russie.

-On n'est jamais très heureux de les voir ceux-là ! Répliqua sa compagne.

«Il faut que je parte » Pensa aussitôt Angélica. « Cela recommence encore, je suis restée trop longtemps ici »

-Rose ! Appela une voix qui la tira de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et vit que c'était Dimitri. –M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, puis ajouta à l'intention du couple. –Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvenants à ce que je vous l'enlève, mes amis ?

-Bien sûr que non, mon cher, faites ! Répondit le vampire en lui adressant un clin d'œil discret.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit la jeune femme, en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Dimitri se mit en position avec Angélica pour la valse qui allait suivre, quand la musique commença et que Dimitri guidait la danse. La jeune femme se détendit quelque peu, se disant qu'il fallait profiter de cette soirée, avant de prendre la route le lendemain matin. Tout ça était précipité mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir. La complimenta le vampire.

-Merci, vous êtes plutôt bon danseur. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je fais de mon mieux. Dit-il en faisant valser sa partenaire un peu vite ce qui la fit rire.

Ils dansèrent encore deux danses avant d'aller sur le perron côté jardin.

-Vous en voulez ? Demanda Dimitri qui lui tendit son étui à cigarette.

-Volontiers. Accepta la vampire.

-Rose, j'aimerais savoir. Commença-t-il en allumant sa cigarette puis la sienne. -Est-ce que vous êtes heureuse…avec moi ?

-Oui, Dimitri. Répondit-elle sincèrement. C'est vrai, nous vivions vous et moi en bonne entente, on s'amuse bien…

-Mais ? Insista Dimitri.

-Je suis trop indépendante pour envisager de rester ici, car je sais que c'est ce que Boris et vous-même souhaitez, et croyez bien que cela me touche. Mais n'attendez pas cela de moi. J'ai cependant une grande affection, même un attachement profond pour vous…Avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est de l'amitié. Précisa-t-elle comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

-Rose. Commença le vampire en prenant sa main. –Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez peur de vous laisser aller à cette attirance qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais n'avoir aucune chance mais c'est justement pour ça que je veux la saisir.

-Mais notre amitié Dimitri, me rend déjà heureuse. A vous elle ne vous suffit pas ? Réplica la jeune femme. – Vous ne croyez pas en l'amitié entre une femme et un homme ?

-Ah. Ricana gentiment Dimitri. –Il y a toujours du désir inavoué, parfois à sens unique. Mais en ce qui nous concerne je n'en crois rien. Sachez que je ne me serai jamais déclaré si je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez éprouver la même chose. Si je me trompe dîtes-le moi je vous en prie.

Angélica ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il disait vrai et elle était impressionné qu'il ait le courage de le lui dire. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé, la neige commençait à tomber.

-Vous ne vous trompez pas ! Finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse sans quitter le ciel des yeux quand tout à coup elle vit passer une étoile filante, elle sourit.

-Faites un vœu, belle Rose. Lui susurra doucement Dimitri à l'oreille, après avoir déposé son manteau sur les épaules d'Angélica.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…de savoir ce je souhaite. Répondit-elle avec une franchise touchante en tournant la tête vers Dimitri, elle lisait le désir dans les yeux de ce dernier mais également de la tendresse. Angélica commençait à sentir toutes ses réticences tomber une à une quand Dimitri vient lui caresser délicatement la joue en lui souriant tendrement.

-Et bien nous pourrions essayer de le découvrir ensemble. Lui murmura suavement le russe, la couvant de ses yeux brûlants, penchant la tête vers elle, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celle d'Angélica en une invite sans ambiguïté. Décidément il la trouvait vraiment belle, plus qu'aucune femelle vampire de sa connaissance. Il y avait chez cette mystérieuse étrangère une sorte de qualité sauvage, indomptable, une liberté d'esprit. Pour un Russe comme lui, elle représentait tout ce qu'une femme pouvait avoir de plus désirable.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis il l'enlaça avec fougue et son baiser se fit plus profond. Angélica sentait tout son corps tressaillir, ses lèvres s'amollir sous cette douce pression. Elle goûtait la bouche sensuelle du Russe, qui prenait possession de la sienne en un baiser aussi violent qui en même temps la secouait jusqu'au plus profond de son être ce qui la poussait à en réclamer davantage. Elle poussa un gémissement, levant les bras pour aller perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre qui balayait la nuque de Dimitri. Quelques instants plus tard qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, il s'arracha à ses lèvres. Ebahie par ce baiser elle le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Dimitri, lui avait l'air un peu hagard et un peu alangui, un sourire pensif aux lèvres. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment quand ils entendirent des voix à l'intérieur du manoir crier en russe ce qui semblait vouloir dire « Bonne année » Les deux vampire se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus tendrement cette fois. Angélica était heureuse, mais ce baiser aussi passionné fut-il, cet homme qui l'a transportait et qui faisait naître ces sentiments dans son cœur ne pourrait pas la retenir. Elle allait devoir partir loin de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A suivre….**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je vous attends dans le chapitre suivant. Alors est-ce qu'Angélica va rester ou est-ce que Dimitri lui courra après ? Mystère.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, votre avis m'intéresse aussi bien qu'il me motive à écrire plus vite. Encore merci de suivre cette fiction et à bientôt dans le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **« Morphologie des noms de famille Russes.**_

 _ **Les noms se terminant en -ov / -ev (-ов/ев), comme Ivanov, ont pour terminaison au féminin -ova/-eva (-ова/ева) : Ivanova.**_

 _ **Les noms se terminant en -ine (-ин), comme Lenine, ont pour terminaison au féminin -ina (-ина) : Lenina.**_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Baba Yaga »**_ _ **Sorcière des comtes Russes.**_

 _ **« Да » =Oui (en Russe).**_


	6. Ti ritroverò

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà en ce début d'année 2018 avec un nouveau chapitre. Qui fut ma foi, bien difficile à écrire. (Comme tous les autres, j'ai envie de dire…) Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai classé cette fic dans la catégorie « M ». Je remercie encore toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews comme : – Xuagram – Lola. Ainsi que tous ceux qui la suive et l'ajoute en favori. C'est toujours un élan de motivation pour moi. Merci et bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Point de vue extérieur :**

Dans son bureau Boris ravivait le feu de la grande cheminée. Le Russe affichait une mine affreuse, déçue.

-Et voilà…Marmonna-t-il d'une voix morne. Tout mon beau travail n'aura servi à rien…

Remuant inlassablement ses pensées il ne prit pas garde à Dimitri qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans frapper. Dimitri venait tout juste de revenir de son voyage à Saint-Pétersbourg où il avait traité certaines affaires.

-Bonjour Boris. Le salua Dimitri. –Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi de même mon cher. Répondit son créateur sur un ton pourtant dénué d'émotion en se retournant vers lui. -Ton voyage s'était-il bien déroulé ?

-Tout à fait… nos affaires sont réglées, mais ces humains étaient vraiment pénibles et peu ouvert aux négociations … Mais ils ont fini par entendre le bon sens. Je leur ai fait une proposition qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Dit-il avec un petit sourire de triomphe.

-J'en suis fort aise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je peux voir… Tu as plus d'entrain d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Boris n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une humaine venait de frapper à la porte du bureau. Le vampire donna l'ordre d'entrer. Quand la frêle humaine entra avec un beau bouquet de roses rouges en vase dans ses bras elle regarda les deux hommes avant de demander avec une voix un peu hésitante :- Pardonnez cette intrusion mes seigneurs, mais où dois-je porter ses fleurs ?

-Pose-les ici, je te prie. Lui indiqua Dimitri en désignant du menton la petite table à droite de l'entrée. La domestique s'exécuta et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce.

-Comment les trouves-tu ? Demanda Dimitri cherchant l'approbation de Boris sur son choix. –Il est bien difficile d'en trouver d'aussi belles à cette période de l'année.

-Délicate attention si elles sont bien destinées à la personne à qui je pense qu'elles le sont.

-Pour qui d'autre voudrais-tu qu'elles soient ? Rétorqua l'autre devant l'air morne de Boris, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient il sentait que son créateur lui cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Boris ? Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Demanda Dimitri avec méfiance.

Voyant que son créateur semblait chercher ses mots, il posa la question :

-Où est Rose ? Je n'ai pas senti sans présence en entrant ?

Boris poussa un long soupire avant de parler : -Elle est partie ce matin. Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe. –Tu l'as manqué de peu.

L'expression faciale du beau Dimitri, afficha une véritable stupeur à cette nouvelle, puis il fronça les sourcils l'air contrarié.

-Partie ? Répéta Dimitri sans comprendre. –Pour aller où ? Elle va revenir ? Questionna-t-il avec espoir.

Son créateur secoua négativement la tête : -Non tu m'as mal compris. Elle est partie, elle nous a quittés. Et pour aller où, ça elle ne l'a pas précisée. Rose est venue me trouver hier soir pour m'informer qu'elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles d'Amérique et qu'elle devait partir immédiatement. Elle n'en a pas dit plus.

-Mais pourquoi une telle précipitation ?

-Je ne sais ! Répondit Boris. Elle m'a remercié de notre accueil et s'est excusé de prendre congé de la sorte…

-N'a-t-elle rien laissée à mon attention ? Le coupa Dimitri, l'air hagard. –Je savais qu'elle allait bientôt repartir, mais elle ne l'aurait point fait sans me dire au revoir.

-C'est également ce que je crois. Mais non elle n'a rien laissée, aucun mot, aucune lettre.

-Je…Commençai Dimitri complétement secoué. –Je ne comprends pas, quelque chose ne va pas… Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Tout à coup le vampire donna à une vitesse fulgurante un énorme coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui, dans un bruit fracassant.

-Oh, dieu du ciel. S'écria son créateur d'un ton faussement surprit. –Je le mettrai sur ta note, mon cher.

-Je t'en prie, fait donc ! Répondit sarcastiquement l'autre.

-Allons. Lui dit Boris en posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son compère. –Je sais ce que tu nourris une…affection à son égard. Mais as-tu des intentions ? Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

-Mon ami…Commença Dimitri d'une voix plus basse pour que lui seul l'entende. –Je sais ce que tu entends par « intention » seulement, Rose est aussi belle qu'intelligente, c'est une femme sensible à l'esprit vif, elle est farouche, indépendante en tout. Qu'ai-je à lui offrir qu'elle n'ait déjà ?

-C'est donc ça… qui t'arrête. Comprit Boris. –Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de tes affaires d'ordre sentimentales.

-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu fais... Réplica Dimitri en se retournant vers lui.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, que quand elle était là. Coupa Boris. –Ce qui m'amène à me demander si tu comptes…

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai des sentiments sincères à l'égard de Rose. Lâcha enfin Dimitri qui n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. –Et bien la réponse est oui ! J'en ai depuis le début.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Boris fier de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. –C'est ta chance Dimitri, ne l'a laisse pas passer. Si tu la veux ta belle Rose, soit je ne dirai pas non, bien au contraire.

Dimitri posa ses mains sur les épaules de son créateur et le regarda fixement : -C'est toi qui l'a fait venir ici, merci. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant Boris.

-Oh, je t'en prie trêve de flatterie et de remerciement. Dit-il faussement gêné. –Alors que comptes faire, à présent ?

Soudain Boris vit dans le regard de Dimitri, une assurance et une détermination débordante. Comme s'il venait de reprendre vie subitement. Il n'avait plus l'air abattu.

-Je vais la retrouver ! Déclara-t-il avec fougue, avant de repartir dans le couloir. –J'ai bien l'intention de plaider ma cause ! Cria-t-il.

-Fort bien ! Lâcha Boris retrouvant sa bonne humeur, et maintenant seul dans la pièce, il n'était pas mécontent de cette réponse pleine d'entrain. -Il est toujours bon de savoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Plus tard dans les appartements du vampire, on toqua à la porte.

-Entre petite sœur ! Dit Dimitri ayant senti Ineska derrière sa porte. Le vampire préparait ses bagages pour le long voyage qui l'attendait, seule piste qu'il avait c'était l'Amérique, où il n'était jamais aller d'ailleurs. Mais il se jura de tout faire pour retrouver Rose. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il ait des réponses à ses questions.

-Bonjour mon frère. Salua sa sœur.

-Bonjour, petite sœur. Répondit Dimitri sans cesser de préparer ses affaires. –Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas trop le temps, comme tu vois je m'apprête à repartir.

-C'est ce que je vois, à peine arrivé, déjà reparti. Mais il faut vraiment que je te t'entretienne de quelque chose. Dit-elle avec une voix empressée.

-Plus tard, mon ange. Il faut que je m'empresse de partir.

-Si j'ose insister mon frère, c'est parce qu'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant…

Dimitri entendant l'air grave de sa sœur, releva pour la première fois les yeux sur elle, Ineska avait le visage soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. –Parle je t'écoute. L'encouragea-t-il.

Ineska hésita, mais elle finit par parler : -Et bien, je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport avec le départ de Rose. Mais hier soir en sortant de la salle de musique j'ai aperçue… mère allée dans la chambre de Rose. Elle n'y est pas restée longtemps. C'était avant que Rose annonce son départ à Boris.

Dimitri poussa alors un soupir, l'air de dire « voilà l'élément manquant de l'histoire » Le russe n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute les paroles de sa sœur, certes elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle voyait tout ce qui se passait dans cette demeure.

-Et après ? La poussa son frère. –Que sais-tu d'autre ?

-Quand, Rose est venue me dire au revoir je l'ai sentie préoccupée, plus tard je l'ai vu glisser une lettre sous la porte de ta chambre, il y avait j'en suis sûre ton nom écrit dessus…

-Et cette lettre qu'est-elle devenue ? La coupa Dimitri en lui saisissant doucement le bras. –C'est important…

Les traits du visage juvénile de sa sœur se firent soudain plus durs à cette question :

-Je crois, frère, que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda fermement Dimitri à Roxalana, toujours assise dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée du salon. Cette dernière restait silencieuse aux questions que lui posait son fils, visiblement furieux contre elle. Cela était chose rare que de le voir ainsi, lui d'ordinaire si calme. Mais ce jour-là le vampire avait de bonnes raisons d'être de fâcheuse humeur.

-Madame. Reprit Dimitri exaspéré du silence de sa mère qui restait muette, le dos bien droit sur sa chaise, les mains jointes telle une statue. –Je vous conseille de me dire au plus vite la vérité… parlez !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nia-t-elle en bloque.

-Ah non ?! Vous osez vous moquer de moi? Rétorqua Dimitri en s'énervant d'autant plus. –Je fais référence à la nuit dernière, lorsque que vous êtes allée trouver Rose dans sa chambre, vous ne voyez toujours pas où je veux en venir, mère ?

Pour seule réponse sa mère le regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois, et il vit qu'elle avait très bien comprit de quoi il parlait.

-La lettre, madame ! Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers elle toujours immobile.

Alors le vampire aperçu les yeux froids de sa mère pivoter vivement vers les flammes de la cheminée.

-Naturellement…murmura son fils en abaissant sa main le long de son corps, nullement surprit. –Évidement que vous l'avez jetée au feu. Que disait cette lettre ?

-Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Dit simplement la vampire d'une voix sèche.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Je voulais te protéger. Finit enfin par dire sa mère.

-Mais me protéger de quoi, de qui, grand dieu ?! Répliqua Dimitri en haussent le ton de sa voix grave.

-D'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle te fera du mal…Lâcha avec dédain Roxalana.

-Mais c'est VOUS qui me faites du mal ! Explosa de colère Dimitri. –C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à partir loin d'ici. Sans vous, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Vous venez la voir en privée, vous lui parlez un instant et elle part le soir même, pour la dernière fois mère, je veux la vérité ! Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervient Boris en entrant dans le salon. Il observa Dimitri debout devant sa mère qui gardait les yeux baissés. –Toute la maisonnée vous entend.

-Ma mère est folle, Boris! Répondit avec force Dimitri sans quitter sa mère des yeux. –Complétement folle!

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Questionna Boris en fixant maintenant Roxalana.

-Ce qu'elle a fait ? Et bien madame, dites-lui ! Répondit Dimitri en incitant sa mère à faire de même, mais comme elle n'en fit rien, il poursuivi.- Elle a dérobée, puis brûlée la lettre que Rose m'avait adressée, avant de partir. C'est elle…! Rugit-il en pointant sa mère d'un doigt accusateur. -… qui l'a poussée à s'en aller.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Boris d'une voix sombre en s'approchant de Roxalana. –C'est vrai Roxalana ? Interrogea-t-il cette dernière.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Dimitri ne tourne les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Boris en le suivant du regard.

-Elle m'a fait perdre assez de temps. Dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers sa mère, toujours avec autant de colère dans les yeux, puis il regarda son créateur : -Je pars retrouver Rose…

Tout à coup sa mère releva ses prunelles vers lui, l'air abasourdit par cette nouvelle, elle se redressa d'un bond. Elle se précipita vers son fils qui venait de sortir du salon en criant :

-Mon fils…Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Mais elle fut stoppé dans son élan par Boris qui l'agrippa avec force par le bras, et la propulsa contre le mur le plus proche dans un bruit fracassement.

-Laissez-le ! Rugit-il en lui enserrant le cou avec force. –Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas vous en mêler. Pourquoi cette folie de me désobéir, Roxalana ?

-…Pour protéger mon fils, de cette créature.

-Ma pauvre Roxalana…Dit avec méprit devant pareil mensonge. –La vérité c'est que vous n'avez jamais supportée que votre fils adoré puisse aimer une autre femme que vous.

Elle allait répondre, mais Boris la jeta à terre sans ménagement. –Silence ! Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je vous veux partie de ce manoir avant minuit ce soir, vous partez dans notre résidence secondaire à Moscou. Car en l'absence de Dimitri, je ne souffrirai pas davantage votre présence en ces lieux, vous étiez prévenue Roxalana. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de vous montrer en ma présence avant le retour de votre fils. Cela étant dit, hors de ma vue… **tout de suite !** Termina-t-il la voix tremblante de colère.

La vampire s'éclipsa de la pièce sachant très bien que toutes supplications étaient vaines, et la décision du maître des lieux sans appel. Etouffant sa rage et sa fierté bafouée, amère Roxalana s'exécuta. Boris quant à lui, aurait volontiers arraché la tête de cette femme, tant sa colère était grande. Mais il avait su se ressaisir de justesse et choisir en punition l'exile prolongé pour elle. En espérant que cela lui servirai de leçon une bonne fois pour toute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quelques mois plus tard :**

Dimitri avait maintenant parcouru une bonne partie des pays d'Europe, pour prendre le navire qui le conduirait aux Amériques, pays où il n'était jamais allé jusque-là. C'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour retrouver Rose. Cette femme était vraiment insaisissable, il n'avait aucun moyen de la pister. En toute franchise le vampire ne pensait pas la retrouver en Amérique, en vérité il cherchait un des nomade l'ayant côtoyé par le passé, il espérait que l'un d'eux saurait lui dire où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

Au fils des mois qui s'écoulèrent, Dimitri ressentait au fond de lui un manque qui lui faisait mal, du fait de l'absence de la femme qu'il aimait. Cela avait pour cause de renforcer son désir de la revoir un jour, et de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver sa trace. Peu importait pour lui le temps que cela prendrait.

Quand enfin il fut sur le navire, il repensa à la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de son créateur avant d'embarquer. Dans cette lettre Boris lui expliquait qu'il avait, peu de temps après son départ reçu au manoir la visite de deux vampires appartenant au clan des Volturi. Ces derniers étaient soi-disant à la recherche d'un vampire, sans pour autant donner de grandes précisions. Boris les avaient bien reçu, mais avait, cependant, dans le doute tût le passage de Rose au manoir. Et les deux vampires étaient repartis sans faire d'histoire. C'est alors que Dimitri songea aux circonstances qui avaient suivi le départ précipité de Rose. Il se demandait si ce détail, était lié à tout ça. Est-ce que Rose fuyait quelque chose ? Se cachait-elle de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ? Hélas toutes ses interrogations restaient à ce jour sans réponses.

Dimitri arriva tard dans la nuit à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La ville était située sur les bords du Mississippi, non loin de son delta, sur les rives sud du lac Pontchartrain. Fondée en 1718 par Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne, Sieur de Bienville et des colons français, son nom a été choisi en l'honneur du régent Philippe, duc d'Orléans. Nommée capitale de la Louisiane en 1722. Elle était devenue peu à peu un centre commercial, exportant vers l'Europe des peaux et fourrures produites par les Amérindiens ainsi que des produits de plantations. Cédée à l'Empire espagnol puis reprise par la France, la ville a été définitivement vendue aux États-Unis, avec la Louisiane, par Napoléon Bonaparte en 1803.

En outre, la ville possède un important patrimoine colonial français, notamment dans le Vieux carré français, le Faubourg Marigny et Tremé ainsi que celui de Fontainebleau. Certains de ses habitants, descendants des créoles français, parlaient encore le français et le Mardi Gras était fêté chaque année.

C'était dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse que le russe débarqua. Mais toutes ces festivités n'étaient que peu de chose pour lui. Son seul objectif était de trouver le dénommé Garrett, dont Rose lui avait un jour parlé. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui rendrait, peut-être, un jour visite à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dimitri avait une petite idée où trouver ce genre de personnage. Il se retrouva dans le Vieux Carré, centre historique de la ville. Il huma l'air ambiant cherchant une présence vampirique. Au milieu de la foule qui envahissait les rues. Quand enfin il perçu la présence d'un immortel, il suivi sa piste, qui le conduisit dans une ruelle humide, plongée dans la pénombre. Quand une subite odeur de sang embauma les narines du vampire. Il pénétra dans la ruelle en apparence déserte et découvrit quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol, une silhouette élancée accroupie sur un humain prit de convulsions, ses gémissement de douleurs étouffés par la poigne implacable de son agresseur, Dimitri entendit le dernier battement du cœur affolé de cet être, avant que son corps ne soit inerte au sol. Le vampire reporta alors son attention sur la créature qui lui tournait le dos, en se relevant du cadavre de sa victime.

-Je vois qu'ici nous autres, n'avons besoin que d'une paire de canine. Lâcha Dimitri d'une voix cynique.

Un ricanement provenant de son congénère résonna dans les aires. Celui-ci se retourna vers son interlocuteur affichant un sourire railleur.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire l'ami… Répondit-il en venant vers lui. –Tu parles anglais, mais vu ton accent comme ton allure de bourgeois, tu n'es pas d'ici ?!

-En effet. Répondit simplement le russe, en observant avec attention le vampire en face de lui. Il était presque aussi grand que lui. Il avait une allure dégingandée avec des yeux de rubis avides de curiosité et ses cheveux longs châtains étaient attachés avec une lanière de cuir. Et il était immédiatement évident qu'il était un aventurier. –Je suis à la recherche d'un certain Garrett. Reprit-il sans détour.

-Tiens donc ? Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui veux, à Garrett ? Demanda le vampire d'un air méfiant.

-Il faut que je lui parle.

Le vampire s'approcha et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en s'écriant : -Eh bien l'ami, c'est chose faîte ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. A la prochaine. Le salua-t-il sans plus de manière avant de poursuivre sa route. Dimitri loin d'être désappointé par cet accueil le suivit jusqu'à la rue principale.

-Ecoute « L'ami » Reprit sarcastiquement Dimitri en arrivant à sa hauteur. –J'ai fait un long voyage pour te trouver, je suis même surprit que cela eu été si facile.

-C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais, et non ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, il y a peu de vampires qui passent par ici, mais au faite… S'interrompît-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la foule pour demander : -Je peux savoir qui tu es, et qui t'a parlé de moi ?!

-Pas ici, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler en privée. Demanda le russe à voix basse.

-Tu m'intrigues. Réplica Garrett les yeux brillants de curiosité. -De quoi tu veux causer ? Vas-tu enfin me dire qui tu es ?!

-Je me nomme Dimitri Belikov.

-Un Russe ? S'étonna le dit Garrett.

-…Et je suis à la recherche d'une connaissance commune. Poursuivit-il.

-Et elle a un nom, cette connaissance commune ? Demanda Garrett, maintenant lasse de tant de mystère.

-C'est Rose, vos chemins se seraient croisés par le passé. Expliqua Dimitri.

À l'entente de ce nom, le visage du dénommé Garrett se ferma complétement. Il saisit aussitôt le bras du russe et l'entraina sans que celui-ci ne proteste, à l'intérieur de la taverne la plus proche et le fit s'assoir à une table dans un renfoncement de l'établissement où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés par les humains présents. Le nomade s'assit en face de lui l'air clairement suspicieux.

-Comment tu connais Rose, toi? Et je te préviens ne me raconte pas d'histoire, ou je te casse ton beau minois, t'as compris !

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit calmement Dimitri nullement impressionné par ces menaces. –Je vous assure que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.

-Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, alors explique, d'où tu la connais ? S'impatienta Garrett.

-Ecoutez, si elle m'a parlé de vous c'est qu'elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour le faire.

A cet argument Garrett ne trouvait rien à redire, il hocha seulement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière, quand elle est venue rendre visite à notre clan en Russie. Et il y a quelques mois elle est partie sans explications. Depuis je suis à sa recherche, j'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à la retrouver…Il s'interrompît soudain quand une dame vient leur demander s'ils désiraient boire ou manger quelque chose.

-Un verre de vin pour moi et toi, l'ami ? Demanda Garrett, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais qui semblait s'être adoucie, à cette première explication.

-Rien pour moi, je vous remercie.

La dame repartie vers le comptoir, les yeux émerveillés devant la beauté de ces deux hommes, qui n'y firent pas grande attention.

-Si elle est partie sans rien dire, cela ne me surprend pas d'elle. Mais à quoi bon la chercher si elle est partie de son plein gré ?

-Il faut que je la retrouve, savez-vous où elle a pu aller ? Demanda Dimitri sans répondre à la question du nomade.

-Non et même si je le savais, je ne le dirais pas.

En effet le nomade se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois où il avait commis l'erreur d'en dire trop à un Volturi. Bien sûr il voyait bien que cet homme en face de lui n'avait rien d'un Volturi, malgré ses allures de noble à la barbe aussi bien taillée que son costume de riche. Il comprit que ce n'était pas non plus un espion, alors pourquoi il tenait tant que cela à retrouver Angélica, dont d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas savoir que c'était son vrai prénom. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Dis-moi le russe, tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour elle ? Se hasarda le nomade avec un petit rire. –Tu ne serais pas le premier et encore moins le dernier à tomber sous son charme.

Dimitri qui venait d'allumer une cigarette, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire : -Pourquoi c'était votre cas ? Elle était votre compagne ?

-Certainement pas ! S'écria Garrett comme si il trouvait cette idée ridicule. -Nous avons voyagés ensemble à une époque avec un autre vampire, un indien qu'elle a elle-même créée, mais franchement, une princesse comme compagne très peu pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été suicidaire à ce point-là !

-Une princesse ? Répéta Dimitri qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Oui, humaine elle était une princesse italienne. Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?! S'étonna Garrett devant l'air stupéfait de son interlocuteur.

-Non, à vrai dire, Rose parlait très peu de son passé. Au final je ne sais rien ou très peu de chose de sa vie avant notre rencontre. Fut forcé d'admettre Dimitri.

-Elle a toujours était secrète. Renchérit le nomade. -Même avec moi.

-Hum…Secrète, c'est le mot. Répéta Dimitri songeur.

-Encore un…Murmura malicieusement Garrett en faisant un clin d'œil à la dame qui venait au même instant lui apporter son verre. Cette dernière eu un petit rire gêné, avant de repartir au comptoir.

-Comment ça encore un ? Réagi le russe à cette remarque.

-Mon pauvre ami, tes yeux te trahissent quand tu me parles d'elle. Toi aussi elle t'a fait tourner la tête, hein, avoue. Comme à tous les autres j'ai envie de te dire. Elle n'est pas femme à laisser les hommes indifférents. Crois-moi, oublie-la ça vaut mieux, ça t'évitera de cruelles désillusions.

-Pourquoi elle a quelqu'un ? Demanda subitement Dimitri, éprouvent malgré lui une certaine jalousie à cette pensée.

Garrett éclata de rire. –J'en étais sûr, il est tombé dans le piège. Non pas que je sache, je ne lui connais aucun compagnon. Mais des soupirants ça, elle en a plus d'un. Mais j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi entêté que toi.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Garrett. –Le mot renoncer ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

-Toi, tu me plais bien ! Lâcha Garrett avec un vrai sourire. –Ecoute l'amoureux, moi je ne peux rien pour toi, mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre pourra t'aider dans ta « noble quête ». Ironisa Garrett.

-Où puis-je trouver cette personne ?

-C'est le plus vieil ami de ta dulcinée : Carlisle Cullen. Il vit en Alaska, s'il n'a pas déjà changé d'endroit.

-Merci, Garrett. Répondit Simplement Dimitri.

-Ne me remercie pas, l'ami. Je te souhaite de la retrouver, mais par solidarité masculine je te souhaite bonne chance, et courage surtout. Tu en auras besoin avec ce genre de femme. Va donc lui faire la cour, mais à tes risques et périls, mon vieux.

-Et ce monsieur Cullen, j'imagine qu'il est aussi singulier que vous ? Demanda –t-il en ignorant les commentaires du nomade.

-Carlisle, c'est Dieu tombé sur terre, par erreur. On ne croirait pas que c'est l'un des nôtres au lieu de tuer des humains, il leur sauve la vie, rend-toi compte. Je pense que lui seul pourra te renseigner, enfin si tu parviens, Ô noble vampire, à lui prouver que tes intentions sont honorables. Dit Garrett avant de partir dans un fou-rire, qui n'amusa que lui.

-Je saurais le convaincre. Répondit plus pour lui-même, Dimitri. –Encore merci. Dit-il ensuite en serrant la main du nomade.

-De rien, mais reste encore un peu, l'ami. Le jour va se lever. Tu partiras demain soir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Quatre ans plus tard : (Année 1836) : Venise.**

Venise est la capitale de la région de la Vénétie. Fondée peu après 528, elle fut la capitale pendant onze siècles (697-1797) de la République de Venise. Durant le Moyen Âge et la Renaissance, la ville fut une grande puissance maritime. Après que Bonaparte livra Venise et ses territoires aux Habsbourg en échange de la Belgique, puis il la leur reprit en 1805 pour l'intégrer au royaume d'Italie dont il se fit couronner roi, avant que la ville ne fût intégrée dans l'Empire d'Autriche en 1815.

Les bâtiments de Venise sont construits sur des piliers de bois. Ils sont exposés à la menace de marées, notamment entre l'automne et le début du printemps. La ville est périodiquement inondée. C'est ce que les Vénitiens appellent acqua alta. Ce phénomène s'explique par la réunion de plusieurs facteurs naturels : attraction lunaire, et surtout le sirocco, vent chaud venu d'Afrique qui empêche la lagune de se vider, les marées hautes se succédant les unes aux autres.

Les conséquences sont importantes dans la vie quotidienne des habitants, qui doivent abandonner les niveaux inférieurs des maisons et emprunter des systèmes de passerelles pour se déplacer. Mais les conséquences les plus importantes sont la détérioration inexorable des monuments historiques et de l'habitat due à la montée des eaux.

En 1836 on compte bon nombre de divertissement en tout genre à Venise. Le faste des fêtes, le traditionnel carnaval, les musées, théâtres etc… Mais c'est à la Fenice qu'en cette année-là, la foule accourait. La Fenice est un opéra construit à Venise au XVIIIe siècle dans le style néo-classique avec une salle proposant cinq étages superposés de loges finement décorées en rouge et or. Il est l'un des temples les plus prestigieux de l'opéra italien. La Fenice a vu la création de plusieurs opéras. En 1774, le théâtre San Benedetto du quartier de San Marco de Venise brûle et la noblesse de la ville décide de faire construire une nouvelle salle par l'architecte Gian Antonio Selva. Elle est inaugurée le 16 mai 1792 avec un opéra et un ballet. Ce haut-lieu des cultures italiennes et européennes acquiert une grande renommée et présente des opéras, des pièces de théâtre, des ballets et des concerts de musique classique.

Le nouvel administrateur de l'opéra, assis à son bureau lisait avec attention une petite note accompagné d'un chèque d'un montant plus qu'onéreux _ **. «Cher monsieur, j'assisterai à la prochaine représentions depuis ma loge habituelle, la numéro 2 qui me sera entièrement réservée. Veuillez trouver ci-joint une contribution pour les prochaines rénovations de l'opéra. Sincères salutations**_. _**Signorina Di Firenze. »**_

- _ **Signorina Di Firenze**_ …Répéta l'administrateur. –Qui est cette dame, si généreuse dans ses donations ? Demanda-t-il à son secrétaire et également homme à tout faire.

-C'est notre plus important mécène, Signore. Répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

-Ah…murmura-t-il en entendant ce détail.

-Depuis maintenant quelques années. Reprit l'autre. -C'est grâce à elle que l'ancien administrateur a pu faire rénover une grande partie de l'opéra. En échange de ces généreuses donations, la loge numéro 2 lui est toujours réservée quand elle en fait la demande.

-Je vois, pourtant ce nom ne m'évoque aucun visage. Elle ne doit pas être vénitienne ?

-Non, en effet.

-Que sait-on d'elle au juste ?

-Très peu de chose en réalité. Mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle a beaucoup d'argent, c'est le principal n'en convenez-vous pas, signore ?

-Certes, mais il me plait de savoir d'où vient les fonds de l'opéra.

-Elle possède un des palazzo dans le quartier de San Marco. Le lieu jouit d'une excellente réputation.

-C'est une vraie dame d'affaires. Ricana l'administrateur. –Depuis quand les femmes se mêlent des affaires des hommes.

-Oh, détrompez-vous, signore. Reprit le secrétaire. Pour son jeune âge, cette dame gère ses affaires d'une main de fer, à ce que l'on raconte.

-Et quel âge peut bien avoir cette jeune personne ?

-Moins de 25 ans. Et sans famille. Précisa-t-il.

Cette fois l'homme à son bureau était sidéré d'entendre ça. Il releva les yeux vers le secrétaire et lui demanda :

-Cette jeune personne me semble de plus en plus intéressante. Quand puis-je la rencontrer ?

-Après la représentation de ce soir, il me semble. Enfin quand les messieurs auront terminé de lui présenter leurs hommages. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. -Parfois je me demande s'ils ne viennent pas plus pour la voir elle, que les plus célèbres cantatrices de cet opéra.

-Vous exagérez mon cher. Le sermonna l'administrateur.

-Quand vous lui serait présenté, signore, vous comprendrez, ce que je veux dire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans la loge numéro 2, ce soir-là à la Fenice, une dame élégamment vêtue applaudissait avec enthousiasme, en même temps que le public, le final de cet opéra. Quand les applaudissements se turent dans la salle le présentateur, nomma les artistes un par un et remercia les musiciens, le public ainsi que les différents mécènes de l'opéra. Quand les premiers spectateurs se rendirent dans le grand hall d'entrée pour la réception qui allait y être donnée pour quelques invités privilégiés, l'administrateur s'y trouvait déjà, accompagné de son épouse ainsi que de sa jeune fille. Il saluait la foule de gens venu le complimenter sur sa gestion de l'opéra et de son dévouement aux arts. De son travail, il en était fier et le montrait bien.

-Oh…Murmura soudain sa fille les yeux émerveillés. –Elle est magnifique.

Son père fronça les sourcils devant l'air béat de sa fille, cependant il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir ce qui la captivait à ce point. Tout à coup au sommet de l'escalier de marbre blanc, sous les bravos de l'assistance. Apparut une jeune femme. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Cette femme était incroyablement magnifique, elle avait une taille haute et sculpturale, avec une silhouette élégante, mise en valeur par une sublime robe de velours rouge pourpre et à dentelle noire sur les manches lui arrivants au-dessus des coudes. La coupe du haut de sa robe exposait ses belles épaules blanches. Son cou fin et délicat était orné d'un collier de diamants simple, mais d'un raffinement typiquement Italien. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncées presque noirs attachés en parti en un chignon travaillé en tresse et le reste de sa belle chevelure bouclée qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos. Et son visage était celui d'un ange, l'image même de la beauté italienne.

« La plus belle personne sur cette terre » Pensa aussitôt l'administrateur, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette créature qui lui semblait irréelle, c'est au moment où elle se mit à descendre les marches de l'escalier escortée par plusieurs hommes qui ne cessait de la couver du regard, de lui parler, la complimenter _ **. « Signorina Di Firenze, quel plaisir c'est que de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence ce soir »**_ Dit l'un d'eux.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, signore D'este. Répondit-t-elle de sa belle voix, avec sourire qui faisait rougir d'intimidation certains messieurs.

 _ **«Artemisia, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante »**_ s'extasia un autre.

-Oh, vous êtes un incorrigible flatteur, Marco. Le sermonna-t-elle.

 _ **« Je fais de mon mieux »**_ Répliqua-t-il, trop heureux d'attirer son attention.

C'était donc elle, la magnifique Artemisia Di Firenze. Se disait l'administrateur, il comprenait maintenant ce que son secrétaire, voulait dire. Les hommes se bousculaient autour d'elle, avec pour la plupart des fleurs dans les bras. La demoiselle semblait être habituée à ce genre de manifestation. Quand elle arriva devant lui, ses beaux yeux noirs le fixèrent avec insistance, ce qui le mit d'abord mal à l'aise. L'escorte d'admirateur s'arrêta simultanément en même temps qu'elle.

-Vous devez, cher monsieur, être le nouvel administrateur de cet opéra. Je présume ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

L'homme ne répondit rien, il était comme figé sur place, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation. Ce fut seulement au moment où sa fille lui tira discrètement la manche de sa veste pour lui faire comprendre _**« C'est vous que la belle dame s'adresse, père »**_ L'homme se ressaisit subitement et inclina respectueusement la tête vers elle.

-En effet, signorina, je suis monsieur Buonaventura. Et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, signore, j'ai entendu tant de bien de vous ainsi que de votre travail, votre prédécesseur est, je l'imagine, fier de voir cet opéra entre de bonnes mains.

-Vous êtes trop bonne, signorina. Rougit-il devant tant d'assurance chez une si jeune personne, elle devait être à peine plus âgée que sa fille. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à la propriétaire des lieux ou encore plus à une impératrice. -Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais permettez que je vous présente mon épouse Benedetta, et ma fille Alicia.

-Signora, Signorina. Salua-t-elle poliment. –Je suis ravie de vous connaître.

-Nous de même. Répondit la femme de monsieur Buonaventura. –Vous joindriez-vous à nous pour cette soirée ?

 **« S'il vous plaît, Artemisia, acceptez ! »** Commercèrent à supplier les messieurs toujours fidèles au poste.

-Certainement, madame. Répondit la jeune femme, en ne prétend pas attentions à ces supplications. –Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, veuillez m'excuser, je suis attendue.

La jeune femme s'en alla, après une dernière salutation, laissant une forte impression de cet aparté.

-Vous avez vu ça mon ami. Lui demanda sa femme ébahie.

-Je la trouve merveilleuse. Murmura Alicia les yeux pleins d'admirations.

-Il est vrai que l'on ne rencontre pas ce genre de femme tous les jours. Dit enfin le père.

La fête se poursuivie plus tard au palais des doges, où un groupe de riches amis et admirateurs de la belle Artemisia, lui faisait la conversation.

-Je vous en prie, Artemisia, faites nous rire comme la dernière fois. Demanda le signore Moretti.

-Peut-être si je suis moins sotte vous ferai-je pleurer la prochaine fois. Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant du groupe en riant.

Tout doucement le signore D'este, la prit par le bras et l'entraina à part pour lui dire quelques mots :

-Vous me ferai pleurer, ma chère si vous me faites languir davantage, avez-vous réfléchie à ma proposition ?

-Mon ami, je n'ai plus une journée de libre.

-Vous travaillez trop, avoir tant de responsabilité aussi jeune, je vous admire.

-Votre sollicitude me touche, mon ami. Mais de grâce, profitons de cette soirée.

-Vous verrai-je à la prochaine représentation à la Fenice? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Celle de samedi ? Proposa-t-elle.

-C'est parfait. Murmura D'este en déposant un chaste baiser sur la douce main blanche de la jeune femme.

Sur-ce elle laissa D'este, pour venir s'assoir près de monsieur Vinira. Un Vénitien d'une cinquantaine d'années à qui elle avait racheté le palazzo où elle résidait, il était son plus proche ami à Venise.

-Je vois que vous vous amusé bien. Lui dit-il en lui servant un verre de vin.

-En effet Dominico. Merci de l'invitation.

-Ne me remercier pas voyons, c'est toujours un plaisir vous le savez. Ce pauvre D'este…Murmura-t-il en voyant ce dernier regarder dans leur direction. –Toujours aussi amoureux de vous, il ne lâche pas votre beau minois des yeux.

-Ô que ma beauté est cruelle. S'exclama théâtralement la jeune femme.

-Je pense qu'elle l'est en effet. Répondit Dominico. –Pour les hommes que vous rejetez, elle est cruelle.

-C'est uniquement mon refus, qui attise son désire. Parait-il qu'il veut m'épouser. Faut-il pas qu'il soit devenu fou…

Dominico n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette réflexion, que son épouse vint vers la jeune femme d'un pas décidé.

-Ma chère enfant, vous nous chanterez bien quelque chose. Supplia-t-elle presque. –Vous avez une voix si délicieuse.

-Oh, merci Diana. Mais…pas ce soir. Mais c'est promis je vous chanterai un air, lors d'une prochaine soirée. Déclina la jeune femme, en se relevant.

-Signorina Di Firenze. Appela un serviteur.

-Oui, c'est moi-même. Répondit l'intéressée en se retournant vers lui. –Que se passe-t-il ?

-Un homme demande à vous voir.

-Qui pourrait bien vouloir me voir à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. –Qui est-ce ?

-Il ne l'a pas dit, je pense que c'est un étranger. Il a seulement précisé qu'il était un de vos amis. Signorina.

-Un de mes amis ? S'étonna la jeune femme. –Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt. Qu'il entre. Ordonna-t-elle avant d'ajouter :-Avec votre permission Dominico.

-Mais faites, ma chère je vous en prie. Répondit celui-ci. –Nous sommes toujours curieux de voir de nouveaux visages.

Le serviteur s'inclina et reparti chercher le visiteur. La jeune femme se demanda alors de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien était devant les regards curieux de l'assistance. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Diana, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et vit les yeux des autres invités regarder fixement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Alors elle se retourna avec lenteur vers le nouveau venu et se figea de stupeur en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

-Dimitri ! S'exclama-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Un sourire se dessina soudain sur les lèvres du beau russe. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi élégamment vêtu de son ensemble noir, toujours cette même tendresse dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur elle. Il hotta son haut de forme, et inclina la tête.

-Quelle coïncidence de vous trouver ici. Cela fait tellement longtemps…Lui dit-elle en le laissant avec joie déposer un baiser sur sa main.

-C'est moi qui suis heureux de vous revoir, belle dame. Lui dit-il dans un Italien impeccable, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et approcha son visage du sien pour lui faire une bise à la française sur chaque joues.

Soudain un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière elle se fit entendre.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Dominico. S'écria-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui et les autres invités qui dévisageaient l'étranger, avec fascination et pour certains en particulier avec un regard meurtrier. –Permettez. Reprit-elle. –Que je vous présente un vieil ami...d'enfance. Monsieur Dimitri Belikov, qui nous vient de Russie. Dimitri. Dit-elle à son intention. - Voici le signore Vinira et sa charmante épouse.

-C'est un honneur Signore. Salua Dimitri.

-Tout le plaisir et pour nous, monsieur. Vous nous venez de loin. Répondit monsieur Vinira. –Soyez le bienvenu à Venise.

Pour toute réponse le russe inclina la tête. Puis son regard se posa sur la jolie dame à ses côté. Il lui dit : -Je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais serait-il possible d'avoir un entretien avec vous, je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps.

-Mais certainement. Lui répondit-elle. –Vous avez je crois beaucoup de chose à me dire.

-En effet. Répondit-il en hochant la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Très bien. Concéda-t-elle en demandant au domestique qui passa de lui apporter son manteau.

-Oh, vous nous quittez déjà, que c'est dommage. Se lamenta Diana.

-Hélas oui, chère madame. Mais que voulez-vous les vieilles amitiés n'attendent pas.

-Nous comprenons. Dit alors Dominico. –Nous vous attendrons avec impatience.

La jeune femme salua poliment ses amis et laissa Dimitri prendre son manteau des mains du serviteur pour l'aider à l'enfiler, avant d'emprunter l'escalier principal qui menait à la sortie du palazzo, suivit des salutations respectueuses, comme des yeux envieux des messieurs présents sur son passage. Quand elle fut sortie du palazzo suivie de près par Dimitri qui lui emboitait le pas, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaitre à l'horizon. Ils firent quelques pas en silence sur la place San Marco déserte à cette heure en direction du canal.

-Angélica. Appela-t-il enfin, celle-ci se retourna vivement vers lui les yeux ronds visiblement surprise qu'il connaisse son vrai prénom.

-Comment…vous. Balbutia-t-elle. –Qui vous a dit où me trouver ?

-Un de vos amis.

-Carlisle…Devina-t-elle sans surprise.

-Oui, il n'a pas été aisé de le convaincre de le faire.

-Cela je m'en doute. Dit-elle sans le regarder. –Mais pourquoi ?

Dimitri prit la main cette fois plus réticente d'Angélica, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

-Il le fallait. Je sais ce que ma mère…

-…Oui, j'ai eu une entrevue avec elle. Le coupa-t-elle dans sa phrase.

-Elle a brûlé la lettre que vous m'aviez adressée. Boris l'a chassé du manoir pour cela. Et moi je suis parti dans l'espoir de vous revoir un jour. Ce qu'elle a pu vous dire…

-…Que je n'étais pas une femme pour vous, que jamais vous ne seriez heureux avec moi… Commença à énumérer la jeune femme, se remémorant ces paroles.

-…N'en croyez rien, Angélica. Dit ferment Dimitri. –Ce ne sont-là que des mensonges.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda la vampire.

-…Parce que, je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Ces dernières années ont étaient un supplice. Je suis venu ici pour vous. Je me suis heurté à mon bon sens, à ma position de chef de clan. Mais qu'importe aujourd'hui, je viens vous demander d'abréger ma souffrance.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle le visage impassible.

-Parce que je vous aime. Répondit simplement le russe.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle le regarda seulement, comme si tout cela semblait la dépasser complétement. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens exact de ces paroles.

-Angélica. Reprit Dimitri devant son silence –Je sais de quoi ça à l'air, j'arrive sans prévenir à Venise pour vous dire que je vous aime. Que depuis votre passage en Russie, je ne m'appartiens plus. C'est sans doute sans espoir et suis-je peut-être ridicule d'espérer…

-Non ! Réagit-elle soudain. –Jamais vous ne seriez ridicule à mes yeux. Je suis sensible à ce que vous me dîtes.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir que vous n'ayez déjà. Vous êtes indépendante, belle, courageuse, rayonnante… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un homme, de moi, dans votre vie. Cependant si j'ai l'audace d'insister, c'est que ces quatre années, qui sont pourtant peu de choses dans la vie d'un immortel, ont étaient les plus longues de mon éternité, sans vous… Angélica, vous m'avez manqué. Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Vous m'avez…terriblement manqué, Dimitri. Répondit-elle après un nouveau silence.

Dimitri lui sourit, heureux de cet aveu. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Angélica, je ne sais pas ce vous fuyez constamment, je ne vous demande pas de me l'expliquer. Il est vrai que je ne sais rien de votre passé, et il vous appartient à vous seule de m'en faire part un jour. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : Laisse-moi seulement prendre soin de vous, que vous vous reposiez sur moi. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout affronter toute seule. En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux plus vivre sans vous. Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous.

-Que voulez-vous exactement de moi, Dimitri ? Demanda finalement Angélica, profondément touchée par ces paroles.

-Je pense que vous le savez…Commença le vampire, l'air un peu plus anxieux qu'à l'instant. Tout à coup Angélica, se raidit et devient plus blanche que d'ordinaire en le voyant mettre un genou à terre. Le vampire la regarda, cependant avec un visage serein, mais bien décidé.

-Mademoiselle Angélica, je ne suis peut-être qu'un pauvre fou, je vous l'accorde. Lâcha-t-il dans un rire nerveux. -Mais rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de vivre le reste de mon éternité à vos côtés. Me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de me faire une place dans votre vie, en devenant : ma femme.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux semaines, venaient de s'écouler depuis ce jour, où Dimitri lui fit sa demande. Angélica ne lui avait pas encore fait réponse, elle n'avait pas dit oui, mais n'avait pas dit non. « C'était assurément un peut-être » Se disait Dimitri. S'il fut quelque peu déçu, il eut l'élégance de ne pas le montrer. Angélica lui avait seulement demandé un temps de réflexion. Qu'il lui accorda volontiers, en même temps il s'y attendait un peu en vérité. Arriver de la sorte après quatre ans et dire « Je vous aime, épousez-moi » C'était pari risqué. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui tomber dans les bras aussi facilement.

Cependant, le vampire supportait très patiemment cette attente, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait invité à résider chez elle, en toute discrétion bien sûr, enfin d'éviter les commérages mal placés, de certains imbéciles d'humains. Mais ce qui irritait le russe, c'était les quelques soupirants, venant faire leur cour sous la fenêtre d'Angélica, qui n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention. « Je vais finir par en dévorer un » Se répétait-il sans cesse.

De son côté, Angélica réfléchissait très sérieusement à la proposition de Dimitri. Enfermée dans son bureau elle y méditait sans relâche _**« Le mariage »**_ Pensa-t-elle, Angélica se doutait que Dimitri allait lui demander de rester auprès d'elle, mais l'épouser ça elle ne l'avait pas du tout envisagé. Elle n'avait pas été très démonstrative avec lui. Elle était cependant heureuse qu'il soit là, et flatté qu'il ait fait tout ça pour elle. D'une certaine manière elle l'aimait, elle aimait sa présence, son audace, sa détermination. Cet homme, lui avait témoigné un tel respect, et avait fait preuve d'une grande patience avec elle. Et il voulait l'épouser.

 _ **« Que dois-je faire ? »**_ Elle avait de l'expérience dans la vie avec d'autres vampires, mais avec un vrai compagnon. Avec un mari, perdrai-t-elle son indépendance ? Elle avait toujours en mémoire ce qui c'était passé avec Mani chez les Volturi. _**« Et si une pareille chose devait se reproduire ?»**_

-Et pourquoi, n'y aurai-je pas le droit moi aussi ? Dit-elle à elle-même. –Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas me marier à un homme qui m'aime vraiment, et qui veut faire mon bonheur ?

Au moment où elle pensait ça, l'image des Volturi s'imposa à elle. _**« Comment faire ? ».**_ La menace qu'ils représentaient ne pouvait être ignorée. Mais devait-elle rester condamnée à vivre seule ? Cette solitude qui lui pesait énormément chaque jour. Et de plus, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas de le reconnaître, voyager et interagir avec des humains en étant pour eux qu'une jeune femme seule, pouvait s'avérer parfois compliqué. Avec un mari, ce serait plus facile à certains égards, au moins cela tiendrai à distance des admirateurs trop insistant. Et elle changerait de nom, également.

Toutefois, il faudrait révéler certaines choses à Dimitri, au moins au sujet des Volturi, mais pas de suite. Carlisle ne semblait pas lui en avoir parlé. Cela pouvait attendre un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à le faire.

-Je sais que je devrais lui en parler en premier, mais comment puis-je aborder ce sujet avec lui ? Dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. –Il le faudra pourtant. Mais avant il faut que je me décide, si j'accepte ou non sa demande en mariage ?

Le lendemain matin, Dimitri jouait du piano dans le grand salon de style vénitien, dans son répertoire musical il y avait du Mozart principalement ou bien des aires qu'il avait composé lui-même. Quand Angélica fit irruption dans la pièce avec des papiers dans les mains, il la regarda venir vers lui et poser ces documents sur le piano. Le vampire s'interrompit alors dans sa mélodie et la fixa l'air sérieux.

-Bonjour Rose, vous êtes ravissante ce matin. La complimenta-t-il.

-Je vous remercie, Dimitri.

-J'imagine à vous voir ainsi, que vous venez me porter votre réponse ?

-Tout à fait. Répondit-elle. –Mais avant de vous en faire part, je souhaitais évoquer avec vous mes conditions…

-Des conditions ? Répéta-t-il perplexe. –Mais certainement, je vous écoute.

-Voilà ! Dit Angélica en s'éclaircissant la voix. -Pour commencer, si je vous épouse je n'apporterais aucune dot…

-Je n'en attendais pas de toute manière. Répondit calmement Dimitri. –Autre chose ?

-Oui, chacun s'occupe de ses finances respectives. Et dispose de son argent comme il l'attend.

Dimitri hocha simplement la tête.

-Je ne tiens pas à vivre en Russie, si vous voulez être mon mari, il vous faudra vivre chez moi en Italie.

-Je vois. Murmura-t-il un peu dubitatif. - Autre chose ?

-Oui, une dernière. Le mariage sera célébré en juillet, ici à Venise et en comité restreint, pas plus de deux témoins.

-Oh. Dit Dimitri un peu surprit par ces demandes. –Si tel… est votre désir, et bien soit.

-Vous n'avez pas d'objection ? S'étonna la jeune femme. -Le mariage est un contrat après tout.

-Je n'en ai pas chère Rose, si vous posez ces conditions c'est que vous avez vos raisons.

-Alors…Puisque nous sommes d'accord. Commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour venir s'assoir avec grâce sur ses genoux, et en enlaçant son cou de ses bras souples. Elle sentie Dimitri passer une main sur sa taille, pour la maintenir contre lui. –Monsieur Belikov, j'accepte de vous épouser.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un sourire, quand Angélica s'empara avec tendresse des lèvres de son fiancé. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé pendant quatre ans, il passa son autre main sous les jambes de sa bien-aimée et se releva avec elle entre ses bras protecteurs. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant de bonheur, avant de s'arrêter.

-Angélica, je promets de tout faire pour vous rendre heureuse. Il me semble, ma belle dame. Qu'étant donné ces nouvelles circonstances, vous pourriez me dire « Tu » désormais.

-Ce serait un bon début, j'en conviens.

-Juste une question. Demanda-t-il en la posant par terre. –Pourquoi attendre quatre mois, pour ce mariage ?

-Pour laisser le temps à mon témoin d'arriver. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et qui sera ce témoin ?

-Carlisle Cullen, quelle question. Mon frère ne pouvant malheureusement pas être présent, pour me conduire à l'autel, il n'y aura que Carlisle pour le faire. Et puis cela te laissera le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta famille. Termina-t-elle dans un léger rire, en pensant à la tête que risquait de faire la mère de son promis.

-Ah. Fit Dimitri comme s'il se remémorait soudain ce détail. –C'est vrai que j'ai une famille.

-Et de plus cher monsieur…Dit-t-elle d'une voix taquine. - Pendant que j'y pense, vous osez demander ma main, sans m'avoir au préalable offert une bague de fiançailles, c'est scandaleux.

-Oh, quelle image je vous donne de moi, vous avez raison. Répondit Dimitri sur le même ton. Viens ma colombe, pour la peine tu la choisiras, nous la ferons faire sur mesure, allons-y de suite. Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'inciter à aller de ce pas chez l'orfèvre.

Angélica eut soudain l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt ans. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dimitri aussi heureux. Peut-être avait-elle fait le bon choix. En tout cas elle sentait qu'une nouvelle page de sa vie venait de commencer avec Dimitri.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une semaine après, Dimitri dut retourner en Russie annoncer leur mariage. Et dire à Boris qu'il lui laissait l'entière direction du clan. Bien qu'il le lui ait demandé de l'accompagner pour le mois qu'il y passerait, Angélica refusa. Elle lui promit de l'attendre à Venise, et de préparer le mariage. Pour l'aider à mener à bien ces préparatifs, la jeune femme demanda à une amie, qu'elle avait mis dans la confidence, et lui avait également demandé d'être son second témoin. Mais tout cela devait rester secret. Cette amie, c'était la signora Vinira. Qui s'était trouvé honoré et ravie que la jeune femme se soit tournée vers elle, pour un événement de cette importance.

-Ah, ma chère enfant. S'exclama Diana Vinira. -Cessez de vous inquiéter. Nous trouverons la robe qu'il vous faut.

Depuis plusieurs heures, Angélica et la signora Vinira, cherchaient une robe de mariée, et discutaient avec la couturière, des tissus, de la forme de la robe. Pendant que la couturière s'adonnait chercher et comparer des tissus dans l'arrière-boutique. Les deux femmes papotaient entre-elles.

-Je vous remercie, Diana. D'avoir acceptée de me porter secours pour toutes ces choses, je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre demander ça.

-Je vous en prie, ma petite. C'est follement excitant pour moi. Répondit Diana avec entrain. -Voyez-vous, je n'ai eu que des fils. Et ce n'est pas à cinquante ans passé que j'aurais une fille. Expliqua-t-elle en riant. –Et le mariage est un moment si important dans la vie d'une jeune femme. Monsieur Belikov, mesure sa chance, j'espère.

-Mesdames. Dit la couturière en revenant vers elles. –Voilà les tissus, et ici les croquis des modèles que nous proposons.

Angélica observa avec attention les modèles avant de dire :

-Vous n'avez rien de plus…simple. Je trouve ces robes très belles, mais trop chargées à mon goût.

-Oh. Murmura la commerçante perplexe. –Avez-vous une idée plus précise de ce que vous recherchez mademoiselle ?

-Peut-être…Intervient madame Vinira. –Pouvez-vous partir sur ce modèle de robe ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un des croquis. –On raccourcit les manches, jusqu'aux hauts des coudes.

-Oui, je n'aime pas trop les manches bouffantes. Mais le décolleté à dentelle me plaît.

-Très bien, mesdames, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit la couturière en dessinant un autre modèle avec ses critères.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dimitri renvient finalement un mois avant le mariage. Il avait l'air contrarié, ce que sa future femme remarqua de suite. Elle vient vers lui, qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre du salon, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Dimitri. Appela-t-elle en posa une main sur son avant-bras. –Que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens préoccupé.

Il tourna son beau visage vers elle, et lui sourit faiblement. Il l'observa un instant sans retenue, elle portait une simple chemise de nuit avec sa robe de chambre rose pâle ornée de bordure par-dessus. Un autre subterfuge pour duper les humains à son service. Il adorait la voir vêtue de la sorte, bien qu'il n'y ait encore eu aucune relation charnelle entre eux. Tous deux se comportait déjà comme mari et femme, même si Angélica faisait toujours preuve de réserve vis-à-vis de lui.

-Boris et Ineska seront présent à notre mariage.

-C'est une bonne chose. Répondit-elle. –Et en ce qui concerne ta mère ? Demanda-t-elle plus hésitante.

-Elle ne viendra pas, elle refuse catégoriquement cette union.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Rétorqua Angélica nullement surprise.

-Cela n'aucune importance. Reprit Dimitri en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fiancée. –Ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, comme si elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Elle se détourna de lui pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Dimitri la suivit du regard et vint à son tour s'assoir près d'elle.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des préoccupations. Remarqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. –Parle-moi, ma chérie.

-…C'est seulement que… Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. –Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour moi, que j'ai l'impression de ne pas en faire assez te concernant.

-Pourquoi, dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que tu acceptes tellement de chose, sans rien demander en retour. J'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre autant, j'aimerais te parler de mon passé mais je ne me sens pas prête à le faire.

Dimitri ne disait rien, il préférait l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Mais la voir aussi inquiète et pleine de doute, le toucha. Quel passé si terrible pouvait-elle bien garder pour elle de cette façon ?

-Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux. Poursuivi-t-elle.

-Angélica, ne pense pas ainsi, au contraire je suis très heureux et tellement honoré que tu veuilles de moi comme mari. Pour être honnête je pensais que tu dirais non…Avoua-t-il dans un ricanement nerveux, qui la fit rire.

-…Mais. Continua-t-il. –Si tu ne te sens pas prête à me parler de ta vie passée, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrais, nous avons l'avantage d'avoir l'éternité devant nous.

-Es-tu toujours aussi optimiste ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement lorsque je vois que tu en as besoin, mon ange. Répondit-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Viens-là ! Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui de sorte de caler sa tête entre sa poitrine et son bras tel un enfant qu'on berce pour qu'il s'endorme. Elle le laissa faire sans aucune résistance, plongeant son regard rougeoyant dans le sien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de ne pas me manifester, autant d'affection que tu le voudrais. On dit souvent que dans un couple il y en a un qui aime plus que l'autre: Ce sera moi ! La rassura-t-il avec un sourire. – Laisse-nous le temps. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera, je t'aimerai.

Angélica, essayait de retenir ses larmes, se demandant comme cet homme pouvait à ce point lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Comment avec quelques mots, il avait su l'apaiser. Angélica posa sa main droite sur la joue de son fiancé, et la caressa tendrement en murmurant :

-Embrasse-moi, Dimitri.

A cet instant, il la couva de ses yeux brûlants, tout en affirment son étreinte, puis penchant la tête, il prit ses lèvres en un baiser où se mêlaient du désir et la tendresse de l'amour, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissa sur son flanc, pour remonter vers ses seins frémissants. S'abandonnant à la vague de chaleur qui montait en elle, Angélica s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait son cœur mort se gonfler dans sa poitrine.

Un long frisson secoua le corps puissant de Dimitri, qui laissait libre cours à sa passion. Il ressentait pour son adorable compagne, une attirance incroyable, immensément plus forte que pour aucune femme avant elle. Quelques instants plus tard, qui lui semblaient durer une éternité, il s'arracha à ses lèvres. Enfin il la fixa intensément, il était maintenant immobile. A l'expression de son visage, elle comprit ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise s'il pouvait poursuivre ses caresses, sachant très bien où cela les mèneraient.

-Je puis, attendre que nous soyons mariées, si tu…

-Pas moi ! Le coupa-t-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres de son amant pour lui intimer le silence, puis elle laissa retomber sa main sur son ventre et laissa sous les yeux attentifs de Dimitri ses doigts fins défaire avec lenteur le nœud qui fermait sa robe de chambre, écartant ensuite les pans de celle-ci dévoilant une longue chemise blanche en soie et dentelle. Le désir qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Dimitri, s'infusait en elle comme un alcool, si fort qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

Le vampire ne fut pas surprit de cette assurance, dont elle faisait preuve. Pourtant connaissant la nature méfiante et insaisissable de cette femme incroyable, qui ne se laissait pas séduire si facilement, le poussa à demander :

-Je ne pense pas être le premier homme dans ta vie, mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi c'est la première fois. Dit-il avec sérieux.

-…En effet. Répondit-elle à ce qui était plus une affirmation, qu'une question. La jeune femme se défie de son étreinte et se releva du fauteuil. En se retournant vers lui elle poursuivie : -Mais tu es le premier à qui je dis: Oui.

Angélica laissa alors glisser sa robe de chambre le long de ses bras, la laissant tomber au sol. Ensuite elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête et retira de ses cheveux l'épingle en argent qui les retenait. Passant ensuite la main dans ses cheveux détachés, elle regarda Dimitri toujours assit. Celui-ci l'observait avec fascination cette fois, dos à la cheminée, la lumière des flammes se reflétait sur elle. Laissant apparaitre très distinctement à travers le tissu, les formes parfaites et généreuses de la vampire.

-Tu es tellement belle. Furent les seules mots qui vinrent aux lèvres du russe, tant il était absorbé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Angélica ne répondit pas, elle leva une main vers sa poitrine, sur le nœud de sa chemise et en tira lentement le bout sans perdre du regard l'homme qui venait de se lever, se tenant maintenant devant elle. La jeune femme surveilla le regard que Dimitri posa sur elle, un air grave ainsi, qu'un désir évident se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Pose tes mains sur moi, Dimitri. Murmura-t-elle, en lui prenant les mains pour les porter sur son corps en une invitation ouverte. Constatant la puissance qu'elle détenait en cet instant sur le vampire, qui lui, laissa ses mains errer avec douceur sur ses hanches, s'emparant des lèvres sublimes de sa bien-aimée. Puis il repoussa le tissu de ses épaules d'ivoires, et laissa la chemise tomber au sol. Dimitri contempla avec admiration cette femme qu'il aimait tant, à moitié nue devant lui, seul lui restait pour vêtement, ses bas de soies ainsi que des fins sous-vêtements.

Angélica, quant à elle, se sentait désirée mais plus que tout aimée par cet homme. Quand bien même elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, elle était décidée à s'offrir à lui. Elle entreprit de déboutonner son veston, ce qu'elle fit, aidée de Dimitri, qui retira sa chemise aussi vite, elle put alors poser ses mains sur son torse, on aurait dit une statue magnifiquement sculpter. Fascinée elle caressa ses épaules puissantes. Le vampire l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les mains de son amant s'aventurèrent sur son cou, son dos, ses seins. Elle s'enivrait de son odeur, de son parfum qui flottait dans l'air.

La bouche de Dimitri se faisait plus exigeante à chaque baiser, projetant dans son corps des vagues de plaisirs. Angélica rendait caresse pour caresse avec autant de ferveur et de passion que lui. Dimitri plongea la main dans l'épaisseur de ses cheveux bruns en grondant de désir, l'étouffant de baisers. Plus le temps passait plus il avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

-Mon ange. Murmura-t-il en lui caressant le menton, cherchant son regard, savourant la pureté de ses traits angéliques. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa bien-aimée pour savourer son bonheur.

Comme hypnotisé elle demeura silencieuse, pour la première fois elle avait envie de s'abandonner corps et âme. Elle l'étreignit, se lova entre ses bras, se pressa éperdument contre lui, comme si elle avait trouvé sa place. De la main, il lui enserrait le cou, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure, et quand, des lèvres, il se saisit du lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller doucement, il la sentit défaillir. Délicatement il lui ôta ses derniers vêtements.

Quand ils furent nu, sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras et s'avança en direction de la chambre. Vers le lit, s'allongeant auprès d'elle dès qu'il l'eut délicatement posée sur les draps. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, tous ses problèmes lui semblaient loin. Pour l'heure, elle ne pensait qu'à Dimitri, au plaisir qu'il lui procurait en cet instant, à la joie qu'elle ressentait d'être dans ses bras protecteurs. Non, elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Plus que tout autre chose, elle voulait qu'il reste toujours auprès d'elle.

Quand la main de Dimitri, se posa sur la chair nue de sa cheville, elle se mit à trembler, elle obéit presque aussitôt, néanmoins, à l'ordre muet qu'il lui donnait par cette caresse, s'offrant un peu plus à lui, en remontant lentement la jambe vers lui, qu'il commença à y déposer des baisers et de douce caresse, qui la faisait frissonner dans tout son être. Il devait l'aimer beaucoup, songea-t-elle au fond de son cœur, pour la traiter avec autant d'égards. Secoué de désir le corps de Dimitri réclamait satisfaction, voir sa belle Angélica aussi passionnée et impatiente que lui le comblait de bonheur et lui donnait la force d'attendre encore un peu. Il rampa sensuellement sur son corps, utilisant sa bouche tout contre sa peau, trouvant habillement chaque petit coin délicat. Il goûtait, mordillait chaque parcelle de sa peau d'albâtre.

Angélica, quant à elle, avait envie de lui avec une violence qui la choquait elle-même. De se voir se tordre de désir en gémissant dans ses bras, le corps tendu. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle réclama ses lèvres, l'embrassa avec fougue, frissonnant de plaisir. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur son dos puissant aussi dur que le marbre et elle se colla contre lui. La jeune femme sentait l'érection du vampire contre ses cuisses, alors que son amant se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux la contempler, passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux étalés sur les oreillers. Il pouvait clairement voir les expressions de désir sur le visage de sa compagne.

-…Pourquoi… me regardes-tu ainsi ? L'interrogea-t-elle entre deux soupirs, voyant qu'il s'était immobilisé en la fixant intensément. –Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il prit position entre ses jambes et la prit sans douceur, mais avec toute la fougue qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle sursauta légèrement, accueillant la douleur qu'elle éprouva à ce premier coup de rein, elle étouffa un gémissement plaintif, qui n'échappa pas à Dimitri, qui s'immobilisa subitement pour la soulager. Mais elle le retient et l'encouragea à continuer, elle l'enserra de ses jambes pour l'attirer plus profondément en elle, collant son bas-ventre tout contre le sien, en gémissant. Dimitri la sentait se détendre tout doucement, et les beaux traits de son visage redevinrent calmes, signe que la douleur commençait à se dissiper. Il commença à bouger en elle, glissant une main sous ses hanches pour la supporter. Ses jambes soulevées et enroulées autour de sa taille, rencontrant ses mouvements de bassins avec les siens, haletante, la tête d'Angélica se reversa en arrière, pour la première fois depuis des années elle venait de lâcher prise, elle s'abandonnait complétement corps et âme. Le vampire accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, alors que les gémissements d'Angélica augmentaient en intensité.

Tout à coup sans qu'il y prenne garde, Dimitri se retrouva à une vitesse fulgurante à la place de son amante, en effet celle-ci venait de le faire basculer, de sorte à se retrouver sur lui. Le vampire stupéfait malgré lui de cet effet de surprise, les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui lui adressait à un large sourire taquin avant de baisser légèrement vers lui, posant ses fines mains sur son torse.

-De grâce mon chéri, laisse toi gouverner… Murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, les yeux mi-clos. Le vampire lui rendit son sourire agréablement surpris, mais quand il voulut prendre ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle se redressa aussitôt, le repoussant avec force contre les draps alors qu'il avait tenté de s'assoir afin de la saisir entre ses bras.

-Ah, non. Gronda-t-elle faussement. –Laisse toi faire !

Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à sur sa taille, pendant qu'elle imposait le rythme au fur et à mesure qu'elle ondulait avec une exquise lenteur sur lui. Envahit par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus forte, Dimitri poussa un gémissement rauque, presque animal qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il la sentait s'arquer et frémir sur lui, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ses seins, écartant au passage les longues mèches brunes de sa chevelure. En cet instant il croyait s'unir à une nymphe. Le sexe de sa compagne était comme un fourreau, serré qui faisait gronder le vampire de plaisir et secouait Angélica de sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Cette fois Dimitri se redressa et enserra la taille d'Angélica entre ses bras et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Faisant ensuite un pause entre ses seins, il léchait, mordillait délicatement les mamelons, faisant davantage vibrer sa compagne, qui soupirait son nom à son oreille, ce qui excitait au plus haut point Dimitri. La jeune femme sentit les ruées sauvage et plus rapide de Dimitri en elle. Angélica s'agrippa fortement à ses épaules, sentant son sexe se resserrer autour du membre très dur de son amant, qui glissait profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Dimitri, perdant cette fois tout contrôle, poussa un rugissement triomphant, en jouissant, au son du cri d'extase que sa compagne tenta par la suite d'étouffer en mordant sans retenue la chair froide entre le cou et l'épaule de son compagnon. Mais les marques commencèrent à se refermer dès qu'elle en retira ses dents.

Attrapent encore sa bouche pour un autre baiser passionné, Dimitri laissa ensuite le front de la vampire reposer contre le sien. Se remettant de leurs émotions. Angélica qui avait gardé les yeux clos, les rouvris tout doucement, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve particulièrement délicieux. Elle s'étendit à côté de Dimitri. Une délicieuse langueur se rependit dans les membres d'Angélica. Dimitri, l'attirant d'une manière possessive vers lui, la prenant tout contre le creux de son corps. Il gisait le visage blotti dans les cheveux de sa femme, abasourdit par la plénitude qu'il venait d'éprouver. Angélica soupira en se louvant contre le corps froid et ferme de son futur époux. Pour l'heure elle éprouvait elle aussi un sentiment de plénitude parfaite.

Dimitri observait sur le visage de sa femme le reflet des émotions qui bouleversait son cœur, et qu'elle ne pouvait cacher comme à son habitude. Il lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt en un geste plein de tendresse. Les premières lueurs de l'aube passaient maintenant à travers les fenêtres de la chambre, et le son des cloches de la grande tour de la place San Marco se firent entendre.

-C'était merveilleux, Dimitri. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de ferveur, quand tout à coup dans un bruit sourd, ils poussèrent un cri de surprise en se sentent s'enfoncer dans le lit dont les lattes venaient de céder sous eux, suivie de l'une des barres en bois du baldaquin qui céda elle aussi dans un bruit de craquement. Les deux vampires toujours silencieux et enlacés échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il nous faudra recommencer, mon chéri. Dit-elle en reprenant ses caresses sur son corps absolument parfait.

-Ô que oui, mon amour. Lui répondit Dimitri. En la serrant dans ses bras pour l'emparer une fois de plus de ses lèvres. –J'y compte bien, madame Belikova.

-Dieu du ciel, il va falloir que je m'y habitue à ce nom-là. Dit-elle en riant avec lui. –Mais cela sonne plutôt bien je trouve. Rose Belikova , qu'en penses-tu, mon chéri ?

-C'est charment ! Répondit Dimitri avec un large sourire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plus loin dans une des tavernes de Venise, deux hommes étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, comme si ils échangeaient des messes basses. L'un d'eux était de forte carrure aux cheveux blonds presque blancs mi- longs et l'autre avait la chevelure longue noire et son corps plus svelte, mais ils avaient en commun une chose : La beauté. En effet ils avaient l'air bien différent des gens présents en ces lieux quelque peu délabrés malgré l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. Visiblement, c'étaient des étrangers.

-Mais que fait-il à la fin ? S'impatienta l'un d'eux. –Il s'est arrêté manger en chemin.

-Un peu de patience. Lui répondit l'autre. – Tu sais bien qu'il prend toujours son temps.

Plus tard un autre homme vient se joindre à eux, l'air très préoccupé. Il s'assit sur la chaise restée libre aux côtés des deux autres.

-Alors ? On commençait à croire que tu t'étais perdu. L'interrogea le blond.

-…J'ai un doute. Avoua l'intéressé sans relever sa remarque. –C'est bien une de notre espèce, mais je ne m'avancerais pas à dire que c'est l'immortelle que l'on recherche.

-Il nous faut être sûr, Narcisse. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on la cherche. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi nous devons rester prudents sur la marche à suivre. Les humains d'ici m'en ont dressés un portrait assez ressemblant aux informations que nous avions déjà. Mais il nous manque « La preuve » qu'il s'agit bien de cette vampire.

-Tu as pu l'approcher ? Demanda l'autre.

-Non, à vrai dire je ne l'ai même pas vu.

-Le maître, est patient, mais il n'attendra pas indéfiniment. Fit remarquer le blond.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manque. Lâcha le dit Narcisse en riant.

-Peu importe, il faut agir vite. Déclara avec sérieux celui aux cheveux noirs. –Nous devons savoir si nous avons enfin trouvés, celle qui intéresse notre maître.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda le blond.

-De passer à la vitesse supérieure. Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, il était évident qu'ils s'étaient compris. Visiblement ils semblaient se connaître depuis très longtemps. Ils savaient ce qu'ils venaient chercher et ils semblaient bien déterminés à accomplir leur mission.

 _ **À Suivre….**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Et voilà, que de changement… C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène érotique, j'ai fait de mon mieux, car c'est toujours très délicat à écrire (personnellement ça m'a pris la tête un moment). J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût. Je vous attends dans le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela m'intéresse toujours. À la prochaine et Bonne Année à tous.**


	7. Les origines du pouvoir

**Ciao a tutti, chers lecteurs. Voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre que je vous poste depuis l'Italie, et oui j'y suis encore depuis 8 mois et à cette occasion je me suis rendu sur le lieu où se passe une grande partie de cette histoire. Vous l'aurez compris je parle de Volterra ! C'est une sensation très étrange que de se retrouver dans ce lieu si important dans ma fiction, ça permet de mieux visualiser l'espace dans lequel évolue les personnages, c'est drôle mais on n'imaginerait pas Aro Volturi vivre ici et pourtant c'est bien pour ça que c'est brillant comme idée. Même si dans le film «New Moon», ce n'est pas Volterra que l'on voit (même sur les plans aériens) mais bien Montepulciano une ville à 2h de cette dernière et qui lui ressemble beaucoup.**

 **Je remercie une fois de plus celles et ceux qui suivent et qui me laissent des reviews. Enfin pour ceux qui rêvent désespérément de voir Angélica & Aro ensembles (Petite pensée pour toi Lola, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie). Je dois leur faire savoir, qu'il leur faudra attendre et prendre leur mal en patience…mais, car il y a toujours un « mais » je pense qu'ils ne seront pas déçus de cette attente. Faîtes-moi confiance, je sais où je veux mener cette histoire. **

**Enfin petite précision, j'ai remarqué que la vie et origine de certains des membres de la famille Volturi était assez mal connu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre spécial qui leur ait dédié. Pour cela je me suis aidé du livre «Tous les secrets de la saga Twilight : Le guide officiel illustré» Une nouvelle fois j'ai pris un peu trop mon temps, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Note informative :**_

 **Volterra (Année 1836) : Le clan des Volturi.**

A l'instar de toutes sociétés, il faut des dirigeants chargés de veiller au bon fonctionnement des institutions établies. Chez les vampires, ce rôle revient à la famille Volturi, qui règne sans partage depuis son fief de Volterra en Italie, qu'ils contrôlent en secret depuis l'époque étrusque. Ce statuts particulier, qui faisait des membres de ce clan une lignée presque « royale », s'explique par le fait que certains d'entre eux vivent depuis plus de 3000 ans. Les Volturi agissent comme la royauté non officielle dans le monde des vampires, ils sont aussi un clan incroyablement influent. Ils sont également considérés comme étant des "patrons nocturnes de l'art". L'action principale des Volturi, est de garder la société secrète des vampires cachée du monde des humains.

Le clan à son origine, fut fondé par Aro et Marcus ainsi que Caïus, avec pour objectif : Celui de gouverner le monde des vampires. Entre 400 et 500 après J.C, les Volturi se mirent à usurper le contrôle du monde des vampires en déclenchant une offensive contre le clan le plus puissant du monde : Les Roumains. Au lieu de les attaquer directement, ils ont habituellement exigé qu'ils se conforment aux lois qu'eux-mêmes avaient édictées, pour le bénéfice de toute la communauté selon eux. Face au refus évident et dédaigneux des Roumains, les Volturi sont parvenus à faire passer leur agression pour un mouvement destiné à défendre leur espèce au lieu de revendications territoriales, ce qu'elle était en réalité.

La guerre a duré presque un siècle et n'a jamais été officiellement terminée, puisqu'il reste encore à ce jour deux survivants du clan roumain originel. Si les Volturi ont fini par l'emporter, c'était parce qu'Aro avait consciemment créé des vampires doués de divers talents. De leur côté les Roumains avaient été moins prévoyants, se constituant de troupes dont la force physique n'avait pas tenu longtemps face aux soldats d'Aro. Après la défaite des Roumains, leur cible suivante était les Égyptiens, avec seulement deux survivants, Amun et Kebi. Leur pouvoir a augmenté incroyablement après avoir recruté vers 800, Jane et Alec, deux jumeaux vampires avec des dons extrêmement puissants, et ont par la suite rendu le clan intouchable. Ils ont utilisés les dons des jumeaux pour la première fois lorsque le clan roumain a tenté de reprendre le contrôle et ont étés vaincu facilement par l'armée des Volturi grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Avec le temps, les Volturi, sous la direction d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus, mirent en place des lois dans le monde des vampires et punirent ceux qui ne les respectaient pas, et ceux qui risquaient de s'exposer aux humains.

Aro nomme ses sbires « La Garde » laquelle doit une soumission absolue aux cinq Volturi principaux à savoir : Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Sulpicia et Athenodora. Ils préfèrent rester confinés chez eux, cachés aux mortels, et utilisent des congénères comme serviteurs. Afin de prévenir tout problème à leur encontre, les Volturi sont entourés de 32 gardes, dont 9 sont présents en permanence. Il s'agit de puissants vampires recrutés tant pour leurs pouvoirs que leurs capacités. Aussi, pour subvenir à leur besoins "vitaux" les Volturi font importer leur nourriture, ce rôle revient principalement à Heïdi, elle est la seule a apporté des êtres humains à manger aux Volturi. La hiérarchie de la garde tient à la puissance de chacun. Ceux qui n'ont que leur force physique à offrir sont moins respectés que ceux ayant des aptitudes supplémentaires. Le garde est symbolisé par la couleur du manteau : plus ce dernier est sombre, plus le vampire qui le porte est important.

Au fil des siècles le Palazzo dei Priori, lieu de résidence bien gardé des Volturi, n'avait que très peu changé depuis sa construction au Moyen Âge. Les membres fondateurs du clan, à l'exception de Caïus, la quittent rarement. Ils ont fondé la ville il y a trois mille ans. Ils continuent d'ailleurs de posséder la plupart des terrains alentour. La structure principale de la demeure des Volturi consiste en un château datant du Moyen âge construit dans les murs de la cité antique. L'élément le plus remarquable de l'édifice est la grande tour qui le domine. La plupart des quartiers d'habitation sont situés en sous-sol, dans des tunnels qui couvrent trois niveaux sous Volterra. Il existe plusieurs accès. L'entrée principale est sise au niveau de la rue. Toutes les portes du hall mènent à des bureaux banals et sans issue, les accès aux souterrains sont sévèrement protégés. Le château est également accessible par les égouts de la ville.

A l'origine, Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient convenus de régner ensemble en réalité, c'est Aro qui a toujours pris les décisions. C'est également lui qui avait pensé les plans ayant permis aux Volturi d'étendre leur emprise sur les vampires du monde entier. Avec le temps, Marcus accablé par une tragédie personnelle, s'est désintéressé du clan, quant à Caïus il est devenu obsédé par le seul aspect châtiment du pouvoir. Aro se charge de tout le reste.

De temps à autre, des vampires abordent directement les Volturi, en quête d'un poste au sein du clan. En général, Aro possède déjà une meilleure version du don ou du talent offert. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le candidat est accueilli avec joie. Ceux qui ne sont pas retenus sont autorisés à s'en aller en paix. D'autres pairs rendent visite aux Volturi par simple curiosité. Aro encourage ce genre de pèlerinages, car ils lui donnent la possibilité de lire dans l'esprit de ses visiteurs. Vieux de plusieurs millénaires Aro à un intérêt pour tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

XXX

 **Point de vue : William (Année 1836).**

Le vampire se tenait assit à son secrétaire depuis quelques heures, rédigeant dans un carnet ses comptes rendus de mission ainsi que des annotations personnelles. Bien qu'ayant une mémoire parfaite dû à sa condition de vampire, le jeune homme ne s'était pas défait de cette habitude qu'il avait de son vivant. Pendant ses heures d'écriture il aimait plus que tout être seul, William restait un homme très secret et ne se livrait que très rarement sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Dans ce lieu où cohabitaient une trentaine de vampires il n'y en avait qu'un seul avec qui il menait ses missions à l'extérieur et avec lequel il pouvait se dire « ami » Ce vampire c'était Afton. Il avait rejoint les Volturi comme le compagnon de la discrète Chelsea. C'est elle qui avait exigé qu'il intègre le clan puisqu'il n'avait pas un pouvoir assez puissant pour gagner une place dans la garde sur ses propres mérites. Et parce que le pouvoir de Chelsea était la clé de la coexistence, de l'ordre et du succès du clan à travers les siècles, Aro lui donnait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, c'est ainsi qu'Afton a été conservé à travers les siècles comme membre de la garde. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient à bien des égards, comme par exemple le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment désirés au sien du clan Volturi, et qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés par la force des choses.

En revanche pour ce qui était de William ce n'était pas son don qui lui avait causé du tort auprès de ses congénères, ce que les autres n'avaient de cesse de lui reprocher plus ou moins subtilement c'était de porter le nom « Di Rosebourg », ce nom que certains considéraient comme maudit, tant il n'était pas sans rappeler une autre personne qui le portait. Une personne à qui le vampire ressemblait énormément physiquement. William ignorait royalement ses médisances et leurs regards accusateurs, il y avait eu droit toute sa vie d'humain, pour d'autres raisons. Il n'avait pas honte de son nom, au contraire il en était fier et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Un autre vampire avec qui William avait lié une étroite amitié vivait lui aussi en ce lieu sinistre qu'était le palazzo. En effet le maître Marcus semblait l'avoir pris en sympathie depuis maintenant un siècle. Le « maître Marcus » comme tous ici l'appelait, était physiquement parlant le plus jeune des membres fondateurs du clan Volturi puisqu'il avait était transformé avant d'avoir vingt ans. D'après ce que William avait pu apprendre de sa vie, Marcus aurait rencontré Aro peu de temps après sa propre métamorphose, à cette époque maintenant lointaine Marcus était un nomade solitaire, mais il n'avait pas tardé à être séduit par les idées et l'enthousiasme de son tout premier ami vampire. De plus sa capacité remarquable à voir les relations qui unissaient les gens était fort utile à Aro et à ses ambitions. Cependant, des suites d'un drame personnel Marcus s'était totalement désintéressé des projets du clan ainsi que de l'exercice du pouvoir. Il s'était complétement refermé sur lui-même, noyé dans un chagrin et une tristesse éternelle.

Marcus passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque, c'est à cette occasion qu'il fit plus amplement connaissance avec le jeune William, qui tout comme lui cherchait à fuir la compagnie des autres immortels qu'abritaient ces lieux. A la vérité Marcus comprenait mieux que quiconque la relation du vampire vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Quand bien même il était conseillé au sien du clan de ne pas évoquer ce sujet sensible. Les pensées de William revenaient inexorablement vers sa jeune sœur, en particulier à la dernière fois que le destin les avait réunis. En y repensant, il n'en demeurait pas moins subjugué et impressionné de ce changement incroyable chez elle, rien que dans l'expression de son regard où il avait pu y lire une volonté implacable, William admirait son courage, avoir osé faire ça. Revenir à Volterra sous le nez de tous pour sauver son ami Indien. Même si aux yeux de William cela relevait plus de l'inconscience que d'un acte de témérité. Cette fameuse nuit elle avait de nouveau et d'une façon assez magistrale prit la fuite, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rendre Caïus fou de rage. Il était dans une fureur telle que William ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, en effet le maître Caïus n'avait pas pour habitude que ses proies lui filent entre ses doigts et avec une telle facilité.

Caïus n'avait jamais éprouvé que du mépris pour « la protégée » d'Aro. Un mépris qui depuis s'était transformé en une haine grandissante, féroce, qui avait pour origine la peur, la menace et par-dessus tout l'envie que lui avait inspiré dès le premier jour le pouvoir exceptionnel de la jeune femme. Il s'était toujours senti menacé par ceux qui étaient différent de lui, ayant conscience de sa propre faiblesse et du risque que les autres créatures plus forte que lui représentaient. Il avait toujours partagé les aspirations impériales d'Aro. Quant à ce dernier, en dépit de l'absence de don particulier chez Caïus, il appréciait semblait-il son ambition et son immense aptitude à la haine, en sachant que ce qui pouvait être une force et une faiblesse lui offrait de vastes possibilités de manipulation.

Il n'avait pas échappé à William que Caïus n'avait pas la patience d'Aro, cependant il a toujours été prêt à adhérer aux plans à long termes de son comparse, dans la mesure où il avait compris qu'ils lui offriraient la meilleure occasion d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Caïus se contentait de passer son temps à punir ceux qui enfreignent les règles édictées par Aro, laissant à celui-ci la prise de décision. En effet, quand on vivait avec les Volturi depuis déjà un siècle, on avait le temps de s'apercevoir de certaines choses dans la hiérarchie et l'exercice du pouvoir entre ses trois dirigeants. Et il était évident que le vrai maître du clan était : Aro.

A cette pensée William laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Il était difficile pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cet homme à la personnalité si troublante, impénétrable. William se surprenait même à penser que s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces évènements entre Aro et sa sœur, il l'aurait sans doute apprécié. Cependant, la réalité fut toute autre. Avec le recule il comprenait que l'humaine qu'avait été sa sœur soit tombée sous le charme de cet homme. Lors de ce fameux soir où le vampire avait revu sa sœur, le maître avait exigé de lire dans son esprit et aussi étonnent que cela puisse paraitre Aro n'avait absolument rien dit, n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant d'un simple contacte de la main et s'en était allé la mine impassible, sans aucunes représailles. William s'était attendu à toutes les réactions de sa part, mais certes pas à celle-ci. _**« Je le connais fort mal »**_ se disait-il sans cesse. Mais dans le fond qui connaissait vraiment Aro Volturi ?

Au premier abord, Aro avait tout d'un homme respectable : intelligent, cultivé et adepte des bonnes manières. De plus, pensa William. Il possédait une certaine classe pourrait-on dire, un sens de la rhétorique et de la manipulation verbale saisissant. Mais l'aguichante façade cachait pourtant un dangereux meurtrier. Aro était capable d'effrayer, de manipuler et de plier les autres à sa volonté avec des mots de tous les jours. Pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à utiliser son immense charisme et sa personnalité complexe. Ses capacités mentales sont étonnantes, mais quoi de plus normal quand on est âgé de trois millénaires. Un autre détail qui laissait William perplexe était l'étrange «sympathie» que le maître lui témoignait, en effet même s'il gardait des réserves à son égard, fort était de constater que Aro restait charmant avec lui et ne le traitait pas comme un vulgaire domestique. De nombreuses fois ils s'étaient retrouvés en grande conversations, cependant il y avait toujours entre eux un sujet constamment et soigneusement évité. Inutile de préciser lequel. Aro semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui, mais pour quelle obscure raison ? Pour mieux le manipuler ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas les réponses à ses interrogations.

Tout à coup le vampire entendit toquer à sa porte, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses réflexions. Il savait qui était son visiteur, il referma donc son carnet en s'écriant : -Entre Afton !

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à son ami, Afton était un homme grand au corps svelte. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs de couleurs châtains et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient parfois devant son visage long aux traits anguleux. C'était un bel homme, cependant il était plutôt d'une beauté ordinaire. La beauté, universellement répandue chez les vampires venait de leur peau cristalline. Mais aussi de l'aspect parfaitement lisse et brillant de leur épiderme. De même que sa couleur donnait l'illusion d'un visage dénué de défauts. Certains vampires étaient indéniablement plus beaux que d'autres, venant du fait qu'ils étaient déjà dotés de cette qualité de leur vivant. Toutefois son ami n'en faisait pas grand cas. Il avait pour lui bien d'autre qualité que la beauté, ne serait-ce que par son charisme, son ingéniosité et sa détermination. C'était un charmeur né. Afton abordait un large sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant du bureau de son ami, puis il lui lança avec ironie : -Alors mon ami, tu n'as toujours pas achevé des mémoires ?

-Très drôle Afton…comme toujours. Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique. Puis remarquant qu'il avait revêtu sa tenue de voyage il ajouta : -Tu vas quelque part ?

-Tout juste ! Je venais te prévenir que nous partons pour Londres. Avoua-t-il avec bonne humeur.

-Nous ? S'étonna William. –Dois-je comprendre que je suis du voyage. Demanda William qui n'avait pas grande envie de partir en mission maintenant.

-Bien entendu ! Répondit Afton un peu surpris de son manque d'enjouement. D'ordinaire William était ravi de l'accompagner. –J'ai réussi à obtenir des maîtres que tu m'accompagnes, entre nous mon prince tu as besoin de sortir…

-Cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi ! Ordonna sèchement William, toutes allusions à son passé d'humain avaient le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

-Je te taquine, détend-toi un peu ! Le sermonna Afton les sourcils froncés devant l'air renfrogné de son ami. Cela dit il n'était pas non plus surprit de cette attitude venant de lui.

-De quelle nature est cette mission ? Interrogea l'autre.

-Aller faire un petit tour parmi la racaille qui hante les égouts de Londres. Tu te souviens de George n'est-ce pas ?

-Difficile d'oublier cet illuminé. Confirma William qui c'était levé pour aller enfiler son manteau resté sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. –Il ne s'est toujours pas fait assassiné celui-là ?

-Quel sens de l'humour William. Répliqua Afton hilare. –Les maîtres souhaitent savoir s'il poursuit toujours ses activités occultes, et si par hasard il en aurait entendu des rumeurs, des bruits de couloir. Tu vois le genre.

Ce vampire prénommé George aimait l'idée de narguer les humains en leur faisant croire qu'il était un prince de l'enfer, en utilisant le pseudonyme "Astaroth". Il asservissait des humains amoureux de l'occulte, leur demandant de sacrifier tout ceux à quoi ils tenaient le plus cher en échange de son aide surnaturelle, tout cela pour le simple plaisir de voir jusqu'où les humains iraient pour atteindre leurs objectifs, même s'il avait le pouvoir de tout prendre. Certains vampires aimaient se divertir avec des humains, cependant George avait une conception du jeu plus sombre que la moyenne. C'était également pour cette raison que les Volturi gardaient un œil sur lui et ses activités.

-D'autre nous accompagne ? Demanda William en partant dans la pièce voisine qui menait à sa chambre.

-Non ! Il n'y a que nous deux. Encore heureux je n'aurais pas aimé être affligé de la petite peste ! Répondit son comparse en pesant ses derniers mots.

-Il est vrai que Jane n'est pas des meilleures compagnies. Reconnu William avec un sourire, il commença à préparer rapidement sa malle de voyage avant d'ajouter : – Quand partons-nous ?

-Mais quand son altesse sera prête ! Rétorqua Afton en riant avant d'éviter de se prendre la malle que William venait de préparer dans la figure, des suites de cette remarque. –Quel caractère ! Renchérit-il. –Bon, je vais t'attendre dans le hall d'entrée.

-Oui fait dont ça, je te rejoindrai après ! Répondit son ami en claquant la porte une fois qu'il fut sorti.

XXX

 _ **Note informative :**_

Bien qu'il existe plusieurs modes de vie vampiriques, le plus répandu est le nomadisme. La plupart des vampires se déplacent fréquemment et évitent de s'installer de façon définitive dans un endroit. Tout cela pour une raison simple ne pas se faire remarquer des humains vivent sur place. Et de ce fait ne pas attirer l'attention des Volturi si trop d'humains venaient à disparaitre dans une région. Enfin il y a une autre raison c'est la lassitude. Les vampires vivent si longtemps qu'ils demeurent dans une éternelle quête de nouveauté. Quelques clans font toutefois exception à cette règle et possède des résidences permanentes ou semi-permanentes. Cela exige des subterfuges pour passer inaperçu à la fois des humains et des Volturi. Mais en général les vampires ne se donnent pas cette peine.

Le plus souvent, les clans sont constitués de deux vampires. En règle générale, seul le lien unissant un couple est assez fort pour surmonter la compétitivité en matière de soif de sang. Les clans plus importants sont moins stables et ont tendance à s'effondrer à cause de violences intestines. Cependant, contrairement à l'amour ce qui est susceptible de cimenter un clan plus vaste, c'est l'ambition. Par nature les vampires ont l'esprit de compétition, certains d'entre eux sont parvenus à canaliser ce trait de caractère dans un dessein commun qui dépasse les intérêts particuliers. La soif de pouvoir est également un facteur de collaboration.

En ce qui concerne les Volturi, leur unité n'avait rien de naturelle. Le vampire à son origine est un être solitaire, quand bien même il existe des clans, les membres qui le compose ne parviennent pas à se supporter longtemps. Le secret de l'unité et la fonctionnalité des Volturi repose sur le don d'une seule d'entre eux : Chelsea, elle est le pilier de l'organisation. Sa capacité à nouer comme à défaire des liens entre les personnes, c'était révélée fort utile. Elle est également en mesure de dissoudre les loyautés entre membres d'un clan à l'exception des relations amoureuses plus puissantes que son pouvoir. Les attachements qu'elle parvient a créé sont presque aussi forts que des unions sentimentales. C'est elle qui empêche les jumeaux aux dons redoutables des remettre en question leur subordination aux membres fondateurs. Elle a aussi permis à Aro de recruter autant de vampires talentueux qui au départ, n'avaient aucune envie d'appartenir aux prestigieux Volturi, tels Démétri et Heidi. Son don s'exerce longtemps et ne s'estompe pas sitôt qu'elle s'en va. Mais il finit par s'effacer avec le temps après des décennies ou des siècles selon la durée d'exposition de la cible.

Ce rôle vital fait de Chelsea le vampire dont Aro est le plus dépendant, face auquel il est le plus vulnérable également. De par le fait il entretient avec elle des relations uniques parmi ses gardes. Chelsea est autorisée à porter le manteau d'un noir pur des fondateurs du clan. Elle obtient souvent tout ce qu'elle veut. Son compagnon Afton en est un exemple. Chelsea jouit des avantages qu'offre la vie au sien des Volturi et disons-le, de la sécurité de l'emploi. Du moins tant qu'Aro n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un possédant une version plus accomplie de son pouvoir.

Aro est tout sauf imprudent, cependant, et il n'est pas vulnérable très longtemps. Il a par conséquent veillé à ce que Chelsea soit souvent exposée au pouvoir de Corin au fil des siècles. Il est évident que Chelsea ignore tout de la véritable force du don envoûtant de Corin. De ce fait elle aurait énormément de mal à quitter les Volturi.

XXX

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard :**_

Au Palazzo le calme régnait depuis le départ des deux vampires. Pourtant dans une des pièces des souterrains on pouvait entendre très distinctement des bruits de lutte venant de la salle réservée aux entrainements. Les gardes Volturi y passaient une bonne partie de leur temps, surtout Félix et Santiago car ils faisaient tous deux partie des très rares gardes dénués de talent particulier. En revanche ce qui les distinguaient de la norme c'était leur capacité physique, en particulier pour Félix, il était de loin le vampire le plus fort qu'aient rencontré les Volturi. Comme son collègue, il porte le manteau gris clair des membres les plus bas dans la hiérarchie, mais son poste est permanent. Ils participaient à la plupart des expéditions punitives du clan. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'entrainer ce jour-là, Renata et la sublime Heidi c'étaient joints à eux.

-Et bien, Heidi nous n'avons pas souvent le plaisir de te voir parmi nous à l'entrainement. Lui fit remarquer Félix. –Tu ne vas pas à la pêche cette semaine ?

-Très amusant Félix, vraiment. Répondit-elle en passant une main sensuelle dans sa belle chevelure acajou pour les ramener en arrière. –J'avais envie d'un peu d'exercice en joyeuse compagnie.

-C'est trop d'honneur que tu nous fais ma chère. S'exclama Renata. –Peut-être, voudrais-tu te mesurer à l'un d'entre nous ?

-Mais très volontiers ! Accepta Heidi avec enthousiasme, puis jugeant ses adversaires potentiels son regard de braise s'arrêta sur la masse imposante qu'était Félix. –Pourquoi pas toi, Félix ?! Déclara-t-elle avec un de ses éternels sourires ravageurs.

Le vampire en question lui rendit son sourire, signe qu'il acceptait le défi et l'invita à prendre position. Aussitôt le combat commença sous les yeux des deux autres. Heidi n'attaquait jamais de façon directe, elle savait utiliser la force de son adversaire contre lui et Félix le savait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Le but de ces entrainements n'était pas de s'arracher des membres, mais d'immobiliser son adversaire le plus rapidement possible et sans avoir recours à ses pouvoirs pour ceux qui en avaient du moins. Tout cela servait à développer ses propres techniques de défense face à un ennemi potentiel. D'habitude c'était à Démétri qu'incombait la tâche qu'était la formation au combat et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas tendre à l'ouvrage. Alors en son absence son comparse Félix avait pris le relai, car cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans que Démétri n'était pas revenu au Palazzo. Certes quatre ans n'était rien dans la vie d'un vampire, juste un battement de cil tout au plus.

En un rien de temps Félix se retrouva plaqué au sol. Heidi savait très bien se défendre, la seule raison de sa présence ici en salle d'entrainement, était pour tuer son ennui en l'absence prolongé de Démétri. La belle immortelle n'avait jamais était la femme d'un seul homme. Cependant, Démétri était l'amant avec lequel elle entretenait une relation plus ou moins stable. Heidi était un vampire d'origine Allemande. Dans les premiers temps de sa vie vampirique vers 1550, elle vivait dans le clan de sa créatrice Hilda. Cette dernière avait était accusée d'attirer l'attention à cause de l'importance de son groupe et de ce fait tous les membres sauf deux, en ont était détruits. Considérée comme repentante Heidi a été épargnée et l'autre Victoria avait réussi à s'enfuir. Grâce au pouvoir de Chelsea, Heidi était devenue sans s'en rendre compte d'une loyauté absolue aux Volturi. Depuis ce jour la vampire était un membre indispensable au quotidien du clan. Sa première tâche était d'orchestrer des stratagèmes complexes afin d'attirer des humains à Volterra pour nourrir les Volturi.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle profitait d'un de ses rares moments de libre pour passer son temps en compagnie de la femelle vampire avec qui elle avait une belle affinité, Renata. En ce qui concernait cette dernière, elle venait d'une étrange famille de Malte, favorable aux vampires et qui au fil des siècles en avait produit plus d'un. Renata avait été créée vers 1260 par son ancêtre Luca. Au début elle souhaitait aider son grand-oncle Luca à protéger et perpétuer la lignée, mais tout changea quand de par son pouvoir qui consistait à se protéger, de même que les autres, en repoussant les attaques physique, elle n'avait pas tardé à attirer l'attention des Volturi, qui l'ont invitée à les rejoindre. Luca, ne souhaitant pas d'ennuis avec le clan (sa fréquentation des humains était déjà mal vue) l'avait encouragée à accepter. Et de nouveau Aro s'était assuré de la loyauté et la fidélité de Renata au clan, notamment à lui-même. Sur son ordre, Chelsea lui a attaché Renata en particulier. Elle lui est si liée qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt qu'il soit blessé. Lorsque qu'Aro quitte Volterra elle l'accompagne toujours comme garde du corps personnel. A l'arrivée d'Heidi, les deux femelles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. La personnalité réservée de Renata et l'excentricité de l'allemande avait rendu cette relation complémentaire.

-Et bien Félix. Ricana Renata, en le voyant se faire malmené par Heidi. –Elle ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?!

-Ne lui fais pas des caresses l'ami ! Lança à son tour Santiago en riant. –Attaque !

Félix ignorait royalement ses remarques trop occupé à anticiper les attaques répétées de son adversaire. Quand il commença enfin à répliquer le combat devint vraiment intéressant pour leurs spectateurs qui se chargeaient de le commenter. Tout à coup un autre vampire fit irruption dans la salle. Sa venue mit fin au combat en cours et toutes les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sa taille de jeune adolescent le rendait facilement identifiable.

-Et bien. Dit une voix désinvolte. –Je vous en prie ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, ce combat semble si intéressant.

-Alec ! Répondit Heidi sans émotions dans la voix, le regardant de la tête en bas. –Viens-tu te joindre à nous à ton tour ?

Alec fit non de la tête avant de répondre : -Je venais voir comment se passait votre petite séance. Ne faites pas attention à moi. Poursuivez !

Heidi et Félix se détournèrent de lui pour en revenir là où ils s'étaient interrompus. Il faut dire qu'Alec et sa sœur n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés au sien de la garde, en particulier Jane. Cette dernière n'hésitait jamais une seconde de se servir de son don sur les autres vampires de la garde, plus particulièrement quand elle perdait un combat. En fin de compte tous savait que la jumelle d'Alec ne savait pas vraiment se battre, et ce pour une raison simple, Jane avait trop confiance en son pouvoir et se croyait par conséquent intouchable, également par le fait qu'elle était devenue plusieurs siècle auparavant la commandante en chef de la garde Volturi.

Alec vient alors se poster près des deux autres spectateurs, quand Renata lui demanda : -Au fait Alec, ta sœur n'est point avec toi ? Il est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre.

-En effet, tu as raison. Répondit Alec avec un sourire discret. –Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui elle a mieux à faire.

-Vraiment ? Cela doit être une affaire importante. Répliqua Renata sans le regarder.

-Oui, on le dire comme ça. Répondit-il d'un air absent avant d'ajouter : -Et elle a demandé à ne point être dérangée.

Renata échangea un regard entendu avec Santiago, laissant un faible sourire apparaître sur leurs lèvres avant qu'il ne s'estompe subitement. Bien sûr, ils savaient où se trouvait Jane et surtout avec qui. Pour justifier de ne pas être dérangé et reléguer son frère au second plan. Un seul vampire avait le pouvoir d'éveiller en elle autant d'intérêt que son frère Alec.

XXX

Volterra se retrouvait sous un ciel nuageux en cet après-midi de juillet. Une légère brise soufflait dans la cour intérieure du palazzo dei Priori. Sous les grandes arcades qui entouraient le jardin, marchaient deux personnes, un homme accompagné de ce qui semblait être à première vue une enfant. Tous deux marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre d'un pas tranquille, comme s'ils se promenaient dans un parc quelconque. La petite silhouette avait la chevelure blonde attaché en un chignon qui la vieillissait de quelques années. Elle parlait avec un homme vêtu d'une toge d'un noir d'encre semblable à la couleur de ses longs cheveux. Lui gardait ses mains dans le dos en longeant le petit jardin, écoutant la jeune fille qui semblait l'entretenir de certaines choses confidentielles. Cette jeune fille c'était Jane, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître elle abordait un joli sourire sur ses petites lèvres pulpeuses. En vérité les rares instants qu'elle passait en compagnie de son « sauveur » étaient pour elle le plus grand bonheur qui soit dans son existence. Jane sans son visage féminin pourrait facilement passer pour un garçon et elle avait la taille d'une enfant de douze ou treize ans. Étonnamment elle n'avait plus cette apathie ou lassitude avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de s'exprimer dans sa voix enfantine et haut perchée. Non elle était une toute autre jeune fille en compagnie d'Aro Volturi.

La relation qui s'était établie entre eux au fil des siècles, était très complexe. Pour la comprendre il fallait en connaître les origines. Avant 800, Jane a été choisie par Aro lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant humaine. L'idée de la laisser grandir en compagnie de son frère et de ses parents fut réduite à néant lorsque les superstitieux de leur village les avaient condamnés au bûcher pour sorcellerie. Aro était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver Jane et son frère des flammes du bûcher, informé de ce qu'il se passait par un nomade qui connaissait son intérêt pour ces deux jeunes humains. Il les avait libérés et aussitôt transformés. Puis après avoir révélé sa véritable nature de manière un tantinet théâtrale, il a été contraint à détruire tout le village, afin de respecter sa propre loi du secret. Il n'avait épargné aucuns témoins et avait ramené chez lui ses deux nouveaux atouts les plus précieux.

Dès lors Jane avait développé une véritable vénération pour Aro, qu'elle appelait avec adoration et dévotion « Maître ». Quant à ce dernier, il aimait la compagnie de Jane qu'il trouvait parfois réconfortante. Bien sûr il n'ignorait rien des sentiments de la jeune fille qu'était restée Jane, à son égard. Il savait même les utiliser à son avantage. Tantôt il se montrait protecteur, voir paternaliste et soudain sans transition, se montrait séducteur, charmant avec elle. Ce qui laissait sans cesse planer l'ambiguïté dans leurs rapports de tous les jours.

-Maître. Appela Jane de sa voix aiguë pour attirer son attention voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ce qui était devenue chose courante chez lui depuis quelques temps. Aro ne répondit pas, mais tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il l'écoutait.

-Vous me semblez loin, mon maître.

-Ce n'est rien Jane, je réfléchissais. Répondait Aro en passant sous une arcade pour pénétrer dans le jardin suivi de Jane. –Ne te préoccupe pas de cela ma charmante. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait affectueux. –Alors tu souhaitais m'entretenir de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maître. Confirma la petite blonde. –J'aurais une question à vous poser si vous me le permettez ?

-Je t'écoute ma chère. Dit Aro avec bonne humeur. –De quoi s'agit-il ?

Jane sembla hésiter un moment : -Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé la tâche que vous avez confié à Afton ?

Aro sourit à cette question, il oubliait parfois que sa petite Jane était d'un naturel jalouse. Lui faisant face il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main droite, geste qui avait pour effet de la calmer presque instantanément. –Allons, chère Jane. Ce n'est que cela qui te préoccupe. Laisse-moi donc profité de ta présence encore quelques temps. Je ne doute point que tu ne puisses régler cette affaire, bien au contraire. Mais je préfère confier cette mission à Afton et au jeune William, car la situation exige la plus totale des discrétions. Et dans ce domaine William est excellant. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

A l'entente du nom de William, la garde grimaça de dégout, ce à quoi Aro ne fit pas grande attention, lui se contentait d'examiner avec minutie un des rosiers du jardin. Jane l'observa avec intérêt porter la main à l'une des roses en face de lui, sans doute la plus belle et d'un pourpre intense.

-Ce rosier est magnifique cette année, ne trouves-tu pas ? Interrogea-t-il, changeant subitement de sujet.

-Certes, maître. Répondit simplement Jane qui ne voyait pas ce que le rosier venait faire dans leur conversation. –Maître, pourquoi faites-vous confiance à cet homme ? Finit-elle par demander, le ramenant au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Aro la fixa de nouveau le regard impassible, puis il dit : -William, s'est révélé être d'une très grande utilité et efficacité sur le terrain. C'est un espion de choix. Tu l'as vu toi-même, son don s'est développé avec une telle rapidité qu'encore aujourd'hui je l'avoue, j'en suis impressionné.

-Mais vous n'avez-vous jamais crains qu'il s'en serve pour…

-Et pour quel motif ? La coupa Aro, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire. –Il nous est loyal, je m'en suis assuré il y a longtemps.

-Donc vous ne regrettez plus sa métamorphose accidentelle ? Interrogea Jane l'air renfrognée.

-Certes non, plus aujourd'hui. Tu sais, il y a tellement de gens qui pensent avoir toujours raison que cela ne me dérange point que je puisse avoir tort quelques fois. Reconnu Aro sans se défaire de son sourire en coin. –Il faut savoir profiter de chaque imprévu quand il se présente. Et dans son cas, l'imprévu était de taille. Cela nous a permis d'ajouter un nouveau membre à notre maisonnée. Expliqua Aro, qui en même temps cueille la rose qu'il avait entre ses doigts et en huma le doux parfum.

-Ce rosier est le plus robuste qui soit dans ce jardin, sans doute de ce fait donne-t-il des roses d'une telle beauté. Reprit alors Aro plus lui-même, changeant encore une fois de sujet.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez à ce point les roses, mon maître. Répondit la petite blonde, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ce maudit rosier suscitait tant d'intérêt chez lui.

-Je les adore… Sais-tu chère Jane, que les roses sont cultivées en Chine et en Perse depuis 5000 ans et en Grèce depuis l'âge du bronze. Littérature et poésie antiques se réfèrent souvent à la rose sans qu'il soit aisé d'en définir l'espèce ou la variété avec certitude. Chez nous les Grecs, la rose était la fleur d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et d'Aurora, la déesse aux doigts de roses. Depuis des millénaires, la rose fascine. De tous temps, les artistes ont vu en elle une source d'inspiration inépuisable, un emblème de l'amour absolu, au point de la hisser au rang très convoité de reine des fleurs.

-Je vois ! Répondit Jane qui l'écoutait maintenant avec attention: -Plusieurs histoires et citations existent au sujet de cette fleur.

-Tout à fait et il en est une de ces histoires que j'apprécie particulièrement, peut-être voudrais-tu que je te la raconte ? Proposa-t-il sachant qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît maître. Accepta la garde, en retrouvant le sourire.

-Sache charmante Jane, que de tous temps, la reine des fleurs a émerveillé les hommes. Dans la mythologie grecque, on attribue également la naissance de la rose à Chloris (Flore chez les Romains), déesse des fleurs. Selon la légende, Chloris se promenait lorsqu'elle trouva le corps sans vie d'une nymphe pour laquelle elle avait beaucoup d'affection. Afin de faire d'elle la plus belle fleur, elle la métamorphosa en une rose et demanda aux autres dieux d'enrichir sa création de leurs pouvoirs : Aphrodite lui accorda la beauté éternelle, Dionysos la baigna dans un nectar pour lui révéler le plus doux des parfums et enfin les Trois Grâces ajoutèrent la joie, le charme et l'éclat…

-C'est une belle histoire maître. Commenta Jane dont le regard de braise passait du beau visage de son maître, à la rose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. –Celle que vous tenez dans votre main est très fournie en épines. Lui fit-elle remarquer. Cela ne donne point envie de la cueillir.

-Au contraire petite Jane. Reprit Aro en l'examinant à son tour :-Ne ditons pas que «La rose n'a d'épine que pour celui qui veut la cueillir» ou encore, «Qui veut cueillir une rose, ne doit pas en craindre les épines.»

-Des proverbes, maître ? demanda Jane cherchant toujours où il voulait en venir.

-Des vérités, ma chère. Répondit-il en caressant délicatement les doux pétales de la rose de son index d'une blancheur qui contrastait avec le pourpre de cette rose. –Mais il en ait une…Reprit Aro plus pour lui-même. -… Au parfum si doux et envouteur, celle-là cache en son cœur un poison. Un poison certes délicieux, mais qui n'en est pas moins mortel.

Il semblait de nouveau pensif, l'air lointain. Jane ne disait plus rien, elle avait bien une idée sur la raison de cette nouvelle absence dans le regard sombre de son maître adoré. Avec le temps elle avait fini par comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait, et comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait Jane bouillonnait d'une rage intérieure qui la consumait dans tout son être, Aro était en train de songer à _**«Elle»**_. Les yeux de la petite blonde devinrent aussi noirs que la longue chevelure de son maître. _**«Même mille lieux de Volterra, cette maudite garce s'immisce entre moi et mon maître.»**_ Pensa soudainement Jane avant de regarder furtivement autour d'elle. Elle aurait volontiers massacré toutes les roses de ce jardin qui lui volaient toute l'attention d'Aro.

Quand ce dernier releva le regard vers Jane, il ne lui échappa pas que les yeux de la petite vampire se faisaient fuyant, signe qu'elle cherchait à contenir quelques mauvais sentiments au fond d'elle. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il en souriait presque d'amusement.

-Allons ma chère. Susurra-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, arquant son index sous son menton pour faire en sorte qu'elle le regarde. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer un mot, mais bien de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait en cet instant précis. Quelle sombre pensée tenait-elle à lui dissimuler avec cet air fuyant. Aro eut cependant, vite la réponse à sa curiosité. _ **«Comment pouvez-vous la préférer à moi ?»**_ En entendant cette pensée raisonner tel un écho dans son esprit le maître retira sa main du pâle visage rond de Jane, comme si il s'y était brûlé. Aro ne disait rien, mais le regard qu'il lui adressait parlait pour lui. Jane honteuse que son maître ait découvert cette pensée refoulée, que depuis des années elle gardait au fond de son cœur, baissait les yeux telle une petite fille ayant été prise en faute.

-Maître, veuillez me…Commença Jane de sa voix frêle avant qu'Aro ne l'interrompe.

-C'est une excellente question. Répondit Aro le visage impassible. –Je vais te laisser y méditer, ma chère. Car vois-tu, même si ta compagnie m'est agréable, il est tard et j'ai à faire. Dit-il en commençant à tourner les talons.

-Je vous ai offensé, maître. Intervient Jane la mine déçue que cette simple pensée ait mis fin à leur entrevue.

-Pas du tout, Jane. Répondit Aro avec un certain détachement dans la voix, puis lui tournant maintenant le dos. –Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à d'autres pensées venant de toi. Et une dernière chose ma chère, je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir laisser ces roses ainsi que ce jardin tel que tu le vois. Un jardin sans la reine des fleurs est d'une telle tristesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-il d'une voix faussement attristé avant de disparaitre de la vue de la garde immobile, encore tremblante de rage cherchant maintenant qui paierait les frais de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur.

XXX

 **William et Afton : Angleterre (Année 1836) :**

Les deux vampires résidaient dans l'un des nombreux repaires appartenant aux Volturi. Le clan possédait plusieurs résidences éparpillées stratégiquement dans certains pays d'Europe. Tout cela ayant pour but un meilleur contrôle de la population vampirique à travers le monde et de permettre à des expéditions Volturi de rester plus longtemps à l'issus de tous sur un territoire. Ces repères pouvaient être des hôtels particuliers ou encore de simples demeures isolées, toutes administrées par un ou plusieurs membres choisi avec soin pour cette tâche et appartenant au puissant clan des Volturi. Dans le cas présent, les deux amis se trouvaient dans un hôtel particulier en plein cœur de Londres. Ils étaient arrivés depuis peu et élaboraient déjà leur entrevue avec George, convenant de la marche à suivre, sachant très bien que cet individu ne les accueillerait pas à bras ouverts.

-Ne laissons rien au hasard. Dit William en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. –Je doute qu'il nous déroulera le tapi de bienvenue…

-Rien du genre « Bonjour, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » Ironisa Afton, assit dans un des fauteuils.

-Non, aucun risque. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de s'y rendre de jour, il ne s'y attendra certainement pas.

-Je suis de ton avis. Mais n'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'un simple contrôle, je ne pense pas que les choses ont vraiment changées depuis la dernière fois que nous lui avons rendu visite. Malheureusement il n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'on garde un œil sur lui et ses agissements.

-Certes. Acquiesça l'autre. –Mais rappelle-toi, il ne faut jamais le sous-estimer celui-là. Notre informateur nous a confié qu'il était plus agité et irascible que d'habitude. Quelque chose a dû le contrarier.

-Un détail nous aurait-il échappé, tu crois ? Demanda Afton en haussant les sourcils.

-Peut-être, nous verrons bien de toute manière. Répondit simple William avant de s'asseoir en face d'Afton.

-De plus il nous faut savoir combien ils sont dans ce trou à rat.

William allait répliquer quand un autre vampire entra dans la pièce, à leur grande surprise il s'avéra que ce n'était autre que Démétri. Au moment où il entra dans le salon, un silence pesant s'installa instantanément, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Il portait une tenue de voyage usée et ne semblait pas s'être nourrit depuis plus d'une semaine. Quand le regard de Démétri se posa sur les deux autres vampires présents, il leur lança avec mépris :

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

-Bonjour, Démétri. Le salua William sur un ton faussement enjoué. –Quel plaisir de te voir ici.

Démétri renifla de dédain à cette réponse. Il ôta son mentaux et le jeta sur le dos du fauteuil le plus proche.

-Une mauvaise nuit, peut-être ? Se hasarda Afton.

-On peut dire ça. Lâcha le grec.

-Notre chère Heidi…Reprit Afton d'une voix douce. – Je la cite, t'envoie « Son bon souvenir » et espère te revoir bientôt parmi nous à Volterra.

William cru un court instant voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres du traqueur à l'entente du nom de la belle Heidi. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite.

-Quel bon vent t'amène en Angleterre ? Interrogea Willliam.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, n'est-ce pas Di Rosebourg. Rétorqua Démétri avec hargne.

William ne fut pas surpris de sa réponse et encore moins de son animosité à son égard, autrefois ils se trouvaient en bonne entente tous les deux. Mais les récents insuccès du traqueur dans la capture de sa sœur avaient jeté un froid sur leur relation. En effet Démétri reprochait sans cesse à William d'avoir en toutes occasions laissé s'enfuir sa sœur, déjà que l'humiliation qu'il subissait aux vus de ses échecs était difficilement supportable pour lui et sa réputation, il fallait en plus que le frère de cette dernière lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

-Je t'en prie, vient t'asseoir avec nous. L'invita Afton d'un ton diplomate. –Tu sembles venir de loin, Heidi nous a dit que tu te trouvais en Russie?

-En effet. Confirma le vampire qui semblait s'apaiser quelque peu en venant s'asseoir près d'Afton.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons point vu à Volterra… Poursuivi Afton avant que Démétri ne l'interrompe.

-Et à qui la faute ! Coupa-t-il en toisant William qui restait toujours silencieux.

Ce dernier lui rendit seulement son regard, ne souhaitant pas déclencher les hostilités avec Démétri, du moins pour le moment. D'ordinaire le traqueur était charmant, d'humeur taquine, toujours très sûr de lui, mais aujourd'hui il était visiblement à bout de nerfs, car pour la première fois dans sa longue vie, il se retrouvait confronté à une adversaire plus forte que lui, prête à tout pour lui échapper.

-Si tu crois que cela me plait de passer mon temps à courir après une stupide femelle. Ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Afton allait répondre à sa remarque, quand son ami fut plus rapide:

-Pas si stupide que ça, pour t'avoir fait courir pendant près de 116 ans.

-Cela ne serait point arrivé si toi, son frère ne l'avait pas laissé filer i ans ! Répliqua aussitôt avec véhémence le traqueur en pointant sur William un doigt accusateur. –Tu la tenais et pourtant tu l'as laissé s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les maîtres ne t'ont pas puni pour cela. Pourquoi maître Caïus ne t'a pas…

-C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles en cet instant ! L'interrompit William avec dérision. –C'est sûr que pour toi les maîtres ne font pas d'exception. Et entend-moi bien Démétri, car tu n'as pas fini de courir. Jamais tu ne parviendras à ramener ma sœur à Volterra.

A ces mots Démétri poussa un hurlement de rage, et se redressa subitement de son fauteuil qui se renversa en arrière. Il fit un pas en direction de cet arrogant aussi fou que sa sœur, et lui cracha : -C'est peut-être vrai, Di Rosebourg. Tant qu'il y aura quelques fous de ton espèce qui la protégerons d'Aro. Car ne t'y trompe pas c'est bien comme ça qu'elle procède, en asservissant les hommes. Ce nomade, l'indien et d'autres encore. Et ce Cullen, j'ai toujours été convaincu qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Tous des imbéciles, elle se sert d'eux, de toi, comme bouclier. Dès que vous ne lui êtes plus utile, elle disparaît comme par enchantement. Je ne vois pas ce que maître Aro trouve à cette femme de si exceptionnel qui mérite tant d'acharnement…

-Alors je te conseille, mon ami. Intervient Afton avec détachement. –De te faire examiner les yeux.

William adressa un sourire discret à son ami, avant de reporté son attention sur Démétri, celui-ci était figé telle une statue, seuls ses poings qu'il tenait fermement serrés le long de son corps tremblaient légèrement signe qu'il contenait sa colère.

-Sachez une chose tous les deux. Dit Démétri la mâchoire crispée, comme s'il contrôlait chacun de ses mots. -Rien ne dure éternellement. Un jour, ta sœur commettra une erreur qui la perdra. Et tu peux me croire Di Rosebourg, même toi tu ne pourras point la sauver de son destin.

Sans en ajouter d'avantage, et après avoir soutenu le regard méprisant de William. Le traqueur s'en alla à grande hâte du salon sans se retourner.

-On était quand même ravis de te revoir Démétri. Lui cria Afton le ton plein t'entrain. –Je passerai le bonjour à notre belle Heidi pour toi.

Son ami pouffa de rire, avant de dire d'une voix narquoise : -C'est qu'il m'impressionnerait presque.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te sauter à la gorge. Fit remarquer Afton.

-Il y pensait surement.

-Mais avouons qu'il n'a pas complètement tort en ce qui concerne ta sœur.

-Cela seul l'avenir nous le dira. Répondit William dans un haussement d'épaules. - Bon, maintenant reprenons là où nous en étions, avant cette interruption, tu veux.

XXX

 _ **Plusieurs semaines après :**_

Les deux vampires venaient d'arrivés au cimetière de Highgate, situé au nord de Londres. Le site était couvert d'arbres, de buissons et de fleurs sauvages, dont la plupart avaient été plantés puis laissés à l'abandon, donnant un aspect sauvage à la végétation. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'une des allées sur leur gauche et la remontèrent d'un pas tranquille, invisible aux yeux de tous, grâce au pouvoir de William. Ce matin-là le temps était pluvieux et une légère brume flottait dans l'air, donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre au lieu. Il était environ 7 heure du matin, par conséquent ils ne risquaient pas de croiser grand monde dans les allées. Plus dans un coin reculé du cimetière laissé à l'abandon, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un caveau où l'inscription avait était effacée par le temps.

–Nous sommes arrivés. Déclara William.

-Ouais, Je vois ça. Marmonna Afton, en observant avec attention l'entrée d'un caveau en parti recouvert de lierre, devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Allons-y ! Dit William en arrachant d'un coup sec le cadenas qui verrouillait la grille.

-Après toi ! Répondit poliment son comparse en lui faisant signe de la main, pour l'enjoindre à passer devant.

-Naturellement ! Rétorqua l'autre en soupirant l'air blasé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, William et Afton, descendaient un escalier en pierre aux marches assez raides qui menait dans les entrailles du repaire de Georges. Tout au long de leur descente l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus froid et l'air plus rare. Ils étaient de nouveau visibles quand ils arrivèrent à une espèce de pièce circulaire. L'endroit était désert, ils y avaient trois corridors, un en face d'eux, les deux autres à droite et gauche. Tout à coup la lueur d'une torche scintilla au bout du corridor d'en face.

-Qui va là ? Rugit une voix masculine, sortant de l'obscurité.

Les deux vampires ne dirent mot, attendant que l'individu vienne jusqu'à eux. Ils avaient tout de suite compris à l'odeur et aux battements d'un cœur, qu'il s'agissait d'un humain.

Quand ce dernier apparut dans leurs champs de vision, William le détailla de la tête aux pieds et ce qui le frappa c'était les traits tirés, les paupières lourdes, le visage ridé, les cheveux grisonnants. Il était vieux. D'habitude, les vampires préféraient de jeunes serviteurs humains. Celui-là était vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir usé, des bottes recouvertes de boue. Il devait être sans conteste le gardien du cimetière.

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Reprit-il de sa voix roque. –Montrez-vous !

Quand l'homme les aperçu enfin, il plissa les yeux cherchant visiblement s'il connaissait ces deux hommes, puis aussitôt il écarquilla les yeux se figent sur place quand il vit et reconnu les deux pendentifs qu'arboraient ces inconnus.

-Je constate que tu n'ignores pas qui nous sommes, humain. Parla sombrement Afton.

Le vieil homme cligna de ses lourdes paupières et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

-Mes seigneurs. Répondit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, tremblant. –Mon maître, ne m'a point avisé de votre venue.

-Conduit nous à lui ! Ordonna Afton.

L'homme hésita visiblement mal à l'aise.

-C'est que… je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin que ce corridor, seigneur.

Afton allait répondre quand William le devança :

-Dans ce cas écarte toi de notre chemin et retourne à ton office.

L'humain ne se le fit pas répété deux fois, inclinant de nouveau la tête, terrifié. Il s'en alla à grande hâte par l'escalier duquel ils étaient arrivés précédemment.

-Quel comité d'accueil. Lâcha froidement Afton.

-Viens. Appela William. –Nous devoir nous annoncer nous-même.

XXX

Dans une grande salle au haut plafond et aux colonnes de pierre, décorée de vieilles tapisseries et d'antiquité diverse et variée. Il n'y avait aucun interstice laissant enter la lumière du jour. La salle était éclairée à la bougie sur des chandeliers disposés ici et là. C'est dans cette atmosphère lugubre et poussiéreuse que les deux Volturi venaient d'être « accueillis »non sans hostilité par l'un des subordonnés du maître des lieux, un vampire également. Mais pas un immortel ordinaire celui-là était complétement asservi par George, sans volonté propre, sans personnalité. Il faisait partie de ce que le commun des immortels appelait avec dédain «Les décadents ». Des vampires ne pensant que par leur instinct de prédateur, n'ayant aucun but ou raison d'être à part servir les autres, soumis à la domination d'un ou plusieurs immortels.

William et Afton, avaient été invités à s'asseoir en attendant le maître. Quelques que minutes plus tard, George se montra enfin à eux. Physiquement le vampire ressemblait à un jeune homme de vingt ans, de taille moyenne, de belle carrure. Son beau visage, ses cheveux bouclé couleur or lui arrivant aux épaules lui donnaient presque l'air d'un ange. Si son regard glacial et pénétrant ne le trahissait pas à chaque fois qu'il daignait poser les yeux sur vous. Si d'autres créatures de la nuit pouvaient dégager une aura terrifiante, lui était clairement malfaisant. Sa malveillance se voyait sur son délicat visage. Il les considéra un moment et sans même les saluer il leur parla sans détour:

-Que venez-vous faire dans mon domaine ? Demanda sombrement George en les toisant l'œil mauvais, visiblement il n'appréciait pas les surprises.

Afton se racla la gorge, et regarda furtivement autour de lui avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne semblait pas considérer cet endroit comme un «Domaine».

-Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, non ? Répondit William d'une voix posée. –Des rumeurs sont remontées jusqu'à nous, comme quoi tes créations manqueraient du minimum requis en matière d'éducation, ainsi que de discrétion.

-Elles sont infondées ! Se défendit aussitôt George sans pour autant laissé paraître la moindre inquiétude à être ainsi confronté.

-Nous venons justement nous en assurer. Reprit Willliam. –Mais avant commençons par le commencement, veux-tu.

George consentit à lui obéir et vint s'assoir dignement sur son siège en face des deux Volturi. Tout de suite ils échangèrent pendant un moment des banalités avec leur hôte avant de commencer leur interrogatoire.

-Combien êtes-vous à vivre dans ton domaine ? Interrogea Afton, après que son collègue eut terminé sa phrase.

-Cinq ! Répondit simplement George, sans le lâcher de son regard perçant.

-A notre dernière visite, vous étiez six. Lui fit remarquer William.

-En arrivant ici. Poursuivi Afton. –Nous n'avons vu et senti qu'un seul autre vampire à part toi.

-C'est exact ! Confirma George.

Ces phrases concises et vagues suscitèrent automatiquement des questions chez les deux compères, ce n'était pas le genre du maître des lieux de rester si peu prolixe, de toute évidence George les laissait volontairement dans le noir.

-Alors où sont les quatre autres ? Interrogea Afton, le ton cette fois soupçonneux.- Vous êtes plutôt du genre casanier, non ?

Cette fois la lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux si mystérieux de leur hôte passa à une étrange teinte plus sombre, plus pourpre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Réagit le vampire sur un ton un peu défensif.

-Mais rien du tout, mon cher. Je constate. Rétorqua l'autre. –Il y avait dans mon souvenir une femelle ici, en plus de trois mâles. On aimerait bien savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Tes serviteurs ne disparaissent pas sans raison.

George se crispa quelque peu aux remarques d'Afton. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir contrarié. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de parler de ses activités. Cependant, il se trouvait pris entre deux feux et devait s'estimer chanceux de n'avoir à faire qu'à ces deux-là plutôt qu'aux jumeaux en sorcellerie comme on les appelait ici-bas. Il sembla chercher ses mots et après une inspiration il répondit :

-Je les ai envoyé accomplir un travail pour mon compte.

-De quelle nature est ce travail ? Les as-tu envoyé tous les quatre ? Et quand ça ? Questionna successivement William.

Un mince rictus sans joie éclaira brièvement les traits aristocratiques du vampire.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde. Décréta George, bien décidé à garder ses secrets pour lui.

-Répond au monsieur, mon cher ! Répliqua narquoisement Afton à ce dernier.

George le fusilla aussitôt du regard. Afton s'approcha de l'oreille de son voisin et lui souffla sans que leur «hôte» ne puisse l'entendre :

-Je crois que je commence à regretter la présence de notre sorcière mal-aimée. Il est plus loquace d'habitude, il faut l'inciter à parler. On devrait envisager de le ramener avec nous s'il le faut.

William pour seule réponse sourit : -Peut-être que cela serait la solution en effet. Dit-il à voix haute en fixant George. L'intéressé releva le menton affichant une arrogance qui le caractérisait, sans doute comprenait-il que ses «invités» avaient sans doute l'intention d'user des méthodes peu recommandable à son endroit pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il tenait de leur dissimuler. Il savait pertinemment que s'il s'obstinait dans la voie du silence ils y viendraient. Puis toujours stoïque, les dévisageant avec un air ouvertement dédaigneux, il leur dit:

-Il est de notoriété depuis quelques temps maintenant. Commença George d'une voix froide et presque vénéneuse. –Que le grand Aro Volturi aurait égaré un objet de valeur.

Les deux vampires restèrent impassibles à ses propos. Le laissant poursuivre.

-J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer mes serviteurs, savoir ce qu'il en était. Fin de l'histoire.

-Tu as donc bien envoyé tes larbins en mission de reconnaissance, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets. Intervient Afton. –Mais une chose m'échappe encore…tu as déclaré plus tôt que ton clan comptait cinq vampires, dont toi y compris, alors que vous étiez six lors de notre dernière visite…qu'est devenu le sixième ?

Afton et William comprirent qu'ils venaient de touché un point sensible car George émit soudainement un bas sifflement d'avertissement, visiblement cette intrusion dans ses affaires privées lui était très déplaisante.

-Je constate avec ravissement que la sainte inquisition Volturi ne m'a pas envoyé ses serviteurs les plus sots. Les nargua-t-il à son tour, ce qui était déjà très téméraire en soit. -En temps normal je serais presque flatté de cette attention. Mais voyant que la tension entre lui et ses ''convives'' venait de monter d'un cran le vampire jugea préférable d'arrêter de lui-même ce petit jeu dangereux. -Le sixième membre de mon clan est partie il y a déjà plusieurs années.

-Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea William curieux de ce détail.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit sobrement George. Cette personne a juste fait le choix de quitter le clan d'elle-même.

-Et qui était cette personne ?

Là un silence sépulcrale envahi la pièce déjà lugubre. C'était certainement un sujet que le vampire ne souhait pas converser avec eux. Toutefois il prit la sage décision de desserrer les lèvres.

-La femelle.

Suite à cet aveu il détourna brièvement les yeux puis quand il les reposa à nouveau sur eux, ses yeux étaient glaciales…il n'en dirait pas plus.

-Ça je le comprends qu'elle soit partie, l'endroit ne sied guère à une Dame. Se moqua une dernière fois Afton. Bon parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce que disent les lois à propos de l'anonymat. Les maîtres ferment déjà les yeux sur tes divertissements nocturnes. Je te conseille de rappeler tes créatures au plus vite. Autrement on s'en chargera et tu en subiras les conséquences.

George ne répondit rien, cependant sa mâchoire semblait douloureusement contracté, il fulminait de rage. Il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, encore moins par des gardes Volturi.

-De plus. Ajouta William. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'après tout ce temps d'inactivité, tu envoies tes vampires à l'extérieur pour s'enquérir d'une affaire qui ne te concerne en rien. Alors dis-moi George, que cherches-tu à obtenir des Volturi ? Si tu as une quelconque requête à formuler auprès d'Aro, je t'en prie suis-nous jusqu'en Italie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que j'ai une requête à formuler ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Fit mine de s'étonner William. –Voyons, tu ne fais jamais rien sans que cela te rapporte quelques gains.

-J'aurais peut-être bien une demande à faire. Reconnu George après un instant de silence. –Mais pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant je vous ai entendu et je crois que nous en avons fini.

-Pour aujourd'hui seulement ! Renchérit Afton, avant de se lever suivit par William. Les deux amis n'avaient pas plus envie que ce sombre personnage de s'éterniser ici. –Notre visite, n'avait pour seul but qu'une clarification de situation.

-Nous reviendrons. Assura William en toisant George qui semblait pressé de les voir partir. –D'ici là je te prie de mettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires. Quand tes serviteurs reviendront fait-le nous savoir, nous aurons des questions à leur poser.

George resta de marbre jusqu'à qu'un sourire mauvais ne déforme son beau visage. Il fit comme si de rien était et les salua avec une fausse courtoisie. Regardant de ses yeux sombres les deux Volturi quitter les lieux.

XXX

Une fois dehors et de nouveau invisible, Afton demanda à son compagnon :

-Et bien, quel démon ! C'était aussi déplaisant pour toi cette entrevue ?

-Il nous cache volontairement des choses, mais ça ce n'est pas une surprise. Répondit William, ignorant la question de son ami. –Tu as vu comment il était mal à l'aise à certains moments.

-Oui, la prochaine fois on lui enverra Jane lui passer le bonjour. Il restait vague dans ses réponses. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de requête à l'intention d'Aro ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit William pensif. -Mais quelque chose me dit que nous en aurons le fin mot de cette histoire très prochainement.

Ils marchèrent un moment en direction de la sortie la plus discrète du cimetière, la pluie n'avait pas cessée depuis leur entrée dans le caveau. Et personne ne semblait se trouver dans les alentours.

-Alors Wlliam. Appela Afton, rompant le silence. –Maintenant que nous venons de sortir des enfers, tu ne voudrais pas que nous discutions du sujet sensible ?

-Tu penses sincèrement que c'est le moment de parler de ça. Le sermonna son ami. –Et tu devrais parler plus fort. Tu sais que mon don nous rend invisible, mais ne couvre pas le son de nos voix.

-Excusez-moi mon prince. Mais je me permets d'insister. Allons William, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Corin. Hors cela fait presque un mois que nous sommes partis et elle ne t'a toujours pas écrit.

-C'est normal, c'est sa manière de prédilection pour me punir quand elle estime que je me comporte comme le dernier des idiots. Répondit-il avec indifférence, comme si il y était habituer et n'en faisait plus grand cas.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Afton. –En tout cas tu ne me feras pas croire que cela ne te fais rien.

-Elle est seulement en colère contre moi. Ça lui passera. Dit-il avec certitude.

-Certes, mais ça fait quand même quatre ans que cette situation dure, tu sais que ma femme m'en parle quasiment tout le temps. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elles sont très amies ces deux-là.

-Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Chelsea que je sache ? Rétorqua William maintenant ennuyé.

-Bien sûr que non, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'efforce de lui faire entendre, mais tu connais mon épouse. On dira ce que l'on voudra mais dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Cependant, ce qui nous pose des problèmes c'est sa jalousie maladive. Tu te souviens de la dernière petite soirée que nous avons faite dans la salle commune réservée à la garde. (Afton hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation) J'ai eu le malheur de converser un peu trop longtemps avec Renata et de l'avoir invité à danser. De nouveau dans nos appartements, Corin m'a fait une scène terrible. Elle s'imagine des choses qui n'existent pas…

-Mais laisse-là donc s'imaginer, elles adorent ça ! Répondit Afton en riant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Si je l'écoutais ma sœur serait la cause de tous nos problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que ta sœur vient faire dans l'histoire ? Demanda Afton surprit de ce détail.

-Tout ! Selon Corin, mais à l'inverse d'elle ma sœur ne m'a jamais empêché de respirer. Elle me reproche de faire passer ma sœur avant tout le reste. Et c'est la vérité, je ne m'en suis jamais caché qu'elle passerait avant tout dans mes décisions. Et personne pas même Corin n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Elle peut m'ignorer autant qu'elle veut, je ne cèderai point à ses simagrées. D'une certaine façon je l'aime, autrement j'aurais déjà mis fin à notre relation.

-Je comprends, mais je sens que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui explique votre éloignement.

-Tu es perspicace Afton. Reconnu son ami avec un léger sourire. En effet il y a bien autre chose, vois-tu je suis parfaitement conscient qu'elle utilise son don sur moi, pas toujours, mais de temps en temps c'est certain. C'est ce qui a d'ailleurs déclenché notre dernière dispute.

-Alors là je te comprends mieux que personne mon ami. Intervient l'autre d'une voix compréhensive. –Je vais te dire, au début de ma relation avec Chelsea, l'idée qu'elle puisse utiliser son pouvoir sur moi pour me retenir auprès d'elle, m'avait traversé l'esprit, je l'avoue. Je pense que le plus important est le respect ainsi que les sentiments que tu portes à l'autre, qui doit t'empêcher de dépasser certaines limites au-delà desquelles il ne faudrait mieux pas s'aventurer. Tu me suis ?

-Je pense avoir saisi l'idée. Bon, on parlera de problème de couple une autre fois. Dit subitement William abrégeant la conversation. –Il est temps de rentrer. Je dois écrire au plus vite un rapport détaillé à Aro.

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre….**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Et voilà mes amis, pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, votre avis m'intéresse. Comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai laissé Angélica tranquille pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez maintenant une vision plus globale et claire du fonctionnement des Volturi. Je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. A presto, amici miei !**_


End file.
